A New Legend
by tyiinva
Summary: As the Great Pirate Age is rekindled once again, people set sail in pursuit for adventures... Or a shit ton of cash, power, and fame. (Picture not mine) (Discontinued)
1. The Two Co-Captains!

**A/N: Hey Guys! So this is a remake of a previous story I have made and I just want to say that this remake is almost completely different from the original. Also I've seen some stories that has these "I'll-put-your-character-in-this-story" have become quite popular. And I want to try it, it seems fun. Anyways let's get into this story!**

 **Disclaimer: One Piece is not mine**

* * *

 ** _"A New Legend"_**

 _The sea was calm, as it used to be. Nothing too extreme or exciting has happened ever since the second Pirate King Monkey D. Luffy, who had gone through all odds managed to find the legendary treasure One Piece, which had been hidden by the first pirate king Gol D. Roger._

 _However even after the death of Luffy, the Great Pirate Age did not die. It was rekindled. Luffy's words, similar to Roger's speech, had sent new pirates to the Grand Line in pursuit of wealth, fame, and power._

 _Eight years had passed and now two pirates are about to embark on their own journey where they will meet friends and enemies alike. They will go through many odds to achieve their dreams and just like Luffy, become legends._

* * *

 _ **Prologue: The Two Co-Captains!**_

"Pirate attack!" Shouted a horrified scream of a villager that sent most people into panic. People ran and screamed but in the mix of the chaos were five people staying exactly where they were minding their own business. One of which had red messy hair and chocolate brown eyes. He had white skin that was slightly tanned. He was thin with a bit of muscle on his arms and legs. He wore a black T-shirt with a red jacket over it and light brown shorts. He also wore brown and white sneakers. A small scar was resting on his right cheek. His left hand was gloved while his right wasn't.

"Hey, Emerald, he said, looking to the person next to him, "Did I hear there's a pirate attack or am I just hearing things?" The girl he was talking to, in contrast, had short blond hair that reached her shoulders with sapphire blue eyes. She has pale skin. She wore a white or yellow T-shirt, with a skirt with frizzles and brown combat boots.

"No I'm pretty sure I heard pirate attack like a million times by now." replied Emerald. Emerald glanced at the other three. "You guys stay behind as back-up, while Ray and I take out the pirates, okay?" she said to the other three, they nodded, before running inside a building. "Heh, no wonder they're called the Sniper Trio around here."

Ray sighed, as he looked at toward the harbor, where a pirate ship was visible. "Let's get going. If any luck we could hijack their ship and take whatever is on there and finally leave this island!" Then, they both ran toward the harbor where the ship was docking.

When they got there, they could see the captain grinning, eager to board the island. The crew members shared the same eagerness. "Arr, don't worry me men. We'll be taking in a lot of booty any minute now, arr!" said the captain in a stereotypical pirate accent. As the captain laughed, he noticed Ray and Emerald. "Eh? An' who might be ye kids?" asked the captain eyeing them.

Ray cracked his knuckles and nudged Emerald. "Hey watch this. I've been practicing this move for days." Emerald looked at Ray with unbelieving eyes. "Okay fine, 3 seconds." Emerald nodded staring at him with believing eyes. Ray bit his exposed skin on his right thumb and ripped it. Blood leaked out before floating. Ray then reached into his pocket and took out a small rock. The blood surrounded the rock and hardened. Ray smirked and looked at the captain who had his brow raised. Without wasting another second Ray threw the blood covered rock at the captain's head who fell to the floor unconscious.

"Okay you had your fun, I'll be taking care of the crew now." said Emerald shoving Ray out of the way.

"Don't push me!"

"I can push you whenever I want!"

"Well you aren't the captain!"

"I am captain!"

"No you're vice captain!"

"You're vice captain, you bloody freak show!"

"Don't call me a freak show, your pervert!"

"How am I a pervert!?"

"You're the one who wears a bra everywhere!"

"At least I don't have an ugly scar!"

"You did not just call my scar ugly."

"I did! Deal with it Scar-face!"

"You little bi-"

"AHEM!" the quarrel between the Ray and Emerald had left them completely unaware of the angry mob of pirates that had snuck up on them. They both realized that, and also found that it consisted of 20 men.

"I forgot about them." said Ray with Emerald nodding her head in agreement. "How about we forget our little argument and take out 10 each." suggested Emerald as shiny green stone surrounded her fists. Ray nodded as blood flowed out of his thumb wound.

"But I'm still kind of sore about you insulting my scar." said Ray as the blood floated and formed into scythes that attached to his arms and hardened into material as tough as steel.

Emerald rolled her eyes. "It's just a scar."

And just like that Ray and Emerald ran into hoard of pirates, much to the surprise of their adversaries. Ray began cutting down 2 pirates taken by surprise before avoiding an incoming blow.

"You should really try working out, fat isn't counted as muscle." Ray said giving the pirate 3 quick cuts. Emerald, on the other hand, had an equally easy encounter going on; simply by kicking a man in his family jewels and throwing him over her into 3 other pirates, knocking them out. And while she was fighting, she even had the guts to gossip about recent events regarding her friends with the pirates he defeated.

"So my friend Krystal comes into the room, and she is wearing the UGLIEST dress you will ever SEE. Like she said she wanted to try different styles but come on seriously; she should know she does not look good in dresses. Oh, and this guy I met in a bar..."

However several clicks could be heard, and both Ray and Emerald were surrounded by the remaining pirates holding them at gunpoint. "Well, didn't know fat mother fuckers could move that fast." said Ray before nudging Emerald. "Hey we're in a tight spot. You can gossip later."

Emerald pouted, as he looked around. "But I was getting to the juiciest part." Ray sighed. "Should we call for back up?" Emerald opened her mouth to speak, when suddenly, several gunshots went off, and the pirates fell flat on their backs, having being shot to death. When the duo looked up to see where the shots came from, they found the people who previously ran into the building had taken out the pirates on the rooftop.

"Nah, they got the situation under control." replied Emerald jumping onto the ship with Ray following. Ray grabbed the captain by hair and slapped him multiple times. "Gnh... Arr, what happened? And why be ye holdin' me by me hair?" he asked in a slightly fearful voice, to which Ray grinned.

"Don't worry. We're just taking your money and supplies."

"Why didn't we just take their ship like we originally planned to do?" asked Emerald. The sun was setting in the horizon, and Ray admired their first ship. A caravel that was paper white, the sun's rays giving off the illusion of a sparkling boat. The figurehead was a dragon growling.

"I didn't like their boat and this boat is new and much cooler. So I just took their money and bought this one." explained Ray.

"I have to agree with you there." said Emerald. Ray jumped on board and Emerald did too. Ray raised the anchor as the boat floated toward the shore.

"Well. I guess it's going to be a long time before we come back here." said Ray looking at the island. "Yeah, well... Farewell Poposhine Island!" shouted Emerald.

"And here we come One Piece! Let's set sail!" shouted Ray as the boat slowly faded into the horizon, setting the stepping stone for the next adventure...

 **Crew Members:**

 **Talon D. Ray - Co-Captain**

 **Nampu D. Emerald - Co-Captain/Navigator**

 **A/N:** Well hope you guys enjoyed the prologue thing! I'll be taking character requests (because I'm going to run out of ideas sooner or later if I just add my own characters), so for your convenience, here's a template:

 **Name: (Full Name)**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **Specialty/Position: (Basically what they're good at and what place they would have on the crew or enemy)**

 **Race: (Only races found in One Piece Canon)**

 **Devil Fruit/Weapon/Attacks: (You don't need devil fruit, if you do not wish for one)**

 **Physical Appearance: (Be as descripted as possible please)**

 **History: (Again please be descriptive)**

 **Personality: (Include positive traits, negative traits, hobbies, fears and whatever else you can think about)**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Dream/Goal:**

 **Other:(Anything else you like to add)**

 **So there you go! Let your creativity flow and shine! Also I'll give you guys credit for the request of course. Also you can either PM me or just leave a review for it. Thanks!**


	2. The Guile Swordsman!

**A/N: Hey guys! So I want to thank you guys for taking the time to submit your characters and just reading this fanfic, and I'll get around in using your guys characters soon if you don't see it in this chapter.**

 _ **Edit: I suggest skipping to the 6th chapter because chapters 2-5 suck.**_

* * *

 ** _A New Legend_**

 ** _Adventure at Nai Island! Part 1_**

 ** _The Guile Swordsman!_**

* * *

The caravel sailed smoothly through the sea, with nothing to cause trouble. However there was one tiny problem that evolved in result to mayhem...

"Emerald~ I'm so hungry~!" Whined Ray, who was sprawled over the deck. Emerald who was thinking of ways to murder Ray when she finally thought of one.

"Ray. Don't be surprised to find me stalking you in the middle of the night with a knife." said Emerald coldly.

"Sheesh. It's like your still on your peri- Never mind." said Ray fearful of Emerald as she was glaring at him.

"I really hate this side of you." said Emerald massaging her temples.

"What side of me?" asked Ray curious.

"It's like you have an alter ego. One day your mean but smart and then the next day your annoying, dumb, and rude. It just happened to be the day your annoying." said Emerald. "At least I'm more calm and collected." Ray said.

"I'm not even going to comment on that." said Emerald. "Hey what do you want to name this ship because a name like "Boaty" or "Shipper" seems a bit childish for a pirate crew if you ask me." said Ray struggling to sit up.

"I don't know." replied Emerald looking at the void that was the empty sea. "Hm." said Ray lying back down closing his eyes.

Emerald saw something small in the horizon. She squinted and her eyes widened. "Ray an island! An island!"

"Where I don't see anything."

"That's because your eyes are closed king of idiots."

"They are."

"Yes! They are!

"Oh yeah they are."

"How do you not know when your eyes are closed or not?"

"I'm messed up in the head. And for the right reasons too, I told you why right?"

"I'm messed up too! I went through the same thing with you!"

"You did?"

"I did!"

"Oh yeah you did."

Ray sat up and crawled over next to emerald before standing up with great struggle. There was an island in front of them with a tall mountain, that could've been a giant sign saying "I am island! And island good. So land on me!" "Am I just imagining things or do I see a giant sign on the mountain?" asked Ray out to the blue, as he looked at the mountain as the ship came closer to the island.

"I think your imagining things." replied Emerald. "But I think I'm starting to see it too."

* * *

At the harbor, many people were gazing in awe at the caravel that was anchoring near them. Both Ray and Emerald jumped ship once the anchor had been fully secured, before Emerald walked up to a woman. "Excuse me, but do you mind telling me the name of this island?"

The woman stuttered a little, mostly due to Ray who looked like he would eat her. "It-it's called... Nai Island." she said, before suddenly breaking into a jog to get away from Ray. Emerald confused, shrugged and turned toward Ray.

"I need to eat something or else I might end up eating dirt. said Ray. "Fine I have some beli on me, so I'll go shopping for food, you guard the ship okay." said Emerald.

"Please hurry!" shouted Ray. Emerald walked slower and Ray had a "Really. You can't just do that" look. "Might as well think of a name for the ship. I clearly have all the time in world now."

As Ray pondered for a name. A group of smug bandits walked up to Ray, the leader pointing a gun at Ray. "Give me everything you have." Ray looked at the bandit before bursting into laughter. "Did your mother fuck a pig? Because you look like a hybrid between a pig and the ugliest whore in the world."

"Do you not see the gun pointed at your face?" said the bandit. "That's a gun. I thought that was a thing you used to you know what." said Ray. The bandit cocked the gun and was about to fire before hearing one of his buddies screaming in pain. The bandit turned to see a man cutting down his buddies.

Ray looked over and saw a man around the age of 22. He had long thick black hair sideburns, thin wiry, a skinny pointed nose, and brown eyes. He also had a yin and yang symbol necklace, a black headband with a lightning bolt on it and wore no shoes. He also wore a brown jacket that made him look like a detective.

"Kid move." said the man urging Ray to move away from the bandit. "Why Sherlock Holmes?" said Ray remembering a book he read about a detective.

"When you get cut, don't say I didn't warn you." said the man raising his sword to the air. "Huh." said Ray in interest. The bandit looked at him in anger and pointed his gun at the man. " **Hurricane**..." The man in a split second was behind the man with his katana almost sheathed. As the man sheathed his sword he said " **Dance**!" A small twister appeared below the bandit and Ray's eyes widened. The twister was expanding fast. Ray jumped back and landed on his butt as the hurricane quickly surrounded the bandit. Cuts appeared everywhere on his body as he screamed in agony. The bandit fell to his knees before falling defeated and most likely dead.

"What the hell!?" shouted Ray as he jumped to his feet. The man glanced at him as he saw Ray walk over to him. "You could've got me in there too!"

"I told you to move didn't I?" said the man as he looked at Ray who had a "I'm about to fight you" look. "Listen, I don't want to fight you. How about we start over, I'm Calico Johnny." Calico said as he extended a hand.

Ray sighed and grumbled in agitation and shook the hand. "Ray. Talon D. Ray." After their little introduction, Calico turned and started walking the direction he came from. "Well, I need to go and finish my daily meditation session, see ya later, Ray." He said with a wave of a hand.

"Hey, did you save me because these bandits were attacking me?" asked Ray. Calico turned to face Ray.

"That's reason two. My main reason was because they interrupted my daily meditation session."

"You did that because they interrupted your daily meditation session... What the hell is a daily meditation session anyway!?"

"It's where I-"

"I was being sarcastic!"

"Oh."

"Damn bastards." Ray turned to look at the group of bandits that slowly got up. Calico watched them too and started walking toward them. "When we tell the boss, you guys are as good as dead!" The one that pointed a gun at Ray's head shouted as he quickly stood up and ran.

The rest of the bandits ran and limp ran away from them. The one they presumed was the leader of the little group stopped and turned to face Ray. "Oh yeah, we captured your little girlfriend too!" He turned and ran away.

Calico was now standing next to Ray. "GOT DAMN IT! SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND! ALL SHE IS, IS A CREW MEMBER!" shouted Ray, suddenly.

Calico glanced at Ray. "You're a pirate?"

"Yeah, I am. Are you a marine?"

"No."

"That was sarcastic too..."

"Oh."

"How the hell did she get captured anyway?"

"Are you going to run?"

"You're joking, right? Why the hell would I abandon my crew and friend!?"

Calico paused as a thought crept onto his mind. He pushed it away. "So you're going to save your crew member."

"No shit, Sherlock!"

"Mind if I help?"

"No, Sherlock. I would love some help."

"Okay, so how are we going to find them."

"There has to be some goons around this place. We find one and force them to tell us where their boss is."

"You mean I'm going to force them to tell us where their boss is."

"No! I could've taken them down with my eyes closed!"

"Sure."

"You- *Inhale* *Exhale* Let's just find a goon."

* * *

*Tap* *Tap*

The goon turned his head upon feeling the taps on his right shoulder. He face met with a fist. He stumbled back but felt strong hands grab his shirt and pinned him against the wall of a building. A boy around seventeen was pinning him down. "Tell me where your boss is! No, tell me where your hideout is!"

The goon chuckled to himself. "Why should I?" Ray sent a swift punch to his nose. A small crack resonated. The goon yelled out in pain.

"You have thirty seconds to answer me. If you don't answer, I'll poke your damn eyes out." threatened Ray, his face showing no signs of hesitation. "Thirty, twenty-nine, twenty-eight..."

The goon was hesitant. They kid could poke his eyes out. And he didn't even bring his pistol. His knife was on a barrel out of his reach. "Twenty-one, Twenty, nineteen, eighteen-"

"Okay, okay. I'll lead you there, but your signing your death wish by meeting the boss." Ray rolled his eyes as he kneed the goon. The goon doubled over and Ray elbowed him hard but not too hard. The goon fell to the floor and Ray grabbed his hands and tied it with rope they had found during their search for a goon. "Hey, hey! What're you doing?"

"I'm doing this so you don't try anything sneaky." Ray then lifted him up and pushed him forward to signal him to start walking. The goon did.

Calico, who had watched the whole thing, was semi-impressed. He did a decent job.

* * *

"Boss! Help me!" shouted the goon as they pushed past some trees. The goon had led them to a forest. He soon led them to a small clearing where a decent sized camp was set up. "Save me!"

A man who was sharpening an axe glanced at the goon and at Ray and Calico. The man who Ray presumed was the boss wore a trench coat, jeans, and boots. He had bulging muscles. Ray sent a hard punch on top of the goons head, which knocked him out. Ray dropped him. Ray scanned the camp and could see Emerald tied up to a log and was mouthing something. Ray ignored her and as he turned his attention to the boss. He smirked confidently and cracked his knuckles. The boss stood up as goons ran in front of him. "Those two are the ones who did this to us!" shouted a goon in bandages and pointed at Ray and Calico.

"So you bastards are the ones who did this to my family! I'm going to make sure you pay!" shouted the boss swinging his axe in a full circle. The goons ran at the duo.

"Calico, you handle the goons, I'll take care of the boss." Slight shock appeared on Ray's face as he bit off the flesh from both of his thumbs and blood started floating around him. The blood then covered his fists and hardened. " **Blood Knuckles!"**

Ray ran toward the mob of goons and started attacking them. Calico sighed as he slowly unsheathed his katana. "A devil fruit user... Maybe he can win." Calico looked up and blocked a swing of a sword. He then kicked the goon in the gut before quickly slicing him across the chest. "Maybe I'll join his crew, he seems to be different from _him."_

* * *

 **A/N:** Well hope you like this chapter! Calico Johnny is the awesome character **SamuraiBuddha** has created. Anyways thanks for reading and see you guys later! Please review!


	3. Pirates Vs Bandits!

**A/N: Hey guys! So are you guys ready for some action? No not like the other action bull crap, I mean some real action. Well let's get crackin'!**

* * *

 ** _A New Legend_**

 ** _Adventure at Nai Island part 2_**

 ** _Pirate vs. Bandits!_**

* * *

"Out of my way!" Ray shouted, punching one goon before ducking to dodge a swing of a sword that came from behind him. Ray did a back kick and his foot connected with a body. He then stood up straight for a split second and bounced up, delivering a flying punch to a goon's face and landing on him. "Damn... I didn't expect this many guys to be here!"

"Take this, you brat!" Ray glanced behind him to see three goons in the air about to swing their swords. At that second, they all coughed out in pain as Calico appeared in front of them. He slowly sheathed his katana. When the katana was sheathed fully, blood squirted out of the bandit's fresh wounds.

"Thanks, Calico." said Ray as he turned his attention to the boss who was glaring daggers at him.

"No problem." answered Calico before unsheathing his katana and sheathing it again after a couple of seconds. The bandit that tried to attack him from his right, grunted in pain before he fell forward.

Ray ran forward, dodging two sword swings that came at him. He created two blood crystals and shot them at two bandits that were standing in his way. He passed them and jumped up. " **Blood Knuckle!"** He sent a hardened bloody punch to the boss's face who blocked it with his axe.

Ray jumped back and he flashed a confident grin. "Ready to get your ass kicked?"

The boss chuckled at that statement. "The real question is if you are ready to die." He twirled his axe a full circle with a twirl of his fingers before grabbing the handle and swing it forward. Ray jumped back as the axe struck the ground. Ray then ran forward and jumped onto the axe, he stumbled but caught his balance. He then jumped forward and sent a punch to the boss's nose.

Ray's fist stopped upon impact. "Huh?" A hand grabbed Ray's fist and squeezed it. Ray winced in pain as he was lifted and thrown hard onto the dirt ground. "Ah!" Ray rose his head to see the boss pull his axe out and swing it over Ray. "Oh god!" Ray shouted as he rolled to the right. He glanced at the boss to have a bit of trouble before pulling his axe out. He then swung it over Ray. Ray rolled to his left and dodged it. He glanced at the boss to see him have a bit of trouble before pulling his axe out again. Ray smirked.

Ray rolled to the side, dodging another swing of the axe. Ray then jumped to his feet in time for the boss to pull out his axe behind him. Ray twirled on his heels and formed a blood crystal and shot it at the boss. The boss stumbled back and Ray shot more. The boss swung his axe out of agitation. "That's enough!" He then charged at Ray again, his axe raised into the air.

"God, you have so many open spots I can hit, that I can't decide where to hit you... Oh, how about here!" Ray muttered as he shot two blood crystals at the boss's neck. The boss winced as he slowed down. Ray then created blood scythes that attached to the sides of his arms. He ran forward at the boss. He slashed at the boss's thighs before slashing the boss lightly on his chest. The boss cried out in pain as he stumbled back.

The boss glared at Ray. "Do you know who're your messing with, kid!?" Ray shook his head. "You brat! I'm the great mountain bandit, George Wilkins! I have a bounty of 6 million!"

Ray shot three blood crystals at George's face. George jumped back in surprise. Ray then ran at him. "I don't care who you are!" Ray slashed George's right arm that held the axe. George cried out in pain as the axe fell out of his hand. Ray then sliced George's collarbone with his other arm-scythe. The next second, Ray pushed forward close to George's chest. "All I care about is kicking your ass and saving Emerald!"

Ray's eyes then changed color. His irises turned blood red while his sclera's become pitch black. His blood scythes became a darker red. " **Satanic Cross!"** Ray crossed his arms and then pulled back both of his arms, leaving a deep long cross that was in the shape of a "t." George coughed out in pain as he fell backward, tons of blood squirting out of his new wound.

Ray watched George for a second before his blood scythes liquefied and dropped to the ground. His eyes also returned to normal. "Huh, my eyes are really itchy for some reason." Ray said as he rubbed his eyes. He stopped rubbing and anticipated a cry of surprise that he beat George, none came. He turned to see bandits laying on he ground, bloody. His eyes met Calico who was sitting on the ground doing some meditation pose. "Uh... You keep meditating, I'll go untie Emerald."

Ray walked over to Emerald and untied her. The second she was free, she reigned hell on Ray. "OW!" Ray shouted as he rubbed his head after Emerald had sent a flurry of punches to the top of his head. "What was that for!?"

"For not saving me earlier!"

"Are you kidding me!? How the hell was I supposed to you were kidnapped!?"

"I don't know!"

"How did you get kidnapped in the first place!?"

"They snuck up on me while I was shopping."

"Really? These guys look clumsy as hell!"

"Well sorry, I was trying to think what you would like to eat!"

"Anything that's meat! Except for grapes, I love grapes."

"I know! I had plenty of time remembering that!"

"You ungrateful who-"

"Sorry to interrupt." Interrupted Calico, breaking up the little quarrel that raged between Ray and Emerald. Ray and Emerald glared at Calico. Emerald upon seeing him stopped her glaring, Ray just glared at him.

"What do you want, Calico?" Ray said while gritting his teeth.

"Well I wanted to ask you something."

"And that question is..."

"Can I join your crew?"

"Oh fuck- Wait what?"

"Can I join your crew?"

"Why do you want to join my- I mean our crew?"

"You seem like a good man."

"That's your reason?"

"Yes."

"Okay. You can join!"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! Who are you?" asked Emerald stepping into the conversation.

"I'm Calico Johnny."

"Okay, Calico... Why are you here?"

"I did state my reason in the conversation between Ray and I."

"Okay... Why do you want to join our crew?"

"I stated my reason for that already..."

"Hm... Well I'm Nampu D. Emerald! Nice to meet ya!"

"So quick!" said Ray in shock.

Calico stared at the hand before mumbling about how professional it was before shaking the hand.

"You do know you shook my hand too."

"Best thing I could've thought of at the time."

"Fair enough."

"Okay, so we have our first mate and the sun's going down, so I think we should head back to the boat." suggested Emerald as she started walking out. Ray and Calico followed. They spent half an hour getting lost before finding the way out.

* * *

 **On the Boat**

"I've been pondering?" said Calico.

"What is it, Calico?" answered Ray.

"If I'm the first mate then who is she? Because it's obvious that Ray is the captain and if she isn't the first mate, then is she an enemy. But that doesn't make sense because you did call her a crew mate and we did save her so...

"We're co-captains."

"Co-captains."

"Yeah Ray and I always fought about who should be captain but then we decided to become co-captains." piped up, Emerald.

"That's interesting."

"Hey Calico. Tell us about yourself and what you really do." stated Emerald.

"I hate to be formal so I'll just tell you without using fancy words. I use guile and dance sword techniques. I was originally the first mate for another pirate but killed the captain since he was killing my crew mates. I like to be free, I hate nobles, shoes, and fancy things, and I absolutely can not deal with responsibility so don't ever put me in charge of something or it might get destroyed. My dream is to defeat the best swordsman in the world, Roronoa Zoro, and teach my craft to the world. I also have a personal mission to find a fruit called the Dice-dice Fruit. Oh and I mumble to myself from time to time, so if I do that, you don't have to worry that I'm putting curse on you guys or something."

"I thought you hate being formal."

"I do."

"But that introduction was formal."

"It was?"

"It was."

"Crap!"

"So a swordsman. Okay."

"Oh yeah I forgot one more thing."

"And what's that?"

"This."

Calico reached into his right jacket pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. He unfolded it and placed it on the ground for them to see.

"You're worth 22 million Beli?!" shouted Ray in surprise.

"Your nickname is " _Weather Detective_ " Calico Johnny." observed Emerald. On the bounty poster, was a picture of Calico with a hurricane behind him that had 10-15 Marines in it.

"That is one hell of picture." said Ray admiring it. Calico took the poster and stuffed it back into his jacket pocket. "Well now Emerald and I have to get our bounty posters and then we'll be a crew with bounties."

"Wait but if Marines spot Calico with us then wouldn't we be hunted down too."

"So."

"That's bad!"

"But we're pirates. And it just adds to the excitement of being one too!"

"I guess you're right."

"Well I guess we're done with introductions."

"Wait but I don't really know much about you g-"

"Ray lower the sails, a strong tail wind is coming. Calico go lift the anchor. Hurry!"

"But-"

"Don't argue with her, it's useless."

"They're ignoring me aren't they."

Calico lifted the anchor and Ray lowered the sails just in time as a very strong tail wind propelled their boat off the coast and into the sea as the moon shone brightly in the night sky. "Hey I just thought of a name for this ship." Emerald and Calico turned their attention to Ray. "How does Flaring Moon sound?" Emerald and Calico thought for a bit before agreeing on the name. "Okay then, Flaring Moon! Let's set sail!" shouted Ray.

* * *

 **Crew Members:**

 **Talon D. Ray: Co-captain**

 **Nampu D. Emerald: Co-Captain/Navigator**

 **Calico Johnny: First Mate**

 **A/N:** So, we've finally completed the most boring ark! I'm sorry guys for the crappy ark, I promise you the next one will be better, hopefully. So who might be the next crew member? Find out in the next chapter! Thanks for reading and see you guys later!


	4. The Manupilating Shipwright!

**A/N: Hey guys! So I just wanted to say that you can submit villain ideas as well. So if you're feeling evil you can do that. Also just for this chapter I'm going to use a different style of writing and if you guys like this style of writing more. Then I'll keep using it. Anyways let's get into this chapter!**

* * *

 _ **A New Legend**_

 _ **The 5th Strongest Marine in the East Blue! part 1**_

 _ **The Manipulating Shipwright**_

* * *

"Ray! Stop steering the ship! You're going to break it!" shouted Emerald, smashing Ray into the ground.

"Ow! Stop hitting me, you pervert!" shouted Ray.

"Again! How am I a pervert, Scar-face!" shouted Emerald.

"You're the one wearing a bra everywhere! I've told you this a million times already so stop asking me that!" shouted Ray.

"Will you both shut up! I'm trying to meditate here!" shouted Calico, mumbling something before meditating.

"Sorry! This boat is fine. It can get through anything." whisper-shouted Ray.

"It's a boat made of wood." whisper-shouted Emerald.

"I can still hear you loud and clear!" shouted Calico.

"You know what! Since you don't believe in this ship so much, how about we go to a shipwright island and pick up a shipwright!" shouted Ray.

"You actually thought of a good idea! And we're pretty close to the best shipwright island in the East Blue, Flavori." said Emerald looking at a map.

"Where did that map come from?" asked Ray.

* * *

"So this is Flavori. Not bad." said Ray, jumping off the ship.

"Okay so there's a company here full of trained shipwrights, so if we play our persuasive cards right, we could get one of them to join our crew." said Emerald.

"Or we can just kidnap one of them." said Ray.

"I don't care who joins our crew, but if they're fancy or try to be fancy, they're not joining." said Calico.

"Okay, Calico, you stay here and guard the ship while Ray and I go and try and pick up a shipwright." said Emerald walking away with Ray following close behind.

"Wait! You know I hate responsibilities! Stop! Stop! This isn't fair!" shouted Calico.

"Ta-Ta." said Ray smirking at Calico.

As soon as Ray and Emerald left, Calico sighed. "I'm hungry and you can screw this ship. If someone takes it, then oh well."

Cailco walked into village-town, leaving the Flaring Moon un-guarded. A girl walked out from behind her hiding place and smiled to herself.

"A pirate crew looking for a shipwright with a... THIS SHIP LOOKS HORRIBLE!" she shouted immediately fixing the ship.

* * *

"Well, fuck you all!" shouted Ray biting off his flesh.

"Stop!" shouted Emerald restraining Ray.

"Yeah you should listen to your girlfriend, bud." said a shipwright laughing.

"Emerald keep holding me. If you don't, I might kill everyone on this island." said Ray through clenched teeth.

"And I'll drag you to the ship too." said Emerald, dragging Ray's resisting body.

"Wow! What a slave driver. You like ordering your girlfriend around!" taunted the shipwright.

"SHE! IS! NOT! MY! GIRLFRIEND!" shouted Ray moving toward him dragging Emerald with him.

"Ray stop! Don't listen to him." said Emerald.

"Oh, really? That's too bad, any guy would want to..." said the shipwright, his words turning into mumbles, a little bit of drool coming out from the side of his mouth.

"Bitch! I'm going to fucking torture you until you die of old age!" shouted Ray running toward the guy with giant blood scythes.

Ray reigned hell on the shipwrights and when he left with Emerald, who was disgusted. He was smiling like this was the best day of his life. If you were to check on the shipwrights, you would see red. Everywhere.

* * *

"Wha-wha-what the hell!" shouted Ray looking at his ship.

Most of the wood had been replaced with metal, the deck of the ship had grass, the rooms looked futuristic because of all the metal added, but the thing that pissed off Ray the most was what was on the sail of the Flaring Moon. On the sail was a pirate skull that had goggles on it and written above was "You're welcome!"

"Your welcome, my ass! Where the hell is Calico!? Who the hell did this!? And where the fuck are they!?" shouted Ray.

"Hey, I think this a good thing. They replaced the beaten metal and wood with better, new metal, and they also added life to the deck. Our rooms do look cool and that pirate skull also looks... Cool." said Emerald, smiling.

"Well unlike you! I actually care and believe in this ship and for it to have new things on it, is hurting him!" shouted Ray glaring at Emerald.

"Oh, it's you guys." said feminine voice.

Ray and Emerald turned toward the source of the voice and found a girl who had short brown hair that was styled into a ponytail, had emerald green eyes, and wore goggles on the top of her head. She also wore a white shirt along with a leather vest and brown cargo shorts that reach her ankles. She had two hook shaped swords slung around her back and had a leather satchel.

"Who are you!? Did you do this!? I'm going to kick your ass! And no I don't care if you're a girl or innocent, I'm still going to kick your ass!" shouted Ray walking over to her.

"Ray." said Emerald in a disturbingly calm voice.

Ray stopped moving and started sweating. He slowly turned and his fears were confirmed, her hair was covering her eyes and Ray knows that when Emerald's eyes are covered by her hair, she was not happy. She was pissed and offended. This has happened many times that Ray knew his life was in danger.

"I mean, if you are the one who did this thank you so very much. Um, how much Beli do we owe you. Heh heh heh." said Ray laughing nervously glancing at Emerald.

"Well I heard you guys were pirates so allow me to join your crew and help me look for my mother who is also a pirate." said the girl.

"Are you crazy! Err... I mean sure of course you can join, are you okay with her joining our crew, Emerald?" said Ray.

"Yeah, of course it's okay. It's the least we could do." said Emerald smiling.

"I'm safe. I live another day." said Ray feeling proud.

"Well my name is Elliot, but you can call me El." introduced El.

"Hey, El, do you mind erasing your little pirate- Well my name is Emerald and this is Ray, we're co-captains." started Ray before being interrupted by Emerald.

Emerald walked up next to Ray with a sweet smile and whispered in his ear, "You better not say anything. Or you know what will happen."

"Yes, ma'am!" said Ray saluting.

"Well nice to meet you Ray, Emerald. Hey, Emerald, why are you so close to Ray?" asked El.

"Oh, no reason." said Emerald stepping away from the startled Ray.

"No reason? Are you sure it isn't because you like him?." said El smirking.

"What! No! He is a complete dimwit who just cares about kicking people's asses." shouted Emerald.

"Then why are you blushing?" asked El.

"I'm not blushing! I'm just really cold." said Emerald.

"It's 89 degrees today." said El still smirking.

"I mean um. Hey has anyone seen Calico around?" asked Emerald hoping to change the subject.

"Are you trying to change the situation? So you do like Ray?! I mean just by looking at you both, I think you guys look cute together!" said El.

"We don't look cute together!" shouted Ray and Emerald.

"Now you're even saying the same things. That's so cute!" said El.

"I'm going to burn you in a fire!" shouted Ray.

El's smile faded before it returned. "Burn me in a fire. We both know that will never happen."

"Oh Ray, Emerald! How are you guys doing? Did you find a shipwright?" asked Calico.

Ray turned and started shouting at Calico. Calico jumped onto the deck and noticed El.

"Who are you? Are you an enemy? Or the new shipwright? But why would a shipwright have swords. So she is the enemy, but wouldn't she have already attack us." said Calico mumbling on and on.

"Listen to me! When you guard the ship, you guard the damn ship! With you life!" shouted Ray banging Calico on the head.

"Ray, shut the hell up!" shouted Emerald.

"Make me, Lovey-Dovey!" shouted Ray.

"I don't like you, idiot!" shouted Emerald.

"You're a horrible lair!" shouted Ray getting into Emerald's face.

"Did you smack me!?" shouted Calico.

"Fuck off!" shouted Ray turning to Calico before turning back to Emerald.

"Oh, Ray, I didn't know you were so bold. Leaning in for kiss I see." said El.

"Shut up!" shouted Ray.

"Get the hell away from me!" shouted Emerald pushing Ray.

"Don't ignore me!" shouted Calico unsheathing his sword.

"I'm be taking this!" said El snatching Calico's sword.

"Hey, wait! Give me back my katana!" shouted Calico reaching out for his katana.

"Nope. I'm confiscating this until it gets fixed so give me a couple days." said El running off.

"Get back here!" shouted Calico running after El.

"Why do you have to be so annoying and rude!" shouted Emerald.

"Why do you have to be a pervert?!" shouted Ray.

"Says the one who tried to kiss me!" shouted Emerald.

"That's it! **Blood** -" said Ray as blood covered and hardened around his fist.

"Oh no you don't **Emerald** -" shouted Emerald as a hammer made of emerald materialized in her hand.

El ran in between of Ray and Emerald and Calico followed at the wrong moment.

" **Knuckle**! **Hammer**!" shouted Ray and Emerald as they both attacked the unsuspecting Calico.

"Augh!" shouted Calico falling to his knees.

"I ship them for sure!" said El before walking into one of the dorms with Calico's katana.

* * *

"Sir, _'Weather Detective'_ Calico Johnny is on a caravel with a dragon figure head. It seems he had joined another pirate group." said a Marine soldier.

A buff man stood up and proceeded to walk to the deck. "I'll capture them. Just give me 5 minutes."

* * *

 **Crew Members:**

 **Talon D. Ray - Co-captain**

 **Nampu D. Emerald - Co-captain**

 **Calico Johnny - First Mate**

 **Elliot Lefurgey - Shipwright/Blacksmith**

 **A/N:** So I've decided to make another mini-ark before going into a semi-long ark so yeah. El is the like-able character created by Imafangirlforever. Thanks for reading, please review and see you guys later!


	5. Explosive Bloody Emerald Hurricane Hits!

**A/N: Hey guys! I have literally no news so let's just get into this chapter!**

* * *

 _ **A New Legend**_

 _ **The 5th Strongest Marine in the East Blue part 2**_

 _ **The Crew's First Tag-team Attack! Explosive Bloody Emerald Hurricane Strikes!**_

* * *

"So anyone care to explain why a marine with a big ass bazooka is on our ship." said Ray staring at the marine cautiously at the tall, muscular figure of the marine.

"I don't know!" said Emerald placing a giant emerald barrier in front of the trio, with Calico getting up groaning.

"What's going on, everything is dizzy- Everyone Duck!" Ray and Emerald followed Calico's directions as Emerald's barrier shattered.

"Weather Detective" Calico Johnny, and nameless friends, give up now if you wish to be unharmed." The marine aimed his bazooka at Calico.

"I don't know if you know what the bazooka was built for, but it sure as hell wasn't meant for threatening." Ray ran at the marine with his blood scythes and proceeded to slash at him. The marine dodged and fired his bazooka at Ray. Ray jumped back but the ammo then split and multiple hit Ray, causing him to scream in agony.

"Ray!" shouted Emerald in alarm as the marine kicked Ray in the stomach rolling him back to his friends.

"2 devil fruit eaters." muttered the marine.

"What's going on!?" shouted El bursting through the door of the room she was occupying. El studied the situation from the Emerald shards to Emerald and Calico on the ground to Ray screaming in pain to the destroyed wood and metal to the marine with the giant bazooka. "Ah, do I go for the wood or go immediately to Ray and the others. I could go for the wood but that will take to long, but it's killing me, but if I go for the wood then Ray and the others will probably get killed. Well if he's going to fire that thing everywhere he's going to destroy more things so I better suck it up and go help Ray and the others." decided El taking out her hooked swords and running into battle.

Calico turned and noticed El and shouted "Hey give me back my katana!" El stopped and nodded quickly going back into the room to retrieve the katana.

Emerald ran up to Ray as he calmed down. "Ray are you okay!?"

Ray looked up at Ray like she was the dumbest person in the world. "Do I look okay?"

Emerald looked at the marine before saying "We need to get out of here."

Ray sat up before a small sting of pain caused him to squeak. "Why it's just some marine."

"Well unlike you I check the news and I remember reading about that very same guy, Captain Surge, being ranked as the 5th strongest marine in the East Blue." explained Emerald.

Ray jumped to his feet and smiling. "Then that means if I kick his ass, there's a chance I might have a really high bounty! Okay, I'm ready to do this!" Ray turned toward Surge and saw him fire his bazooka, aiming at Ray and Emerald.

" **God's Twister!"** Calico jumped in front of Ray and Emerald with his katana spinning it violently, slicing the air smoothly creating a gust of air that turned into a powerful twister. The split ammo stopped moving and fell still exploding the ship. El's left eye twitched.

"Thanks Calico!" shouted Ray running toward Surge with his blood covering his fists. " **Blood Knuckles!"** Ray swung his fist and Surge dodged before kneeing Ray in the stomach.

Ray coughed but avoided a swing from the bazooka. "Now you're swinging the damn thing. What else are you going to do?" Surge smirked slightly and loaded different ammo into the bazooka. "I swear if that produces fire." Surge shot it and Ray jumped up and looked at Surge smirking only to see another flying straight at him. "God damn it." The ammo struck Ray and instead of exploding on the outside, Ray felt an explosion in the inside of his body while at the same time feeling something propel him toward the sea that wasn't the ammo. Blood immediately escaped Ray's mouth and when he tried to scream nothing came out. Ray landed rolling around on the deck.

"You aren't bad kid. How about we make a deal. You work under me and I'll simply let your friends go, even "Weather Detective." Not a bad deal, eh." said Surge smiling.

Ray still rolling around mustered up enough strength to say "You... Got me... Fucked up.. If you think... I'm working... Under you!" Surge frowned and blocked an attack from Calico and Emerald. "Guys! Give me... Some time!" shouted Ray forcing himself to stop rolling.

"Okay!"

Calico ran toward Surge dodging the ammo and before using his signature "Hurricane Dance" attack. Surge grunted in pain as he flew to the sky in the hurricane of cuts.

Surge looked down to see Emerald running up emerald stairs with emerald disks. " **Emerald Disks!"** Emerald threw the disks cutting Surge before jumping on top of him in midair and throwing a series of punches that sent him crashing toward the ground.

Surge slowly got back up with clenched teeth finding El with her swords drawn running toward him. " **Kamisoritorunedo!** (Yes it's supposed to be one word)" El swung her left arm and the hook of the blade caught Surge, El smirked and she twirled upward giving Surge a giant cut that lead from his stomach going upward in a cylinder manner cutting up his side, back, other side, and arms, before El launched skyward landing on the boat with one arm behind her and the other in front of her.

Surge fell to his knees looking in front of him to see Ray running at him wit his right fist cocked back. Blood surrounded Ray's hands and formed the shape of a drill that was actually spinning. "This is for wrecking ship and most importantly payback for that vibrating ammo!

Surge laughed and said "You can't defeat me! I'm the 5th strongest marine in the East Blue and I won't let a nameless pirate defeat me! So give me your best shot!" Surge grabbed his bazooka and fired it at Ray in a kneeling position.

Ray kept running and he punched the ammo, the ammo violently vibrating. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Ray broke the ammo and stepped forward for leverage and punched Surge in an upper-cut manner, the drill spinning faster adding even more pain. Surge shot up into the air before landing on the deck with a large blood pool leaking out from under his body. Ray panted watching Surge before deciding he was down. He turned toward the crew who also had the same look of satisfaction. "We beat him!"

"N-n-n-n-o. I won't lose to some nameless and low-bounty pirates. I am ranked 5! And some pirates with no fighting experience won't defeat me!" shouted Surge pulling out 2 pistols from his waist.

Ray looked at him. Then back at his crew. "Well if separate attacks won't take him down, how about we combine them." The others nodded in agreement. Ray turned to Surge and smirked. "You know your saying the same things, and frankly, it's getting quite annoying. Oh and also, I'm not a nameless pirate. I'm the future King of the Pirates!"

Ray ran toward Surge with his "Blood Scythes". Calico followed while El took little explosive balls out of her satchel and having Emerald cover them with an emerald casing. "Calico now!" Calico performed his "Hurricane Dance" once again but on Ray who was spinning fast with his Blood Scythes, giving off the illusion that a red ring is surrounding Ray. The hurricane of cuts surrounded Ray but didn't cut Ray except for small minor cuts here and there. As Ray got closer to Surge and Surge started shooting at Ray, which was useless because the hurricane was legit slicing the bullets in half and stopping them. Emerald and El started throwing the emerald in-cased explosives at the hurricane which didn't explode because of the emerald's protecting the explosives but the emerald casing was slowly being chipped off the explosives.

"You cannot defeat me!" shouted Surge.

"We'll see about that! **Explosive Bloody Emerald Hurricane!"** shouted the crew as the explosives started to explode just as the attack struck Surge.

The explosives affected Ray but he kept spinning as blood seeped out of his cuts soon giving the hurricane a white and red color. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" shouted Ray as his blood scythes started cutting Surge. Surge and Ray started flying but Ray kept spinning cutting Surge non-stop. Surge glanced at Ray and saw his pupils were blood red while the white part of the eye had turned into a dark black color. The hurricane expanded out, vanishing as Ray stopped spinning with his last cut going from Surge's left ribcage to his right shoulder. Ray had his left hand in the air as blood either his own or Surge's squirted a couple inches above them. Ray landed on his feet and Surge landed on the deck, defeated.

Ray turned and gave a thumb's up with his eyes back to their usual color. "We... won." Ray fell to the deck letting the last word drag out.

"Ray!" The crew went over to Ray in worry.

Calico picked up Surge and threw him over board. "We got to go. A marine ship is coming our way." Emerald nodded in agreement and lend the crew away from the marine ship, escaping as their hauled their captain onto their ship.

* * *

Meanwhile on a mountain in the island, a man was spying on the happenings at the harbor with a pair of binoculars. "Talon D. Ray... Who'd think Captain Surge would face defeat from a nameless pirate? I'll have to report this... I'm pretty sure I'll see hem again sometime." With a smirk, the man jumped off the side of the mountain as a giant bird picked him up, and flew off the island unnoticed, somehow.

* * *

 **A/N: So we've completed another horrible ark that was hopefully better than the last. Never the less, I still hope you enjoyed this chapter, just as much as I enjoyed writing it. So, who will be our 5th crew member (Get it)? Find out in the next chapter! Also please review!**


	6. A Bountiful Experience!

**A/N: Hey guys! I also have no news for this A/N... xD. So let's get eggin'!** **  
**

* * *

 _ **A New Legend**_

 _ **Bountiful Experiences!**_

 _ **The Crew that is Worth 105 Million Beli!**_

* * *

"Take this!" A few days had passed since Ray and the crew defeated Surge, and the Flaring Moon was now sailing smoothly to tis next destination. Emerald is currently leading the crew toward their next destination.

Now, El and Ray were sparring, blocking each others moves. Ray was allowing himself to be more like a punching bag because hitting a girl with his Satanic Cross would leave a bad taste in his mouth. Calico was meditating as usual and Emerald was in the kitchen with knives doing god knows what.

"Will you two fight quieter!?" shouted Calico. Ray and El turned toward Calico. "No." Ray and El started sparring again while Calico was contemplating whether or not he should interrupt the match.

Emerald walked out of the kitchen to see Calico walking toward the sparring duo. Calico had chosen to interrupt the spar. Calico was only a foot away from the duo before he felt something hard hit him in the head, coming from Ray's iron hard punch, which knocked Calico out. This shocked the two combatants.

"You don't think... We killed him... Right?" El asked in a worried tone, as Calico slowly started to fall toward the ground.

"Nah, I've cut him across the chest before. But just for safety precautions, we should give him some first aid." replied Ray.

* * *

"IDIOT!" A whole lot of punches could be heard near the Flaring Moon, as Emerald had beat up Ray. "Man, I knew putting you against someone would lead to catastrophe."

"Why was I the only one who got beat!?" shouted Ray with several large bumps on his head. "El had something to do with it!"

"You were the one who punched Calico so don't try to place the blame on El." shouted Emerald slamming her fist down On Ray's head for the umpteenth time. "Speaking of El, where did she go?"

Just as she said that, El came running toward them with a small package, that was more like an envelope. "Guys check this out!"

"What kind of package is this?" Emerald sighed, before opening the envelope, only to find a newspaper inside. In curiosity, she opened it and began to read. "Hey wait a sec... On Flavori Island, East Blue, Marine Captain Surge who has recently been titled the 5th strongest marine in the East Blue, was defeated by a group of people including "Weather Detective" Calico Johnny."

Both Ray and El quickly ran over to Emerald, as Calico, who had been lying down on the floor this whole time, slowly woke up. "Nggh... What happened?"

"Eyewitnesses has identified the group, with the leader being Talon D. Ray, who is captaining a ship with a growling dragon figure head. Emergency measures have been put against him and his crew, but they left the island before they could be apprehended, so be aware that these people are still out there." Emerald shook her head in confusion, as she folded the newspaper together. "Strange, I didn't see anyone witnessing our battle."

"Well you never know who might pop up and report us." said Ray mildly, as he sat down beside the railing. "I'm just mad that we didn't get-"

"POSTERS!" Silence flew over the deck, as El was now holding four pieces of paper in her hands, and by the looks of it, she was ecstatic. "You guys won't believe this!" El slammed the posters down on the ground for the crew to see.

The first one was Calico with his bounty raised to 29 million beli.

The second one showed El flying in the air after performing her "Kamisoritorunedo" attack on Surge. Below the picture, it read "Dancing Hooks" Elliott Legurfey, 17 million beli."

The third one showed Emerald running up emerald stairs with her emerald disks. Below the picture, it read "Emerald Princess" Nampu D. Emerald, 24 million beli."

The final picture was by far the most intimidating one; it showed Ray inside the red and white hurricane which had explosions surrounding it cutting Surge with his blood scythes. The intimidating part of the picture was his eyes. His pupils were blood red and the sclera's were pitch black instead of white. Ray was barely visible while his eyes were clearly visible, looking at the camera, which gave him a satanic look. Below the picture, it read "Crimson Death" Talon D. Ray, 35 million Beli.

"So my bounty got raised huh." said Calico smirking a bit while looking at his bounty.

"Looks like they got my good side." commented El.

"I look horrible in this picture! And how is a nickname "Emerald Princess" menacing!? Screw you World Government!" shouted Emerald with a fist raised. What do you think of your bounty Ray?" asked El.

Ray didn't reply, as he stared at his bounty. It was as if he was memorized by his satanic look. He then smiled and laughed. "I look... Awesome! Do I really look like the king of hell. Because I think I do. Whoever took this photo is the best photographer out there."

"Ray." Ray turned his head and saw Emerald looking at the picture. "Yeah." Ray looking at Emerald in confusion. "Why did your eyes turn into those colors?" Ray looked at the picture then back at Emerald. "I don't know." Emerald looked uneasy but forced herself to smile and brush it off. "Never mind. Just forget I mentioned that. Okay so now that we are a crew of a total of 105 beli, we're going to be hunted by bounty hunters and marines constantly so we have to be careful from now on."

El nodded her head and Ray just kept admiring his bounty, while Calico looked toward the sea. He looked up at the sky and saw something flying. He squinted and saw a girl flying with wings trying to get away from a giant bird. "Guys look up! Someone's flying in the air!"

Soon 4 pairs of eyes were looking up at a girl indeed flying away from a giant bird. Upon closer inspection she had long silvery white hair that was pulled into a ponytail, turquoise eyes that appeared to have no pupils, pale skin, and an hour glass figure. A turquoise scarf was tied around her pants, holding it up, a thigh holster is attached to a belt. She also wore an open back turquoise crop top covered by a black leather jacket that was open. On her head was a thin shaded visor.

"She looks like she's in trouble!" shouted Ray biting his thumb. "Wait Ray, that's the Lord of the Sky!" shouted Emerald. "So!?" Ray stared at Emerald with annoyed eyes. "They're a rare breed of bird species that are found near Ghu Island, but we're no where near that island though. So why would one be here? Anyways that's beside the point, they are dangerous predators, whose feathers are almost as tough as steel." explained Emerald. "And my blood is also as tough as steel so **Blood Blaster!"**

Ray shot five crystal shaped blood toward the bird, each penetrating it's skin, one hitting it's left wing causing it to start falling. The girl looked at the bird then turned and started flying after it. "Don't tell me that bird was her pet." The girl then kicked the bird in the head with her heel, blasting the bird into the ocean just a couple feet away from the Flaring Moon.

The girl then looked at the ship, appearing to be staring Ray. She flew toward the ship and landed on the figure head, her wings disappearing.

* * *

"Thank you for your assistance." The girl said walking toward them. "No problem." said Ray smiling, Emerald stared at the girl cautiously. The girl walked up to Ray and stretch out her hand toward him "My name is Blade Luna, but please just call me Luna. Um, what's yours?"

Ray gave the hand a brief look before grabbing it. "I'm Talon D. Ray, and these are my crewmates; Nampu D. Emerald, the one who's giving you the cold stare and co-captain, Elliott Lefurgey, beware she is manipulative... At least that's what she told me, she's also the shipwright, and Calico Johnny, he meditates a lot and is the first mate. Together we're a pirate crew with a total of 105 million beli!" he said smiling brightly. Ray crashed to the floor once more and got stomped on by Calico and El. "You idiot!"

Luna laughed at the sight and closed her eyes for a while before opening them again. "I bet you guys been out at sea for a while so do you guys want come to my home island?"

Ray jumped up making Calico fall over and El to jump back in surprise. "Really! Does your island have food!?" Emerald shoved Ray and glared at Luna. "How do we know whether or not this is a trap? Ray got up and shoved Emerald "I don't care! I want to go to this island!" Emerald got back up and shoved Ray again. "You can't decide that without me agreeing to it! I'm co-captain too!" Ray got up and glared at Emerald. "Okay how about a vote. Raise you're hand if you want to go to Luna's island!" Ray raised his hand and El raised her hand too. Calico mumbled to himself before raising his hand. "Majority vote. Let's set sail to Luna's island!"

Emerald sighed and Luna laughed again. "Okay so tell me where this island is, I'm a navigator so I can navigate this ship to your island safely." Luna turned and answered her question. "My island is called Sappi Island." Emerald turned and gave the crew orders which they followed.

While the ship sailed across the water Ray and El were asking questions about they're comrade. "How do you have wings?"

Luna looked down toward at the deck, blushing a little. "I'm a devil fruit user. I ate the Sora Sora no mi, which gives me wings." Ray's eyes lit up with excitement. "I wish I could fly. Oh what about that giant bird that chasing you?"

Luna's face looked liked she was thinking. "I protect my home island, but while I was flying this giant bird came out and started attacking me, I tried to battle it but it's tough feathers didn't allow me to hurt it, and every time I went for the head, it always protected it. So I flew away and flew for about 4 and half hours until I met you guys."

"You flew for that long!" shouted Ray and El in surprise.

Emerald glared at Luna with a certain hatred and suspicion. "She's up to something. I know it."

* * *

 **A/N:** Well, there you have it; the next candidate for the 5th spot. Thank you Lonlystone for submitting Luna. So thank you guys for reading and see you guys later! Please review!


	7. The Boy with the Lunar Dagger!

**A/N: Hey guys! Are you guys ready for first ark of this story!? No! Yeah I wouldn't be excited either. Oh yeah, I also have a surprise planned, but that won't come for a while. Anyways let's get crackin'!**

* * *

 _ **A New Legend**_

 _ **The Terror of the Gontempest Family part 1**_

 _ **The "Boy" with the Lunar Dagger!**_

* * *

"Get him! Don't let that bastard escape!" Several guards were running through the building, guns loaded, searching for a thief who had snuck into their base. "Bring him alive, but only if the consequences allow it!"

Said thief was now not inside the building, but rather outside of it, holding a small piece of paper in his hands. He was wearing a dark jacket, which covered a loose navy blue T-shirt, along with matching jeans, held up by a belt that revealed a small sheath that housed a dagger. A loose black hat was also mounted on his head, which had a few strands of bright red hair falling underneath it, going across his greenish-blue eyes, which he wiped away in annoyance. "Finally... A map to the Grand Line!" he said, as he gasped for air, folding the paper, before hiding it in his jacket. "Now, all I need is some provisions, and I'm set to find the One Piece!" However, before he could gloat more in his victory, he heard some guards shout, and disappeared into the bushes.

"We're here!" Flaring Moon was now docked at a rocky shore on an island none of Ray's crew members had never seen before. Luna was first to jump ship, looking at the island in wonder and confusion. "Where are we?"

Ray looked over the island in curiosity, before glancing at Luna. "So this is your island. Sappi Island right?" he asked, as he got a good look at the scenery; a lush, green forest was visible right in front of them, but aside from that, the coastline was nothing more than rock upon rock. "It doesn't seem to be that inhabited."

"This isn't Sappi Island. We still have at least a week until we reach that place. I just decided we should stay here for a day and restock before we venture to sea again." said Emerald jumping off ship next to Luna. "So I think 2 of us should stay here." Emerald looked at Ray, Calico, and El. "How about... Ray and El stay here. while Luna, Calico and I go buy supplies." she said, after having thought about it.

"Why do I have to stay here!? I want to go shopping with you too!" shouted Ray in protest. "Since when did you want to go shopping?" Emerald said with a challenging look. "Uh... I just don't like to be on guard duty with Calico- I mean El." replied Ray rubbing his neck sheepishly. "Hmmm, too bad. Ta-ta!" Emerald turned and proceeded to walk away with Luna and Calico following.

Ray sighed and looked at the semi-cloudy sky. "You really do like her don't you?" Ray jumped at that comment, as he stumbled away from his crewmate.

"What are you- How did you- Will you stop with that! It's getting annoying!" shouted Ray after stuttering; El crossed her arms and smirked. "I'm not joking this time." Ray looked at the ground in an attempt to calm himself down. "It's obvious, isn't it?"

El's smirk grew into a smile. "I may like to tease a lot, but I know when someone really likes another person. You just tell her how you feel, it's that simple."

Ray chuckled briefly. "It's not that easy. I mean who wouldn't refuse. I'm annoying, I curse way too much, I'm violent, reckless, and I have a power where I have tear off my own skin to use it, and I almost KILLED her. So..." he looked at El, and smiled weakly. "Sorry, I went ahead and started rambling."

El smiled and leaned against railing, looking through her satchel. "You said you almost killed her. How?" asked El, which Ray responded with a guilty stare.

"Well you see Emerald and I used to be slaves." El looked at him in surprise, but didn't say anything. "We would always get tortured or whatever those bastards could think off. We met there and became friends. One time I saw one of those bastards..." Ray started shaking in anger. It was clear he was in his own world. "Do certain things." El had a look of sympathy and anger. "I lost it. You see they fed me, my devil fruit forcefully. So when I lost it. Apparently my devil fruit lost it as well. I-" Ray was interrupted by several gunshots.

Ray and El looked over at the source to see a boy holding his shoulder appearing to be wounded, running away from three armed men. "El you stay here! I'll go save the kid!" With that Ray jumped off the deck and ripped his thumb skin.

"H-hey wait!" El quickly got up, only to see Ray a lot of blood coming out and surrounding Ray. "I should probably get ready just in case." With that, El took out her swords and got in a stealthy position.

As the boy began running out of breath, he looked up to see Ray walking toward him with more blood surrounding him. "Kid, get behind me. This attack might hurt you if you don't. The kid quickly nodded and ran past Ray who blocked the guards. "Okay boys, anyone want to be first see and feel my new technique. It's a once in a life time chance."

The three men stopped before Ray who had blood floating near his right hand. growled visibly. They were wearing some sort of feudal armor, but only one of them was wearing a helmet. "Move aside, NOW!" the helmet-wearing man said in a commanding, angry tone. "That little bastard took something of value from us, and we want it back!"

Ray looked at the boy, who was on his hands and knees gasping for air, while his shoulder bled. Frowning, Ray turned to face the boss. "Hey listen, I know people who steal are assholes, but he's kid, couldn't you just apprehend him and took back what he stole.

The boss frowned, as he removed gauntlet on his right hand. "I tried, and look what that little bastard did." Ray stared at the hand with the middle finger missing.

"Don't blame the kid if you lost you're middle finger after playing with your ass with it so much." That was what Ray wanted to say but decided to turn around and face the kid. "It's not nice to steal or cut people's fingers off."

The kid smirked and put on a guilty face. "Sorry boss! I just wanted you to be proud of me, but I guess I thought wrong."

"You little shit." said Ray staring at the kid with a betrayed face.

"So you're the kid's boss, huh?" Ray, who mouthed the words "I'll get you back" turned and faced the boss who had a nagitata in his hands. "Where the hell did that come from?" The boss told his two partners to go after the kid and turned back to face Ray. "You think that you can save that kid's hide. Wrong! First, I'm going to deal with you!"

"Even though I don't know him, I'm still going to kick your ass! Let's dance!" Ray dodged a swing of the nagitata and activated his "Blood Scythes" technique. "I'm really loving these for sure."

The boss swung his nagitata at Ray once again who blocked it, with both his scythes and pushed the boss back. "Just because you have a devil fruit power, that does not mean you can defeat me!" shouted the boss running toward Ray who was also running toward him. Ray smirked as he got closer to the boss. "I'll finish this in up quickly! Ray ducked as the boss- "MY NAME IS JEFF! NOT BOSS!"

Right, as I was saying Ray ducked as Jeff swung once more but he swiftly turned the blade and started to swing it downward. "Big mistake buddy." Ray blocked with one scythe as knocked it out of Jeff's hands. "I'm not just some person with no fighting experience. I'm a pirate with plenty." said Ray slicing Jeff with his free arm. "Ergh!"

Ray looked back at El to see her waving at him with a sword in both of her hands. Ray gave her a thumb's up since if it wasn't for her, the kid would be dead. "Now about you..." Ray said, as he looked down at the boy who seemed to be, on closer inspection 15-16 years of age.

"Sorry about making you guys fight them, but man you guys fight well! My name's Chris, what's yours?" he said as he got to his feet, clutching his shoulder.

Ray sighed. "Yeah I'm not telling you anything, until we have that shoulder taken care of, and until Emerald and the others come back." Ray looked toward the forest.

"Who's Emerald?" Chris said, as he shook his head, chuckling a little. "If she went into the forest, there's no way you will ever see her again. The Gontempest Family will see to that."

Ray looked at Chris curiously, and his right eye twitched. "The... Gontempest Family?"

"What you don't know them?" Chris said surprised before laughing a little. "They're a very powerful and infamous mobster group. The guy you defeated is part of the family but is just a small fry. The Elite Four and are much stronger, especially their boss, but even that guy is precious to their boss if there were eyewitnesses, you would be on their hit-list by now!"

While shocked to hear about a mobster group, that was the last thing on Ray's mind. "Emerald's in trouble."

* * *

 **A/N:** So now the ark had started! Anything can happen at this point. And Chris is my brainchild and no he won't be joining the crew. Seriously I'm not lying he is. So anyways, what do you think is going to happen in this ark? So thanks for reading and see you guys later! Please review!


	8. The Elite Four! Sniper Elijah!

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry guys for not uploading in a while, I have a lot of tests this week, but winter break is coming up so... Yay! Also just saying that you guys can make multiple characters if you guys want. That's all the news I have to tell you guys so let's cut to the chase!**

* * *

 _ **A New Legend**_

 _ **The Terror of the Gontempest Family part 2**_

 _ **The Elite Four! Sniper Elijah!**_

* * *

"Come again." Ray scratched his head, as he was now sitting against the railing, eyeing Chris who was sitting on the opposite side, his shoulder being bandaged by El. "This mob group does what?"

Chris rolled his eyes before wincing in pain at the pain surging through his shoulder. "I told you; the Gontempest Family is a major face in the underground crime syndicate that has arisen in the East Blue since the death of the second pirate king. They got control over small cities all around, and they're guarded by a group of guards called the Elite Four, of which the boss was part of."

Ray nodded as he remembered his short and easy battle with Jeff before he realized something and put on a "You're kidding me" face. "You're kidding me. I took him out without even trying and you're telling me that this Elite Four group is a threat, I bet the other three are just as weak as the last guy I took down."

Chris blinked a couple times before chuckling a little. "That's only because Jeff is the new guy. He's not very strong. But the others are 100 times stronger. Um... One of them had a really good eye for sniping, I mean he can snipe almost to 450 yards with a bow and arrow ( **A regular bow and arrow can shoot 240-300 yards).** He is guarding the Gontempest castle by sniping in the tallest tower. Another one is a devil fruit eater. I'm not sure what fruit he ate but it has something to do with floating. The last one, the strongest one uses-"

"Would you sit still?" El sighed, as she tightened the bandage around Chris' shoulder, making him squeal in a very girly way. "What kind of scream of pain is that supposed to be?"

"Shut up!" Chris winced as he rubbed his sore shoulder, before glancing at Ray. "Well I'm fairly certain that your friends are going to be captured by the Elite Four. At least the remaining three."

Ray opened his mouth to yell at Chris but concealed his anger and just released a short twitch in his right eye. Ray got up and opened his mouth again. "Okay! Chris lead me to this castle so we can raid it!" This order shocked both Chris and El prompting them to yell out a collective "WHAT!"

Chris smacked his head and groaned. "And what makes you think I'm going to go back there again?" he snapped as he got up.

Ray smirked and chuckled evilly. Ray got up and walked up to Chris. "2 reasons. Number one, you owe me for saving you and fixing your shoulder and number 2... How can I put this without sounding too evil and messed up. Ah screw it! If you don't, I would by far, be happy to break every single one of your limbs, poke your eyes out and feed you them. Oh and breaking your shoulder. Both of them." Ray bit his skin off and scythes quickly appeared on the side of his arms. Chris quickly looked down and back up at the un-lying and murderous face that belonged to Ray. "And trust me. It will hurt... A lot."

"It's not like I'm afraid of dying or anything." Ray's smile beamed as cut Chris' right arms lightly, causing it to bleed lightly. Chris jumped back in fright, before composing himself. "But I guess I can lead you guys to the castle, not because I'm afraid of mister serial rapist, only because I owe you."

Ray's smile turned into a winning, satisfied smile before it vanished. "Did you just call me a serial rapist!" Chris looked up at him and nodded. "Oh, I see... Then it's on."

"What about her?" asked Chris pointing at El to which he buried his face in his right hand shaking his head. "Someone's got to guard the ship idiot." El nodded her head in agreement.

"And to think I'm guiding this guy..." sighed Chris.

"Come on, let's go!" Ray jumped ship and started running into the forest. Chris nodded and as he was about to follow Ray, El grabbed his arm. "What is it?" grunted Chris, trying to break free.

"You're a girl aren't you." stated El bluntly, which made Chris turn and face El.

"I have no idea what your talking about!" Chris snapped, as he batted El's hand away from his arm. "Do I look like a girl to you!?" And with a mutter that said "you're just as annoying as Ray," he jumped off and followed Ray.

El crossed her arms, smirking. "Now that's an interesting reaction." she muttered, as she sat down on the deck, observing the pair leave. "I wonder why people think I'm clueless about their deepest, darkest secrets."

* * *

The pair was now traversing through the woods. "We're almost there!" Ray became excited and started running faster. "Hey wait! Don't go so fast! How are you even going that fast anyways!"

Ray looked ahead, his eyes darting everywhere before he saw a clearing. "Hey Chris! I found light!"

"No you idiot!" Chris mustered enough strength to run closer to Ray before tackling him, making a sniper fall to the ground along with them in the clearing ahead. However, in doing this, Chris' hat fell off his head, which prompted a wave of hair to fall from his head, revealing that Chris actually had black hair that went all the way to his, or should I say, HER, shoulders. "Damn!" Quickly, before Ray could back up and face Chris, she immediately grabbed her hat, and stuffed her hair inside of it, so that her gender would be hidden from everyone except the audience.

"What the hell was that for!?" Ray was now standing glaring at Chris in anger and annoyance. "I finally accomplished something beneficial for us all, and found the exit but then you stop me! What the hell! I was having a moment! You don't just ruin that! For all I know I may never get this moment again in my life! Thanks a lot!"

Chris growled, as she pointed towards the ground behind Ray, revealing what appeared to be a syringe stuck in the ground. "If you'd gone out of the woods, you'd be shot."

Ray looked behind him. and discovered the syringe, before picking it up, as she examined what was left of the substance within. "Listen, I really appreciate your help and concern, but if I was shot with this, more or less I would've been paralyzed for 15 seconds."

"Not for 15 seconds. Until the day you die or get cured which is almost impossible." Ray looked at him with unbelieving eyes. "Trust me. You do not want to get shot with those."

"No I'm serious. Trust me, I have been infected with a lot of deadly diseases and paralysis liquids. By now I have built a very strong immune system to these kinds of things." Ray said remembering things that was obvious he did not want to remember. "Anyways, who could've shot this? We're miles away from the village and I'm pretty sure savages don't have paralysis needles."

Chris crawled toward the clearing without getting close to the sunrays. "Take a look at this then."

Ray looked out of the clearing, and her eyes widened. From the clearing, a massive fortress was visible, built within a massive crater. "It's huge! It's even bigger than Emerald's temper!" Ray chimed, as his eyes went up a winding tower of the fortress. That was when he saw him.

He, like Jeff, was wearing feudal armor, but instead of a helmet, he was wearing a fedora and goggles, and in his hands was a sniper rifle, which he was loading. "So he's the one who shot at us. Okay, I'm going to go kick his ass, you wait here."

Chris turned toward Ray in alarm and grabbed his ankle to stop him. "Wait! You can't defeat him, he's one of the Elite Four!" Chris sighed and looked downward. Her eyes caught something that peaked her interest. "And by the looks of it, he captured your friends."

Ray looked down as well, and his right eye twitched ( **Ray do you have a twitching disorder or something).** In the crater, at the base of the fortress, three crosses were lodged into the ground, and what was noteworthy about them was that Emerald, Calico, and Luna were hanging from them, tied up and beaten. "Emerald!" Immediately, Ray tried to run out of the woods, but Chris stopped him just in time of yet another syringe to fly near Ray's feet.

"You king of idiots!" she hissed between her teeth, holding her hat in frustration. "That guy knows where we are, and has perfect sight on both us and your friends! Do you really want to see them die?"

Ray sighed and scratched his head in frustration. Of course Ray didn't want his friends to die, but the sniper could be thinking of anything. Then he thought of something risky. "Wait here for a second. I have a plan!" he said, running into the forest.

Chris groaned, as she sat down, looking up at the sniper. Ray ran back with a piece of bark. "What are you doing?" Ray bit his skin off and blood surrounded his hand, forming another hand, but bigger taking the place of his right. "I hope this reaches." Ray threw the bark as hard as he can. The sniper watched the bark land in front of him and read what was on it. "What did you-"

"Well I figured that he is bored as all living hell being up there 24/7 so I thought that he might be interested in having a bit of fun by having a duel with me." this shocked and confused Chris in more ways then one.

"YOU'RE HAVING A DUEL WITH AN ASSASSIN! YOU'RE GOING TO GET KILLED! AND HOW ARE YOU EVEN GOING TO DUEL HIM, YOU HAVE NO SHOOTING WEAPONS!" Chris yelled. She then heard a thud, she looked back to see that the sniper was now on ground level, checking the two prisoners hanging from the crosses. And with that, Ray ran out of hiding. "H-hey wait up!" Chris yelled after him, before following him.

The sniper saw them both approaching, and held his hat to his chest as they caught up with him, performing a bow. "Nice to meet'cha mates!" he said in an Australian accent, before placing his hat back on top of his head. "The name's Elijah, sniper extraordinaire. So which one of you lasses requested a duel with me? Also very accurate about how boring it is watching 24/7.

Chris cringed at how polite and formal their opponent was, and shook her head. "Crazed gunman are way to formal when it comes to introductions." she muttered under her breath to which Elijah caught onto.

"Hey look mate. No need to get all spiffy." Elijah said in a clam tone, though his Australian accent was slowly causing Ray to lose seriousness. "I'm an assassin, not a crazed gunman. They are two completely different things. One's a job and hobby, and the other is a mental sickness!" At that moment Ray bursted out laughing. "You sound like an Australian hippie who is giving birth to a whale! It's hilarious!"

Elijah looked offended and Ray forced himself to stop laughing. "Sorry. I have a habit of insulting someone I meet at least once. Anyways I was the one who challenged you to a duel."

Elijah nodded, as he put his sniper rifle on his shoulder. "Ah but if you lose, then I'll hang you and your friend up there as well." he said, as he fished something out of his pocket and threw it at Ray.

"Huh." Ray quickly grabbed the incoming objects, as they turned out to be syringes. "What's with these?"

"Even though I'm an assassin, I don't like spilling blood of my opponent in a duel." Elijah stated, as he loaded a syringe into his rifle. "So, I use syringes meant for paralysis in a duel, and you're expected to use them as well. Only the syringes; anything else..." His hand trailed down to his waist, where a sharp, very sharp sword was visible. "I'll have to cut you down. Understand?"

Ray, a little intimidated started cursing to himself. "Yeah the thing is. I don't really have a gun or bow. I was planning to use this." Ray bit his flesh off and a crystal shaped blood bullet floated above his hand.

Elijah closed his eyes before nodding. "Well now... that's a problem. Can't you just make a bow out of your blood?" Ray shook his head. "Well I guess we could make a few adjustments."

"Okay, then I understand the rules." Ray stared intensely at Elijah.

Chris had, at this point, walked up to Emerald, Calico, and Luna who appear to be knocked out. "I wonder why they haven't busted out of the chains yet..." she wondered, as she felt the chains, before instantly pulling away. "Seastone... They're devil fruit users."

Elijah smirked as he aimed his rifle at Ray, who was aiming his crystal blood bullet at Elijah. "Alright mate; first one to hit the other wins. Ready..." his hand was at the trigger, Ray stiffed his muscles and concentrated; ready to fire at a moment's notice. "GO!" A loud gunshot rang through the air, as a massive array of birds flew into the sky.

* * *

Inside the fortress was someone sitting in a chair reading the very newspaper that revealed Ray and his crew's bounty posters, focused on the article about the 5th strongest marine in the East Blue's defeat. "Heh, serves scums and weaklings like him right. For messing with forces stronger than he is." His eyes landed on another page.

"Some rise in stardom. Soon, when I get the necessary funding from Polik , I, Count Gontempest XIV, will rule all of East Blue!" he shouted throwing the newspaper into a fire, burning both it and the bounty posters, to which he failed to read.

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm just going to say it; I took the elite four name from Pokémon, yes very unoriginal, but it a really cool name, at least I think so. Anyways, thanks for reading and see you guys later!


	9. Intense! Ray Vs Elijah!

**A/N: Hey guys! So this chapter is going to be action-packed, sort of, but if you don't like it please no hate. Also I realized that this can't be a full One Piece fanfic without titles that in the style of One Piece titles. (If that makes sense). Anyways... let's go!"**

* * *

 _ **A New Legend**_

 _ **The Terror of the Gontempest Family part 3**_

 _ **Intense! Ray Vs. Elijah!**_

* * *

Count Gontempest observed a billboard hanging on his wall, where a multitude of wanted posters were hanging, some long since expired, others still hanging, yet the one he was focused on, pictured a shadow holding a giant scythe with a huge litter of bodies surrounding him. The name and bounty was ripped away, though the nickname was still visible; "Grim Reaper."

"Hm. He is running late. A pity too... Our family name's honor will not be tainted by follies." Then he lit a cigarette, and looked onto the roof, until a gunshot rang through the room. "Hmph... Elijah again. These visitors are frequent nowadays."

* * *

Outside, Chris was now taking cover behind Calico's body, looking at the intense duel before her. "A friendly duel, my ass! This is more like a death battle!"

Elijah was, as expected from a gunman, keeping steady assault against Ray; however, his shots were coming out faster than expected from a sniper rifle, which put Ray on the run.

Ray, as you may have guessed, didn't get a chance to shoot back. Whenever he did, he would shoot miles away from Elijah. "How is he shooting so fast!? It's like he has a machine gun instead of a sniper rifle!"

Just as Ray said that, Elijah stopped firing, and sat down on the ground, waving his fedora in front of his face. "It's very hot today, mates! What do ya say to a quick break, eh?" This resulted in Chris falling to the ground humorously and Ray sweat drop.

"WHY ARE YOU TAKING A BREAK NOW!?" shouted Chris, while Ray continued to stare at Elijah. "Getting cocky are ya! Well I'm not some pushover!" Ray shot a crystal blood bullet toward Elijah. "Take that you Australian musketeer!"

That was what Ray would've said if Elijah hadn't shot a syringe, hitting the attack. The blood split as the syringe landed near Ray's feet. "Quite resourceful, ain't ya mate." he said with a chuckle, as he got back up. "Well you'd best be runnin', because I ain't going to stop until I hit ya." Then he proceeded to shoot the holy grail of syringes toward Ray.

Ray, dumbfounded by Elijah's recovery, instantly dodged the storm of syringes by hiding behind the corner of the fort. "Why did I do this? I mean this guy is shooting sharply. He won't even give me the chance to shoot back." Ray sighed as he peaked out of the corner to see Elijah sneaking up to the corner with his gun ready. Ray aimed his blood blaster technique at the corner. "Even if this is a cheap tactic, I'll have to use any chance and strategy that shows up if I want to win."

The suspense was painful, as he had no idea when Elijah would pop out of the corner; but when he does, Ray will fire and hopefully hit him. Eventually she saw the barrel of the gun and Ray prepared himself even more, concentrating.

The barrel then bended around the corner and aimed at Ray, catching him off guard. "Since when do guns do that!" Ray jumped out of the way just in time as the gun shot a syringe into thin air.

"Since I made it, mate." Elijah's voice called, as the gun reverted back into it's original shape, before Elijah stepped out from behind the corner. "This rifle is equipped with a bender barrel, which means I can aim and shoot at anybody who might be trying to sneak attack me, without risking my hide."

Ray blinked before firing at Elijah who side-stepped out of the way. "Dang it!" Elijah smirked and started firing at Ray once again, who surprisingly dodged them all while firing crystals that were almost hitting Elijah.

On the other side of the fortress, Chris was looking at the trio in chains, wondering how she could free them. "It may not work, but it's worth a try." She took out a dagger that was residing in her holster that was on her belt, and began cutting the chains around Emerald. "C'mon I believe in the heart of the dagger..." No result. Sighing, she continued, unaware of the intense battle that was not too far away from her.

Back at the site of the battle, Ray was now covered in grazes and the poison was entering his body and slowly starting to take affect. Elijah also had grazes, but no poison. "Anyone land a direct hit?" Ray sighed breathing heavily.

Elijah shook his head in response, as he tilted his head toward Chris before breaking into a run toward him. "Wha-what's he doing!?" Ray ran after Elijah and heard Chris scream. "Oh you got to be kidding me! I swear to Monkey D.- That bastard!"

Elijah was holding his sword above Chris who was laying on her back, looking at the sword cautiously. "If you hurt him- I swear to- AH! Forget it! I'm going to kick your ass if you hurt him!" Ray yelled aiming at Elijah, who was oblivious to his presence.

Elijah then walked closer to Chris, who tried to scoot away, but her back hit the pole that Emerald was hanging on, so she couldn't get too far from Elijah, who was crouching to see her, eye level. "Um, hello... mate." she tried, smiling uncomfortably.

Suddenly, with a swift motion, Elijah cut the bandage El had tied around Chris' wound, leaving no damage behind. "That wound seems a bit too serious for low-rate bandaging. I'll take care of that!" he said in a calm tone, as he dropped the sword to the ground, and pulled out a first-aid kit.

Ray was staring at the pair in disbelief. "Why in the hell is he helping him?" Ray watched them until Elijah finished and stood up again.

"For a moment, I thought you were going to shoot me in the back while I was helping this lad." he said as he turned toward Ray. "Guess not all pirates are unfair in battle."

Ray shook his head and stared at Elijah again who was about to aim at Ray. "It's risky, but I might be able to win." Ray created blood crystals in both of his hands and just as he was about to fire, he saw Elijah pull out a small hand gun and shoot at Ray's legs.

Instead of feeling a painful wound, Ray's feet was covered in a sticky green liquid that prevented her from moving. "What the-" Ray began before seeing Elijah do the same to himself.

"As much as I love a game of Cat n' Mouse, we're only going to keep going until we wear ourselves out, so instead, I have devised a plan. One shot, winner takes all. Deal?" with that Elijah aimed his rifle at Ray once again, who was aiming one hand with one blood crystal near it. "Deal."

After a couple of intense seconds, Ray and Elijah fired their projectiles. Ray's crystal hit Elijah in the chest, a faint crack and boom sound resonated from the wound. Elijah's syringe struck Ray in the neck. Ray's crystal hit Elijah a split second before the syringe.

Elijah laughed. "Well, ya got me, mate. You ain't so bad after all. I give." he said in a cheerful tone smiling, as he fished out a set of keys from his pocket, which he threw to Chris, who caught it. "Now don't go cheating somewhere else. Also the paralysis lasts for 3 hours." With that, Elijah collapsed to the ground, as the substance around his and Ray's feet evaporated.

Ray smiled as he fell to his knees, pulling the syringe from his neck, before looking at Chris. "Get the guys out of chains, and then I'll explain the plan afterwards." Ray then fell to the floor, still conscious.

Chris looked at Elijah before looking at Ray. "Man, of all of the crew's I could have met, it just had to be this one." she sighed, before freeing the trio. Once that was done, Emerald and Luna appeared to regain their strength while Calico grunted in annoyance.

"Okay! Here's the plan! I'll set up a shield-" Emerald began before stopping to take a look around her surroundings. Then she saw Chris staring at her in confusion, and both Elijah and Ray on the floor. "Hey Ray, What happened!?"

"Relax!" Chris said, as she held up a hand in defense. "He's just paralyzed for 3 hours. Anyways, my name's Chris, and you are...?" she asked, as she looked at Calico who had his eyes closed but with a growing annoyed look.

"I'm Emerald." Emerald replied glancing at Ray before pointing at Calico and Luna. "And the guy who looks agitated is Calico and the girl is Luna."

Emerald walked up toward Ray. "If you weren't listening, he's paralyzed for 3 hours." Emerald looked at Chris before shaking her head. "No he's going to recover in the next 15 seconds."

Chris looked at Emerald with unbelieving eyes. 15 seconds later, Ray's body twitched. Chris looked at Ray in surprise. "Did he just move?" Ray twitched again before swiftly placing a hand on the ground, and then the other hand, before getting into a crawling position. Ray coughed a bit before jumping to his feet. "Okay I feel much better now!"

Chris stared at Ray with her mouth ajar. "How did you... How did you... HOW DID YOU RECOVER SO FAST!?" Ray looked at Chris. "I told you, I have a strong immune system because of all the diseases and sickness I had to endure in my past." Chris smacked her right hand on her face before shaking her head. "Immune systems aren't supposed to be that strong dumbass."

"Anyways, here's the plan now that the crew except El is here! We are going to raid the fortress!" Everyone looked at Ray in disbelief except for Calico. "EHHHHH!" Everyone shouted in surprise. "Are you crazy!? Why would you want to raid the fortress!?" Ray looked at Chris. "Because it would be a pain in the ass having some family chase us because we took down 2 of them. So we might as well take care of them now."

Emerald sighed nodding her head in agreement. Luna didn't say anything but stood next to Ray as a sign that she agrees. "I'll only do it, if you guys let me have 5 more minutes of meditation." The crew looked at Calico who looked liked he was in a irritated mood. "All right! Then it's settled! Let's go beat the crap out of some 1 star family!" Ray and the others ran toward the fortress while Chris stared at them like they were mice running into a trap. "I can tell they are not prepared for surprises, they're not going to make it out alive. Damn idiots!" With that she picked her dagger up and followed them, entering the same building she escaped earlier.

* * *

 **A/N:** Alright! Two elite four members down, two more to go! So just to release some tension, how about a game? Based on Chris' assumptions in chapter 8, I want you guys, if you want, to try and guess the names and powers or skills of the final two elite four members. Anything else, Tyiinva? No. Thanks for reading and see you guys later! Please review!


	10. Fight Begin! The Last Two Guardians!

**A/N: Hey guys! So sorry again for the lack of daily uploads. I try to upload a chapter or 2 a day but it's getting hard. So if I don't post for a while there are reasons such as... A: Writer's block. B: School. C: Other stuff. So anyways let's start this chapter with a word that had -ing or -in'.**

* * *

 _ **A New Legend**_

 _ **The Terror of the Gontempest Family part 4**_

 _ **Fight Begin! The Last Two Guardians!**_

* * *

Ray, Emerald, Luna, Chris, and Calico were standing near the corner of the entrance into the fortress, thinking of a way to sneak in there. "Why are we hiding? We're going to raid the place so we should do it now." Ray asked looking around the corner where two guards stood with guns.

"If we attract too much attention then the whole fortress will be after us!" Chris sighed. "I don't think the five of us can take out 500 people including the remaining Elite Four members and the boss."

"Ah screw it. 500 people isn't that many." Ray walked out of hiding much to Chris' surprise.

"What are doing you idiot!" shouted Chris, but quiet enough for the guards to not hear. Before Chris could receive a response Emerald grabbed Chris and pulled her as far from the guards viewpoint as possible. "Just give it up. He's too ignorant to even care."

Once Ray was not too far from the guards, they immediately pointed their guns toward him. "Hey, where do you think you are!? Get lost, kid!" However despite the threat, Ray kept advancing toward them and started whistling. "Damn brat! Fire!" Just as they were about to fire, Ray fired two crystal toward them, which caught them off guard, allowing the crystals to hit them.

At that moment, Emerald, Luna, and Calico came running from the corner, followed closely by Chris; who seemed annoyed.

"Okay now that those two are taken care of, how are we going to open this door?" Ray mused, as he looked at the door the guards had been guarding; it was solid metal, and only lacking some gears to make it a pretty obvious joke. "Well, let's see if this works." Blood hardened around Ray's fists before he proceeded to punch the door multiple times. No visible damage or result was seen. "This door is actually a whole lot stronger than I thought."

"Here let me try!" Emerald formed a pickaxe made of emerald and started to mine the iron. After several hits, the iron cracked. "Now try pounding it."

Ray nodded and the blood on his right fist turned into the shape of a drill that started spinning before hitting the wall with his "Blood Drill" technique. The crack grew large in a matter of seconds, allowing the door to crumble in little bits and pieces. Chris stared at Emerald. "Your power is really ironic, you know that right?" Emerald sighed and nodded her head in agreement. "Don't blame me. I didn't choose my own devil fruit." Chris blinked in confusion as the group headed inside.

* * *

Inside Count Gontempest's room, several alarms began wailing, as a screen on a wall showed Ray and the group running inside the building, weapons at the ready. "What do you know? Five people have entered uninvited. Well, seeing as Jeff and Elijah are busy outside..." He pressed a button not too far from the screen. "Aika Ikisuru, we have unwanted. Take care of them, will you?" Then, he released the button, and looked back at the bounty posters. "Ah, I forgot to get _him_ to guard this room."

* * *

The halls of the fortress were quite empty, especially considering that Chris recently stolen something of value from there. "What happened to all the guards?" Ray noted, as the group headed through several corridors without any interference. "Didn't you say that there was at least 500 guards here, Chris?"

"It was just sarcasm!" yelled Chris before sighing. There were 500 guards but they all weren't inside the building. They were all outside looking for her. A thought ran across her mind. "I hope that she won't run into too much trouble."

"Hey Chris what are the other members of the Elite Four like?" Emerald asked, as they rounded another corner. Chris tapped her chin in thought before making a "I got it" face.

"Well like I told Ray and that other girl that one of them is a devil fruit user whose power has something to do with floating and the last one, who is the most powerful of them all uses-" Again, before Chris could reveal the final member, a total scream of fear rang out through the hall.

"That sounded like girl! This family really does like kidnapping. What's next? Are they going to start kidnapping pigs?" said Ray picking up the pace.

"Hey wait!" shouted Emerald trying to catch up with Ray as the others tried too, leaving Chris alone.

"Oh come on! Does everyone have a habit of just leaving me alone!?" she asked herself, as she saw the group vanish away from her vision. Then, when she was about to follow them, she spotted a corridor that strayed from the path they were taking. "Well, they won't run into problems at first." With that, she took off into the corridor.

* * *

Ray and the others ran for a while before running into two corridors. "Oh great!" Ray and the others stopped looking at the two corridors. Ray turned and faced the group. "Okay, we have to split up. How about Emerald and I go through the right corridor and Calico and Luna go through the-" Ray was interrupted by a question.

"Why do you like meditating so much?" asked Emerald walking down the right corridor with Calico. Ray stared at the duo as they vanished from view. "Come on Ray." Ray turned toward Luna who was walking down the left corridor. "Right..."

* * *

As Chris ran down her corridor, she was looking around ever corner for guards, knowing that if she was spotted, hell would break loose. Luckily, every corner she searched, there was no trace of anyone looking for her.

"Guess the Gontempest Family is a poor ass family full of idiots." she sighed, as she leaned against a wall in frustration. "And god knows what the others have gotten themselves into..." Before she got ready to run back out of the corridor, she noticed another hallway leading into a bright, glowing room. "Now what?"

Peeking around the corner, she suddenly went from curious to ecstatic in time-frame of a split second. In front of her, a open vault, full of riches. "No guards, plus a lot of riches, equals heaven!" She yelled excitedly, as she ran toward the vault, not noticing the shadow behind her.

* * *

Ray and Luna's trek though their corridors were just as uneventful as Chris' was. "Oh come on! This isn't even a raid anymore! There are literally no guards here except for the Elite Four who are probably in the right corridor where emerald is and... UGH! Why have a giant fortress when there is no one here!?" Luna giggled at Ray's frustration.

"Why can't something dangerous and fun happen! Like if an Elite Four member just appeared in-" Just then Luna stopped and slapped her hand over Ray's mouth. Ray closed his mouth and Luna retracted her hand.

"What is it?" asked Ray in a low tone. "Someone's here." replied Luna looking in front of her. Ray looked past a corner where a shadow was walking into another corridor. "Let's follow him. We can probably pry some info off of him." Ray followed the shadow smirking with Luna following.

* * *

"You talk a lot." said Calico with droopy eyes. Emerald looked at him like he just insulted her. "At least I'm not as bad as Ray!" Calico looked at her doubtfully. "I'm starting to doubt that."

Calico stopped by a corner and searched it before continuing. Emerald followed and continued talking. "Hey want to hear some gossip?" Calico decided to ignore her, hoping that it would work. That was a big mistake. Emerald pouted and started screaming. "Knock it off will you!? What the hell, it's like your a completely new person." Emerald kept on screaming before stopping. "WELL SORRY! Like Ray, I also have a type of alter ego! That only shows up when-" Emerald was cut off by another scream. They both looked toward the direction of the scream before running toward it.

When they finally reached the end of the corridor, they saw something neither one of their crew mates has found; a room that was very big and tall, where giant bubbles were coming out of giant machines in the ground taking a minute to even reach the top of the room. A woman wearing a kimono was hanging on for dear life on a rope, at the top of the room, which would kill any person. "Oh, won't anyone come save me!?" she called, as her eyes caught onto Emerald and Calico. "Oh, you have to help me! Count Gontempest left me here hanging, to die, and did I mention I need help!"

Emerald sweat-dropped. "This is way too unbelievable to be true. It's a trap." The woman who apparently heard Emerald somehow started to panic. "No! It's not a trap! Please help me! I beg of you!"

Calico sighed. "Might as well help her, just in case." Emerald sighed too, before making emerald stairs that lead from the to the hanging woman. The woman let go of the rope and stepped onto the stairs before running down them. "Why did this damn room have to be so tall!?"

Emerald sat down and started breathing heavily as the woman stepped onto the ground near them. The emerald staircase disappeared and Emerald took in one last deep breath before getting back up. "Didn't think I'll have to create that much."

The woman ran up to Calico and hugged him tightly. "Thank you so much!" Calico recoiled a bit in surprise. "I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't come along!"

Emerald stared at the woman as one of her eyes started twitching. ( **Oh no! Ray's twitching disease is contagious and has affected Emerald!)** "I was the one who saved you ma'am."

Calico, a bit uncomfortable by the situation, pried himself away from the woman's grasp. "No problem. Now let go of me!" Emerald, whose eyes are still twitching, grabbed Calico and started approaching the door. "Well have a nice day ma'am!" Emerald waved briefly before glaring at Calico. "And you need to learn why it's bad to take credit that you didn't work for."

A steel door slid firmly shut, preventing the duo from leaving. "Oh god da-" Then the duo heard laughter, and turned to find the woman staring at the ground. "Well truly this is unfortunate for the two of you pirates? Now you two have to battle... ME!" Suddenly she ripped the kimono off revealing a suit that seemed to be made for running and a pair of blades protruding from her arms, which didn't surprise the duo.

The woman grinned demonically. "I am the second strongest of the Elite Four! My name is Aika Ikisuru, the fastest person in the world! You both shall crumble before my speed, and... And..." She suddenly droned off, holding her chin in curiosity. "What other lines should I use?"

Emerald sighed as Calico stared at Aika with a "You wasted my time for this" look. "You meaning tell me, that you set up a dumb scheme to have someone save you, so you could forget what you're supposed to say?" When no response came from Aika, she turned and formed a pickaxe and started pounding on the door. "Yeah, screw this bull crap. We're out!"

"Hey wait! You can't leave!" Aika suddenly yelled, which made Emerald tilt her head to face her as Calico still stared at her with the previously mentioned look. "Do you have any idea how long it took to think of that plan and hang up that rope in order to get you idiots here!? THIRTY MINUTES!" My time is precious, and cannot be wasted on nonsense! So you start fighting me or I'll hold me breath!" Then, she clasped her mouth shut, intending to make Emerald and Calico to fight her after feeling bad.

"You can go kill yourself. We have more important matters to take care of." stated Emerald as she cracked and broke the door and Calico was prepared to follow. "See you around!" They were about to run off when in just a split second, Aika appeared in front of them, with her swords drawn. "How did you...?"

"Nu-uh! No way! Definitely not!" she yelled, as she began waving her arms around in frustration. "You two are going to fight me, and I'll take your sorry arrogant asses over to count Gontempest, so he'll kill you for disrespecting me!"

Sighing Calico unsheathed his sword as Emerald created emerald boxing gloves. "Okay prima-donna bitch! Bring it on!"

* * *

Chris was now standing inside the vault, and there was a shit-ton of treasure standing before her. "I'm in heaven! The gods have returned my call!" she yelled, as she promptly jumped into the pile of gold, hugging the treasure in her arms. "I knew helping those guys would benefit me! I'm rich now!" However as she spoke, she didn't notice the fist cocked above her head. It wasn't until she saw the reflection of the shiny red fist in the gold did she return back to her senses, and promptly turned around, only to look at Ray's demonic grin.

"Chris!?" blurted Ray, demonic grin fading instantly. "What are you doing here? How did you get here so fast!?" The questions were, in actuality, asked by both persons, neither having no idea that Ray and Luna's path intersected with Chris'.

"This is great! Now that you're here, you can help me get all this treasure out of here!" Chris said, her gaze returning to the magnificent mountain of gold. "This'll be enough for a giant ship and-"

"Look Chris, we don't have the time for this shit!" Ray moaned, as he sat down. "We really need to find the remaining Elite Four members are even better the boss!"

Luna giggled again not saying anything until a loud booming sound resonated throughout the vault. The vault door had been shut and a man was standing in front of it. Three pairs of eyes fell directly on him. "Sorry to interrupt, but I couldn't risk this fellow to leave. He has something I want."

* * *

 **A/N:** Well there we have it! Hope you enjoyed and I tried to pull a plot twist but decided not to as it would disrupt the story. Thanks for reading and see you guys later! Please review!


	11. Aika Vs Calico and Emerald!

**A/N: Hey guys! So with nothing to talk about, let's just jump into this chapter!**

* * *

 _ **A New Legend**_

 _ **The Terror of the Gontempest Family part 5**_

 _ **Aika Vs. Calico and Emerald!**_

* * *

El was calmly observing the woods from the safety that is the Flaring Moon. It had been roughly thirty minutes since Ray and Chris headed toward the woods to see what had become of Emerald, Luna, and Calico. "I'm so bored! And it doesn't help with the ship being perfect!" She suddenly called out before slouching back on the deck.

"Hey shut it!" another voice called out, which prompted El to walk over to Jeff tied to the mast with rope. "I'm trying to get out of here and you being bored doesn't help me!"

"I will explode you." warned El taking out an explosive, which seemed to send the message Jeff the message to shut up. "I hope they're alright..."

"Hah! I doubt that!" Jeff shouted snidely, which made El turn to face Jeff. "Elijah would get your boyfriend and his little pals at the entrance, if not than Aika surely would. And of course, I can't seem to forget about Count's favorite hobby-"

"Keep going. Tell me more about count." The unknown voice prompted both Jeff and El to look upwards, where a person standing on the mast was seen. Jeff opened his mouth in shock as El took out her swords. It was a man with long black hair tied into a ponytail and actually what seemed to be black eyes. He also wore a black cloak that concealed most of his body.

"Who are you!?" shouted El, as the man jumped down next to the duo.

"Call me Itu. It's a unique name, easy to say." he replied in a blunt tone( **think about Akise from Mirai Nikki and think what his voice would sound like).** "Pay me no heed for I shall take my leave." Then he leapt off the ship and approached the forest.

"Itu... I have a bad feeling about this." El said to herself, before looking Jeff who was passed out.

"Now I definitely have a bad feeling about this." El looked toward the forest eyeing it carefully.

* * *

"So we can do this the easy way or the hard way. I prefer the easy way. Just give me the map and leave and that's that. Deal?" said the man, as he took a step forward, which Chris responded with drawing out her dagger.

"I'm not giving you the map!" she replied , as se shooed him away with her dagger.

"So the hard way..." said the man, sighing. The man wore an open button up jacket, revealing his abs and chest. He also wore jeans with combat boots. He had black wavy hair and sapphire blue eyes. He also had muscle showing, but it wasn't too much.

"Why do you even want this map!?" shouted Chris. "You don't look like you're going out to sea!"

"It is for Count. I will give you one more chance, give me the map." answered the man, his arms slowly vibrating.

"Over my dead body!"

"Listen I don't like hurting kids. So give me the map!"

"No! Do you know how long it took me to obtain this map?"

"I don't care, now give it!"

"Exactly like how Emerald and I fight." thought Ray, before clearing his throat. "Hey guys..." No reaction. "Excuse me..." Still no reaction. "Um guys, could you..." No sign of gaining their attention. "SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME!" Ray suddenly snapped causing the duo to look at Ray.

"Now that I have both of your attention... Let's figure out why you want the map?" Ray said gesturing to the man.

"So I can return it to the person I work for." said the man for the umpteenth time.

Ray semi-satisfied with the explanation turned to Chris. "How did you obtain the map?"

Chris took out the piece of paper and waved it around. "I arrived on this island a few days ago and I tried again and again to obtain this map, until earlier this day I finally took it from some guard."

At that moment, the man reeled back a little. "You didn't take it from Count?"

Chris shook her head in response. "If you weren't paying attention, no, I didn't take it from count, just some lazy guard."

Ray grabbed the map out of Chris' hand and walked over to the final elite four member even when Chris was protesting against it. "Here you go! One map of the Grand Line!"

The man took it and looked at it. He then ripped it. Chris jumped at the sudden movement. "Hey what the hell!"

The man looked at Chris. "Tough luck kid, it was a fabrication." Everyone except Luna who had been quietly observing the whole time stared at the man in shock. Ray then started laughing hard. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You got played!" Chris fell to her knees and slammed the floor.

"I... was duped..." Just then Chris stood up again and raised a fist in the air. "GOD DAMN IT! I WILL GET YOU BACK FOR THIS COUNT!" she yelled in total anger. Even though she bottled most of her anger up, as she could've cursed Count out that even the most foul person would be put to shame.

Ray walked up to Chris and patted her head. "It's okay. I'll do it for you." Chris looked up at Ray and he raised a fist to the sky and took in a deep breath. "You mother-"

 **One minute later**

"Fucking bitch can go eat multiple-"

 **Two minutes later**

"I hope you get fucked by the ugliest-

 **Another two minutes later**

"Count my Ass you mother fucking bitch mother fucker!"

Everyone stared at Ray as he lowered his fist and patted Chris' head again. "Your welcome."

Ray walked toward the vault. "Okay so we're free to leave right?" The man nodded and tried to open the vault. It didn't budge. "What wrong?" The man turned toward Ray sighing. "I forgot this vault has a time lock for 24 hours, it won't open until then."

"Then let's just break open the vault." said Ray about to punch the vault, before the man stopped him. "Stop! The door is made of seastone."

"Oh god damn it! And let me guess, your a devil fruit user too?" said Ray, to which the man nodded in response. "Wait then how were you able to touch the handle?"

"The handle is made of iron, the door itself is made of seastone." answered the man.

"And just when I was so close to be able to kick count's ass!" The man looked at Ray with new meaning in his eyes.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you leave here alive now, if you're thinking of kicking Count's ass." said the man standing in front of Ray. Ray looked up at the man and smirked. "Oh so we get to fight then."

* * *

A rain of sparks and emeralds was spreading all over Aika's room, as she, Calico, and Emerald were exchanging blows. Aika was putting up on hell of an offense as Calico and Emerald were unable to truly attack Aika. "For two wimps, you guys are putting up quite the show!"

Emerald was constantly setting up barriers which always broke upon impact and Calico was blocking the attacks with his katana. "She's way to fast. I can barely keep up! There has to be a weakness." thought Calico blocking another assault before his eyes widened in realization.

Calico then blocked both of her swords and pushed her back, which surprised Aika.

"How'd you-" Before Aika could finish, Emerald punched her in head while wearing emerald boxing gloves, sending her flying back even more.

"You attack in a constant pattern, which a swordsman should never do. You slash four times alternating between the right and left before landing a double strike for the both of us. It's quite simple really." explained Calico smirking.

They both then heard a crash behind them, another door locked itself. "Was that necessary?"

"That door is made of seastone." said Aika. The duo turned to see her jumping around on the bubbles.

"She's jumping on and standing on bubbles!" shouted Emerald in surprise. Aika smirked at that comment. "Of course I can. I ate the light-light fruit. Which makes me super light, which means I can run faster and jump on thing such as bubbles!"

"Well it doesn't matter if you can't stand on solid ground!" shouted Emerald which confused Aika. Calico then appeared from one end to the other. " **Hurricane Dance!"**

A hurricane bursted to life popping all the bubbles causing Aika to fall and gain cuts. As the hurricane vanished, Aika slowly got up only to see Emerald running toward her with a giant sharp sword. " **Emerald Excalibur!"**

Emerald slashed Aika and blood squirted out of her new wound. Emerald's sword crumbled and vanished. Calico walked up next to Emerald who picked up an object with a button. "Impressive..." she muttered before blood loss knocked her out cold.

"That's a big and deep cut." commented Calico. Emerald pressed the button and the door opened. "She'll be fine." said Emerald as the duo exited the room. "I think."

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry guys, if this chapter's fight scene sucked, but I promise you that the fight with Count and the last guardian will be much better. Anyways thanks for watching and see you guys later! Please review!


	12. A Hard-Fought Battle!

**A/N: Hey guys! So nothing to say again, let's get rollin'!  
**

* * *

 ** _A New Legend_  
**

 ** _The Terror of the Gontempest Family part 6_**

 ** _A Hard-Fought Battle! Ray and Luna Vs. The Last Elite Four Member!  
_**

* * *

El looked toward the forest where Itu had previously entered. "That guy... What's up with him?" she said holding her chin in wonder.

"Eh, it didn't look like he had any interested in us so I think Ray and the others will be fine." El looked toward Jeff who was still unconscious, and sighed. "You know, you're really bad at playing dead."

Jeff opened his eyes and cursed to himself. "How did you know I was playing dead?" El sighed and looked toward the forest. "Some things are best left unrevealed."

"Eh, I never liked keeping watch over prisoners _."_ thought El walking over to untie him. The second El freed Jeff, she received her first kiss with a gauntlet. "Big mistake missy!"

El held her head and groaned before glaring at Jeff who was smirking smugly. "Whatever, you're free to go!" Jeff's smirk vanished as he put on a confused look. "What?"

El rolled her eyes as she got back up. "You're free to go where ever the hell you want to go, just get off the ship!" Jeff blinked a couple times confused. El face-palmed and sighed deeply. "Why would you think I would untie you, if that wasn't my intention, you idiot."

Jeff backed away slowly eyeing El cautiously. Eventually he jumped ship, still staring at El. "Okay, I'm going then. Very slowly." El stared at Jeff. "If you want to be recaptured, be my guest."

Jeff was now in front of the forest. "Ha! Now you can't capture me! Now I will escape on the boat on the other side of the island! You should have never let me go!" He yelled before running into the forest.

"At least he's gone." El sighed before spotting imperfection in the wood and metal, she quickly got to work.

* * *

" **Blood Knuckle!"** Ray threw a punch at the man who merely grabbed it, stopping Ray. "What the-" Ray was interrupted when he was picked up and slammed to the floor hard, before being thrown back deep into the vault.

Ray stood back up smiling. "Oh, I'm going to have fun. Chris you stay there, Luna help me out will ya?" Luna sprouted wings and flew toward the man who side stepped out of the way and grabbed her by the neck. He then threw her back toward Ray and Chris.

" **Blood Blaster!"** Ray shot 3 crystals toward the man who merely dodged them nonchalantly. Ray ran toward the man once again with blood covered fists. " **Blood Knuckles!"**

Ray threw multiple quick punches that lasted two seconds as the man grabbed both of Ray's hands once again. " **Vibrate."** The man's arms began to vibrate violently and Ray started yelling pain. "Ahhh!"

" **Wind Storm!"** Luna violently flapped her wings as a powerful gust met Ray and the man. The man let go of Ray's hands and jumped out of the way, leaving Ray to be blasted away, smacking into one side of the giant vault.

"OW!" shouted Ray holding his arms as he somehow slowly got up. "What the hell was that!?"

The man turned toward Ray. "I am the strongest Elite Four member, my name is Hiroki. I ate the vibrate-vibrate no mi which allows me to send violent vibrates through one's body, though I have to be in physical contact for my enemies to feel the vibrations."

" **Blood Scythes!"** Ray once again ran toward Hiroki with blood scythes and slashed at him. Hiroki dodged multiple slashes before giving Ray a punch to the face which temporarily stopped his assault.

Hiroki then cocked back his fist once again, this time his arm vibrating. " **Vibrating Punch!"** Hiroki thrusted his right fist forward striking Ray in the gut. Ray coughed bile as he proceeded to fly back before meeting another vibrating punch to the face than sent him crashing downward to the floor. Ray saw nothing but black even though he was conscious and had his eyes open. " **Vibrating Kick."** Ray felt something really hard hit his stomach and the vibrating made the pain in his stomach even worse as he blasted back. Ray's vision slowly returned to him as Luna tried attacking Hiroki once more.

" **Wind Storm!"** Hiroki moved out of the way, passing the powerful gust before jumping up in front of Luna. " **Knock Down!"** The man clasped his hands together as they started vibrating. He then moved them downward onto Luna's head, Luna grunted as she blasted downward. Ray had stood up and during that time and willed himself to move forward jumping on top of Luna before jumping off toward Hiroki, saying sorry in the process. " **Blood Scythes! Satanic Cross!"**

Ray crossed his arms and moved them fast, cutting the surprised Hiroki off guard. Hiroki grunted in pain, but Ray wasn't done. Ray grabbed Hiroki's shirt and twirled mid-air, with Ray now above Hiroki. Ray with one hand still grabbing Hiroki's shirt started rapidly punching Hiroki in the face with his other. " **Blood Knuckle!"**

Ray let go of Hiroki's shirt and sent one last hard punch to the face, sending Hiroki crashing toward the ground. Ray landed and tumbled a bit. "Okay, now everything is spinning."

Ray walked over to Luna who was slowly getting up and held out a helping hand, to which she took. "Great job, you beat the guy. But we still have a problem!" Ray and Luna turned toward Chris. "And that problem is..." Ray said in slight confusion, his vision almost not blurry. Chris pointed toward the vault door. Ray glanced at the door before giving a short "Oh yeah" sound.

" **Vibrating Frenzy."** The trio turned through attention toward the voice to find Hiroki standing with his arms vibrating violently one again. "Oh come on! Why can't the people I take down just stay down?"

Hiroki slowly placed his arms on the iron floor of the iron room. The room started vibrating and when he fully placed his hands on the floor, the room shook violently. Ray and Chris screamed in pain as they fell to their hands and knees before collapsing still screaming. Luna sprouted wings and took off into the air.

"He's vibrating the whole room! And with it being metal... It would hurt more and the vibrations would reach every corner of the room. But... he has to keep his hands on the floor to keep vibrating the room, so that means..." thought Luna before flying toward Hiroki.

* * *

Outside, Calico and Emerald walked toward the forest. "Do you think Ray, Luna, and Chris will be fine?" asked Emerald.

Calico glanced at her. "I'm pretty sure they'll be fine." Emerald seemed to accept that answer and walked up next to Elijah. "I'm still surprised, he was knocked out by just one crystal of hardened blood. It usually takes at least 5-10 of those just to knock out a marine soldier."

"Yeah, well don't think too much about it. Let's go, I want to have some time to meditate before Ray comes back." Calico walked into the forest with Emerald following, before quickly glancing toward the fortress, she then saw a man walk out of the forest a couple yards away from them. It was Itu.

Emerald and Calico resumed fighting stances. "How are you?" Itu looked at them before continuing on toward the fortress. "Just a passerby."

Emerald and Calico watched him enter the fortress, before shrugging it off and left.

When they were gone, Aika popped out from the the outside corner of the fortress. She slowly crept her way toward Elijah, who opened his eyes. Elijah sat up and stretched. "I thought they were going to stay here. Thank god they didn't." Elijah looked at Aika who was bloody. "You don't look so good, lass."

"I can still walk so no big deal." she muttered, looking at the forest. "Still can't believe we were beat by some brats and a monk or whatever he is. So now what do we do?"

Elijah chuckled, looked at the towards the other side of the woods. "I don't think Hiroki will won't to leave Count, so let's get on the boat Jeff said he prepared."

Aika snuffled, as she looked toward the fortress. "But that guy who walked into the fortress..." she said in an intrigued manner. "You DO know who that was?"

Elijah nodded, as he walked toward the forest opposite of the way Emerald and Calico went. "Yeah, but Count doesn't need to know, does he?" he said with a chuckle.

* * *

Luna flew toward Hiroki and took out a dagger. Luna threw the dagger making Hiroki dodge. The room stopped vibrating and Ray and Chris stopped screaming. Ray forced himself to get up as Hiroki was about to do his previous technique again but Luna threw another dagger to prevent him from doing that.

"Luna! Daze him for me will ya!" shouted ray running to the wall opposite of Hiroki. "Okay!" Luna flew toward Hiroki and when she was close enough for Hiroki to grab her, she flew upward catching Hiroki off guard. She flew high and stuck her right leg out. Hiroki looked up but it was too late. Luna started falling at a dangerous speed before her foot crashed onto Hiroki hard, almost knocking him out. " **Angel's Fall!"**

Hiroki stood dazed. Ray jumped while running into the wall of the vault but then he turned in mid-air to where his feet would land on the wall, but before they could make contact, blood in the shape of a spring filled that gap first. " **Blood Booster!"**

Ray bounced on the spring and the blood spring shot Ray back toward Hiroki at a very alarming speed. Ray cocked his right hand back as his hand formed into a blood drill. " **Blood Drill!"**

Ray thrusted his fist forward the spinning drill making contact with Hiroki's torso. Hiroki roared in pain as he and Ray blasted into vault door. Ray's attack was still proceeding as Hiroki continued to be forced into the vault door. Ray moved his hand forward even more pushing Hiroki into the door more. Ray's muscles started burning. "AHHHHHHHH!" The vault door then formed a crack that continued to expand until a decent sized hole was made as Hiroki blasted through it flying far before landing on the ground, defeated.

Ray fell to the floor as his blood drill liquefied and fell to the floor. Ray got back up breathing heavy. Luna walked over to Ray and he glanced at her. "Luna, you go back to the ship. I'll take care of boss man."

Luna was hesitant but decided to leave. Luna left through the hole and flew away. Ray looked toward Chris who was now standing. "You should also go back to the ship." Chris shook her head. "Nope. I still have some treasure to loot."

Ray made a "Now's not the time" face but didn't say anything and left the vault through the hole. Ray was greeted with three paths. The left was the path he and Luna took so that left the middle or the right paths. He chose the right, hoping it was the right one.

Ray eventually ran into a door that looked flashy compared to the other doors. "This guy's sense of style sucks." Ray punched the door multiple times before breaking it and walked inside. "Okay! Come on out boss man. Let's get this over with!"

Ray was greeted by a confined space with a chair at the far end of the room. The chair slowly turned, revealing an obese man with an expensive fur coat lazily hung over his shoulders, and a very thin mustache was visible via the red color it had, matching his hair color. "Yes. Let's get this over with." He said smirking.

* * *

Chris grabbed some treasure and put it into a bag she had that was sitting next to her. "I'm rich! I'm rich! I'm rich!" she hummed happily. "Someone seems quite happy." said an unknown voice.

Chris turned her head toward the hole in the door of the vault to reveal Itu once again slowly walking toward her. Chris got into a defensive position, expecting Itu to attack her. Instead, he stuffed something into her hands, before turning heel and walking back out of the vault.

"You'll find what you seek there." he muttered, before vanishing into the door. Chris looked at what he gave her; it was a roll or plastic bags, and a small note saying "Kolijo Island."

"What I seek..." she muttered, as she looked out the hole. "Who was that guy?"

* * *

 **A/N:** So for the those of you who think this ark has gone on long enough, rest assured, this ark will end next chapter. Thanks for reading and see you guys later! Please review!


	13. Clash! Ray Vs Gontempest!

**A/N: Hey guys! Are you guys ready for the ending of the first big ark! I am because I ate a lot cheese and bread. Let's get Flarin'! (if that makes sense)**

* * *

 _ **A New Legend**_

 _ **The Terror of the Gontempest Family part 7**_

 _ **Clash! Ray Vs. Gontempest!**_

* * *

" **Blood Knuckles!"** shouted Ray running toward Count. Count smirked and easily dodged every swing Ray sent his way. "He's fast!" thought Ray. Count then punched Ray back. "Erg!"

Count searched his pockets and pulled out a device with a button on it. "I see you are a devil fruit user. That will makes things much easier." Count pressed the button and the wall behind Ray flipped to show the a wall except the color was a lighter gray. Ray then felt powerful tugs on his body that dragged him closer to the wall. "What the-" Ray fell toward the wall and with a loud thud. Ray with clenched teeth and with one eye open, glared at Count. Ray pulled his arms forward to find that he couldn't move them even though is hands weren't restrained with anything. He tried his legs and found them unmovable.

Ray struggled to move his limbs and head, but couldn't. "Why can't I move! Nothing's retraining me!" he yelled through clenched teeth.

"This is the Gontempest Family secret weapon, the sea prism magnet." said Count putting on brass knuckles. "This attracts devil fruit users using the latest technology and sea prism stone. However it can only work when the devil fruit user is using their powers."

Ray cursed to himself. "God damn slave owners." Ray tried to move more but couldn't.

"Now I don't know what your power is, but it has something to do with your blood, and since blood always moves, unless you can stop the blood from moving in your body; you can not move." explained Count before giving Ray a good punch to the gut.

Ray grunted and clenched his teeth. Count gave Ray another good punch before another. Count's movement then started to slowly get faster, but Ray toughed it out still clenching his teeth. Soon it appeared Count had multiple fists that were punching Ray in the stomach, face, and any other body part your could imagine, except for the lower half of his body. "Argh!"

" **Renzoku Shinchu Fukimasu!"** Shouted Count throwing an array of punches. Ray started yelling in pain. Count stopped before cocking his fist back and just before he threw his fist forward, a small shine appeared and disappeared in the metal of the brass knuckle. Count struck Ray in the stomach a visible shockwave coursing through his body. The next second Ray felt more punches being thrown at him, but Count wasn't doing anything. Ray yelled a blood-curdling scream before falling limp.

Ray slowly lifted his head up glaring daggers at Count still clenching his teeth. Count chuckled. "Oh, still conscious I see. I haven't seen a person taek that technique and still be conscious for a long while. Also stop showing your teeth, they're nasty." Count then upper-cutted Ray, a small shockwave coursing through his head. " **Burasuappakatto!"**

"You can't knock me out." Count's smirk vanished before reappearing. "Oh, someone's getting cocky."

Count gave Ray multiple punches the face. Ray grunted upon impact of each punch. Count then jumped up before slamming his fist down on Ray's head. " **Shinchu Hanma Ken!"**

Ray's grunts fell silent as his head hung down. Ray body was bruised and bloody. Count chuckled as he released Ray from the magnet as he sat down in his chair. "I'm still impressed, you took all those hits. Especially after your fights with Elijah and Hiroki. But it's still foolish to think that you could win three straight battles in the course of 45 minutes." Count chuckled some more and grabbed one of his brass knuckles to take them off.

"Well... I'm about to... prove you... wrong." Count took a surprised look before a one of anger. He got up and walked toward Ray who was barely on his hands and knees. Count raised his foot and proceeded to try and stomp on Ray's head, but Ray rolled to the right before jumping to his feet.

"Just because you can stand doesn't mean you can't defeat me!" Count pressed the button that activated the sea prism magnet and Ray was once again was sent toward the magnet with a grunt. "I have this you pirate scum!"

Count placed the controller down on one of the handles of his chair and ran toward Ray but stopped as a blood crystal his face by mere inches. " **Blood Blaster!"** Count glared at Ray who jumped forward off the wall.

Count blinked before he let out a loud "EHHH!" Ray ran toward Count and punched him hard in the face, which sent him flying back. " **Blood Knuckle!"**

Count got up and had a very pissed look. "How did you get free!?" Ray's smirk became smug as he pointed toward the controller. Count looked at it to find that it had been pierced by Ray's blood crystal. Count glared at Ray and ran toward him.

Ray swung at Count who dodged, but Ray then punched Count swiftly in the face with his other fist. Count didn't fly back and stepped forward to punch Ray which Ray took. "A pirate scum like you can never beat me!" Ray stepped forward and punched Count back before throwing another punch before throwing another.

"I'm not a pirate scum! I'm the future King of the Pirates!" Ray's punches started to get faster. Count grunted and skidded back little by little every punch he took. "So as a gift from the future Pirate King, have a series of punches followed by a painful kick to balls!"

Ray did exactly as he told Count ferociously punching Count before giving a merciless kick to his balls. Count yelped in pain and clutched his family jewels. Ray's eyes turned black and red as he cocked his fist back and six blood crystals that was a darker red color surrounded his fist. "Time for the finishing move! **Blood Shotgun Fist!"**

Ray punched Count in the abdomen and the six blood crystals shot forward at the same time blasting Count back to the other side of the room. Ray panted heavily staring at Count to make sure he wouldn't get up. He didn't. Ray wiped some sweat of his fore-head as he exited the room, his eyes turning back to their original colors. "Damn... I had to fight three guys who really did a number on me just because I assumed they would chase us. Totally not worth it."

Ray then remembered something and ran back inside the room and started searching the whole room before he found what he was looking for. "Never mind. Totally worth it!" Ray ran out the room with the item.

"Damn brat... When I get my fundings from Tyches, I'll get my revenge. No one disrespects Count Gontempest XIV" Count slowly got up and held his abdomen in pain.

"Really?" asked a new voice in a calm tone. "To me, it seems you were disrespected fully and was also robbed." Count looked toward the doorway to find a person standing there.

"Who are you brat! Get lost before I kill you!" The person suddenly casted aside his cloak which made Count do a double-take. "Y-you... It can't be... Don't tell me your-" He didn't get to finish his sentence as the person appeared in front of Count in a split second before plunging a scythe into Count's stomach. Count tried his hardest not to cough up blood.

"I'm sorry Count..." said the person grabbing his cloak and draping it over his body. "...But I cannot allow you to live." The person grabbed the scythe and ripped it out of Count's body, almost splitting it in half.

Count fell to the floor gasping for air as blood gushed out of his wound. "Why..." he gasped as he coughed up blood. "Why would you... Grim Reaper..." The person then cut off Count's head, killing him instantly.

"You need not ask questions, it is as you always say..." The person muttered as he proceeded out of the room, his face being illuminated by the light of the corridor, revealing that the person was Itu. "That's what happens when weaklings face forces stronger than themselves."

* * *

Chris emerged from the woods, holding bags full of riches. "Why would that guy let me take all the treasure for myself?" She wondered as she got onto a small dinghy that was anchored not to far from the woods. "He seemed to know what he was talking about..."

At that moment, she took a good look at the note he gave her. "Well if I want to know what he was talking about, I might as well go to this island." She then climbed into the boat and prepared to set sail. "I wonder if I'll run into Ray and the others again?" With that, she took off.

* * *

 **A/N:** Yes! "We are" finally done with the first ark! We can finally get on with other arks that I have been planning for a while now. Also don't forget you can submit multiple characters and villains. Yes, I'm practically begging for them right now... xD. Anyways thanks for reading and see you guys next time! Please review!


	14. A Friend of an Enemy!

**A/N: Hey guys! So as I have seen with some people, some of you guys are asking some questions about some mysteries I have set up, such as... "What is Ray's devil fruit ability?" or "What is Ray's and Emerald's full past?" or "What does Itu have to do with the story?" or "What does Ray's red and black eyes that show up sometimes mean?" Well those including more will be answered in due time, just be patient. Anyways let's get rollin'!**

* * *

 _ **A New Legend**_

 _ **Insuo Island!**_

 _ **A Friend of an Enemy!**_

* * *

A few days had passed since Ray and the crew defeated Count and the Elite Four. The Flaring Moon-

"What type of name is the Flaring Moon! It doesn't even make sense!" shouted El, irritated. "Well I think it's a cool name! Even Emerald and Calico agrees!" Ray crossed his arms with a small pout. "But it doesn't even make sense! We should change the name to something like Flaring Sun or The Roaring Dragon."

"No!" Ray returned to what he was doing previously. "I like the Flaring Moon more." El opened her mouth to yell at Ray but before she could, she received a smack on the head before Ray got one too. "OW!"

Emerald stood with her arms crossed with a very pissed face. She pointed toward El. "Yelling at Ray is my job!" El took a shocked face. "You smacked me for that!" Emerald pointed at Ray. "I... I... Don't know why I should be angry at you..."

Ray looked at Emerald with the same expression as El's. "You smacked me for nothing!" Emerald apologized and glared at El dangerously. El glared at her the same way. "Do you guys even have a legit reason to hate each other?" asked Ray, but his question fell to deaf ears and he just returned to what he was working on.

Calico was meditating with his sword next to him. Calico then opened his eyes and snapped his arm toward his sword to find it gone. He looked there to find a neatly written note. "Note 1 out of 1,000: I took your sword for repairing. Give me 2 days! Thanks! Signed El." Calico blinked before calmly getting up and knocking on the door that lead to El's room.

El opened the door before quickly closing it. "I told you! Give me 2 days!" Calico knocked on the door again. "Go away!" Calico kept knocking. "No I won't give you you're sword back!" The knocking continued. Ray stared at Calico before noticing El was gone. "Damn. Didn't know she was fast."

Luna was sitting in the middle of the deck with her back exposed watching around the ship like a hawk. Emerald looked at Luna briefly before going into her room. "I wonder what she's doing?"

 **5 minutes later**

"I'm done!" shouted Ray grabbing what he was working on and toward the deck. "Everyone come here! I have something really cool to show you guys!"

Calico ignored Ray as he kept knocking. El opened the door and handed Calico his sword. "I'll just steal it again." They both walked toward Ray. Luna got up and faced Ray as Emerald walked over next to Luna.

Ray was smiling proudly. He had what looked like a black flag. "Okay guys! Are you guys ready!?" No one answered. "Yeah I'm ready too!" Ray placed the flag down in front of him showing a jolly roger. This caught the crew's attention. It was a poorly drawn skull with two bones intersecting each other in a x shape. The interesting parts about it was the eyes and mouth. The eyes were like Ray's back when they were battling the 5th strongest marine. Red and black. The teeth were green indicating that they were made of emerald. "It's our jolly roger! What do you guys think of it!?"

"It looks like a ogre looking giant took the biggest shit and placed bones on top of it." said Emerald coldly and bluntly. "I'm not kidding."

"It looks like what happens when I throw an explosive at a pig." stated El bluntly as well.

"It looks like what happens when I cut my enemies non-stop." stated Calico in the most emotionless voice in the world.

"It looks great..." said Luna sweat-dropping.

"Thank you Luna! At least someone can understand art!" shouted Ray with both his hands pointing toward Luna. "Anyways let's hang this up!"

Ray reached for the jolly roger but before he grabbed it, it was gone. "NO!" Ray looked up to find out that El took it. "You are not going to hang this up!" El ran toward her room while Ray chased her. Calico and Emerald held Ray down as he struggled to get back up and was screaming. Luna looked at this and giggled.

 **Half an Hour Later**

El came out of her room with a jolly roger to find Emerald sitting on Ray's back who was crying comically on the floor. "I finished it!" Emerald looked at El and got off of Ray, who immediately jumped to his feet and raced toward El. "Where's my jolly roger!?"

El laughed nervously and a jar with ashes in it. "Sorry. My OCD was killing me. So either it was me or the jolly roger." Ray took the jar and cried comically. "But I made another, better drawn version!"

El laid the flag down to reveal the same design, except in better detail and not poorly drawn. Ray stopped crying and threw the jar of ashes into the ocean to look at El's version of the jolly roger. "I'm over it now."

"So fast!" commented Emerald in a shocked manner.

"That looks much better than Ray's by a landslide!" said Luna cheerfully.

A sign that said "Betrayed" struck Ray in the chest as he slowly fell to the ground. "Ouch!"

"Thank god this jolly roger is drawn well." said Calico in his same emotionless voice.

Another sign that said "Betrayed" struck Ray in the chest as he fell faster. "Double Ouch."

"Drama king." said Emerald staring at Ray with a "That's not necessary" look.

Another sign that said "Drama King" struck him in the chest as he fell to the floor. "I'm dead."

El picked the jolly roger up and proceeded to go hang it up. When it was hung, it swayed gently in the breeze. Ray recovered and had a depressed aura coming off him. "I'm all alone."

Emerald backed away from Ray. "Emo."

Ray looked at Emerald offensively. "Hypocrite!"

"Corpse!"

"Do I look dead to you moron!"

"Yes! You are dead to me!"

"You did not just say that!"

"Oh yes I did! Are you going to go emo now."

"Are you going to turn into the queen of hypocrites!"

"At least I don't get to rule a hot, dark place full of demons!"

"Well I think my bounty name is cool other than yours, "Princess."

"Ooo~ **Emerald..."**

" **Blood..."**

" **Knuckle!"**

Ray and Emerald threw punches but Emerald was a split second faster and ended up punching Ray hard in the face sending him flying across the deck, a visible fist imprint of his left cheek.

"Hey Calico. Do you ship them too?" asked El walking next to Calico. He glanced at El before answering. "I don't care for those types of things."

"Hm. Hey do you think I should draw our pirate symbol on the sail?" Calico nodded and El pulled out paint and brushes and went to work on the sail. "Where did the paint come from?" asked Calico a bit scared.

Luna giggled. "Don't you guys need a pirate name for your crew?" Emerald stopped punching Ray and looked at Luna. "Yeah. I totally forgot. We do need a pirate name for our crew" Emerald walked over to Luna and so did Calico. "What should our name be...?"

"How about the Bloody Emerald pirates?" El called. Emerald shook her head. "Nah, too generic." Ray slowly got up holding his head in pain. "How about the Meditation Pirates?" Emerald glanced at Calico who looked serious. Emerald rolled her eyes. "Any other suggestions?" Calico shrugged.

"I got one!" called Ray joining on the mini conversation. Emerald didn't look at Ray. "No one cares about your stupid jokes and insults." Ray pouted and crossed his arms. "I really have a good one though!"

"Well, we're all drawing a blank so might as well hear Ray out." said El painting the red and black eyes. Emerald sighed. "I'm all ears."

Ray smiled brightly. "Okay my suggestion is-" Ray was cut off by El. "Hey guys! I see an island!" The crew looked toward the island. The island had a fairly large city and a lush green forest surrounding it. "Well we are just two days away from Luna's island. We could wait it out."

"Okay guys! Let's head to that island and I'll tell you guys my suggestion later!" Ray pointed toward the island. Calico sat down and mumbled to himself before he started meditating. Emerald sighed deeply. "Well it wouldn't hurt to stop by. We are running out of food anyways."

"Hey Emerald, what's the name of this island?" asked Ray. Emerald looked at her map before making an "Ah!" noise. "It's called Insuo Island." Ray looked at the island as the ship got closer. "Hm."

* * *

The Flaring Moon dropped anchor on a shore not too far from the dock, mainly due to Ray and El not wanting the ship to be stolen while they shop for supplies. "Right, so who'll be guarding the ship, then?" Ray asked his crew.

"Well I ended up guarding the ship the whole time last time, so not me." stated El. "Why don't you guard the ship this time!?"

"Well I did battle three guys including the boss man so I don't think I'll be fit for fighting." explained Ray smiling nervously. "You know, I don't think Emerald has guarded the ship this whole time, so why don't you do it."

Emerald sighed. "Okay, but I'm not guarding this ship alone. How about Calico and Luna join me." Calico looked at Emerald and glared daggers. "We'll be silent, so you can meditate in almost perfect peace." Calico stopped glaring and nodded his head in agreement. Luna shrugged and leaned against the ship.

"Okay then!" Ray took in a deep breath of fresh air. "Okay! Let's explore this island to our heart's content El!" Ray took off running toward the town with El following.

* * *

Ray carried a stack of bags while panting heavily. "El, why am I carrying everything you bought?" El looked at Ray and grinned. "Because maybe you like me!" Ray almost dropped all the bags. "How the hell did you come up wit that conclusion!?"

El laughed a bit. "I'm just kidding. I just wanted to see your reaction." Ray glared at El before sighing. "I don't know if I'll ever get used to her teasing..."

They walked through town in silence before they heard yelling coming from behind them. Ray and El turned to see a woman before she punched Ray in the face. Ray flew back a couple meters, the bags he was carrying earlier falling everywhere. El looked toward the woman in alarm. Ray slowly got up holding his head. "Why does everyone like punching me in the face. And what's worse is that every punch hurts more than the last."

The woman then rushed toward Ray and gave him an upper-cut sending him flying upward. She then turned into a bird-like creature and took Ray out of the city and dropped him on a rock, head-first. Ray grunted upon impact, as blackness flooded his vision. His last thought was; "Did she just turn into a bird?"

* * *

 **A/N:** Alright! So who might be this woman who is attacking Ray? Find out in the next chapter! Thanks for reading and see you guys later! Please review!


	15. Ray's New Bounty!

**A/N: Hey guys! Merry Christmas or Hanukkah! So just saying, the manga readers for One Piece, you guys are not going to like this chapter. Also don't worry anime only watchers, no spoilers, or anything that really matters. Anyways let's get um pollin'?**

* * *

 _ **A New Legend**_

 _ **Insuo Island**_

 _ **The Family's Secret and Ray's New Bounty!**_

* * *

El blinked in complete shock. "What just happened?" People were looking at her before they started to disappear one by one. "Did Ray get taken away by a giant bird? I'm pretty sure he did... I should go tell the others..."

El turned on her heels and ran toward the caravel, leaving behind the scattered bags and items. El kept running until something caught her eye... Or in this case her ears. She stopped and looked toward the noise. Two men were reading a newspaper a couple meters away from her. "Hey look; "Crimson Death" got a higher bounty." The man on the left looked over. "Oh yeah he did."

El listened in on their conversation sharply. "Ray's bounty got raised?" The man who held the newspaper made a noise of confusion. "Is it just me or does it say he's only wanted alive?"

"Only wanted alive?" El walked over to the two men. "Can I borrow that?" The men looked at her only to see her running off. The man holding the newspaper shrugged and looked down at his hands realizing the newspaper was gone. "I knew this one happen some day. But I came prepared!" He then took out another newspaper. His friend looked at him weirdly.

El looked at the newspaper while running, confirming that Ray did have a higher bounty and was now wanted alive. "40 million beli huh... He is only wanted alive... Is he a... No! There's no way he could be one of them! It's too rare." El stuffed the newspaper in her pocket as she arrived at the ship.

"Oh El! You're back!" Emerald jumped off the ship with a smile before she cocked her head to the side in confusion. "Where's Ray?"

El sighed deeply. "Ray got taken away by this bird/girl." El pointed toward the lush forest. "Pretty sure that's where they went."

"Ah! Pretty sure he's fine on his own." Emerald said with a confident smile. "He can take anybody down, especially a bird."

"Well if you say so... Oh yeah take a look at this!" El fished out the newspaper that she put in her pocket for no reason. Emerald looked at El in wonder before taking the newspaper. "Okay guys. Operation force info out of Ray when he comes back is officially a go!" Luna peered over at Emerald and Calico opened one eye to look at her. El sweat dropped. "What was that operation and when was it created...?"

* * *

Ray groaned as light flooded his vision. "Did Luffy punch me in the face?" Ray sat up and was immediately met with a punch to the face. Ray fell back and groaned. "Now I'm awake." Ray got up and avoided another punch. He then dodged a series of fast kicks and punches that was sent his way. "Okay! Being assaulted after waking up is the best workout!"

Ray grabbed the wrist of an incoming fist and grabbed the other. He got a quick look of his attacker before feeling a kick to the gut. It was a female. Memories of the female that turned into a bird and attacked Ray came back to him. "Okay listen, I don't why you're attacking me but can't we just talk this out." Ray coughed after saying that and got back up. His answer was quick to come as it was a kick to his family jewels. "Or we could settle it like that."

Ray fell to his knees. "So now would you mind telling me why you're attacking me mystery girl?" Ray looked up and saw the woman glaring at him. She looked around to be in her mid 30's with long black hair and wore a black leather jacket that had tear marks on her back and jeans. She also wore combat boots and had angry dark shade of red eyes. "Oh, that's a unique eye color. Are you a vampire?"

Ray received a kick to the face. "I take that as a no then." Ray jumped to his feet and dodge another punch and side-stepped to the side before throwing a punch at her. She jumped back. "So are you going to answer my question or not? I'm very confused."

"I see you have at least some sort of fighting experience, murderer." Ray looked at the woman in confusion. "Don't give me that dumb look."

"I'm not a murderer. Just because I have a bounty on my head doesn't mean I'm a murderer." Ray said in a matter-of-fact tone. The woman chuckled. "I know you killed Count Gontempest!"

"Are you kidding me?!" shouted Ray in disbelief. "Why do you think it was me!?"

The woman started transforming into bird/human hybrid. A beak replacing her mouth, a large pair of gray and white wing sprouted from her back, feathers appearing on her skin. "The Falcon-Falcon no mi: Model Falcon!" she said as she began flapping her wings. Ray looked at her in surprise. "I should tell you, Crimson Death, that you cannot end the family just by killing one of the enforcers!"

Ray looked up at the woman in more confusion. "The Gontempest Family right?"

The woman chuckled before continuing. "That's correct. Now listen carefully, there are six families that make up the whole family. The East, South, North, West blues all have a family in them. The Grand Line and the New World also had one too. You see, the family you took down here is just part of bigger crime syndicate, and the death of the Count won't stop or affect the Family!"

"And why do you think I killed him again?" asked Ray as he bit off the flesh from his thumbs. "And also why didn't you try and kill me while I was knocked out?"

"The newspaper doesn't specify who killed Count but when I heard that three ships left from that island, and one of them had a dragon figurehead, which was the same ship captained by Crimson Death which took down the 5th Strongest Marine in the East Blue; I put two and two together! Now prepare for death Crimson Death."

Ray cracked his neck and sighed. "Listen all I did was beat not kill the shit out of boss man, but if you want a fight... Bring it! I bet I can take your down with one hit."

* * *

"Okay guys! Get the plan!?" Emerald looked at her crewmates. Calico didn't respond, Luna nodded seemingly playing along. "Okay great!"

Calico shot his hand toward his katana to find it missing again. He opened his eyes to find another note. "Note 2 out of 1,000: Part 1 out of 2. I took your sword again. If you want it back, go to the kitchen." Calico sighed and walked toward El's room and knocked on the door. No response. He knocked again. No response. He walked toward the kitchen and opened the door. When the door closed, he heard a clicking sound and turned around and tried to open it. It was locked. Calico knew it was locked from the outside. A note was taped to the door. "Note 3 out of 1,000: Part 2 out of 2. YOU GOT PLAYED SUCKER!"

* * *

"Take this Crimson Death! **Kuchibashi no Sutoraiki!"** The woman picked up speed and flew toward Ray. Ray stood there not moving and the sharp beak struck his abdomen as he flew back. Ray grunted in pain as crashed into a tree. Ray got up just before he was assaulted once more.

" **Kuchibashi Guresu**!" The woman peaked at Ray with her sharp beak multiple times in graceful motions. Ray clenched his teeth and he was pushed back little by little every time he was hit. The woman stopped and flew back up toward the sky. "Oh what's wrong! Didn't you say you were going to finish me in one strike?"

Ray glanced up at the woman. The woman swooped down and started attack with her wings. " **Tsubasa no Reiji!"** The woman beat Ray with her wings, forming bruises on his face and body. Ray took it all grunting in pain. The woman smacked Ray with both her wings hard, but Ray didn't move back. "Oh you're a durable one!" Ray looked up at the woman in boredom. "You know, from the punches and kicks you gave me before, I seriously thought you were more powerful than a marine soldier at best. I guess all girls just have naturally painful punches."

The woman chuckled again. "At least I know how to throw a punch other than you! You're not even attacking!" Ray smiled at that one. "That's because if I were to punch you, you would have a ugly fist imprint on your face."

"Ha! As if! I'll end this now!" The woman flew very high in the sky before falling down toward Ray fast. Her wings rested by her side as she began to twirl in mid-air. She began spinning faster, making her look like a small black and white tornado. " **Farukonzudoriru!"**

Ray raised his right fist upward into the air as blood covered and hardened on his fist. " **Blood..."** Just before the woman made contact with Ray, he swung his fist down and hit her in the right cheek. She crashed toward the ground as large cracks appeared in the hard dirt. " **Knuckle!"**

The woman laid on the ground unconscious with a fist in-print of her right cheek. "I told you I would leave a fist in-print on your face." Ray walked away not knowing where he was going as a thought appeared in his head. "Who killed Count? Is he an enemy?"

* * *

Ray walked out of the forest as the sun disappeared from the horizon. He looked around at the saw the shore his ship was anchored at and headed toward there. When he got there he was instantly punched in the face by Emerald. "What is with girls and punching my face! Seriously!"

Emerald sighed. "Man, I thought that would knock you out. I guess plan B is a go." Ray looked at her in confusion before he was picked up from the ground and above rocks at a very high angle. He looked up to see Luna. "I swear to god..." Luna dropped Ray as he screamed short curses at Luna before being knocked out. A last thought appearing in his mind. "Why do people like knocking me out these days?"

* * *

 **A/N:** I bet you guys are upset abut Ray's bounty increase and the lame fight scene, but eh. So why is Ray only wanted alive now? It's a new mystery question ohohoho. Anyways thanks for reading and see you guys later! Please review!


	16. The Cat-Like Boy!

**A/N: Hey guys! You know, I have nothing to say and I'm still making the Author's Note. Welp, screw it. Let's just get reddin'?**

* * *

 _ **A New Legend**_

 _ **The Tiger Pirates! Part 1**_

 _ **The Cat-Like Boy!**_

* * *

Ray woke up tied to a chair. His eyes immediately shot open to be greeted with total darkness. "What the hell! Okay whoever took me, I'm going to kick your ass!" Ray struggled and tried to move his arms and legs. He also felt something incased around his flesh wound that was on both of his thumbs. "Well plan number one is a no go."

A minute passed and he heard a door opening, light flooded into the room before he heard the clicking sound of the door. The room was then illuminated once more. Ray closed his eyes and slowly opened one to be greeted by his crewmates minus Calico and Luna. "Even my own crew! Oh come on!"

"Okay Ray. We're going to ask you some questions and if you answer them, we'll free you. If you don't we won't and if you refuse or struggle, we'll have to take force. Understand?" Emerald said smiling smugly. "And I'm pretty sure you remember the last time I used force."

Ray stared at her in disbelief. "Could this day be any worse?" ( **You will find out that answer Ray, soon).** El walked up to Ray and grabbed his shirt before tugging on it. "Shut up! We're the ones asking the questions!" Ray looked at El and mentally face-palmed. "Great. A bad cop. A horrible bad cop."

Emerald backed El off and showed Ray the newspaper that held his new bounty. "Care to explain why you're bounty went up?" Ray looked at it before smiling happily. "My bounty when up! Yes!" Emerald punched Ray hard in the face. "Answer the question!"

Ray groaned in pain. "Even she's the bad cop. Great." Ray raised his head. "I don't know why my bounty went up! The World Government does do some crazy shit these days!"

"I'll take your word on that... But if you're lying, consequences will be dire." Emerald showed Ray the newspaper again pointing at the word Alive. "So why does the government want you alive?" Ray stared at it before sweating in nervousness.

"I-I don't know! Like I said before, the world government does some crazy shit!" Emerald made a "hm" sound and signaled El. "Believe me!"

"I'm giving you one more chance! Answer the question truthfully!" Ray sighed and appeared to be deciding something. "If I tell them I'm one of _them_. What will they think of me then? I'd rather take a beating then risk losing my friends, especially Emerald." he decided in his mind. "I ain't telling you guys shit!"

"El. Initiate torture method five." Emerald and El moved toward Ray and just before the torture method started Luna called to them claiming that they were really close to her home island. Emerald yelled back that she will be out in a second before glaring at Ray. "We'll let you off the hook for now."

When the girls left the room, Ray sighed a breath of relief. "My secret and body are safe for now." Ray moved his arms and legs but found them restricted. "Oh yeah. They left me tied up..."

* * *

Ray jumped ship and glared at Emerald and El. They both smiled back apologetically. "Oh yeah! Ray, Emerald guess what?" Ray and Emerald turned their heads toward El in wonder. "I came up with a ship name for you too! How does EmeRay sound!?" Ray shrugged and Emerald shrugged too. "I guess it's getting old. I might have to go a little bit far now."

Calico mumbled to himself as he walked around. Luna was ecstatic. Ray walked up to Luna. "So this is Sappi Island huh." The island had a fairly large village and lush green forests. "Well let's explore!" Ray was about to run off when he was pulled back by Emerald. "Hold it!"

"What is it!?" asked Ray, angry. Emerald pointed toward the village where people were running toward them with weapons. "Oh, now I see." When the village folk were just a couple feet away from them, a man in his mid 40-50's walked in front of the group. "Get out of here now pirates or we'll be happy to use force!"

Luna walked up in front of the group waving her hands. "Wait! These pirates aren't bad pirates!" The elder took a surprised look as the villagers also did. "Luna?!"

"Luna what are you doing? Where have you been all this time?" asked the elder in worry. Luna put on a apologetic smile. "Sorry. I was chased out by a giant bird but these pirates helped me defeat it brought me here. Please stop, they're not bad people!"

The villagers put down their weapons and the elder walked toward the group. "So you four helped Luna... Thank you!" Ray rubbed his neck sheepishly, Calico didn't say or react in any way, El smiled, Emerald squinted her eyes in suspicion. "And as thanks, why don't you stay here for a while."

"Really! Time to explore!" Ray shouted preparing to run off before he was grabbed by Emerald once again. "Oh come on! He said it was fine... In a way."

Emerald sighed and whispered in his ear. "This is way to good to be true. We're pirates with bounties and they just trust us like that. I don't buy it."

"You're thinking way too much into it and besides we can take them on and beat them easily." The villagers started walking back to the village and Luna followed. Soon later Ray and the others except Emerald followed as well. "I swear if this really is a trap..." Emerald sighed and followed cursing Ray to hell.

* * *

"This is amazing!" exclaimed Ray as he ate his 6th plate. Luna had offered to pay the crew a meal at a restaurant and the crew agreed. "Thanks again Luna!"

"Hey Ray. You said you came up with a name for our crew, what was it again?" Emerald asked as Ray took a bite out of a large chicken leg. Ray looked at Emerald and thought before he remembered. "Oh yeah. It was-"

"Luna! You might want to come and see this!" yelled a villager before running off toward the shore that the Flaring Moon was anchored. Luna excused herself and ran out toward the shore as well. Curiosity got the better of the crew as they followed.

At the shore, a small dinghy was perched on the rocky shore, inside was a boy who looked to be around 14. He had jet black hair, peach white skin and was very thin. He had black cat ears and tail. He wore a plain white shirt and light brown shorts. Everyone was worried and confused. "What's going on!?" asked Luna before she saw the boy. The crew also saw the boy and was confused. Ray started approaching the dinghy before Emerald grabbed him once more. "What are you doing!?"

Ray looked at her. "I want to check if he's okay." Emerald was hesitant but let Ray go. Ray approached the boat and was about to nudge the boy before he shot up. Ray jumped back in surprise. The boy stretched and yawned. "That was a nice nap!" He looked up at the crowd in confusion. He then looked at Ray before smiling happily. "People!"

He then jumped up and grabbed at Ray's right hand and shook it violently. "Hi, my name's Sora! What's yours?" Ray stunned didn't process what was happening. Sora then moved on and grabbed Emerald's right hand. "Hi! My name's Sora! What's yours?" He did this with the crew and Luna and several villagers before Ray grabbed his shoulder to get his attention. Sora turned with his bright smile. "Hi there!"

Ray sweat dropped. "Hey, could you um calm down." Sora nodded his head and Ray sighed a breath of relief. "Okay well, my name's Ray. Nice to meet you! Now why don't you follow us to the village, that girl over there can buy you a meal." Ray stared at Emerald and smirked smugly.

"Wait what!" she said as she recoiled. Sora with his same bright smile ran over to Emerald. "Really, you'll do that!" Emerald smiled sweetly and nodded her head. She turned and started walking toward the village with Sora. Emerald turned toward Ray and shot him a glare. Ray just waved.

The villagers still trying to figure out the situation decided to leave it in the pirate's hands and went back to doing their own things.

* * *

Near the island, a fairly large ship with a jolly roger that had three claw marks from both side slicing in a x shape over the original skull and tiger figure head was sailing toward the island the crew was currently on. A man in a dimly lit room was sharpening long, sharp sword claws. Another man walked into the dimly lit room and interrupted the other man with the claws. "Captain Tora. We found the dinghy that brat was on. It seems he landed on an island."

Tora looked glanced up at the other man. "Good. Go there immediately." The other man nodded but before he left, he turned once more and faced Tora. "Also there is a pirate ship docked there as well."

Tora sighed deeply. "It doesn't matter. If they interfere, we'll just eliminate them." The other man nodded and quickly left the room. Tora stopped sharpening his claw-like weapons. "It is only a matter of time before we meet again... Sora."

* * *

 **A/N:** I bet you guys are like. "Why is this chapter so rushed and straight-forward?" Well, quite honesty, I don't know myself. It's kind of weird. Also Sora is the creation that **Martyn** created. Thank you Martyn for sending him in! Thanks for reading and see you guys later! Please review!


	17. Attack! The Tiger Pirate's Assault!

**A/N: Hey guys! Just saying, I was originally going to name this chapter " _Tragic! Luna's Past!"_ But decided not to as Luna's past is probably only going to be three paragraphs long. So anyways let's get clobbin'!"**

* * *

 _ **A New Legend**_

 _ **The Tiger Pirates! part 2**_

 _ **Attack! The Tiger Pirate's Assault!**_

* * *

Luna flew up toward the sky and flew around the whole village with a smile on her face while keeping a sharp eye on the sea and sky. The crew and Sora were watching Sora as he munched down on his 20th plate.

*Crunch* *Crunch* *Gulp* *Munch* *Slurp* *Gulp* *Crunch* *Gulp* *Burp*

Calico sat with his eyes closed trying to have some meditation time. His eyebrows furrowed in annoyance. He opened his eyes. "Will eat quieter!?" Sora startled, stopped and jumped back. Sora fell off his chair and landed on his hands and feet before jumping back into his seat, in complete silence. Sora apologized quickly before eating again, but quieter. Calico closed his eyes and tried meditating again.

El and Emerald sweat dropped before El whispered something in Emerald's ear. "So you say you don't like Ray right? Does that mean I can have him?" El said this while Emerald was drinking water. Emerald spat out the water and coughed violently before giving a loud "What!" El laughed and said she was joking which made Emerald calm down a little, but was gave El the cold stare.

Emerald looked at Sora who was happily munching down on a fish. She looked at his eyes and noticed for the first time that they were different colors. His right eye was green while his left was red. Emerald decided to ask Sora about it as she was unsure whether it was because of his devil fruit, that she was sure he got his cat-like appearance from, or a disorder. "Hey Sora. Why are your eyes different colors?" Sora stopped eating and looked at Emerald puzzlingly before seemingly understanding the question. "Because of my devil fruit!"

"What devil fruit did you eat?" Sora ate a decent sized fish in a single bite before answering. "The Neko-Neko no mi."

"Is it a Zoan type devil fruit?" Sora thought for a while. He seemed to have thought long and hard before smoke started coming out of his ears. This got the crew except Calico worried. The smoke stopped coming out of his ears as he started eating again. The crew sweat dropped. Sora opened his mouth and dumped what was left on the plate into his mouth. "Yeah! The Neko-Neko no mi: Model Copycat! It allows me to be able to copy any devil fruit power and use it for three hours. Though I do have to touch the devil fruit user in order to gain the power."

Ray smiled. "So you are a Zoan! I ate a Zoan devil fruit too!" El and even Calico turned their attention toward Ray in surprise. Ray looked at them in confusion. "You guys didn't know that?" Emerald slammed her fist on top of Ray's head, sending him crashing into the table. Sora grabbed a fish before jumping away from the table as it broke in two.

"You idiot!" Ray twitched as a large bump appeared on the top of his forehead. "You aren't supposed to reveal that!"

Ray jumped up to his feet. "Why!? They're our friends, so they should know!" A tick mark appeared on Emerald's forehead. Ray kept yelling reasons why he should be able to reveal what type his devil fruit was. "And it's not even going to hurt me to tell people about it anyways!" Another tick mark appeared on Emerald's forehead. "Oh I get it! You're just jealous because I was fortunate enough to have the powers of a duel-" Another tick mark appeared on Emerald's forehead as she punched Ray in the face before grabbing the collar of his shirt to prevent him from falling. She then started punching Ray in the face repeatedly, no breaks what so ever.

El and Calico sweat-dropped. "Well that's another thing to add to the list of Ray's unknown secrets." El said mentally taking out a pen and a small piece of paper that was in her satchel and began writing. Sora laughed while munching on the fish.

* * *

The crew walked out of the restaurant deciding where they should go next. The villagers looked at Ray as his face was just a giant red bump and was being dragged by Emerald who looked very pissed off. The villagers stayed away from her.

"Hey isn't that Luna?" asked El as she pointed toward the sky at Luna who was flying around. The crew looked up including Emerald who dropped Ray. Ray grunted before slowly getting up and looking at the sky as well.

"Yes. That's Luna." said an unknown voice. The crew turned toward the voice to find the elder. "She's always looking out for the village..."

"What do you mean old man?" asked Ray wanting to know more. The elder, a bit offended by the words "old man," continued. "It all starts with Luna's past."

"Luna's family was thought to be a threat by the World Government. So they were killed publicly... At least her parents were. We tried to save them all, but we only managed to save Luna. Luckily, they left the island thinking they got rid of the "threat" and left this island unprotected. Ever since then, Luna felt like she had an obligation to protect this village as thanks, even when we have enough strength to take care of ourselves. We're all thankful for Luna, but we all, by this point, want her to stop and travel the world. We want her to travel and experience the world and possibly find her father's daggers and her mother's ring." explained the elder, sadness slowly seeping into his voice.

"Yeah. The World Government are pieces of shit. Especially the guys at Marie Jois! Those guys piss me off!" shouted Ray slamming his fist into a barrel that was for no reason next to him. Ray looked at the elder and his crew who were giving him strange looks. He then forced a smile. "So you said something about Luna's fathers having daggers and her mother's ring that are somewhere around the world. Care to tell us more about that?"

The elder held his chin as if he was thinking. "Well I don't know too much but Luna's father had daggers he treasured a lot, but the marines took them before leaving this island. They also took Luna's mother's ring. The last I've heard of those items were when I heard that the Straw Hats got a hold of them before they for some reason hid them."

"Well that's weird. I wonder why-" Ray was interrupted by Luna shouting. "Everyone! There's a pirate ship docking! Go hide!" Luna flew fast toward the shore. Ray looked at the crew to see if they were ready. They were, he then looked at the elder who nodded. "Let's go!"

* * *

When Ray and the others got to the shore, they saw Luna fighting pretty well against the many pirate goons. Ray ran toward the crowd of pirates with the crew. " **Blood Scythes!"** Ray sliced three pirates before blocking an attack from behind him. "I told another pirate this so don't think you're the first one I told this to. Fat doesn't count as muscle bub." Ray turned on his heels and sliced him across the chest.

" **Emerald Fists!"** Emerald rapidly punched four pirates before shooting a chunk of emerald into a guy's family jewels, which caused him to grab them instinctively, letting Emerald hammer her fist down onto his head. She ducked as a guy with an axe swung in it over her head. "Hey do you want to hear some gossip?" she asked as she gave the pirate an uppercut.

" **Hurricane Dance!"** Calico sheathed his katana as 15-20 pirates screamed in pain from the hurricane of cuts. He then cut another pirate before sheathing his sword just as blood squirted out of the pirate. Calico heard guns cocking and glanced toward the noise to see several pirates pointing their guns at Calico. "Shoot. I dare you." The pirates hesitated before shooting. Calico unsheathed his sword and cut all of the bullets before walking past the pirates. He slowly sheathed his sword. " **Lightning Walk."** Calico sheathed his sword and the sniper rifles the pirates were holding released a powerful burst of electricity, which fried them all.

El twirled gracefully as she avoided slashes and swings. She cut down some pirate goons when she was close to them. " **Yugana Surasshu!"** El cut down three pirates in one final slash before turning to see a man about to fire a cannon ball toward her. El smiled and faced the man. "Oh come on. Don't be like that. Sure I cut down your friends but how about we kiss and make up, 'kay." El walked toward the man as he had a confused look. She leaned toward the "I'm still confused but I'm just going to play along" man's lips and he closed his eyes. El took out an explosive and plopped it into his mouth. He opened his eyes in shock to see her wave her right hand while she walked away. The next second after that, the explosive exploded and smoke came out of his mouth as he fell toward the ground.

Sora jumped and avoided attacks with a big smile. "Can't catch me!" Four pirates came at him from all sides preparing to slice the boy. Sora waited and jumped out of the way at the last second. The pirates sliced each other as Sora met up with Ray.

Luna threw three daggers at three pirates before swooping down to grab one of them. She then flew up high into the sky and wrapped her sings around them and fell toward the ground before slamming the pirate into the ground. " **Casket of the Forgotten!"** Luna took off and started flapping her wings violently. " **Wind Storm!"** Pebbles and sand flew at multiple pirates, blowing them back. Luna then avoided two bullets before throwing two daggers at the snipers.

Eventually the remaining pirates stopped attacking and started to back off. "These guys are crazy strong!" Ray and the crew grouped up once again and Luna flew over to them. "Get off this island now!"

The pirates all nodded and were about to get on the ship before they all stopped and faced them with smug looks on their faces. "You guys are in trouble now! Our captain is coming!" Luna was about to attack again but she then felt multiple cuts appear around her body. Luna screamed in pain as her wings vanished and she fell toward the ground. A man wearing long sharp claws that looked like swords landed on the ground behind Luna. The crew got into fighting stances as he landed in front of them.

The man wore a suit with a black tie. He had short orange hair, light brown eyes with glasses in front of them, and black dress shoes. "Hello. I heard you guys hurt my crew, I can't let you pirates leave alive now." Sora was staring intensely at the man. "My name is Tora, captain of the Tiger Pirates!" Ray ran toward Tora and sliced at him, but Tora blocked Ray's attack. "Do I look like I give a fuck about who you are?!" Tora slashed at Ray who jumped back.

"Ah! "Crimson Death" You're the new big shot with a 40 million bounty on your head. I didn't expect to run into you so soon." Tora slashed at Ray who either blocked or dodged the attacks. Calico and El tried to attack Tora but he dodged and cut El lightly on her right arm and cut Calico fairly deep in the chest. They both staggered back. Ray's blood scythes turned into liquid and covered his fists before hardening. Emerald covered Emerald's fists as well and they both started swinging at Tora. Tora dodged and appeared behind them. He then cut Emerald on the back. Ray jumped out of the way in time. He glared at Tora. "You bastard!"

Ray assaulted Tora once more. Tora dodged again and appeared behind Ray once more. He then started slashing at Ray who jumped forward and stumbled before falling. Tora raised his claw-swords and stabbed at Ray who rolled away from the claws. Ray dodged barely and glanced at Sora. "Hey Sora! Little help here!" Tora stopped attacking and looked where Ray was looking. His eyes landed on Sora and he smiled. Ray took this chance and jumped to his feet. He was about to attack Tora once more, but Tora's next words stopped Ray dead in his tracks.

"There you are Sora! Why did you run away? You do know we might abandon you." Sora's eyes widened and he stared at Tora. "So if you still want to be part of our family; help me kill "Crimson Death."

Sora lowered his head. Ray was confused. "Sora! You're... Part of his crew..." Sora ran toward Ray which surprised him and touched his arm. Sora then bit off his own flesh and blood surrounded his fists. Sora then started to punch at Ray who dodged them. "Oi! Sora, what are you doing!?" Sora had a sad look. "I still... Want to be part of the... Family! Sorry Ray!" Ray stopped moving and Sora punched him hard, knocking Ray back.

Emerald grabbed Ray by the arm and lifted him up and started running toward the village, with the more confused and stunned Ray. Calico and El followed. Tora decided to let them go and he walked up to Sora. "Let's go Sora." He grabbed Sora by the arm and led him toward the ship. When he passed his crew, he told them to capture and imprison Luna. He knew that if he were to do that, Ray and the others would surely come back. Sora looked at the floor in shame. "Sorry guys..."

* * *

 **A/N:** Okay I know you guys already know that Sora was part of the crew, so yeah, no surprise there. Also news regarding Ray's devil fruit powers, that will clear up as the story progresses. Anyways thanks for reading and see you guys later! Please review!


	18. The Tiger Pirates Vs The Ray Pirates!

**A/N: Hey guys! Just a heads up, you guys might hate Ray for like 15 seconds, so yeah. Also the title of this chapter doesn't really fit with the chapter and NO the crew's name IS NOT the "Ray Pirates." You know it's a struggle when you have no news for the Author's note, and has OCD. Anyways let's get... Kickin'!**

* * *

 _ **A New Legend**_

 _ **The Tiger Pirates! part 3**_

 _ **Anger! The Tiger Pirates Vs. The Ray Pirates!**_

* * *

"Let go of me!" Ray struggled, but Emerald smacked him on the top of his head. Calico grunted in pain every step he took, El noticed this. "Are you okay? You seem to be in a lot of pain."

Calico glanced at El and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. I can just walk it off the pain." The crew walked into the village where the villagers ran toward them and started asking questions.

"Where's Luna?"

"What happened to Luna?"

"Did she get taken?"

"Did you guys attack her or ambush her?"

"Where's that cat-like boy?"

Ray clawed at Emerald's hand which caused her to pull it back in pain and surprise. Emerald glared at Ray who was paying attention to the villagers. Calico sighed and mumbled to himself. El was nervous and didn't know what to say.

"Everyone! Quiet down!" Everyone stopped asking questions and the elder walked up toward the group with a worried look. "Sorry. We... We are all worried about Luna, as we can see she is not in the sky or with all of you. Can you please tell us what happened to Luna?"

El hesitated a bit. Emerald looked down at the floor. "We don't know, but I'm pretty sure those bastards took her and Sora!" Ray shouted. The elder nodded. "All right. You all stay here. Everyone! Let's go save Luna!" The crew stared at him in slight shock except Ray who now had his head down. "Yeah!" The villagers scattered seemingly looking for weapons.

"Guys. They're going to die if they go." said El with a bit of urgency in her voice. Emerald thought for second before hesitating. The villagers were now grouping up with weapons, ready to go and attack the Tiger Pirates, the elder seemed to be telling them something. "Um... Okay guys so here's the plan-" Emerald didn't finish.

"Guys. Go to the entrance of the shore and wait for me there." The crew stared at Ray in shock. Calico glanced at him, intrigued. Emerald opened her mouth to argue. "What are you going to do Ray? And why should we go back?"

Ray walked past the crew toward the group of villagers. ( **Okay guys. You should turn on some inspiring music right now)** "I said... To go back to the entrance of the shore and wait for me there!" Ray shouted, serious while glaring at Emerald with a whole new meaning then just plain anger. Emerald recoiled a bit. "Got it, captain." Calico said as he walked toward the shore. Emerald stared at Calico in shock. El started to walk toward the shore as well. "Got it." Emerald, hesitant, looked at Ray who wasn't paying attention anymore. "Sheesh. Since when did you become serious?" Emerald turned and ran toward Calico and El to catch up with them.

The villagers were now walking toward the shore. The elder leading them. Ray stood in the middle of the path the villagers were walking on. When they were no more then a couple meters away from Ray, the elder told him to move. Ray didn't respond. "Move. We have to go save Luna!" Ray didn't respond for a couple seconds before speaking. "You know, you guys are going to die if you go there."

"We're all happy to throw away our lives if it means saving Luna!" Ray lifted his head to show signs of anger. "I'm pretty sure that's not what Luna wants! When she finds out, you're all dead; she'll just blame herself! You don't want that do you!"

The elder clenched his teeth in both anger and hesitation. "Well it's not like a pirate like you can understand! Even if Luna may blame herself, we'll be happy to die if it means we can save her! Maybe, she'll even explore the world! So move or we'll make you!" Ray bit the flesh off his thumb and blood covered his fists.

"Sorry old man." Ray closed the distance between himself and the old man and punched him hard in the face. He flew back and appeared to be knocked out. The villagers aimed and pointed their weapons at Ray. "Hey! What are you doing?" Ray paused before punching two villagers, knocking them out. Ray proceeded to knock out all of the villagers. He looked at the villagers before walking toward the shore.

"Sorry villagers. I couldn't let you guys get killed, because if you were to; Luna would be devastated. But don't worry..." Ray raised his head glaring at the small outline of the pirate ship. "I'll make sure to kick the Tiger Pirate's asses! And I will save Luna and have her travel the world!" Ray shouted as he reached the shore entrance where his crew was waiting.

"Let's go kick some kitty ass!" The crew looked up at Ray. "Yeah!" Ray, Calico, and El walked toward the ship while Emerald stared at Ray with a bit of sadness in her eyes. She shook her head and sighed before following them.

* * *

Pirate goons jumped ship and approached Ray and the crew who stopped walking. "Hey look! They really came back!" Another pirate opened his mouth to add something. "And pretty fast too."

"Let's get them!" The pirate goons ran at the four. Ray stared at the approaching pirate goons with seriousness. "Calico."

Calico unsheathed his katana as he walked in between the pirate goons and his friends. "On it, captain. **God's Twister!"** Calico started spinning his katana fast. A twister of slashes grew from the spinning katana and toward the pirate goons who stopped approaching. The twister hit ALL of them, knocking them all out, bloody.

"Let's go." Ray started advancing and the crew followed. They approached the big ship and Ray sent out another order. "Emerald."

" **Emerald Stairs!"** Emerald summoned a giant staircase made of emerald that started from the hard rocky shore and ended at the wooden deck of the ship. Ray started walking up the stairs, blood seeping out of his flesh wound and forming into the shape of two scythes and they stuck themselves onto both sides of both of his arms. El grabbed her swords while Calico mumbled to himself again. Emerald made her "Emerald Excalibur" thinking it would be appropriate as the rest of the crew were about to go into battle with slashing weapons.

When they reached the deck, they were met with Tora who was sitting on a chair in the middle of the deck. Next to him was Luna with sea prism handcuffs around her wrists, still unconscious. She was being guarded by a man who was holding two machetes. He wore a trench coat similar to Calico's and long black pants. He also wore brown boots. He also had a cap that said "I'll cut you!" He looked at Calico and smirked, Calico looked back, annoyed.

Sora was standing next to Tora as well, and looking down at the floor in order to avoid looking at Ray and the crew. Tora stood up and stared at Ray and the crew with amused eyes. "You hurt my men twice now. Now I can't let you guys go for sure."

Ray glared at Tora and smiled smugly. "You hurt and kidnapped my friends and crew. So I think we're even. But I did make a promise to the villagers that I would kick your ass, so I can't let you go either."

* * *

The elder slowly got up and held his head. "That boy really punches hard... Everyone, they're gone!" The villagers slowly rose one by one holding their head or stomach in pain.

"So do we just pray that they will save Luna and beat the pirates, now?" asked a villager. The elder nodded. "Why did we do this again?" asked another. The elder turned toward him. "They say anger and motivation helps a person in a fight."

The villagers looked toward the shore and so did the elder. "We have done all we can, now we wait and pray."

* * *

 **A/N:** So I know what you guys are saying. "Can't the villagers just watch from the side, ready to help our heroes when they are in trouble?" Well yeah they could, but really, what can they really do other than get themselves critically injured or worse. Also that part with Ray and the villagers, yeah. It seemed cooler when I thought and wrote it down. Anyways thanks for reading and see you guys later!


	19. Anger Building! The Crew in a Pinch!

**A/N: Hey guys!** **Blah, blah, blah. let's get blahin'!**

* * *

 _ **A New Legend**_

 _ **The Tiger Pirates! part 4**_

 _ **Anger Building! The Crew in a Pinch!**_

* * *

"Calico, El! You guys go save Luna. Emerald, help me get Sora back!" Ray ran toward Tora who was waiting with his sword-claws on. Ray slashed at Tora only to have his attack blocked by Sora, who also had blood scythes. "Errr."

Ray jumped back. "Sora, move! I don't want to fight you!" Sora was still looking toward the ground, glancing at Ray every five seconds. Ray ran toward Tora again, but looked at Emerald. "Emerald, apprehend Sora while I fight the captain bastard!" Efmerald nodded and ran toward Sora.

Sora attacked Ray when he was close enough. Ray blocked his attacks. Sora glanced at the approaching Emerald. He stopped attacking Ray and knocked Ray off his feet by sweeping his left leg. Sora then turned toward Emerald slashed at her. Emerald blocked the attacks with her emerald sword. Ray got up and noticed Sora was busy fighting Emerald. Ray turned toward Tora who was now sitting watching the battles unfold. Ray charged at him and was about to attack but felt a sharp pain in his right ribcage. His hands immediately flew toward the spot he was struck. He looked at Sora who had an open palm pointed at him.

Ray then felt something bang into his abdomen. Tora kicked Ray and was still sitting. Ray stumbled back but prevented himself from falling. Ray glanced toward Tora only to see three sharp claws heading toward his chest. Ray jumped back, barely avoiding the attack. He looked up and saw Tora vanish. He then felt a hard kick to his back. Ray fell forward but then felt a knee in his face, he fell back but then felt fairly deep cuts around his whole body. " **Tiger Trap."**

Ray yelled in pain as cuts appeared around his whole body. He couldn't see Tora or even move. It was like he was in some type of trap. "Ah! Err, I need to find him. I need to catch him!" Ray looked around, seeing blurs and blackness. He then saw a blur right past him going to the right. He reached out to his right and caught Tora by the arm. "Got you."

Tora smirked and clawed at Ray's arm, with his free arm that had sword-claws. Ray let go of Tora and jumped back. He then saw Tora vanish once more. "Oh god damn it!" Tora reappeared facing Ray's right shoulder. One arm was pointed at Ray's neck, the blades barely touching his skin. His other arm was positioned at Ray's left ribcage. "No. I got you."

* * *

"Calico, I want you to handle your twin brother!" El stood where she was standing with her arms crossed, tempting Calico to go into battle with the man. "Try to use deceptive and trick slashes! Thanks!"

Calico didn't react as he held his chin in deep thought. El was confused by this. "Hello~! Can you hear me?" Calico didn't turn and started mumbling. El walked over to Calico. "I'll give you thirty minutes of complete silence for meditation if you follow through with my plan."

Calico faced El with a serious look. "What's the plan?" El sighed. She pointed toward the duel wielder who had been patiently waiting for them. "I want you to fight him and try to use deceptive and trick slashes. Do that for while okay." Calico nodded, and in the duration of four seconds, both combatants had cuts on their arms and torso. El sweat-dropped. "I can't see what you guys are doing when you're that fast."

* * *

"Sora! You're fighting for the wrong side!" Emerald ducked as Sora swung his arm. Blood covered his other fist as he crashed it down toward Emerald. Emerald rolled to the right and avoided the attack. She quickly got up and transformed the emerald sword into a small circle shaped shield. Sora formed eight blood crystals out of the blood that was previously on his fist and arm. The blood crystals then shot toward Emerald in rapid succession. Emerald moved out of the way, blocking some. One of them hit her on her on her left leg while she ran out of the way causing her to yelp in pain as she fell toward the ground. "Ah!"

Emerald clenched her teeth as she slowly got up, rubbing the spot were the crystal hit her leg softly. She looked where Sora was previously standing to find him gone. "Huh, where did he go?" Emerald looked around to find Sora about to strike Ray. Emerald freaked out and did what she thought was the right decision at that time. She formed a sharp knife ( **A sharp knife. Ha! More like twenty)** And proceeded to throw it. Sora turned and his eyes widened. He then let out a pain filled scream as the knife struck his right ribcage. Sora fell to the floor as blood started leaking out of his wound. ( **Wow! This turned dark very fast!)** Emerald sighed a breath of relief until she realized what she had just done. "Oh crap!"

Emerald ran toward Sora who was lying in front of Tora and Ray. Ray was staring at Sora intensely, thoughts were racing through his mind. Tora's smirk faltered, but it then became a large happy smile. He started laughing out of peer happiness. "Oh come on Sora! You can do much better than that!"

Ray faced Tora in anger! "What the hell! You're laughing while your own crew are suffering!" Tora glanced at Ray with amused eyes. "Why of course! If they can't take a simple knife wound! What use do I have of them?" Ray glared at Tora in anger but didn't move as he was still trapped.

Sora was holding the knife and was panting. Emerald was close to Sora but Tora had other plans. He moved one of his feet and stomped on Sora's back. Sora screamed. Emerald was enraged and formed her emerald Excalibur. Emerald swung her sword at Tora who moved his left arm that was pointing at Ray's left ribcage and elbowed Ray in the face and blocked Emerald's attack. Tora with his free hand swiped at Emerald who jumped back. Ray was getting up and Tora noticed. He stomped on Ray's head, crashing into the ground before stomping on Sora who screamed in agony. "I'm sure you all can do better than that!"

* * *

Calico blocked a slash before twirling to the right. Calico stabbed at the man who blocked the attack. He then took a stab at Calico who jumped back. Calico smirked and unsheathed his katana. The next second he was behind his combatant. " **Hurricane Dance!"** The man looked down to see a twister growing under his feet. The hurricane of cuts surrounded him quickly. No yelling or signs of pain were heard. The hurricane then blasted apart revealing the man unharmed by the technique. El took note. "He's fast. Fast enough to block all those cuts from the hurricane."

Calico looked at the man, impressed. "So you're not just some small fry. Let me guess, you're the first mate?" The man nodded. "Yup. Name's shin. Mind telling me yours?" Calico unsheathed his sword once more and placed it in front of him. "You don't have to be so formal. Name's Calico, and one thing about me is that I hate formality. **God's Twister!"** Calico spun his sword as a twister grew from the sword stretching out toward Shin.

"I thought I was the only one." Shin placed both handles of the machetes together and spun them just as the twister hit him. He was blocking in by spinning his swords. El took note again.

She looked at his body structure and how's he's gripping his weapons. He was gripping them lightly, but strangely he was also gripping them tightly. "Come on. There has to be weak spots." Her eyes searched Shin, but found no weaknesses or faltering.

Calico stopped spinning his katana and appeared in front of Shin blocking both his machete's. Shin yawned looking at Calico with lazy eyes. "I'm getting tired so let's wrap this up." Calico stared at him in confusion. He then felt a hard kick to his abdomen. Calico stumbled back but was met with a series of fast slashes. Calico blocked one slash before he lost his footing completely and fell. Calico landed on the ground with a thud and let go of his katana.

Calico opened his eyes to see a katana close to his face. Shin then placed his left foot firmly on Calico's chest and slid his machete under Calico's katana. In one swift motion he boosted it up and grabbed it with three fingers while holding the machete with two. "Without you're katana, you're mostly useless in this battle." He then threw the katana overboard into the ocean. "So how do you want to die?"

"How do you want to die?" Shin looked at El who was running toward the duo with her swords. "I still don't know his weak spots, but I have to try and find it out."

Shin raised a machete over his head not paying attention to El anymore. He then dove the machete down and El panicked. "Crap! What do I do? What do I do? Oh yeah explosives!" El searched her satchel and threw an explosive at Shin. Shin's machete scraped Calico's right cheek, and stuck into the wood of the ship. He glanced at the incoming explosive and lightly tapped it away with the flat side of his other machete, bouncing it into the ocean. "You made me miss."

El fell to the floor comically. "That's what you say?"

* * *

 **A/N:** Don't ask me what happened in this chapter. I don't quite know myself. Anyways thanks for reading and see you guys later! Please review!


	20. The Battle of First Mates!

**A/N: Hey guys! Just skip this Author's Note, it had nothing interesting in it. Let's just get quizzin'!**

* * *

 _ **A New Legend**_

 _ **The Tiger Pirates! part 5**_

 _ **The Battle of First Mates! Calico Vs. Shin!**_

* * *

" **Yoma Tozan!"** El jumped up and slashed both her swords upward, the sharp ends of both her crooked swords almost slicing Shin. Too bad a machete was in the way. El, still in the air, twirled with her swords close together with the sharp ends pointing at Shin. " **Saru no Ropu**!"

Shin kicked Calico under the chin quickly before taking the sword he lodged into the ground and lifted it up blocking the attack. The three swords collided but instead of stopping, the hooks still twirled and El gave a kick to Shin's chest. ( **Sounds weird, I know)** Shin tumbled back but regained his balance. El took this time to help Calico up. "That's one thing, he doesn't expect surprises." noted El.

"Give me one of your swords." El snapped her head toward Calico like what he said was the most selfish and illogical statement she had ever heard. "Hurry. He's coming at us, quick."

"Do you even know how to use these?" asked El in a know-it-all voice. Calico sighed and looked toward Shin who was about to slash them both. Calico pushed El out of the way and snatched the sword that was in her left hand. El let out a noise of surprise as she fell. Calico blocked one machete and ducked to avoid the other one. El was about to yell at Calico before she noticed one of her swords were gone. She saw it in Calico's hand. "Hey~! Give that back!"

Calico blocked an attack coming to his right before twirling for no reason and blocked the other sword that was coming his way. Calico then proceeded to sweep his leg toward his combatant's legs but his combatant jumped up, avoiding the leg sweep and slammed both his machetes down toward Calico's head. Calico side-stepped to the left, avoiding the attack before swinging his sword down toward his combatant's neck.

Shin's swords stabbed through the wood of the ship and he hoisted himself into the air barely avoiding the attack. ( **This is a fanfic off of an anime, remember that)** Calico threw the sword in the air and twirled it before grabbing it again, now holding it backhanded, the pointed end pointing at Shin's torso. Calico moved the sword toward Shin's torso slightly moving it upward. Shin bended his arms before "jumping" up into the air, letting go of his swords. The crooked sword that was currently being wielded by Calico made a light cut on Shin's forehead.

El, who had been watching while holding an explosive, threw it while Shin was in the air without his machetes. "He won't expect this!" Shin looked at the incoming explosive and widened his eyes. The explosive made contact exploding. Shin yelled in pain as he was blasted away from the duo. He landed hard on the deck before rolling to a stop.

El swiped her sword away from Calico, who glanced at her. "Not bad." El glared at Calico before looking at the smoking body of Shin. "I think we defeated him. Even if he can get up, he can't attack us without his swords." Calico walked over to the machetes and took them out of the wood. El looked at him in caution. "I swear if you give those back..." Calico threw one machete toward Shin, who was now slowly rising. "And you give one of them back... *sigh*"

Shin glanced at Calico and El. Calico had a serious face. Shin glanced at the machete that was tossed toward him. He grabbed it and got on his feet. "Mind telling me what's going on?"

"I hate losing. A lot. So I'm going to battle you again to make it at least even." Shin smirked. "We have a lot in common." Calico rushed toward Shin swinging his sword fiercely at his opponent. Shin blocked the incoming attacks, dodging some. Shin blocked an attack that almost sent Calico's sword flying but Calico held onto it. Shin moved in and was about to slice Calico's chest. El was about to intercept until Calico kicked his right foot up, kicking Shin's arms upward.

Calico glanced at El with challenging eyes. "If you interrupt, you're the next person I'm going to cut." El backed off, letting Calico do his thing. Calico side-stepped to the right avoiding a slash. He then blocked a slash before he appeared behind Shin. A hurricane of cuts rose up. " **Hurricane Dance!"** Calico quickly turned and faced Shin. Calico twirled his weapon fast. " **God's Twister!"** A twister flew toward Shin as the hurricane "blew up."

Shin glanced at the twister before rolling out of the way. Calico tapped the deck softly with his weapon before tapping another spot. He kept doing this while Shin got up. Shin was puzzled but decided to take this chance and attack Calico. Shin raised his machete above his head and took in a deep breath, a faint yellow glow resonating from his body. Calico tapped a spot that was directly in front of Shin. "Found it."

Calico raised his sword into the air and stabbed it into the wood. Shin glanced at Calico. "Are you ready to lose once more?" Calico also glanced at Shin, smirking. "The real question is if you're ready to lose?"

 **"Kirasurasshu!"**

 **"Dance of Tremors!"**

Calico took his sword out and in the next second, both swordsmen were on opposite sides of each other. Calico grunted in pain as blood squirted out of a growing cut, but he still remained standing. A large cut appeared on Shin's chest and torso. Blood squirted out as he as he grunted in pain, he then chuckled a bit. "I wonder, if we had met each other in different circumstances, do you think we would be friends instead of enemies?" The wood beneath Shin slowly started to split open. Calico didn't look at Shin but opened his mouth to answer. "I would've bought you a drink."

Shin smirked before falling as the growing crack underneath him grew faster before splitting apart only big enough for him to fall through. He lost consciousness as he fell through the crack.

Calico turned and limped-walked toward the crack. He dove the machete into the wood next to the crack. He then looked toward El. "Remember. You owe me thirty minutes of silence." Calico fell on the deck. His fairly big and large wound open to the fresh sea air. El freaked out and ran next to Calico's side before grabbing his headband and placed it over his wound before adding pressure.

* * *

Emerald swung her emerald Excalibur at Tora who blocked with three claws before scratching Emerald with his other, causing light bleeding on the side of her left cheek. Ray slowly got up, ignoring the protest his body was giving him. Tora stomped on Ray's head again and he fell into the deck with a grunt. Tora glanced at Sora and frowned. He wasn't making noise, except for soft grunting and heavy breathing. Tora kicked him in the ribs. Sora responded with a shout. This urged Ray to stand back up as anger was building.

Emerald swung her sword toward Tora again. Tora, tired of Emerald's same tactic, blocked the sword again and this time stab a claw into her arm that was holding the sword. Emerald screamed in pain as the sword vanished. Ray's anger was rising through the roof as he rose again slowly. Tora stomped on Ray's head again. "Crimson Death." Please be patient, you're turn will come shortly."

Tora faced Emerald and kicked her in the torso causing her to jerk forward. Tora then elbowed her downward. Emerald fell to ground with a scream of pain. Tora then kicked her in the left ribcage and knocked a couple yards away. Tora faced Sora again and quickly stabbed three claws into his back. Sora yelled in pain, tears starting to well up in his eyes. Tora started laughing in joy and excitement. "Yes Sora! This is the punishment you get for failing me! Scream and cry, no one's going to help you!" Ray glanced at Sora and saw the tears, and his anger exploded. Ray's vision became blurry and he heard a voice similar to his. "Let me handle this one." Blackness was all Ray saw after that.

Ray started to get up again. Tora stomped on Ray's head again, this time met with resistance. He frowned and stomped again but with more force. Ray didn't move and still kept rising. Ray rose his right hand and grabbed Tora's leg and gripped it tight. Ray then jerked his arm forward and to Tora's surprise, he flew meters away from Ray and the others. "Huh."

Tora landed hard on the deck. He grunted before he started to get up. He glared at Ray who got on his feet and was rising. Ray soon stood tall and so did Tora. "Where the hell did you get that strength from?" Ray laughed hysterically. He looked up at Tora to reveal red and black eyes. "That's not important. What's important is how long you think you'll live?"

Tora became enraged. "Getting cocky just because you threw me! Looks like you're getting punishment too!"

Ray clenched his right hand into a fist and raised it up to his face and blood that was a darker red flowed out of his wounds and surrounded him. "Let me show you why you're going to die. The Demon-Demon no mi - Model Satan!"

* * *

 **A/N:** So you guys might be asking... "Why Model Satan of all things? It's pretty generic." One reason; because he's the demon of anger/hate. Another question... "How do demons and blood connect?" I don't know, so that's why I'm going to come up with a reason... Blood rituals? Anyways thanks for reading and see you guys later!


	21. The Fight Between Captains!

**A/N: Hey guys! Happy New Year everyone! So what's a better way to end off the year with the final chapter of an ark. Yeah, I know. There are a lot of other things that are better… Also this might be a little fucked up. Anyways let's get fightin'?**

* * *

 _ **A New Legend**_

 _ **The Tiger Pirates! part 6**_

 _ **The Fight Between Captains and the New Crewmates!**_

* * *

Ray raised a clenched fist up to his face. Blood, a deeper shade of red, flowed out of his wounds and surrounded him. "Let me show you why you're going to die. The Demon-Demon no mi - Model Satan."

Two giant black wings sprouted out of his back and two black horns also grew out of the top of his head. The darker blood covered his arms and legs, creating armor. He also grew a couple inches. He also grew some muscle but not enough for it to be bulging. The blood that remained floating started forming into a moving ring that surround Ray's lower torso. Three smaller blood rings also surrounded each of his arms. Ray smirk turned into a grin, revealing the canine part of his teeth to be very sharp.

"I'll give you the first hit." Ray said smugly. A tick mark formed of Tora's forehead. "A tick isn't going to hurt or frighten me. Try another tactic."

Tora vanished and appeared in front of Ray about to slash his torso. "Die!" The ring around Ray closed in on Ray about an inch before quickly expanding, striking Tora in the stomach. Tora blasted back as bile was released out of his mouth.

"I can't believe you fell for that! Do you not see this ring around me? It's here for a reason!" Ray mocked. Tora, clutching his stomach, glared at Ray. "I going to chop you up and eat you!" Tora vanished once more and appeared above Ray before stabbing his claws toward Ray's head. Ray snapped both of his arms up and grabbed Tora's wrists. "Caught you again." Ray then slammed Tora down into the wood of the boat. Tora yelled out in pain and cracks appeared in the wood beneath him. "Cannibalism is gross."

Ray kicked Tora's chest and sent him flying back. "Eight minutes left." Noted Ray as he stared at Tora who was heaving. "I need to finish this quick." Ray appeared in front of Tora who was on his hands and knees and raised his fist high in the air. The blood rings started spinning faster. " **Fist of Satan!"** Ray slammed his fist and struck the back of Tora's head. The rings shot forward and made contact with the head, blasting Tora in the wood of the ship. Tora grunted in pain as three new blood rings formed around Ray's arm. Ray then picked up Tora by the neck and slammed him into the ground several times before throwing him into the deck hard enough for Tora to bounce back up. Ray then kicked him with his right foot, shooting him to the left side of the boat where Calico, El, and Luna was. ( **I definitely didn't forget Luna in the previous chapter... What are you talking about?)**

El looked at Tora in shock, seeing his beat up and bloody body. She looked over to Ray to see him, different... Demonic. Calico glanced at Ray before glancing at Tora. "Hm." Luna, on her knees with the sea prism handcuffs, also looked at Ray and jumped. Emerald stared at Ray in disbelief before face palming. "That idiot!" Sora was still panting as blood leaked out of all four wounds. Emerald heard this and remembered the horrible shape Sora was in. She freaked out and looked around the deck for anything, she found nothing of use.

Ray stared at Tora in caution. "Seven minutes..." Tora grunted and started rising again. El not wanting to leave Calico, as he would bleed more than he already was, stayed and looked at Ray before glancing at Tora. Ray nodded and appeared in front of him, Tora vanished just before he could attack again. Tora appeared a couple meters behind Ray and was slouching forward. Blood was dripping from his fingertips and nose. Ray turned to see him take off his sword-claws and throw them aside. Tora slowly chuckled and looked at Ray straight in the eyes. He was different. His eyes had a wild, crazy look to them.

"It's been six years since someone forced me to use my devil fruit power..." Orange, white, and black fur started growing from Tora's body. His finger tips grew into sharp claws. His body mass grew exponentially. ( **Yes, this is how you spell it)** A tail grew out of his body as his eyes turned into a messy yellow color. His pupil became straighter. "The Tiger-Tiger no mi - Model Tiger!"

Ray sweat-dropped. "You do know that you have a generic power that probably doesn't even increase your chance of winning, right?" Tora grinned as disappeared once more. "Still cocky eh!" Tora appeared in front of Ray and started slashing wildly at Ray. Ray blocked the scratches with his arms but he was still getting cut. "Of course he would be faster and stronger."

Tora slapped one of Ray's arms and drew back his other arn and swung it, his claws dug into Ray's torso area. Ray held back a yell as he was knocked back far. "Augh!" Ray landed on his feet and shot a blood crystal at Tora who dodged it. Ray jumped to the side as Tora attacked him once again. The ring around Ray then expanded fast. " **Blood Explosion!"**

Tora jumped up, avoiding it and clawed at Ray once more. Ray blocked it with his arm, but was knocked back, his feet skidding on the wood. "Four minutes... I need to finish this quickly!" Ray flapped his wings and took off into the air. He then covered himself with his wings and rocketed toward Tora. Ray started spinning. " **Black Torpedo!"**

Tora swung his right arm but Ray struck his chest first. Tora roared in pain and he crashed into the ground. Ray bounced off of Tora and started flying again. He then started shooting blood crystals at Tora. He started shooting them faster and Tora roared louder. " **Blood Storm!"**

El started worrying as she saw the blood come out of Ray's body. "He's using too much blood!" El opened her mouth to shout but Calico interrupted her. "He would've fell dead by now."

El closed her mouth but was nervous. Ray kept shooting and Tora took them all roaring louder and louder. Tora then closed his mouth and forced his yells in and struggled to stand up. Tora with great effort got on a kneeling position. Ray stopped shooting and swooped down toward Tora and punched him in the abdomen. " **Fist of Satan!"**

The rings blasted forward shooting Tora off the boat and onto the rocky shore of the island. Ray cursed to himself as he realized Tora didn't fall into the sea. "Shit! I only have two minutes left!"

Ray jumped off of the ship and aimed a kick at Tora. Tora rolled out of the way despite his body protesting against it. Ray crashed into the ground, creating a small crater. He stared at Tora who was on a kneeling position panting heavily. Blood ravaged his fur. "I-I-I won't lose to a brat like you!" Ray closed the gab between them and gave a hard kick to nose, blasting him back.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! I've heard all before!" Ray shouted as Tora began to get back up for the umpteenth time. "Err, one minute left. Why won't this guy just stay down?"

Tora chuckled as he stood up. He started limping toward Ray as he muttered something. "I'm... going... to kill... you... I... won't.. fall until... I kill... you..." Ray closed the gap between them again and gave him a hard uppercut, the rings shooting up. " **Uppercut of Satan!"** Tora rocket up into the sky and Ray flew up above Tora and dropped kicked him in the abdomen. Tora coughed blood as he crashed into the ground. Ray landed felt a cool breeze on his right leg, the leg he used to rop kick Tora. "Crap! Time's almost up!"

He looked at Tora who was standing again, a smirk plastered on his face. "He's still standing!" Tora started limping over to Ray as Ray's wings vanished. Ray started running toward Tora. "I have to finish him in this one last attack!" The blood armor on his other leg liquefied as he ran. The ring around his torso also fell to the floor. "My vision's getting blurry and I'm losing strength!"

Ray's horns and muscles started retracting. He also grew shorter. He was close to Tora. "C'mon arms, last a little longer." The rings around Ray's left arm dropped to the floor as well as the blood armor. He was no more then a step away. He felt the blood on his right arm start to fall. ( **I love me some dramatic, predictable last move type of thing)**

Tora swiped at Ray weakly and he avoided and cocked his fist back. He summoned six blood crystals and surrounded his fist with it. Darkness started seeping into his vision. " **Shotgun Fist of Satan!"** Ray blasted his fist forward and struck Tora in his right ribcage. A fairly loud cracking sound resonated from the spot. The blood crystals and rings shot forward and blasted Tora back as blood escaped his mouth. Tora crashed into the rocky shore hard. His body started transforming into his normal human body. He was defeated.

Darkness covered Ray's vision and he fell forward. He crashed into the floor as the blood armor on his right arm liquefied and spread out over the rocks and pebbles of the shore. "Mental note to self. Make sure you get Sora and Luna's asses on the Flaring Moon." He muttered.

Emerald started panicking again. She picked Sora up and ran toward El and the others and practically dropped him before jumping ship and running to Ray's side. El sweat-dropped but panicked when she heard Sora groan. She couldn't handle his wounds too so she decided to free Luna. El ran over and played with the handcuffs but they didn't come off. She freaked out but her attention was obtained by Calico when she heard him call her. She looked over to see a key in his hand. She decided to ask later and took it. She freed Luna and El didn't give Luna time to recover as she dragged Luna toward the two injured males.

Emerald kicked Ray in the face as she held her right arm that was stabbed by Tora, cursing him. "You idiotic mother- *sigh*" Emerald stopped kicking Ray. His face was just a red bump, but he didn't react. "At least you aren't critically injured."

* * *

Two days has passed since the Tiger Pirate's defeat. The crew were resting in a house that the villagers let them rest in.

Ray slowly opened his eyes to reveal a new atmosphere around him. He sat up and stretched. He looked down to see bandages wrapped around him. He looked around to see he was in a house of sorts. He got out of bed, semi-prepared for an enemy to jump out and do some "KA POW" on his ass. He spotted a door and opened it. He walked through and the crew were sitting around in a large room in front of him.

"Oh thank god. I thought someone was going to go "KA POW" on my ass." Emerald walked over to Ray and punched him in the face hard. Ray slowly started falling back. "Never mind. Someone did go "KA POW" on my ass..." Ray fell and groaned. Ray wanted to yell at Emerald, but he was too weak to. Ray got back up and walked past Emerald. "And a good morning to you too."

"It's not morning! It's the evening!" shouted Emerald. Ray sat down next to Calico who seemed to be meditating. "And you've been sleeping for two days!" Ray blinked and yawned. Calico sighed and braced himself. "That's cool."

Calico opened one eye and looked at Ray in surprise. Ray looked at Calico. "Your ears are safe for now." Emerald eye twitched. "That's your response! We all thought you were dead!"

"You thought Ray was dead." corrected El as she walked over to the group. "Okay now that Ray is awake it's questioning time!"

Sora, who was nibbling on a fish, perked up and walked over to the group. "Questioning time!"

At that exact moment Luna walked in through what seemed to be the front door that was on the opposite side of room from where Ray was sitting. "Hey how is Ray-" Luna started before she noticed Ray. "Oh."

"Luna come! It's questioning time!" said Sora cheerfully. Ray sweat-dropped and looked at Emerald. "You're the one answering the questions." she mouthed. Ray sighed.

As soon as Luna sat down next to Sora, El got started. "Okay so let's start off with the question on everybody's mind. Your power to manipulate your blood is the power of a paramecia type, I'm pretty sure you know that." Ray nodded. "But you also have the power of a Zoan, care to explain that?"

Ray sighed deeply. "I ate a duel type devil fruit." Everyone except Emerald looked at him curiously. "Let me explain. A duel type devil fruit is as the name suggests a devil fruit that gives powers of two classes. I have the power of a Zoan and Paramecia. Now you might be asking "Why have we never heard of this?" Because these are rare fruits. Only three have been discovered. Mine is one of them though only you guys and I now about my duel type devil fruit. Oh yeah, and this other guy knows about it too. The World Government has one too. Don't ask me how I know that. I'm not sure about the third one though. The World Government of course is hiding the fact about these duel type devil fruits and I'm guessing the other guy is too."

El seemed to take it as an answer. "Okay, so how come you slept through two days after using your Zoan power?" Ray shrugged. "One of the defects a guess."

El seemed to be more curious. "What are the defects of both your powers?" Ray thought for a bit. "My Paramecia side has one defect. I run out of blood, I can't use that power. My Zoan had multiple. I can only use it for ten minutes before I black out, and I sleep for a long time as it takes a big toll on my body afterwards. I also don't have to worry about running out of blood as for some reason a generate blood 15x faster than a regular person does."

"You have a really cool devil fruit!" commented Sora smiling happily.

Ray sighed and stood up. "If that's all, let's get off this island and continue our adventure!" Ray walked toward the door and he opened it. A loud growl resonated from his stomach and he looked at the crew. "After we eat!"

* * *

The moon was rising as stars twinkled in the night sky. At the shore, The crew was already on the ship except for Ray, Luna, and Sora. Ray was walking toward the ship and he glanced at Sora and Luna. "Aren't you guys coming?" Sora lit up. "I can come!" Ray smiled and nodded. Sora wasted no time and was on the deck in seconds. Ray looked at Luna.

"I can't. I have to protect my village. So I think this is where we part ways." Sora said as politely as she could. Ray sighed deeply. "I knew that was what she was going to say..."

"Luna go." Ray and Luna looked at the source of the voice to see the elder and the villagers. "Luna go with them."

Luna faced them and shook her head. "No, I'm going to stay here and protect this village!"

"You've done enough Luna. We are grateful you have protected us but can take care of ourselves now. We want you to explore the world!" explained the elder. Luna shook her head no started protesting. "I can't. I owe all of you and this is the only way I-"

The elder cut her off. "If you still feel the need that you owe us then grant us one wish. We all want you to explore the world and not stay here in this cramped island for the rest of your life. So please do us a favor and explore the world, let your wings grow." The villagers nodded their heads in agreement.

Luna didn't respond. She just nodded. "O-okay. I'll... Explore the world then." Luna turned and sprouted wings and got on board. Ray looked at the villagers. "Make sure she's safe and is always happy. If she isn't, we'll all come after you. Got that?" Ray smirked and nodded before boarding the ship and the crew raised anchor and lowered the sail. A tail wind blew and drifted the Flaring Moon away from the island.

Ray walked up to Luna, who was looking at the island. "You don't want to say good bye?" Luna didn't respond. Then they both heard yelling. The crew walked over next to Luna and Ray and looked out toward the island.

"Bye Luna!"

"Be safe!"

"Visit us whenever!"

"We'll miss you!"

The villagers were waving and shouting good byes. Tears started streaming down Luna's face. She raised her hand and waved. "Good bye everyone! Thank you all for everything you all have done for me! I'll be back soon!"

The crew smiled as Luna finished her good byes. She wiped away her tears. The elder shouted something at Ray. "Remember our promise!" Ray smirked and nodded. "I will!"

Ray turned and toward the endless sea and pointed toward it. "Okay Cross Demon Pirates! Let's set sail!"

The crew turned toward Ray in surprise. "What did you call us?"

* * *

 **Crew Members:**

 **Talon D. Ray - Co-Captain**

 **Nampu D. Emerald - Co-Captain**

 **Calico Johnny - First Mate**

 **Elliot Lefurgey - Shipwright**

 **Blade Luna - (Will be revealed next chapter)**

 **Sora Banaki - Swindling and basically has no position on the crew but is still part of it**

 **A/N:** Okay this is the longest chapter I have ever written, 3000+ words! So I hope you guys have a safe and happy New Year! Also about the end part, I'm not good with those kinds of things so please spare me. Thanks for reading and see you guys later! Please review!


	22. The Next Destination!

**A/N: Hey guys! Crap! I have nothing to say again! Oh I know! The title sucks, sorry. :/ Ugh, let's get odinin'!**

* * *

 ** _A New Legend_**

 ** _The Sea Restaurant-Baratie! part 1_**

 ** _The Next Destination!_**

* * *

"I think it sounds cool!" shouted Ray crossing his arms and pouting. "It's a thousand times better than yours."

"Cross Demon Pirates. That doesn't make sense!"

"And how is Cross Skull Pirates better?"

"It sounds better and makes more sense!"

"No! Cross Demon Pirates!"

"Cross Skull Pirates!"

Ray and Emerald got into each other's faces as they snarled and glared at each other. "I have an idea!" Ray and Emerald turned and looked at the source of the voice to see Sora with his hand up. "How about the Bloody Emerald Pirates?"

Ray and Emerald fell to the floor comically. "Sora... We already thought of that and decided not to use it."

"Oh okay." Sora said still optimistic. Ray sweat-dropped and Emerald stared at Sora in confusion. "Well, he takes things better than other kids."

A week has passed since the defeat of the Tiger Pirates and the Flaring Moon was sailing smoothly to their next destination. Calico was meditating as usual. El was fixing up the mast where a microscopic cut was placed. No one knew how she found it. Luna was sitting in the middle of the deck with her back exposed keeping a sharp eye out. No one knew what she was doing.

"I got it!" shouted Ray hammering his right fist into his left open palm. "How does... Brace yourself for this... How does the Corrupt Demon Pirates sound?"

Emerald looked at him like he was crazy. Calico opened one eye and looked at Ray. El stopped what she was doing and looked at Ray like he was crazy too. Luna stared at him every three seconds. Sora was giggling. Ray was looking at everyone. "Eh. Eh. Sounds great doesn't it?"

"Changing the subject... Hey Luna why are you sitting like that?" asked Emerald. Calico retuned back to meditating and EL returned to doing her thing. Sora snuck into the kitchen after cautiously looking around. Luna turned and smiled. "I do it as a constant reminder that I always have your guy's backs!"

"Okay so Corrupt Demon Pirates is a no go I guess... Oh how about the Dark Blood Pirates!" Suggested Ray. Emerald looked at Ray and then at the sky in wonder. "That's not a bad idea."

"Okay everyone how does the Dark Blood Pirates sound?"

"I like it." said Luna in a positive, non-hesitant tone. Ray looked at her suspiciously. "You're not saying that so I don't feel bad right." Luna shook her head. "No I really like it."

"Well most pirate crews are named after an ability or physical feature of their captain so I think it's fitting." said El as she walked toward her room. "I'm captain too!" shouted Emerald.

"I don't really care." mumbled Calico as he took in a deep breath. "I take that as a yes!" said Ray cheerfully.

Sora bursted out of the kitchen with a fish in his mouth. "I Life if!" Ray and the others except Calico sweat dropped.

"Emerald what do you think?" Asked Ray smiling happily. Emerald sighed. "I said it wasn't a bad idea so sure. I guess we're the Dark Blood Pirates!"

"Yes!" Ray cheered as he jumped up. "Now we're officially Pirates!"

"Hey guys look over here!" Called El. Ray looked over toward the voice and blood immediately squirted out of his nose. He shot back and landed on the deck with a loud thump.

El was wearing very revealing clothes. She was also dancing in a sexy way with a smug smirk on her face. Sora was thankfully back in the kitchen. Calico mumbled something incoherent. Luna on the other hand stood up and started yelling at El. "Stop dancing like that!"

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong is how your dancing and dressed! We have kid here!"

"So you don't like Alabasta dances."

"That is not an a Alabasta dance!"

"How would you know? You're not from Alabasta!"

"True, but that doesn't mean you're from Alabasta!"

"I am!"

"Prove it!"

"I don't need to prove anything to you!"

"OH GOD PLEASE HELP ME!" El's and Luna's argument was cut off by Ray's screams and pleads. El and Luna looked at Ray as he was being dragged the legs into a room by Emerald. Calico opened one eye and stared at Ray and Emerald. Calico shivered when he saw Emerald. El and Luna were also quite scared. "GUYS HELP ME! PLEASE I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

Emerald's eyes were shaded but her body was radiating anger and a killing intent. When the duo were inside, screams of pain were heard. Calico opened both his eye, unsettled and decided to walk toward where Sora was. El elbowed Luna to get her attention. "You think their doing "it?" El said as she winked. Luna shook her head and also decided to go to the kitchen. El pouted. "She's no fun."

An hour passed and everyone minus Sora was getting worried that Emerald might have actually killed Ray. The door to the kitchen clicked and Emerald walked inside, wearing a new pair of clothes. She was dragging Ray's lifeless body with her. She was smiling. It sent a chill up everyone's spine. Sora took cover behind Luna.

"Hi everyone. Ray and I needed to have a chat so sorry to worry you all." Emerald said in an awfully cheerful voice. Emerald then threw Ray over to the crew. El jumped out of the way letting Ray hit the spot she was standing on. El stared at Ray who groaned softly. She then looked at Emerald who was staring at El and it seemed her smile was widening to impossible lengths. "Hey El. I want to have a chat with you too."

El chuckled nervously. "What about...?" Emerald slowly walked over. Luna backed up, holding Sora close to her. Calico being without his katana also backed up. Emerald walked up to the nervous and scared El. (No joke. I'm getting chills) "W-Why are y-you so... C-close?"

Emerald snapped her right hand toward El's and grabbed it tight. El squealed in pain. Emerald kept gripping tighter. She then started leading El outside. El looked toward the crew mouthing the words. "Help me..."

Outside, Emerald let El go. El snapped her wrist back and rubbed it gently before bowing. "I'm sorry! I just wanted to see your reactions but the normal teases stopped working so I decided to take it up a notch so please forgive me!"

Emerald rose down to El's level and whispered something in her ear. "If you ever do something like that ever again, I will make your life a living hell." Emerald stood up and turned toward the kitchen door. El sighed a breath of relief and glanced at Emerald. Emerald turned again. "One last thing. Ray is mine." With that Emerald entered the kitchen. El looked up at where Emerald was previously standing. "This ship is soooooo official!"

"Hey Emerald! I'm hungry!" shouted Ray as he rubbed his stomach. The crew ignored Ray. Emerald sighed and looked down on the map that was in her hands. "Well I guess we should start looking for a cook."

"Yeah we should! Hm... Oh I know! Why don't we go to the sea restaurant Baratie! " shouted Ray very eager.

"Do they have fish?" asked Sora, a bit of droll sliding down the right side of his lips.

"They have a lot of fish." answered Ray. At that second, Sora's eyes turned into stars as more droll slid down his mouth. Ray decided to go further. "They have hundreds, no thousands, no millions of fish you can eat!" Sora started mumbling as his eyes slowly turned into fish.

Ray was about to go even further when he was smacked on the head, which caused him to bent down and nurse his head. Emerald stood over Ray, anger burning in her eyes. "Stop messing with Sora! He has fish eyes! People don't have fish for eyes!" Ray pouted and casted his eyes to the side. "Sorry."

Emerald's expression softened up. "Baratie... Ah, speak of the devil-" Ray turned toward Emerald in confusion.

"You were talking about me?"

"What?"

"You said speak of the devil so were you talking about me."

"Ray, your a demon not a devil."

"What's the difference?"

"Besides it was just a play of words, an exaggeration."

"Oh okay, carry on."

"*sigh* Idiot."

Emerald looked at the map that was in her hands once again. "We're really close to Baratie actually." Ray smiled and looked out toward the sea.

"So I guess we go to Baratie then!" Sora walked up next to Ray, his eyes still in the shape of fish. "L-let's g-go to f-fish!" Ray glanced at Sora and sweat-dropped. "I think I messed him up to much..."

* * *

 **A/N: So yeah. This was originally a pre-movie for a "movie" but I decided not to make it due to laziness and stress. So we're just going to continue without the "movie" that may or may not ever come. So thanks for reading and see you guys later! Please review!**


	23. The Girl who wants to End Hunger!

**A/N: Hey guys! So yeah... This was supposed to be the "movie" but I'm going to hold off on that. Reasons are Laziness and not having the spirit to do it. So the people who read the previous chapter should go and read it again, at least the last part as I edited it. So that being said let's get sizzorin'!**

* * *

 _ **A New Legend**_

 _ **The Sea Restaurant-Baratie! part 2**_

 _ **The Girl who wants to End Hunger!**_

* * *

"Fire!" shouted the marine captain as he stared intensely at their target. Cannonballs fired toward their target. The target switched direction, causing the cannonballs to miss. "Damn it! Keep firing! Don't let them escape!"

Their target was a ship. Not just any ship, it was a pirate ship. This pirate ship held the jolly roger and symbol for the Dark Blood Pirates. El and Sora were steering the ship under Emerald's directions. Ray, Luna, and Calico were facing the marine ship as they fired cannonballs at them. Their job was to knock the cannonballs away from the ship when the ship doesn't dodge them. A cannonball flew toward the ship and Luna flew toward it. She was about to blow it away when Ray appeared in front of her and punch it. Luna's blood ran cold. The cannonball flew back and fell into the ocean. Luna landed on the ship and sighed a breath of relief. "I thought I was going to be exploded..."

Ray walked up and patted her on the back. "It's fun to be exploded you know. Feel the burning sensation of immense pain on your body, the cool rough wind hitting your back as you fly into the deep, dark ocean. Slowly drowning as blood spills out of your body and into the ocean. Under water creatures slowly start to eat you as you slowly die. Feeling the painful salt enter you as your muscle and organs get eaten. No one there to help you, abandoning you. You give up thinking how your friends and comrades betrayed you. You slowly get swallowed by the ocean as you finally die. Hell smiling and welcoming you. The hate and sadness taking form and taking over your body as you become one of them. A devil... Demon. You exit in hopes to make other people suffer like you did. Eventually when you feel satisfied, you go back to the ocean, felling the murky abyss cover your body as you shrink. Feeling the hate the sea has for you. Putting a curse on you. You slowly die again, but you don't feel a thing. You close your eyes and fell the comfortable bliss that is sleep. You wake up to see an image of a fruit that looks like a devil fruit. That fruit is what you have become, a devil fruit. The sea's hate resonating around you and around the person that eats you..."

Luna looked at Ray nervously. "Great story..."

Ray looked back at Luna. "What?"

Luna sweat-dropped. "He doesn't remember his own story that he made up." Calico jumped up as a cannonball flew toward him. "He unsheathed his katana and sliced it fast. He landed on the deck once more as the sliced cannonball fell into the ocean and exploded. "Talk about it later! We have more pressing concerns!"

"Okay!" Ray punched another, the cannonball surprisingly not exploding. Luna sighed again. "I swear a cannonball is going to explode when he punches it."

* * *

"Why did they have to come at this time! We were so close too! I mean I can practically see it. We just needed two more minutes of smooth sailing and we would be docking there! Ugh! Move the ship to the left to the left, quickly!" shouted Emerald as she looked toward the marine ship coming her way. El and Sora followed her directions and steered the ship to the left.

* * *

A cannonball flew toward the ship once more and Ray leapt up to punch away once more. "I got it!" Ray punched the cannonball but this time, it exploded. Ray blasted back, as he yelled in pain. "Ray!" Luna sprouted wings and was about to fly until she saw Ray actually reach Baratie... By going through the roof.

* * *

"I hate cannonballs..." Ray mumbled as he slowly opened his eyes. He was on top of something that seemed to break his fall. Ray then heard the click of a door opening and then yelling. He then felt his body being lifted up roughly by his arms by two people. "OW! Can you be more gentle, I was shot with a fucking cannonball!"

"Shut up!" shouted a rough voice. Ray looked at both people to find them looking like buff chefs. "Oh why hello boys. Mind letting me go?"

Ray was greeted with a kick to the face and neck. " **Collier!"** Ray grunted in pain. "God damn it Ray! Falling on top of me out of no where is not how you greet a friend!"

Ray looked in front of him to see a man with blond hair. He had a short beard, curly eyebrow, and dark brown eyes. He wore a tuxedo with a golden yellow shirt and tie under it. he also wore black dress shoes. He took out a cigarette and lighter. He put the cigarette in his mouth and lit it with the lighter. He then took a drag of it and puffed out smoke. "Oh Sanji! Hi there, it's been awhile!"

"Don't talk to owner Sanji, like you know him!" shouted on of the cooks. "Rubio, James he's a friend of mine. Let him go and go back cooking." ordered Sanji in a cool fashion.

"Wait he's a friend of owner Sanji..." The cooks let go quickly and bowed toward Ray. "We're sorry! We didn't know you were a friend of owner Sanji." With that they left the room. Ray sweat-dropped and rubbed his neck. "Those cooks are interesting."

"Yeah... At least they can cook well. So I heard you and Emerald have a bounty now." Sanji walked up to Ray and nudged him with his elbow. "Tell me has Emerald's-"

Sanji was interrupted by the door slamming open and a girl ran in. "Owner Sanji! Are you all right?" The girl then looked at Ray. Ray raised a hand up. "Yo. You're not one of those guys who are going to attack me right...?"

"Yeah I'm fi-" Sanji started before the girl ran up to Ray, getting extremely close. She then looked at Sanji. "I don't care about you anymore." She then looked at Ray. "Hello there handsome!"

The girl had shoulder-length black hair that was tied up into a bun. She has amethyst purple eyes, pale skin, and has long slender legs. She wore a red tunic, blue shorts, and brown leather traveling boots. "Um... hi."

"I'm Blanch Coddle but you can call me Charity! What's your name?" Charity asked, looking at Ray seductively. Ray started sweating uncomfortably and his eyes darted toward Sanji who was clearly enjoying what was happening. "Uhh, I'm Ray. Talon D. Ray."

Explosions rang out through the room. The trio looked around before Ray made an "ah" sound. "Crap! I forgot, my crew is being hunted down by the marines!" Ray ran out of the room with Charity following. Sanji sighed and took a drag of his cigarette and puffed out smoke. "It's been a while since I fought marines. Might as well help them out." Sanji then ran out of the room.

* * *

Outside, cannonballs were barely missing the wood that shaped the Baratie. The Flaring Moon has also reached Baratie. The marine ship kept shooting cannonballs, some were reaching Baratie. Charity was kicking them away. Ray stared at her in awe. "Isn't that the Black leg Style?"

Charity looked at Ray as hearts slowly started appearing. "Yup!" Ray sweat-dropped and looked at the marine ship that was getting closer by the second. "Anyways... kicking cannonballs is not going to defeat this guy so-"

"I'll handle the marines." Sanji said as he walked up next to Ray. He dropped his cigarette and stomped on it. "Charity. Watch closely, I'm about to show you one of my recipes."

* * *

 **A/N:** Chapter done and completed. We have Sanji to which I did a horrible job of writing his personality and reactions. Thanks for reading and see you guys later! Please review!

Edit: Charity is the brain child of **Thomas Drovin**. Also I hope he doesn't mind the very little change I did to her character.


	24. Sanji's Hot Marine Meat Dish!

**A/N: Hey guys! So I'm just going to say right off the bat that I don't know anything about cooking. Why is that important you may ask. You will see. Also you might also want to go and turn on Sanji's Diable Jambe OST. You don't have too, and it may not be worth it but still. Anyways let's get Hjurdinin'!**

* * *

 _ **A New Legend**_

 _ **The Sea Restaurant-Baratie! Part 3**_

 _ **Sanji's Hot Marine Meat Dish and the New Crew Member!**_

* * *

" **Sky Walk!"** shouted Sanji as he jumped into the air. He then started jumping in mid-air before jumping toward the marine ship with the help of his powerful kicks. He landed on the deck of the marine ship, alarming the marines. The marine captain walked up to Sanji. "Black Leg Sanji! Move out of the way, or I will use force!

"First you turn on the grill. **Diable Jambe! Bien Cuit: Grill Shot!"** Sanji spun quickly until both of his legs were flaming. He then jumped into the air up high before spinning toward the ground. He kicked the ground hard, flames engulfing the unlucky marines as a criss-cross grill burn appeared across the whole deck.

"Next you marinate the meat with spices! **Poele a Frire: Spectre!"** Sanji jumped up and started kicking both his feet downward on all of the marines with both his feet. The illusion of fireballs were striking the marines, a rainbow colored ring exploded upon impact. He then jumped up very high.

"Then you place the meat down on the grill." Sanji then closed his eyes as horrible memories appeared in his head. His face then became one of anger as he opened his eyes. Flames engulfing his body. He then kicked all of the marines into the air as a small fire tornado blasted up with them. He then used his "Sky Walk" technique to get to the same height as them. He then threw a powerful sideways and downward kick. " **Hell Memories!"**

The marines yelled in pain as they were rocketed onto the deck hard. Sanji then "Sky Walked" in front of Ray and Charity. He grabbed a cigarette and lighter. He placed the cigarette in his mouth and lit it with the lighter as his eyes were closed. He took a drag of the cigarette before puffing smoke out and opening his eyes. "And your Hot Marine Meat Dish is ready."

"Awesome!" shouted Ray as stared in awe with stars in his eyes. Ray turned toward Charity who was taking... notes. "Um... Can you use Diable Jambe?" Charity shook her head. "No, not yet."

"Ray!" Ray, Sanji, and Charity looked over toward the voice to see Emerald running toward them. Luna, El, Calico, and Sora were following her. Ray raised his hand and started waving. "Hey-"

Ray was then kicked off to the side as Sanji twirled toward them with hearts in his eyes. He then kicked Calico and nudged Sora away. "Hello my mellorines!" El and Luna were creeped out and Emerald sighed. She then hammered a fist down upon Sanji's head which caused him to crash into the ground hard. "Stop it Sanji. You're creeping El and Luna out." She said through gritted teeth. Hearts appeared from Sanji's head. "You're even more beautiful when you're angry."

Ray slowly got up with the help of Charity. She then looked toward Calico. Hearts replaced her eyes as she left Ray alone and twirled over to the Calico who was alos creeped out. "Why hello there handsome!"

"Um..." replied Calico, not knowing what to do. Charity then grabbed his hand and started pulling him. Calico was very surprised to find that Charity was strong, very strong. "I bet you're hungry, so how about I make you one of my best dishes!" Calico tried to resist and even told her to stop, but couldn't free himself. Charity passed Ray and grabbed his left arm and started pulling him too. "You can have a dish too!"

* * *

Inside the Baratie restaurant, the crew was seated at a table. Charity and Sanji appeared and set plates of food down in front of them. Sanji set delicious food down in front of the girls while Charity of course set down plates for the boys. Both chefs had hearts in their eyes. Emerald was watching Charity carefully.

"So... Emerald you seem to know the chef of the legendary Straw Hat Pirates. Mind telling us how?" asked El as she took a bite of food. El immediately widened her eyes. "This is better than I thought it would be!" She then started munching down quickly. Luna also tried her food to find it tasty, though she ate calmly. Emerald turned to Ray who looked at the food in front of him. He seemed to be deciding whether he should eat or not. "Ray, you explain."

Ray snapped his head toward Emerald in shock. He then started to glare at Emerald, he then felt a foot crash onto the top of head for a split second before felling it being lifted up. "Don't glare at Emerald-chwan!"

"Don't kick Ray-kun!"

Ray looked to his right to find Sanji right leg extended above his head. The only thing stopping Sanji's foot was Charity's right leg perched up, underneath Sanji's right leg. Sanji retracted his leg back and grumbled before hearts filled his eyes again. Charity sighed a breath of relief before her eyes turned into hearts and she was next to Calico, who was sweating. Calico stared at Charity cautiously before he came a plan. He could try the food and maybe she would go and bug Ray. Calico took a spoonful of soup and tried it. It was... the best thing he has ever tasted. He started to eat more and more before he down right started stuffing his face with food, forgetting about Charity as her smile grew.

Ray looked at Calico in surprise. He then looked at his food and tried it. "This is amazing! It might even be better than Sanji's!" Charity twirled over to Ray and cheered. Sanji glared at Ray who wasn't paying attention as he ate like a barbarian. Emerald nudged Ray and got his attention. "What?"

"Tell the crew how we know Sanji!"

Ray sighed and looked at the crew. "We know Sanji because he and the other Straw Hats freed Emerald and I from slavery." He then returned eating. That statement got the whole crew except El and Emerald surprised.

"Y-you and Emerald w-were slaves!" shouted Sora in shock. Luna slapped a hand over Sora's mouth. "Quiet. Other people can hear you."

"MMMMHMMMMMMMPHMMMMPHMMMMMMMMMM." answered Ray as he was slurping and stuffing meat into his mouth. The crew looked at him in confusion.

Emerald sighed. "He said "It wasn't that much of a shock. Well it kind of is." The crew made an understanding face. "Well I don't want to get to personal so let's skip that subject. Um, who are you?" asked Luna as she pointed toward Charity who was staring intensely at Calico with hearts.

Charity shook her head and looked at Luna. "Oh, I'm a chef who used to be under Sanji's wing! Name's Blanch Coddle but you guys can call me Charity, especially you!" Charity said as she looked at Calico.

Ray chunked down on a piece of fish and drank a glass of water in one gulp. He then started to pound his chest before a loud gulping sound resonated from his throat. He then slammed both his hands on the table and stood up. "Okay! I decided..." Ray pointed at Charity as everyone looked at him in confusion. "I want you to be my cook!"

"EHHHHHHH!" shouted the crew except Calico. "Ray! What make you think she will just join our crew-" started Emerald before she was cut off. "Okay!" The crew including Calico looked at Charity in surprise. "You're just going to join our crew like that."

Charity nodded. "Yup! You guys don't look like jerks and I do want end hunger. I can't really do that unless I travel the world so... yeah. Also I want to be Ray-kun and this handsome man." Calico scooted away from Charity.

"Yes!" shouted Ray loudly. "Well Charity. Welcome to the crew!" Everyone in the restaurant looked at Ray.

* * *

 **Talon D. Ray - Co-Captain**

 **Nampu D. Emerald - Co-Captain**

 **Calico Johnny - First Mate**

 **Elliot Lefurgey - Shipwright**

 **Blade Luna - Nightwatch (I totally didn't forget to mention this)**

 **Sora Banaki - Swindling and has no position on the crew**

 **Blanch Coddle (Charity) - Cook**

 **A/N:** So yeah. Today I successfully posted two chapters! Also sorry is this ark sucked. These next few arks are going to suck as we are approaching the exit of the East Blue. Yes I know, FINALLY WE GET TO LEAVE THE EAST BLUE! After one more ark. Anyways thanks for reading and see you guys later! Please review!


	25. The Town of the Beginning and End!

**A/N: Hey guys! We are finally on chapter 25 and have reached 1,000 views! Thanks you guys so much for taking the time to read such a crappy fanfiction. Though... We are still in the East Blue... Anyways let's get Chuggin'!**

* * *

 _ **A New Legend**_

 _ **One Last Stop! part 1**_

 _ **The Town of the Beginning and End! Logue Town!**_

* * *

A week had passed since the Dark Blood Pirates had acquired their latest crew member, as the Flaring Moon had it's sails aimed towards the legendary Logue town, the town of beginning and end. The new crew member, Charity, had gotten along with the crew fairly well, with the exception of a certain girl who captained the Flaring Moon along with Ray.

Right now, Calico was trying to meditate, El was fixing up her swords that looked perfect, Luna was sitting on the deck with her back exposed as always, Sora was running around the ship with Ray chasing him and shouting at him about something. Charity was in the kitchen humming as she cooked up a meal, and Emerald was out near the figure head of the ship looking at the ocean and the map in her hands.

"Get back here Damn it!" shouted Ray in ager as he jumped up toward Sora who was giggling. Sora glanced at Ray before side-stepping to the right. Ray crashed into the wood of the deck. Sora stared at Ray and laughed in a mockingly way. Ray hands clenched into fists as a tick mark appeared on his forehead. He raised his right fist and slammed it hard onto the deck, cracking it slightly. This made Sora and Luna jump. Luna looked over toward the bang to realize it was only Ray. Ray slowly started to rise and made a "Grrrr" sound like he was in the toughest battle he had fought in his entire life. El ran over and kicked Ray away from the place he had cracked the deck. "Move!"

Ray made a surprised sound as he flew toward the mast, where Sora had been standing. Sora jumped out of the way letting Ray crash into the mast head first. Calico looked down at Ray as a tick mark formed on his forehead. "Quiet it down, will you? I'm trying to meditate!"

Ray looked up at Calico with a blank expression. Calico stared back at Ray. Ray opened his mouth. "Fu-" Luna snapped her head toward Ray as time seemed to slow down. She quickly sprouted wings and like her life depended on it, she tackled Ray hard, shutting him up. "OW!"

Sora stared at Luna in confusion as he cocked his head to the side. Ray groaned as he sat up, he then looked at Luna. "What was that for?"

"Don't use such foul language around Sora!"

"Are you fu- I mean are you kidding me?"

"No I'm not! I'm not about to let you ruin his innocence!"

"How am I ruining his innocence? He's going to hear someday!"

Sora walked up in between them. "Um, what are you guys talking about?" he asked innocently. Luna glared at Ray for a split second before she smiled at Sora. "Nothing important Sora."

Ray got to his feet and grumbled as he walked away. "These girls always hitting me for the most stupid reasons..." He walked up toward the figure head to see Emerald leaning against the railing near the figure head. A gentle breeze swayed across them. He walked up and leaned against the railing next to Emerald. Emerald glanced at him, a brief thought that he might ask something unexpected. "Aren't you bored?" Emerald fell to the floor comically. "Of course he would say somthing like that."

Ray's eyes widened slowly. "Is that the island where Logue town is?" Emerald looked up ahead to see a small outline of an island up ahead. She quickly glanced at her map before nodding her head. "Yes! I finally get to see where the first and second Pirate Kings were executed!"

"Why do you want to see that?" asked Emerald in confusion. Ray turned to her and smirked. "Because when I become the third King of the Pirates, I'm going to be executed there too!"

Emerald's breath caught in between her throat. "What!" Ray didn't respond as he looked up ahead as the island came closer, the smirk turning into a smile. Ray then turned on his heels. "Well I'm going to go tell the others that we're almost there!" Emerald turned around to see Ray jump on the deck as screams of pain and happiness filled the deck. "Was that supposed to be a joke?"

* * *

When they arrived, they saw large marine vessels close to the harbor, so the Dark Blood Pirates decided to hide away their jolly roger and roll up the sails as a precaution. Since everyone was so eager, Emerald decided that the ship didn't need to be guarded, Ray didn't care. The seven pirates then split off to go shopping for supplies.

Right now, we follow Calico as he walks around town hoping to find a shop that can sell him a sword. He had visited two other shops but the prices were too high. "Damn! Why is everything so expensive?" Calico looked around and found a shop that seemed promising. It was called the "Arms shop." Calico entered the building to be greeted by an elderly man.

The man was short, with black hair that goes to the side of his head. He had tan skin and was wearing a green shirt. A distinct feature about him was his nose that was red. The man took a happy and surprised look when he saw Calico. "Why hello, my name is Ippon-Matsu. Are you here looking for a sword?"

Calico looked a basket that was filled with swords. "Yeah, I am. Do you have a katana that's sturdy and long?" Matsu took a deciding look before he seemed to remember something. "Yes we do!" He walked next to Calico and searched in another basket that next to the one Calico was looking through. He took out a katana that sheathed and showed it to Calico. He unsheathed it to reveal a shiny silver blade. "How about this one? It's name is Bi Shainingu." Calico looked at it before nodding. "Sure I'll take it. How much do you want?"

"200,000 beli." Calico raised an eyebrow. "Do you think you can lower that to 50,000 beli?"

Matsu shook his head. "Nope. Sorry, pay up 200,000 or you can't have it."

"I only have 50,000 beli..."

"You only have 50,000 beli!"

"Yeah."

"What makes you think I will sell you any of these for 50,000 beli?"

"Well do you have some swords that are worth 50,000 beli?"

"Yeah over there." Matsu scowled pointing at a rusty barrel to a corner. Calico sighed and walked over to the barrel. "Might as well check it out."

Calico took out one katana to find it very rusty. He took out another that snapped in half upon touching it. Calico searched the whole barrel, the swords breaking or looking worn out. He then found a katana that was sheathed that seemed to gain his interest. He grabbed it. He unsheathed it to find the blade to look brand new. The blade had a dusk blue color with pitch black swirls and waves from one end of the blade to the other. The handle was a dark brown that could easily be classified as black. The handle felt natural for Calico hold. He sheathed it and turned toward Matsu. He held up into the air. "What about this one?"

Matsu looked at the katana before his eyes widened in horror. He rushed toward Calico and snatched the sword. "You don't want this one! This sword is said to be cursed. I had a similar one like this once but this one is more deadly. Only a day after holding this, the swordsman or woman dies, for no reason." Calico smirked and grabbed the katana. "They say the strongest swordsman Roronoa Zoro, has a cursed sword. If I want to be the strongest swordsman and surpass Roronoa Zoro, I'm going to have to control a cursed sword." Matsu eyes widened as he looked at Calico, Calico's figure became over shadowed with Zoro's.

Calico unsheathed the sword. "If I can't control it, the price I pay is losing an arm. If I can, then the reward I gain is this katana." Matsu watched intensely. Calico threw the blade up and stuck his right arm out fully. The blade stopped ascending and started descending. The blade closed in on Calico's arm but instead of slicing it, it circled around his arm, missing it. The blade clanked against the floor as Calico smirked smugly. "I guess I keep it."

Calico grabbed the blade and sheathed it. He then reached into a pocket on his coat and pulled out the beli and shoved toward Matsu. "Here's 50,000 beli." Matsu shook his head. "No. You keep the katana for free." Calico raised an eyebrow before shrugging and putting the money back into his coat pocket. "You remind me of Roronoa Zoro."

That statement caught Calico's attention. "Back before he became the world's strongest swordsman, he visited this shop in search for two swords. One of those swords is the cursed sword he has currently. He did the exact foolish thing as you just did." Calico looked at the cursed sword in his left hand. "You know, I've been a fan of his ever since that day. You're that "Weather Detective" guy aren't you?"

Calico nodded. "Well you have yourself a fan." Calico looked at him and smiled. "Now I would probably give you the sword that passed down form my family for generations but Roronoa Zoro beat you to that. You don't mind do you?"

Calico shook his head. "Nah, I prefer using only one sword anyways. Um, thank you for the new katana. I'll make sure to take good care of it." Matsu nodded before remembering something. "Oh yeah! The katana is one of the 21 Ō Wazamono katanas. It's name is Nidai Kitetsu." Calico looked at the katana and nodded. He then turned and started walking out of the shop. When he was gone, Matsu turned and grabbed a newspaper that had Calico's full bounty on it. He then hung it up next to Zoro's first bounty. "I just passed on my dream to another passing swordsman did I?"

* * *

 **A/N:** And here we are with the first chapter of the final ark of the East Blue saga! What adventures await our pirate friends as they venture through the town of the beginning and end? Only time will tell. Also i know some of you are like "really?" Yes really, I'm going to give Calico the 2nd of the kitetsu swords. :) Thanks for reading and see you guys later! Please review!


	26. The Bounty Hunter Kai!

**A/N: Hey guys! So about the last chapter, I changed the sword's name that Calico received to Nidai Kitetsu. Yes I know, the few people who recognize that name are probably raging at me and saying it's unoriginal, I am fully aware of that. So that's all and let's get Hjordin'!**

* * *

 _ **A New Legend**_

 _ **One Last Stop! part 2**_

 _ **The Bounty Hunter Kai!**_

* * *

"This apple seems ripe enough." mumbled Charity as she took it. She looked around the outside market, surrounded by food. She walked over to look at fish that was display. "Hmmm..." As you can see, being with Charity right now is very bor- "Hello Prince Charming!" Wait what. Charity twirled over to a man who spotted her and became very confused. Charity had hearts and was throwing compliments and whatever she could say to butter him up. This had the man bolting away, screaming. She ran after him, forgetting that she still had the food she picked out, which she did not pay for. It was a cat chase with Charity being the mouse and Charity was none the wiser.

* * *

El was also shopping. "For what?" You might ask, the answer is tools. Though being here and watching El pick out tools is not in the slightest fascinating, and she is not going to chase a guy so let's move on to the next crew mem- "Do you think you can give me these for ten beli?" El asked as she smiled sweetly at the male merchant.

"Are you out of your mind?" exclaimed the merchant. El pouted. "I take that as a no. Okay how about this, I-"

"Wait for me, my prince charming!" El turned toward the yelling to see a man run fast, VERY fast. She then saw Charity zoom past her vision. Then a merchant. El sweat-dropped. "That was Charity wasn't it. *sigh*" El put down some beli in front of the merchant and took her items. She then ran after Charity.

* * *

"Oh man! Where is Execution Platform?" whined Ray as he looked around his surroundings. Sora who had followed Ray shrugged. "I don't know. Why don't you ask someone?"

"But most of these people are tourists or passing pirates like us. They're not going to know!"

"You don't know that."

"I don't, but I rather not."

"Okay."

Sora took said nonchalantly as he munched on a fish, he seemed to always have on hand. Ray decided not to ask him about it, mainly because he was scared of what the answer might be. They kept walking until they were in a plaza of sorts. Ray looked up ahead and became excited. His luck and complaining had paid off and in front of him was the execution platform. "The Execution Platform!"

Ray ran toward it, dodging around people as he passed them. Sora became surprised be Ray's sudden movements as the fish in his mouth fell out and hit the floor. A stray tear escaped his right eye as he fell to his hands and knees. "My fish."

Ray closed in on the Execution Platform and just before he was about to "boost" himself, he bumped into something hard and sturdy, slightly squishy. Ray stumbled back before regaining his balance. "Watch where you're going punk!" shouted a rough voice.

Ray shook his head and looked in front of him to see a man standing in front of him. He wore a black leather jacket, jeans, boots, and an orange helmet. The thing that stood out was the giant axe in his hands and the bushy mustache perched between his lips and nose. He also had a large body and muscle mass.

"Oh uh, sorry I didn't meant to bump into you." Ray ran past him toward the Execution Platform once more. The man's eyes widened in anger. "Don't disrespect me!" He swung his axe toward Ray's back, but Ray had already foreseen the attack. Ray ducked down avoiding the axe. He then twirled on his heels and bit of the flesh on his left thumb. " **Blood Blaster!"**

Ray shot a blood crystal aimed at the man's chest. The crystal struck the man and he grunted in pain as he stumbled back. "Listen buddy, I already said I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt you." The man regained his balance and a tick mark formed on his forehead. "You dare underestimate me!" He swung his axe downward toward Ray who hopped to his left. Ray bit the flesh off his right thumb and shot ten blood crystal from both his hands. All successfully hitting his assaulter. The man stumbled back and Ray ran toward his assaulter with the blood hardened around his right fist. " **Blood Knuckle!"**

Ray punched the man in the face and sent him crashing back. The people around started panicking and running away from them. The man slowly got back up as he started chuckling. Ray became confused. "What're you chuckling for?" Ray then felt something hard connect with the right side of his head. Ray flew to his left before he landed on the ground roughly. Ray didn't feel anything except a very severe headache. Ray slowly started to get up before he felt a kick to his abdomen, a powerful kick. Ray coughed blood as he was kicked up into the sky. Ray landed onto the floor again, this time his limbs spazzing out in pain.

Ray glanced up to see two new people standing next to the one with the axe. Both wore black leather jackets and had no mustaches. The one on the right wore a cap that said "Punch!" The other also wore a cap that said "Kick!" The one on the right was also buff like the one with the axe though he had no weapon. The other one had a smaller body mass and also had no weapon. "Hahahahaha! Now you will face the FULL wrath for disrespecting me."

Ray stopped spazzing and started taking in deep breaths before attempting to get back up. Ray stood on his feet only to see the one with the cap that said "Punch!" punch him hard in the jaw. Ray flew back and crashed into the ground. Ray slowly got back up to his feet, he then stared at the trio with amused eyes. He wiped blood that slowly streamed down from the side of his mouth. "Full wrath my ass. Your only doing this because I bumped into you by accident, I even said sorry. But no. You have to be that guy who whines and gets mad over the tiniest of things. You can't even beat me without your two buddies. In fact, I bet I can kick all you're asses without even using a quarter of my full power."

The guy wearing the helmet's eyes widened in anger. "Come on brothers! Let's make this punk ass eat his words!" Ray opened his mouth as a "Ohhhh" sound resonated from his the body part. "I see. You guys are brothers, how cute."

The three brothers ran toward Ray as he activated his "blood scythes" technique. Ray smirked as the two brothers without weapons kicked and punched toward Ray. Ray appeared behind them in front of the surprised brother with the axe. The two brothers Ray defeated yelled in pain as cuts appeared around their body. "I have to thank Calico for this technique. " **Bloody Massacre!"**

"Brothers! I will avenge you!" Ray's combatant swung his axe downward, to which Ray avoided by side-stepping to the right. Ray then closed in on his combatant with his arms in a crossed to look like a funky arm holy cross. " **Satanic Cross!"** Ray moved his arms apart as the scythes slashed the man's face. He fell back as blood squirted out. Ray's blood scythes liquefied and dropped onto the stone floor below him. He looked at the man he defeated and made a "Oooo" sound. "Hey it may give you an ugly scar, but it will make you look scarier."

"Nice job." Ray snapped his head toward the voice. A man around the same age as Ray was standing there. He wore a regular gray T-shirt, black pants, and a pair of gray sneakers. He has shiny platinum hair that was mostly covered by a hat. He had dark brown eyes and a tiny skull tattoo on his right shoulder. He was leaning on one of the front legs of the Execution Platform. "You made my job a lot easier."

"Listen emo, I kicked their asses. You're not taking them anywhere." said Ray in a challenging tone. The man chuckled. "So you're a bounty hunter too! Oh okay, I thought you were that new rookie. I think his name was "Crimson Shit" are something like that."

A tick mark appeared on Ray's forehead. Ray was about to yell at him before he spoke again. "Anyways fellow bounty hunter! Name's Kai, Kai Parker. What's yours?" Ray sweat-dropped and was about to tell him he was a pirate before he felt a lump in his throat. "What the- This guy. Something's off about him, but what is it. I should just play along, I don't want to find out what's off about him."

"Well I'm Blake Blackwood! Nice to meet you... Fellow bounty hunter..." lied Ray as he stuck out his hand.

Kai looked at Ray weirdly before shaking his hand. "I guess you're a simple guy if you can change personalities that fast."

Ray laughed, "yeah I like to live the simple life you know."

"Hey Ray, are you okay?" Sora appeared next to with worry plastered on his face. Ray jumped at Sora's sudden appearance before he composed himself. "I'm fine, I just took care of some jackasses- I mean punks." Sora nodded before his attention turned toward Kai who had been watching him. "Who are you?"

* * *

 **A/N:** Kai is once again my brainchild because screw it. So yeah, thanks for reading and see you guys later! Please review!


	27. Fake Trust

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm going to ramble a little bit which is very unnecessary, but I just feel the need to... maybe I just want to hear your guy's opinions. It's weird. So there is this very strong and big feeling that I should start over. Start fresh again without accepting OC's from other people and use my own. Because every time I write a chapter I feel empty, bored, stressed, etc. It's probably because I don't know what to do. Like I don't know if the OC's you guys send are acting like they should or if the techniques are acceptable to you guys. In fact, one OC is 95% different than how it should be. That character is Calico, if you guys were curious. Returning back on subject, for the past 2-3 weeks I started having doubts and a strong feeling just made me want to quit, but I never did. Maybe it's because I'm too much a coward to start fresh or quit. Or maybe because there is another small feeling that makes me want to continue. Maybe... it's because I feel restricted, and I want to prove to myself that I can continue, I don't know. It's funny, that feeling to quit started after reading the fanfic that was clearly way better than mine. Maybe it's because I'm jealous. That I can't make my story as great and enjoyable like that one even though I can. I rambled long enough, let's get Jurdin'!**

* * *

 _ **A New Legend**_

 _ **One Last Stop! part 3**_

 _ **Fake Trust.**_

* * *

"Get back here you theif!" shouted a merchant as he chased a girl we all know too well as that girl chased a man who was running for dear life. The girl who had hearts in her eyes, known as Charity ignored them as she continued her chase. Behind the merchant, were marines that decided to help. Behind them was El who trying her best to catch up with Charity.

"Fire a warning shot." commanded a marine. The marine that he was talking to raised the barrel of the gun up to his right eye. He then shot, the bullet missing Charity's head by a hair. Charity of course didn't notice or care. This little cat chase continued for a quite a while before El had run out of breath and couldn't run anymore.

El rested her upper body weight on her legs as she took in gulps of air. "*Inhale. Exhale* I hate you- *Inhale. Exhale* Charity!" El took in one last giant gulp of air and held it in for a couple of seconds. She then exhaled loudly as she lifted her upper body weight off of her exhausted and burning legs, that could crumble any second.

"You look tired there." El turned toward the voice to see Emerald and Luna who had worried and confused faces. Bags full of clothes and supplies in each of their hands. El sighed as she looked toward where she last saw Charity to find her and the other people involved in the chase gone. "I was part of a large chase that Charity started."

"Do you want some help?" offered Emerald. El nodded her head as she lowered her satchel down to the floor. "Yes please, but I still need a break." El then fell onto the hard stone ground, in the middle of the road. Emerald sweat-dropped. "Wrong place to take a rest El."

El moved her head. "I don't care." Luna chuckled softly.

* * *

Calico walked as he studied his new katana that he held in front of him. He unsheathed it slightly, showing the dark blue blade that seemed to suck in the sunlight that was hitting it. Calico remembered some news he had heard and never forgot as he kept walking.

" _Hey Calico. I heard that Roronoa Zoro guy has a demon aura." said his old drunken friend as he took a swig of booze. That statement got Calico's attention._

 _"Oh really. How can he have a demon aura?"_

 _"They say he has the weakest of three cursed kitetsu swords. Some people speculate that the cursed sword is giving him the demon's aura."_

 _"One of the three cursed kitetsu swords?"_

 _"You never heard of them?"_

 _"Nope."_

 _"Well they were forged by the legendary forger Kitetsu. Though as he made them, they got weaker. He even put curses on them."_

 _"Tell me more."_

 _"The first of the Kitetsu swords is one of the 12 Saijo O Wazamozo swords, it's name is Shodai Kitetsu. The second of the Kitetsu swords is one of the 21 O Wazamozo swords, it's name is **Nidai Kitetsu**. The third and final of the Kitetsu swords is one of the 50 Wazamozo swords, it's name is Sandai Kitetsu. Roronoa Zoro has the third one. Apparently, every new kitetsu sword that gets made are weaker than the last."_

Calico sheathed the sword as he looked up. In front of him was the Flaring Moon. He looked around before smirking. "I finally have some peace and quiet."

* * *

"Did he call you Ray?" asked Kai, a grin slowly creeping unto his face. Ray freaked out and shook his head fast. "No! He's Ray! This is my little brother Ray who likes to talk to himself. Also he's not that "Crimson Death" Ray, he's a different Ray."

Kai eyed Ray and Sora suspiciously before nodding and giving a small "mhm" sound. Sora looked at Ray and cocked his head to the side. "What-" Ray slapped his hand on Sora's mouth. "Tell me later Ray!"

Kai walked up to Sora smiling in a normal fashion. "Well hello there Ray. My name is Kai, nice to meet you." Sora tried to talk but a muffle came out as his mouth was still covered by Ray's hand. Kai looked at Ray with a raised eyebrow. Kai's stare burning into Ray's soul. Ray let a nervous chuckle escape his lips as he slowly uncovered Sora's mouth.

Sora looked at Ray's eyes to see nervousness. He decided to play along. "Uh, Ray says nice to meet you." Sora felt strange saying words in that order. Ray was about to speak again when the trio heard a groan coming from behind Ray. Ray glanced behind him to see the man with the helmet slowly get up. "He's still conscious! Why can't people just stay down?"

Kai walked up toward the rising man. "I'll make sure he stays down." Kai took out a small silver dagger with a brown wooden handle that was wrapped in red cloth. Kai walked up and dug the dagger into the man's back before pulling out and stabbing him again. Kai kept doing this, his pace accelerating with each stab. Soon the illusion of multiple hands stabbing the man with the same dagger that was covered in fire red blood. The man of course was screaming and writhing in agony. Ray had opted to pull Sora next to him and cover his ears as his eyes were staring at Ray's chest. Kai stopped as the man slowly fell back onto the floor, giant holes of blood and bones were visible. He stared back at Ray as he grabbed the red cloth and clean off the blood. A sadistic smile perched on his lips, though that smile vanished the second he saw Sora. "Whoops! Looks like I got carried away!"

Ray knew he had to get away from Kai. If he knew he was lying, there could be a chance Sora and the others were in danger. Kai walked over as he hid the dagger in a small pouch that was perched on a belt of his waist. Ray was surprised to see that he never noticed the pouch. "Hey uh Kai, you can turn those guys in..." said Ray, finding his statement to come out as a barely audible croak.

Kai laughed full-heartedly. "Really! These guys all together will give you 65 million beli, are you willing to give that much away?" Ray nodded as he forced a small smile out. "Well thanks! Hey how about I treat you two to lunch as thanks after I turn these guys in?"

Ray chuckled as he forced the nervousness to the side. "No thanks. I uh... Our um group is waiting for us back at the shore. So yeah, Ray and I need to get going! Uh bye!" Ray started walking with Sora, his hands never letting go of Sora's ears. Sora with his eyes free looked back at Kai to see a smile creep onto his face.

Ray didn't get far as Kai appeared in front of them. Ray stopped in his tracks as his eyes widened in surprise. "Oh come on Blake! I'm sure your bounty hunter group can wait, I know a really good sushi restaurant." Ray clasped his hand into a fist before letting the tension gathered go.

" _He won't let us go. I have to accept."_ thought Ray before putting on a happy face. "Okay then, I'll take you up on your offer!"

Kai smiled in satisfaction. "Great!"

* * *

"Fish!" shouted Sora as stars filled his eyes and drool slid down form the side of his lips. He then started chunking down with a giant smile on his lips. Ray had opted to only drink water which had struck Kai as odd.

"So Blake. Why are you a bounty hunter?" asked Kai.

"Um, just as a hobby."

"A hobby huh. Well at least you aren't one of those bounty hunters who just do it to get some quick money. I hate those kind of bounty hunters!"

"Why are you a bounty hunter?"

"Me? Well so I can imprison the bad guys!"

"Then why don't you join the marines?"

"The marines? Are you kidding me? Those posers PRETEND to be heroes when in reality they don't care. They just do it for fame, power, recognition, though there are some marines that do it for REAL justice. Like Fleet Admiral Coby."

"Hm."

"You have an interesting devil fruit ability. Mind telling me more about it?"

"No sorry. I don't like talking about my devil fruit."

"Oh okay."

Silence fell between them as the sound of Sora's chewing and munching reached their ears. They then heard silence before a burp and sigh echoed. Ray took this chance as a time to leave, to escape. "Well... thanks for the meal, but Ray and I have to go, our group must be really worried!" Ray said as he stood up and grabbed Sora's arm.

They moved toward an exit but before they could leave Kai talked again. "Wait!" Ray cursed and turned his head toward Kai to see him standing. "If you don't mind, do you think... that I could join your bounty hunter group?"

"No!" shouted Ray quickly and loudly. This shocked Kai and Ray noticed. "I mean, no. Our group is to big as it already is, so I hope you can understand."

"Oh yeah. I understand. But can we be friends?" asked Kai.

Ray paused for a few seconds. " _Maybe if I establish a fake trust, he won't suspect to much."_ Ray then smiled brightly. "Yeah!" Kai's face lit up as Ray and Sora exited the restaurant.

Ray looked behind them to see Kai no where. He sighed in relief. Sora opened his mouth but Ray held a finger up. "I'll explain, but right now. Let's just get as far away from him as possible."

* * *

Kai sat back down. "That Drake guy was pretty nice." Kai sunk his head into his arms and started to think. He then rose his head up. "I should get going too. I need to meet up Itu." Kai got up and exited the restaurant.

* * *

 **A/N:** So yeah, thanks for reading and see you guys later! Please review!


	28. Lucifer

**A/N: Hey guys! My butt is clenched and ready. You guys now think I'm weird. Well who cares, my butt is still clenched and ready because we are going to enter the Grand Line in the next chapter! Yeah, let's just get Kickin'!**

* * *

 _ **A New Legend**_

 _ **One Last Stop! part 4**_

 _ **Lucifer.**_

* * *

"Shoot another!" ordered a marine. The marine next to him, or should I say the ten to twenty marines with guns aimed at Charity and started shooting. Charity didn't care. The man being chased by Charity of course saw the marines shooting at them and he started running in different directions, Charity followed close behind. "Don't let her escape!"

"I can't believe this! How can she have that many marines after her?" shouted El in frustration. El had found Charity once again with the help of Emerald and Luna. Though it have been easy for anyone to find her due to the large amount of marines after Charity. "All she did was "steal" some food. How is that marine worthy?"

"I don't know, but that doesn't matter right now. We need to get Charity and hopefully the boys are already at the Flaring Moon." said Emerald speeding up. Just as she said that a loud gunshot that seemed to be louder than the other gunshots rang through the air. El, Emerald, and Luna looked up ahead to see someone that was around the spot where Charity was last seen started falling. Their blood ran cold. El and Luna slowed their pace a bit. Emerald didn't slow down as she tried to run faster. "Charity!"

The marines stopped running as the one that seemed to lead the giant group of marines approached the fallen body. He barely got the chance to touch it before a kick to his neck stopped him. " **Collier!"** The marine shot back into the ground. This caught the marines and the three girls off guard. Emerald stopped running as she took a closer look at the body. It was the male Charity had been chasing. He was laying on his stomach.

Charity started kicking all the marines while they were confused. " **Épaule!"** Charity kicked a marine in the right shoulder before she fell into a one-handed handstand and she quickly lowered her leg down to the marine's right ribcage and sent a swift kick to that area. " **Colette!"** She then spun to the opposite direction and landed a hard kick to the marine's lumbar region. " **Selle!"**

Emerald stared dumbfounded. She noticed that Charity was only kicking the female marines. El sweat-dropped. "Emerald... You know how "Black Leg" Sanji had a this code where he would never kick a woman?" Emerald nodded. "Since Charity was mentored under "Black Leg" Sanji, you think that her code is to never hit a man?"

Emerald sighed. "I think she would've kicked a male marine by now if it wasn't." El took out her hook-shaped swords as Luna sprouted wings. Emerald in-cased her hands with emerald boxing gloves. "Let's go!"

* * *

"Explain." said Emerald with her arms crossed glaring thousands of daggers at Charity. Charity chuckled nervously. Defeated marines laid around the girls. "Now!"

Charity and Luna jumped at Emerald's sudden loud voice. "I was just shopping and then I found this really hot guy and then he started running way... And I kind of chased him with the bags of food I didn't pay for. I swear I didn't know the marines were after me!"

Emerald sighed deeply. "Whatever. It was in the past, let's just get out of here. I don't want to fight another horde of marines." Charity nodded quickly in agreement. The two girls started walking toward the dock where the Flaring Moon was docked at. El and Luna followed.

* * *

At the dock, they heard complete silence coming from the ship. "I guess Ray and Sora aren't here yet." said Luna as she looked around.

"I guess we wait for them then." said Emerald jumping on board the ship. El and Charity followed. Luna sprouted wings and flew up onto the deck. Waiting on the deck was Calico, seemingly meditating. Hearts replaced Charity's eyes immediately as she twirled toward Calico. Calico groaned in frustration as he opened one eye. "I was having a peaceful time. Couldn't you have come back sooner?"

"Nope. We kind of have marines on our tails, but of course Ray and Sora hadn't come back yet. Why can't they just appear right now?" As if the gods had answered her call, they heard the loud voice of Ray. Behind them was Ray and Sora waving. Emerald whispered a quick thanks you to the gods before trying to rush them. "Come on! Hurry up, marines are kind of on our trail!"

"Okay, Okay! Unfurl the sails!" Ray shouted as he started running. Sora followed. El and Luna unfurled the sails, revealing the sign of the Dark Blood pirates. Ray "boosted" himself and Sora up onto the deck using his blood. "Oh yeah! We need to hang up the jolly roger!" Ray looked around the ship. Emerald sighed. "Ray find it later, we need to go!"

"No! It won't feel right without the jolly roger swaying in the sky!" Ray looked around and found it folded, resting on a barrel that was sitting next to the door that led into the kitchen. Ray ran for it and grabbed. He then climbed up the ladder that led to the crow's nest. He then set up the jolly roger on the pole that shot up above the crow's nest. He jumped down with a smile. "Okay! Now let's go!"

Emerald placed her right hand on her face and sighed deeply. "Idiot." Just as they were about to raise anchor, a bright white beam flew toward the ship at a very alarming rate. Ray, with his surprisingly fast reflexes ( **totally didn't do this for plot convenience),** ran toward it and sacrificed himself to save the ship from harm. "Ahhh!"

Ray flew off the deck and onto the hard rock of the dock. Ray groaned as he willed himself to move. It felt like he was attacked by 1,000 cannons at once. He looked up to see another bright beam, this time flying toward Ray. Adrenaline pumped through his blood stream as he rolled to the side, the beam scraping his right arm. The beam made contact with the Flaring Moon, but Emerald had taken action. She created a giant emerald shield that cover the side of the ship, though it took a very big toll on her.

Ray took a breath of relief that the ship didn't explode. He then looked up toward the place where the beams were coming from. Ray's breath caught in his throat once again to see Kai, pissed. Ray slowly got back up. He then put on a smile and slowly walked toward him. "Hey Kai! Why do you look so pissed?"

"Liar." Kai appeared in front of Ray. Ray jumped back in surprise. "Kai, listen I know this may seem bad but-"

"You liar!" Kai took out his dagger and swung it toward Ray. Ray ducked in order to avoid the sharp blade of the dagger. Kai took a step back before lunging at Ray once more, the knife pointed at his face. Ray stood back up, narrowly avoiding the dagger. Ray then jumped back to get some distance between them. Kai glared at Ray, his eyes turning burning with hate. "Liar!"

"Wait! Hear me out!" Kai swung his knife toward Ray again but this time Ray snapped his hand up and grabbed Kai's wrist. "Listen to me!"

"I don't want to listen to your lying mouth!" Kai swung his other hand that was clenched into a fist up and it made contact with Ray's chest. Ray's head rang as the fist connect. It as if he was smacked with the words biggest hammer. Ray blasted back and he landed hard on the ground. Ray clutched his chest as he gasped for air. Kai's punch had literally blasted the air away from him. Ray sat up with great struggle to see Kai appear in front of him again. Kai had his right foot swung behind him. It was also glowing a bright white light. " **Light Kick!"**

Kai swung his foot forward as it connected with Ray's chin. Ray's whole body felt like it was burning in lava as he blasted back once more, smacking into the emerald shield. "AH!"

"Emerald lift the shield, we need to help him!" shouted El in panic. Emerald shook her head. "No! If I lift the shield the ship will break!"

"So! The ship is more important than Ray!"

"No! I'm just thinking about you guys! As Co-Captain I have a duty to protect my crew!"

"What?"

"If this ship gets exploded, one of you will be caught up in it!"

El clenched her teeth as she couldn't argue. She looked back toward the fight between Ray and the mysterious man, that Ray had called Kai. Sora walked beside El with a worried expression. "Why is Kai here?"

Ray ignored the burning sensation as he got back to his feet. Kai appeared in front of Ray once more. He then swung his dagger once more, Ray grabbed Kai's wrist again. "Stop this Kai!"

"No!" Kai swung his free fist toward Ray except it was glowing. Ray moved his other hand and grabbed the incoming fist. His hand burned. It felt like it was being cooked. Kai noticed Ray's reaction to touching the light he generated. "Why does it hurt?"

"Er. Huh?"

"It shouldn't hurt that much."

"I don't know, and are you finally willing to talk?"

"No. I don't like liars, especially liars that said they were my friend, when they weren't."

"You are my friend! Just because I lied about my name, about being a bounty hunter, and whatever; that doesn't mean I was lying about that."

"Liar. You were thinking of setting up a "fake trust."

"Ah! Err. _How did he know that?_ "

"Your a lying demon! You should go back to Hell!"

Ray's eyes widened. "And it's an angel's job to send demons back to hell." Kai kicked Ray hard in the abdomen, kicking him back. Ray let go, due to the immense pain. Kai took a step back. He then lifted his right hand that was gripped into a fist up to his face. "Let me show you my duel type devil fruit. The Angel-Angel no mi: Model Lucifer!"

* * *

 **A/N:** You might be wondering, "Why Lucifer?" Lucifer is known for being a demon, but he is also an angel. Think of Lucifer as an in-between. Both angel and demon. Kai is like an in-between too. A bounty hunter is known as a bad guy but they are not really bad guys. Kai is a bounty hunter because he wants to help people but since he's a bounty hunter, he's counted as evil even though he is not. So I think this is perfect for Kai. Thanks for reading and see you later! Please review!


	29. Battle Begin! Satan Vs Lucifer!

**A/N: Hey guys! So yeah, nothing to say so let's get rollin'!**

* * *

 _ **A New Legend**_

 _ **One Last Stop! part 5**_

 _ **Battle Begin! Satan Vs. Lucifer!**_

* * *

" _He has the powers of a duel type devil fruit too!"_ thought Ray as Kai began transforming. Six wings sprouted from his back, the right being a bright white color and looking angelic while the other was black and looked bat-like but not as black as Ray's. A white ring appeared above Kai's head as two tiny black bat-like wings grew out of the side of his head. Kai grew a couple inches as his muscles also grew but not to the point for it to be bulging. Kai's left eye became pitch black and seemed to be waving slightly. Kai's right eye became bright white with it also seeming like it was waving. A strange design that was dusk blue appeared on his left arm while a similar design as one the left appeared on his right arm except it was gold yellow. The designs also seemed to be glowing. Kai smiled sadistically, showing that his left canine tooth was sharp. " _I wonder... Does he have a limit to his Zoan powers too?"_

"Kai, listen I don't want to fight you! So how about-" A fist met Ray's face in a split second. It felt as if time was slowing down as Ray didn't fly back or feel pain, although it was slowly spreading through his body. Maybe it was the adrenaline that pumped through his blood stream or the attack was so fast that his body didn't even realize it was harmed, though it seemed to be realizing it as seconds passed. Kai's fist slowly pumped forward as the air around Ray became thicker. " **Light Symbol: Bright Flash."** Kai's fist then pumped forward at light speed, blasting Ray back crashing and breaking the emerald shield behind him in a span of a second.

Ray landed on his feet, his body feeling numb and light. Ray could barely see around him, but what he did see was blurs spinning continuously. Ray's legs shook as they gave out and he fell to his knees. His head bobbed back causing his mouth to open. Ray felt tired. Shouts barely reached his ringing ears as what he could see left slowly stopped spinning. He then felt something cold and warm touch him and shake him. It hurt, but he didn't want to talk. More shouts reached his ears as the ringing slowly faded. He could make out voices that were familiar yet he couldn't remember where he heard them before. His vision also became clear but black had covered his vision. He knew he was still conscious as he still heard the voices. Yells and screams started reaching his ears. He then remembered once of the screams. It belonged to El. "El..." he muttered.

Logic and sense slowly returned to him. His face felt like it was being stabbed by multiple knives as the pain started reaching him. More yells and screams he heard the more he remembered. "Calico... Luna..." He still couldn't see as the thing shaking him had stopped and seemed to join in on the screaming. "Sora... Charity... " The screams started to fade. A voice was speaking but he couldn't hear what it was saying... no he didn't want to know what it was saying. Another voice talked back before it screamed. He immediately became agitated as he heard the scream. He willed his muscles to move but they didn't respond. The ringing had stopped but he still couldn't hear clearly. The same voice that agitated him when it screamed started to become more clear. "An angry... voice."

It screamed one last time before it fell silent abruptly. He then heard a chuckle. He willed himself to move even more. He then felt his fingers twitch slightly. The chuckle stopped and started talking. Ray didn't want to hear. His hands started twitching more violently. He then moved his head forward, just a bit. It was enough for him to snap it forward though. He found that he could move his hands now. He curled them into fists, it hurt a lot. He ignored it as his toes started twitching.

Footsteps started moving toward Ray. Soon Ray was able to move his feet, though he felt immense pain. Ray's then started to hear his own voice in his head. " _God damn it. My face was hit, not my damn limbs."_ Ray started to fall forward but his arms snapped forward and smacked onto the ground. His fingers feeling the rough and smooth surfaces of rocks. He started to push up but his arms gave out. He then tried it again, he failed. The footsteps became louder. He clenched his hands into fists as he rose it and smacked it into the hard and sharp rocks, a warm ooze covered his fist. He did the same with his other. Pain surging through his body. He lifted himself up and was barely able to get into an awkward kneeling position.

Burning sensations coming from above and ahead of him. Ray started breathing heavy. He then took in a deep breath and held it in before lifting his body as he got into a squatting position. He placed his fists on his thighs as he took in a deep breath and let it out. Exhaustion and pain getting carried away in the breath. He then pushed his arms down as he slowly started to get up. He stumbled a bit but kept his balance. Blood slid out of his knuckles and surrounded him. He then heard the footsteps stop and a voice that this time he was willing to hear. " **Light Symbol: Paradise Combo!"**

Time slowed down for Ray as he heard a faint whoosh. He could feel the air around him get thicker. A hot object flew toward Ray. He was fully aware where it was going to hit. It was weird, it was like he knew what was going to happen. Ray cocked his head to right as the hot object passed the side of his left cheek. He then moved his body to the left as another hot object scraped his chest. A sound of confusion reached his ears. The hot objects came at him in a very fast pace, he was able to sense them before the action happened. It was like a sixth sense was unlocked. Ray kept moving and dodging, feeling the hot objects move past him. He still only saw black.

The hot object backed up. A shout was directed at Ray. "How are you able to dodge my attacks? You don't have pupils!" Ray answered with a deep breath, the strange feeling of knowing where his enemy was vanished. Ray started to mentally panic. " _Hey! Where did that feeling go? I still need it! Ugh, fine! No pupils huh... Wait that bastard burned my pupils off!"_

Ray touched a finger onto his right eye a stinging pain raged like a fire in that eye. It felt completely flat. " _God damn it! That bastard's going to pay!"_ Ray lifted a fist up to his face. "Hey-" A rasp escaped Ray's mouth. Ray coughed feeling his throat empty. "Hey! I don't know if that's you Kai but if it is, I'm going to kick your ass! No one burns my pupils off! Let me show you my duel type devil fruit! The Demon-Demon no mi: Model Satan!"

Ray transformation begun as his demon-like appearance took over his normal appearance. The blood turning into the rings and blood armor. Ray's vision started to return slowly. Light shone brightly, making him close his eyes. He slowly opened them as he could almost perfectly see. His eyes being the red and black color. In front of him was Kai with a face full of surprise. Ray smirked but that vanished as he saw something he didn't want to believe in the corner of his eye. He turned to see the bruised and bloodied bodies of El and Calico. He turned looked around to see his crew mates scattered on the floor. He glared at Kai to see him now smirking. He moved a hand behind him and pull it back out. The limp body of Emerald emerged. She could've been easily classified as dead if there wasn't the small movement of shallow breathing.

"Well "Satan" it seems you really are a demon." Kai dropped Emerald's body, a small groan emerged from her body. "As I stated before, I, as I am an angel, have to banish you back to hell."

Ray glared daggers into Kai. "You can't banish me if I beat the shit of you in ten minutes, "Lucifer." Kai smirked as he cocked his right fist back. Ray cocked his right fist back, the rings spinning fast. The both closed in, getting in each other's faces.

 _ **"Light Symbol: Bright Flash!"**_

 _ **"Fist of Satan!"**_

* * *

 **A/N:** I don't know what happened again. Don't ask me how. This was not how I planned this chapter to happen but eh, why not. Thanks for reading and see you guys later! Please review!


	30. The Final Fight of the East Blue!

**A/N: Hey guys! So yeah in the last chapter I forgot to mention Charity but that is fixed so yeah... Also we reached the 30th chapter! WOOOO! Anyways let's get Flarin'!**

* * *

 _ **A New Legend**_

 _ **One Last Stop! part 6**_

 _ **The Final Fight of the East Blue!**_

* * *

" ** _Light Symbol: Bright Flash!"_**

 ** _"Fist of Satan!"_**

Ray and Kai's fist smacked each other, a fairly loud booming sound resonated throughout the rocky shore. They held their fists bumped together, pushing their arms toward one another. Both of them squeaked out in pain and they took that as a sign to jump back.

Ray held his right hand as blood rings replaced the empty arm. It felt like it was roasted on a grill before it was tossed into a volcano. "Ah! It burns!" Kai on the other hand was also holding his right hand. It felt like it was placed in a freezer for a week before being dumped into a bucket full of liquid nitrogen. "My hand... It feels VERY cold!"

Ray glared at Kai as he glared back. "Why are you so hot?" asked Ray.

"Why are you cold?"

"I'm not cold, I'm hot!"

"I'm not hot either! I'm cold!"

"No you're hot!"

"And you are cold!"

"I'm not hot/cold!" shouted the duo in unison. "You're hot/cold!"

"Stop it!"

"No you stop it!"

"You hot/cold bastard!"

Ray and Kai closed the gap between them again this time sending multiple punches toward each other. As each blow landed they each grunted in pain. They then backed up. "How did that feel?" asked Kai smirking smugly. Ray smirked as well. "I thought I was being assaulted by cotton."

Kai appeared in front of Ray again. "How about this? **Dark Symbol: Shadow Abyss!"** Dark energy covered Kai's left hand as it formed into a shape of a claw. Kai then slashed Ray repeatedly in the chest and stomach, before stopping. Ray through clenched teeth forced out a laugh. "Thanks for scratching my itch. Let me repay ya!" Blood crystal formed in both of Ray's open palms. He then started shooting them, he created blood crystals fast, allowing him to shoot them at a fast rate. Kai took them all, not because he wanted to, it was because there was nowhere he could go to avoid them. " **Hellfire Machine Gun!"**

Kai grunted in pain before he started shouting in pain. Blood crystals dug into his skin and wings, piercing them. It felt like fire and knives were attacking him. Ray stopped for a brief moment before shooting two final ones, the crystals dug near Kai's eyes. Kai stood there breathing hard, he then started chuckling. Ray appeared in front of Kai, surprising him. " **Fist of Satan!"** Ray's fist dug into Kai's face, knocking him off his feet, the rings shot out, attacking Kai and blasting him further back in a fast pace. _"I need to stop messing around, I only have six minutes left."_

Kai back slipped while in the air crashing into the ground, his fingers dragging dirt as he stopped moving. His wings flapped before quickly flapping. He then flew up into the air. Ray not wanting to waste time flapped his wings before he stopped. "I'm not going to lie, that hurt. I think even a liar like you can even admit that this next attack will hurt too." A white orb appeared in Kai's open right hand. A black one appeared in his left. "Do you know how light and darkness always contradicts each other? I'm sure you do, but haven't you ever wondered what would happen if they were to combine into one?"

Ray lifted an eyebrow. The two orbs in Kai's hand then grew into large portions. "This is what happens when darkness and light combines! **Chaos Orb!"** Kai combined the two orbs, it swirling together. He then slammed it down upon Ray, who was too shocked to move. When the orb made contact, Ray felt pain that had never experienced. Burning, freezing, and sharp pains were upon Ray as he screamed in pain. It felt like his body was going to be ripped apart. It felt like hours before he felt even more intense pain. The orb exploded, causing severe burns and cuts upon Ray's body as his insides and skin felt like they were being ripped and crushed slowly.

The rocks of he shore broke into many pieces as well as the entrance of Logue town. The Flaring moon was thankfully unharmed apart from scratches the wood. The crew also felt the impact but not as much as Ray. This woke them up as they too joined in on the screaming. When the explosion passed, Ray fell onto his hands and knees as he threw up blood and whatever he ate for lunch. Ray's blood armor was also on what was left of the shore beneath him, liquefied. Ray's limbs shook as his body seemed to be pounding internally and he kept throwing up, soon blood and stomach acids escaped through his mouth. He faintly heard yells that were directed at him.

He felt arms grab at him before quickly retracting. He heard Kai's voice above him. " **Angel's Descent!"** He felt something slam into his back as he immediately fell onto the ground. Weight was pushing him down but it soon left. Ray clenched his teeth to try to distract himself from the pain. " _Four minutes left. He has to have a limit, because he should only have a minute left!"_

Ray attempted to stand back up but a hard kick to the abdomen seemed to argue with his decision. Ray spat blood, as he started rolling. " _I can do this. I just have to tough it out for 45 more seconds."_ Ray stopped himself from rolling as quickly got to his hands and knees before sitting up. He saw a fist that flashed a bright white. " **Light Symbol: Bright Flash!"**

Ray yell out in pain as the burning sensation reached his face. He was knocked off his hands and knees as he fell flat on his back. " _35 seconds..."_ Ray took in a deep breath as his muscles burned. He jumped on his hands before he boosted himself with his arms back to his feet. Kai appeared behind him, but before he could do anything, blood spilled out of side. " **Hurricane Dance!"**

Kai was then surrounded by a hurricane of cuts, which gave Ray more than enough time to get away. Kai blasted the hurricane away as he looked around to see Calico glancing at him. Ray was confused to see him awake though the previous explosion was loud... or he could've just been meditating the whole time. That passed his mind as he saw his crew start attacking Kai, except for Charity. " _Huh, they're awake. It doesn't really matter Kai should have 15 seconds left."_

Kai's left arm seemed to glow a brighter black as he slowly lifted it up into the air. " **Dark Symbol: Hell Banishment."** Dark energy exploded out of his left hand as it engulfed the crew and barely reaching Ray. Ray blinked. "Huh." Explosions occurred as the crew was blasted off their feet. Kai glanced at all of them before smiling at Ray. Ray eyed him cautiously. " _He should only have 5 seconds left. Yet he doesn't show any panic."_

Five seconds passed and Kai didn't change back. Kai opened his mouth. "I don't have a limit like you do." Ray's eyes widened. Kai made a finger gun with both his hands and pointed it toward Ray. " **Duel Wield: Darkness and Light."** Little balls of light and dark energy formed in front of the his fingers. He then started shooting them, rapidly. Ray reacted fast as he shot blood crystals. " **Hellfire Machine Gun!"**

Luckily for Ray the blood crystals stopped the light and dark energy. _"Damn it! I only have two minutes left and how did he know I had a limit?"_ Ray kept shooting before he started running and shooting toward Kai. _"I need to hit him and then start attacking him with a barrage of attacks!"_

Ray of course missed some as they hit his body. He clenched his teeth as he continued forward. Soon Ray had made it and he took several energy balls before throwing a punch. Kai stopped and threw a punch. Their fists connected and Ray threw his other fist, Kai threw his other fist and they connected. They soon started to throw a barrage of punches at each other. " _A minute and 15 seconds left."_

Kai had been faster as a fist covered in dark energy struck Ray in the chest. Ray coughed as a fist of light smashed his nose. Ray pushed his head into the fist, surprising Kai, Ray then threw a fist at Kai. It struck him the neck, the rings shot forward blasting Kai back, as he gasped for air. Ray took a step forward and threw his other fist into Kai's face, the rings shot out. Ray took another step forward as he threw a fist into Kai's chest the new rings shot out. Ray took another step forward and opened his fist into a shape of a tiger claw. " **Satanic Shaolin Strike!"**

Ray pumped his hand forward as the hand struck Kai in the abdomen. Blood claws formed into Ray's fingernails before he had hit Kai. The caws dug into Kai's stomach as his abdomen rippled due to the intense force. Kai coughed a bit of blood. Ray then retracted his hands as the blood rings around his torso expanded, smacking Kai back far. " **Blood Explosion!"** A red line appeared on Kai's chest as he fell. The ring retracted back as Ray jumped up. " _45 seconds left."_

Ray's wings turned solid as they snapped toward Kai. " **Pentagram!"** The wings shot forward striking Ray in the chest before slicing into the shape of a star. The wings pulled back as they stabbed the top point of the star and made created a red circle with a red star in it. Kai writhed in pain. " _30 seconds left."_

Ray shot a blood crystal into the center of the pentagram. " **Blood Blaster!"** Ray flapped his wings as he flew up into the sky. "Hey Kai! You have some cool looking symbols but mine are way cooler!" Kai took in a deep breath as he felt immobilized. Ray pulled his right arm back as crimson symbols appeared on the arm. Ray had his open hand pointed up toward the sky. Blood seeped out of his wounds as they formed a small ball before it became bigger. " _15 seconds left..."_

Blood kept collecting making the ball huge, but not too huge. Shouts that belonged to people unknown to Ray reached his ears. Ray didn't care as he had more important things to attend to. The ball made of blood stopped growing as symbols a different shade of red covered the whole ball. " _10 seconds left..."_

" **Blood Ritual: Heaven Destroyer!"** Ray threw his arm down as the ball shot down, fast like a comet breaking the sound barrier. Kai's eyes widened as the ball came closer. Kai braced himself as he closed his eyes. A few seconds later, Kai felt nothing, other then the fading pain. He opened his eyes to see the giant ball gone. A man holding two scythes was in the air. Ray took a look of disbelief as his wings vanished. The man with the two scythes glancing at Ray's very soul that was crushed. The blood rings and armor vanished as the horns retracted. Everything vanished as blackness seeped into Ray's vision. Just before Ray blacked out, he saw someone from the corner of his eye spectating what was happening that reminded him of a friend. He couldn't tell who it was but he mumbled something in confusion.

" _Chris..."_

* * *

 **A/N:** And that wraps up this ark! So who is this person with the two scythes. Why is Chris there? You will find out soon, though the first question is already answered, just think back to the first major ark. Also I did not plan for the fight to be like this, no joke. But it still works and actually it's better than what I originally had in mind. Thanks for reading and see you later! Please review!


	31. Surprise! Enemies and Old Friends!

**A/N: Hey guys! So I want to say thanks to three people. _SamuraiBuddha, Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin, and Anime PJ_ for beta reading the previous and future chapters. Now you might be asking why do I have three people beta-reading a story. It's a complicated and long story for me... Let's get Yuin'!**

* * *

 _ **A New Legend**_

 _ **Entering the Grand Sea! part 1**_

 _ **Surprise! Enemies and Old Allies!**_

* * *

The First thing Ray saw was wood. The next thing he saw was a beam of sunlight. He sat up and stretched before letting out a long yawn. He then remembered the events that transpired in Logue Town. He jumped out of bed and as his feet touched the cold wood floor, he fell. He crashed into the wood but that wasn't what hurt him, what did was the numbness and tightness or what was wrapped around him. He looked down on his body to see bandages wrapped around his arms, legs, and torso very tightly. He tugged on the bandages wrapped around his torso but it made them tighter. He thought of one person and started cursing them out. "God fucking damn it, Emerald."

He bit the flesh of his right thumb, and blood started squirting out at a fast pace. Ray cursed out Emerald and the bandages some more as the blood hardened into the shape of a scythe blade. It attached to his right arm and he lifted his left arm. He cut the bandages off and could feel the blood pump around his arm and neck. He felt dizzy, but shook it off as the blood scythe attached to his left arm. He cut the bandages of his right arm off and could feel a lot of blood pump away from the arm. The squirting soon stopped. He a while to rest before he went back to work. He cut the bandages on his torso feeling the tightness vanish. He took in a deep breath feeling more air enter his lungs. "I'm going to kill Emerald."

He sat up as he slashed the bandages of his legs off, feeling the pressure release from his legs. He sat for a while, giving time for the blood to flow regularly through his body. He knew he wasn't at Logue Town anymore being as the room he was in way swaying and his body was wrapped in bandages. The more he thought the more he realized something important. He jumped to his feet as he looked for a door. He spotted it and bolted toward it, he opened the door and exited. He bolted onto the deck where most of the crew was. "I SWEAR TO GOD; IF YOU GUYS ENTERED THE GRAND LINE WHILE I WAS ASLEEP! I WILL-"

"Calm down. We didn't enter the Grand line yet, we're still hours away from Reverse Mountain too." Emerald said as she walked toward him. Ray seemed to calm down. "Oh yeah, there's something I have to tell-"

Emerald noticed Ray looking at something. She followed his gaze to see the thing or should I say person he was looking at. "Let me explain-" Ray held out a finger to signify he needed silence. Emerald sighed.

The person Ray looked at looked at Ray too. "What are you looking at?" Ray squinted his eyes suspicion. The person also squinted. "Listen creep, stop staring at me or I'm going to mess you up."

Ray pointed a finger at the person. "You... look like someone I know. I think his name was Sam or Christopher." A tick mark appeared on the person's face. Ray snapped his fingers. "It was... Max!"

"It was Chris you dumbass!"

"Oh yeah it was."

"That's it!"

"Yeah. Oh yeah, my name's Ray, who're you?"

"We met before- Err..."

"Hm."

" _I forgot. He doesn't know I'm a girl."_

"We've met before?"

"Ah, no. Sorry, uh my name's um Chrisandra."

"Okay cool."

Ray smirked a bit. "S _o easy to read."_ Ray turned and his eyes locked with someone else's. They stared at each other in silence. Ray slowly turned his head toward Emerald who was smiling nervously. "Why the hell is Kai here?"

"I can explain."

"Please do so."

"Well it's a long story."

"I have all day."

"Can I call someone to help because I cant exactly... remember."

"Sure go ahead."

"Hey uh El-"

"No."

"Calico."

"No."

"Sora."

"Sorry Emerald."

"Luna."

"*whispers* Just ignore her."

"Hey Chris."

"Not happening in a million years."

"Kai."

"If I get to cut Ray I'll do it."

"What did you say Turd-face?"

"You heard me Count Dracula!"

"You take that back!"

"Why should I?"

Ray and Kai bumped heads as a fire started around them. Emerald sweat-dropped. A hand landed on her shoulder which caused her to snap her head behind her to see a man in a cloak. "I'll help you out."

"Thanks Itu." Emerald turned toward Ray and Kai to see them throw a punch into each other's faces. "Let me get these guy's attention."

Emerald walked to the pair who glared at her. She put on a smile before smashing her fists down on their heads, sending them crashing onto the floor. "Listen up!" A large bump appeared on both of their heads. They both then jumped up and got into Emerald's face.

"That hurt!" They said in unison. They turned their attention to each other. Ray poked Kai in the chest with a finger. "Oi, don't copy me unless you want a serious ass kicking."

Kai made a "tough guy" face as he glared at Ray. "No. YOU don't copy me."

"Oh you are so asking for it!"

"Ha! As if you could hurt me! You have a limit on the Zoan half of your devil fruit while I don't. Let's see you try."

"Okay then. Take this!"

Ray threw his right fist at Kai, but Emerald decided to choose to intercept. She viciously kicked Ray in his family jewels. Ray yelped in pain as he immediately fell to his knees. Kai laughed at Ray in a mocking tone. "Serves you right-"

Kai was interrupted as Emerald sent another vicious kick to his family jewels. Kai fell to his knees as he yelped in pain. Emerald smirked. "That is how you can defeat any man... Unless they're a logia type."

"Hey... Kai." Called Ray as heroes his head a bit. "I think I found something that we have in common."

"And what's that?" asked Kai as he lifted his head, dread in his eyes.

"Emerald is a bi-" Ray felt his life in danger and he started sweating. "Emerald is a demon." The feeling calmed down a bit but then he felt kick to his face. "OW!"

* * *

Ray sat cross-legged with his eyes closed on the deck. The crew including Chris, Kai, and the unknown Itu sat or stood in front of him. "Okay, lay it all on me!" said Ray as he opened his eyes.

"Okay. This is what happened after you blacked out." started Emerald.

* * *

 **A/N:** I wonder why Kai, Chris, and Itu are here. It's a mystery that will be solved in the next chapter! Thanks for reading and see you later! Please review!


	32. Ray's Secret!

**A/N: Hey guys! So this chapter may or may not just be a flashback chapter so yeah. Also I will use italics for this chapter, at least for most of it. Thanks for reading and see- DAMN IT! I mixed the intro and the ending up! Ah just forget what happened previously and let's get Orbbin'!**

* * *

 _ **A New Legend**_

 _ **Entering the Grand Sea! part 2**_

 _ **Ray's Secret!**_

* * *

 _" **Blood Ritual: Heaven Destroyer!"** Emerald watched as the giant ball that was made of blood that she knew wasn't completely blood anymore was thrown down toward Kai like a comet. The crew also watched, knowing that if that attack were to hit, it would surely grant Ray victory. That thought vanished as the ball suddenly dispersed into a light rain of blood. It took the crew a second to realize what happened. Surprise overtook them as Emerald rushed toward Ray as he fell. _

_She didn't make it in time as Ray crashed onto the hard rocks. Emerald grabbed Ray and tried slapping him awake before remembering that it was just a defect of his ability. She sighed before feeling a presence land behind her. She could feel immense power exert from the presence. She could then see a blade, a silver blade with a red tint to it through her peripheral vision. It drew close to Ray's face and she went into panic mode. She grabbed at the blade, but felt another smaller blade to her neck. "Don't move." A female voice muttered in her ear._

 _Yells approached them. Emerald couldn't move in her predicament and she knew that the crew wouldn't reach them in time to save Ray. The blade approached rather slowly to Ray's chest. It gently touched his chest and held it there for a moment. Emerald's held in her breath, silently hoping that they might be on their side and that whoever this presence was would probably heal Ray. "Still breathing. Good."_

 _The blade retracted. "Let go of her." The blade near Emerald's throat slowly retracted. Emerald wasted no time in in forming an emerald knife and thrusting it behind her as she turned on her heels. A squeak of surprise reached Emerald's ears as she watched a girl fall onto the ground. Upon closer inspection, she looked like Chris except she was a girl and not a boy._

 _She rubbed her head and groaned. "Geez. You didn't have to go pull a knife to me." At this point the crew had reached Emerald. They were asking questions, Calico was holding his katana in caution around a man who wore a cloak who had been standing there patiently. El had immediately recognized this character._

 _"Itu!" He glanced at El before smirking slightly._

 _"I told you the name is easy to remember."_

 _El cocked a brow up. "What does that have anything to do with this?"_

 _Sora and Charity of course were helping out Ray. Luna was keeping a close watch on Kai who was slowly getting up. Kai then vanished as he appeared next to Ray shocking both Sora and Charity. Kai's foot above Ray's head. "Good bye Satan." Before Kai could stomp down however, Itu placed a hand on Kai's shoulder. Kai turned his head before his eyes widened. He transformed back into his regular human form before retracting his foot. "Oh crap. Sorry Itu, I kind of got distracted."_

 _Itu chuckled before giving a swift punch to Kai's stomach. Kai coughed as he fell to the ground unconscious. The crew including the girl sweat-dropped. "*chuckle* Oh Kai, I know but you should know that you can't defeat "Hell's King." Ray can take hits unlike you, so not very smart."_

 _Emerald was about to ask this Itu character what he was talking about but then gunshots rang through the air. "Marines! We need to get out of here now!" shouted El as she ran toward the Flaring Moon. The crew nodded. Charity and Sora carried Ray as they escaped. Itu grabbed Kai and carried him as he and Chris ran after the crew. The crew got onto the boat as Itu, Chris, and Kai also boarded the boat. Emerald noticed this and was very confused but didn't question them as a bullet passed in front of her._

 _"Raise anchor!" The anchor was quickly lifted as the caravel drifted away. Marines that were unfortunate enough to jump abroad the caravel were quickly stabbed or cut by Calico and Luna before being thrown overboard._

 _When they were far away from Logue Town, they... didn't take a break as warships followed them. Itu took care of that as he jumped in mid-air toward the ship. Taking out one scythe that was concealed in his cloak, he approached one ship before with one swing that didn't even touch the boat, the boat split in half as yells of terror were heard. Itu did this for the other ships before returning back to the crew. The crew of course was flabbergasted._

 _"Not even worth the energy." said Itu as he concealed the scythe in his cloak._

 _Emerald was the first to speak as she exclaimed, "You cut down warships without touching them!"_

 _Itu chuckled. "Ever heard of flying slashes."_

 _Calico's attention was gained as Emerald hung her head low. "Oh yeah."_

 _"Why are you here?" asked Luna asking the question that was on everyone's mind._

 _"I'm going to keep this short and simple. We want to join your crew." announced Itu. The girl looked at Itu in confusion. "We do?"_

 _Itu turned to face her. "We do."_

 _"Why would you want to join our crew?" asked Emerald._

 _"Secret."_

 _"Well you brought him and he was a bounty hunter, so does that make you a bounty hunter."_

 _"No, no. Kai here, is not a bounty hunter. It's just a lie he made up."_

 _"Mhm. Well you have to wait for Ray to wake up, he's co-captain too."_

 _"Okay. Well allow us to introduce ourselves."_

 _Itu pointed a finger at the girl. "I bet most of your know who this is." The crew cocked their head to the side._

 _The girl crossed her arms as she casted her eyes away to the sky. "I'm Chris. We met before you guys fought the Gontempest Family." Most of the crew except Sora and Charity made a "oh" sound._

 _"Who's the Gontempest Family?" asked Sora._

 _"I'll tell you guys later." said Emerald smiling._

 _"I knew it!" shouted El with a smug smirk. Chris didn't look at El. "I knew you were a girl!"_

 _"And I'm Itu. Glad to make your acquaintance."_

 _"Well we are-"_

 _"I know who you all are."_

 _"Okay..."_

* * *

"Wait so this Itu guy wants to join our crew?" asked Ray in confusion as the story was revealed to him.

"Basically." answered Emerald.

"Sure."

"That's it!"

"Yeah."

"But what if it's a trap!"

"I mean Chris is here and I trust him."

"Yeah but what about Itu."

"Sure he can join too."

"But it's so-"

"I'm hungry~!" Ray exclaimed as he jumped to his feet. Charity of course with hearts growing in her eyes twirled toward the kitchen. Sora also jumped up as he exclaimed he too was hungry. The crew one by one joined them as they headed for the kitchen. Emerald was left with the other three. Emerald sighed as she joined them. She stopped and glanced at the trio. "Come on. Charity's cooking is great!" This got Kai's attention as he ran toward the kitchen. Chris shrugged and joined Emerald.

Itu shook his head. "Sorry. I have something very important to do." Emerald squinted her eyes in suspicion before leaving. When the kitchen door closed and Itu was alone, he chuckled.

He put a hand inside his cloak and pulled out a mini transponder snail. He dialed a number and it made a low humming sound. It then made the sound that it was connected. "Hello." said a rough voice.

"Father.I found Ray."

"Good. How is he?"

"He seems okay. Though it appears he ate a devil fruit."

"That's fine. Just bring him to me in the next two months. That's when the wedding is scheduled. ( **I don't know)."**

"I will, don't worry."

"I still can't believe Ray, a prince, became a pirate... He even placed that wretched D in his name, IN MY NAME!"

"Father calm down or else someone here will hear you."

"Right. Sorry. Is that all?"

"Yes, father."

"Good. Remember you have two months."

"I know. Good bye father."

Itu hung up and he placed the mini transponder snail back into his cloak. He then took a look around before walking toward the figurehead. The silent click of the kitchen door that was only heard by a suspicious Emerald resonated. "Ray's... a prince."

* * *

 **Crew Members:**

 **Talon D. Ray - Co-Captain**

 **Nampu D. Emerald - Co-Captain**

 **Calico Johnny - First Mate**

 **Elliot Lefurgey (El) - Shipwright/Blacksmith**

 **Blade Luna - Spy/Night Watchwoman**

 **Sora Banaki - No Position**

 **Blanch Coddle (Charity) - Cook**

 **Chris - No position**

 **Kai - No Position**

 **Itu - No Position**

 **A/N:** Wow. You know I was planning to reveal this like five to seven arks later but I couldn't take it. I'm not very patient. Thanks for reading and see you guys later! Please review!


	33. The Boy who Hates Cats!

**A/N: Hey guys! First, I want to say that the reason Ray is wanted alive is because he's a prince of a royal family at Marie Jois. Now you might be asking "Why did he run away or did he get taken?" That will be answered as the story goes on. Second, no one except the World Government, Itu, and Emerald know that Ray is a prince. Also Emerald only knows because of the eavesdropping she did last chapter. Also I found out that when I read fanfics that are a 100x times better than mine, I tend to get motivated to create a chapter. So with that out of the way, let's get Poppin'!**

* * *

 _ **A New Legend**_

 _ **Entering the Grand Sea! part 3**_

 _ **The Boy who Hates Cats!**_

* * *

"What's with this storm?" The Flaring Moon sailed through waves of ocean water as Rain poured down on the crew. Emerald of course was guiding the crew, thunder roared loudly as bright lightning flashed, illuminating the dark sea for a brief moment.

Emerald threw out commands as waves crashed onto the ship. "Oi, Emerald! I think I see lighthouse up ahead!" called Calico which got Emerald's attention.

She looked toward where Calico was pointing to see the faint outline and semi-bright glow of a tall building. "Great! That's the lighthouse that points toward the red line where Reverse Mountain is!" A loud thump that reached everyone's ears boomed from the deck. Everyone looked toward the source.

A barrel with Ray smiling happily. "What's with the barrel?" asked El.

"The Straw Hats did this before they entered the Grand Line so why don't we." Ray sucked in a deep breath as he rose his right foot into the air. "I'M GOING TO BE THE KING OF THE PIRATES!" Ray slammed his foot down onto the barrel.

The next person who went along was Sora. "I want to stay in this crew!"

Luna was next as she placed one of her feet onto the barrel. "To find my father's prized daggers!"

Calico grumbled to himself before placing a foot onto the barrel. "To surpass Roronoa Zoro!"

Immediately afterwards, Charity placed a foot onto the barrel, hearts in her eyes for a split second before vanishing. "To end hunger around the world!"

El felt the need to join in, so she placed a foot down with a confident smile. "To find my mom and become a master inventor!"

Emerald sighed and shook her head in disapproval. Though she did place a foot on the barrel and grumble out her dream. "To draw a better World Map and become Queen of the Pirates."

The crew looked toward Itu, Chris, and Kai. Chris walked up and placed a foot on the barrel. "To become rich!" The crew sweat-dropped at her dream.

Itu waved his arms in front of him. "Sorry, I can't. I don't have a dream."

Kai huffed. "As if I will place a foot on that stupid barrel that Ray, who is the king of stupid, placed."

A tick appeared on Ray's head as he rose a fist up. "What'd you say, jackass?!"

"Well you're missing out then." said Emerald as she rose her foot. The crew did the same. Kai started hesitating before he shouted out. "Fine I'll do it!"

Kai grumpily walked up to the barrel with a pout and placed a foot on the barrel. "To get rid of corrupt people across the world."

They all stood, except for Itu who was watching them with a genuine grin, as they neared the legendary sea who of mystery and wonder. Where anything can happen. They all rose their feet as they all took in a deep breath. "TO THE GRAND LINE!" They slammed their feet down on the barrel, breaking it, signifying their everlasting friendships and unity as they sailed closer to the Grand Line. The place where grief and joy will hit them all in the face repeatedly, burying itself into the own organs as they laugh and cry. The place where their true adventure awaited.

* * *

"Oh yeah, Emerald I forgot to give you this." Ray said as he held a rolled up piece of paper up to Emerald who took it with confusion. "That right there, is the map to the Grand Line, which I snatched from the Gontempest fat ass."

"Oh thanks! Now we have another map in-case the one I have gets lost or torn." Emerald shouted, shattering Ray's pride as signs stabbed into Ray's chest.

"I have a map of the Grand Line too." Chris called as she gave it to Emerald. Another sign pierced Ray's chest as he yelped in mental pain.

"Here's another map of the Grand Line! Sanji gave it to me before I left." Charity said as she gave it to Emerald. A giant sign stabbed into Ray's body as he fell. He groaned in pain.

"You guys are merciless." he grumbled. a tick mark appeared on Emerald's and Chris' foreheads. Ray noticed it as he started backing up on his hands and knees. "I forgot that Chris has a bad temper like Emerald."

"I do not have a bad temper!" shouted the duo in unison as Ray jumped to his feet and ran as thunder crackled above.

"Emerald! Now's not the time!" shouted El in frustration. Emerald stopped in realization. Emerald looked ahead of the caravel to see a giant mountain.

"There! That's Reverse Mountain! All we have to do know is find a passage that allows us to "climb" the mountain into the Grand Line!" Emerald shouted to inform the crew.

"How do we climb a mountain with a boat?" asked Kai sarcastically.

"Not really climbing. You see there are four very powerful streams that go up a mountain, one for each Blue. When they "climb" the stream, a fifth stream will be waiting that guides the boat to the Grand Line." explained Emerald.

"Why don't we just cross the Calm Belt?" asked Kai in confusion. "It seems more safe than what we're about to do."

This time Chris spoke up. "I don't know much about these type of things but I know enough about the Calm Belt. As the name suggests, the sea there is calm. No wind ever blows there, and what makes it worse is that there are a lot of sea kings swimming in that sea. So unless you are riding a marine vessel or have a devil fruit that can push your boat. You can't cross that sea unless you have the luck of a million people."

"Okay then let's go to this stream! It could be like a ride! An exciting ride!" shouted Ray cheerfully.

Right after Ray had said that, Luna had called toward the crew. She looked more pale than she already was. "What is it, Luna? It looks like your drained of your blood." Sora tugged on Ray's vest. "What?"

Sora shook his head. "Don't ever do that again." The next second after that statement Ray was crouching near a corner and was poking at the wood. A depressing atmosphere surrounded Ray. Sora giggled as he patted Ray's back. "I was joking!"

Ray didn't react. Sora started to get a bit worried. "Sora..." Sora felt uneasy. Ray slowly turned toward Sora. "Don't play with my feelings... It hurts man, it hurts..."

"Drama king." muttered Kai with crossed arms. Ray snapped his head toward Kai with a pissed expression. "Bitch! What did you say?" A split second later, Ray and Kai were butting heads. A fiery atmosphere engulfed the two as half the crew sweat-dropped.

"Getting back to the point, there is a person on a raft!" This got Ray and Kai's attention.

"I'll save the person!" shouted them both in unison. They glared at each other.

"I'm saving that person mister "I'm horrible at names." tried Ray.

"No I am, you sadist!"

"Fallen Angel!"

"You're horrible at being a demon!"

"You will never end corruption!"

"You will never become Pirate King!"

"You dress stupid!"

"You're a pervert!"

"How am I a pervert!"

"I don't know!"

"You suck at throwing insults!"

"Says the guy who's all talk."

"Oh, you want second beating don't you!"

"Sure, bring it!"

"Both of you are weak." said Emerald in a monotone voice. Ray and Kai snapped there head toward Emerald. "EH!"

"How about this. How can you guys even safe him or her? You're both devil fruit users!" Emerald's logic snapped both of them away as they realized the painful truth.

"I'm back!" shouted Luna as she landed on the deck with a man in her arms.

Ray and Kai appeared in a corner, crouched. The poked at the ground as a very depressing atmosphere resonated from them. "I can feel your emo aura!" shouted El. The aura grew stronger as they slumped into the corner and groaned.

Luna laid the person down onto the wood as the crew gathered around the man. He had messy blond hair. He wore nothing except rolled up gray pants and sandals, exposing his abs. He also looked to be around Sora's age. His eyes were closed. This made half the crew nervous. "You don't think he's dead, right." asked El.

"I mean he's was on a raft in the middle of a storm! I'm just surprised it the raft didn't split!" answered Emerald. A loud snore then reached hers and everyone's ears. They looked down on the body they fished out to see a giant bubble inflate from one of his nostrils. Emerald sweat-dropped for the umpteenth time that day. "He's sleeping while a huge storm was occurring..."

A raindrop then hit the bubble, bursting it. A loud pop sound roared louder than the thunder and wind. The boy grumbled as he turned on his side. Thunder roared again and this time it made the boy jump. He yelled out in surprise as he jumped to his feet and got into a fighting position. "Someone tell me what's going on and MAYBE I'll spare you guy from death."

Sora walked up to the boy with a smile. "Wait! We're not going to hurt-"

"Cat-boy!" The boy shouted as he sent a swift punch toward Sora. Sora, caught off guard, basically ate the fist as it smacked his left cheek hard. Sora yelped in pain as flew off his feet and landed on the soaked deck. "I'm going to kill you!"

* * *

 **A/N:** Yeah so um, yeah. Why does this um character hate cats or cat-boys...? Um find out next time I guess. Also this boy I forgot to mention his name is the creation of **Monkey D. Thorn.** Thanks for reading and see you guys later! Please review!


	34. Choas

**A/N: Hey guys! I have nothing to say so let's get Poppin'!**

* * *

 _ **A New Legend**_

 _ **Entering the Grand Sea! part 4**_

 _ **Chaos...**_

* * *

Luna ran next to Sora as he sat up and held his left cheek. The mysterious boy ran toward Sora with a raised fist. Calico was quick to intercept him as a swift movement and his new katana was barely touching the boy's neck. The boy stopped moving and glared at the katana before at glaring at Calico who was giving him a challenging look. "What a stupid weapon."

Calico moved the blade a millimeter before stopping himself from cutting his neck. "What'd you say you brat?"

"I said your sword is a stupid weapon. People like you who can wield these weapons are weak. It's just fact. People who wield weapons have no physical strength, so they carry these around to protect themselves; but the second their weapon is beyond their grasp. They're weak." Immediately after he said that Calico felt a sharp pain on his neck and chin. He withdrew the katana a bit as he winced in pain. The boy took this chance to punch Calico hard in the face. "I'll kill you later! First, I need to kill the cat."

The boy ran up toward Luna and Sora but was intercepted by Kai and Ray. "Hey, that is not how you thank the people that saved you!" shouted Ray in frustration.

"Yeah what he said!" shouted Kai. Ray giggled mockingly. Kai glared at Ray. "What're you giggling at jackass?"

"The fact that you can't say anything and that you stole the insult I threw at you before, is pathetic."

"You want to go!"

"Sure!"

A dust cloud made of more rain than dust surrounded the duo as they fought. "You guys suck at working together." The dust cloud vanished as Ray and Kai glared at the boy. A fist was shoved into Kai's right cheek as a foot almost made contact with Ray's family jewels. "What'd you-"

"You heard me. You guys suck at cooperation. Now get out of my way!" shouted the boy as shoved both of them away. The watched him approach Sora and multiple tick marks appeared on their heads.

"He said our cooperation sucks." said Ray in growl.

"It's true." added Kai.

"You want to show him what happens when we do cooperate?" suggested Ray as his eyes became red orbs.

"Gladly partner." Kai answered as a pitch black smile appeared on his lips.

"They're both demons." Chris sweat-dropped. Itu chuckled whole-heartedly. "Merciless demons."

"Kid." The boy turned before scoffing at Ray and Kai and turning around. "Kid."

The boy turned again as a red fist was a inch away from his nose. The fist made contact and he flew into the air with a grunt. Kai jumped up above the kid with a leg up high into the air. He then slammed in down on the kid's abdomen as a bright flash surrounded him. The kid slammed onto the deck cracking it. " **Red Flashing."** The duo said in unison as they grabbed the kid's arms.

The kid looked at them both and tried to move his limbs but couldn't. He flailed and struggled. Then he saw Calico with the same demon-like look that Ray and Kai carried. "Pay back time." The kid smirked smugly.

"Ha! As if you would cut a kid." The trio's smile's grew wider. Ray and Kai dragged the boy into a room with Calico smiling. The boy started sweating in nervousness. "Wait! What're you- This is illegal! Stop!"

The trio entered the room and Ray stepped out with a happy face, a hint of evil barely revealing itself. "Give us a minute please." He closed the door and a second later, screams were heard. Yells of help were heard but were mostly covered up by the roaring thunder and pounding rain. The crew except Sora and Itu sweat-dropped.

"Demons." They all said in unison. Itu laughed. Sora hid behind Luna.

Exactly a minute later; Ray, Kai, and Calico came out of the room with happy genuine faces. "Well boys! I think this party was a success!" announced Ray.

"Mhm." Kai and Calico said with a nod. "Best party I've ever been to." commented Kai.

"Plenty of fun." added Calico. They then hooked arms around each other as they did the cancan dance with happy smiles.

"Kings of demons!" said the crew in shock and monotone. The boys stopped dancing as a evil aura emitted from them. They all had their eyes closed and they slowly turned their heads toward the crew, smile not faltering. "Kings of Evil." said the crew as they took a step back.

The door that Ray and the others led the kid in opened as he walked out. The crew turned their attention toward the kid, who was bruised. He then pointed at Sora. "You stay there!" He then glared at the Ray, Kai, and Calico. He rose his right hand slowly as raindrops ran down his fingers, slowly dripping onto the deck.

Ray, Kai, and Calico at this point snapped out of their madness and were watching him in curiosity.

Time seemed to slow down for the boy as he could hear them tapping in rhythm. A single raindrop that the boy could feel landed on his raised right hand. It slid down his fingers and when it was about to drip off he swiftly swiped his hand toward the trio. " **Uchimizu!"** Calico yelled out in pain as he held his right shoulder. Warm red ooze slowly ran down from his shoulder.

"What the-!" Emerald and El said in shock. "How did he do that?"

"I see, a human capable of fishman karate. That is something you don't see everyday." commented Itu in wonder and amusement. "Maybe this is one of the reason why he hates cats."

"I guess it makes sense for why he hates cats, but isn't fishman karate only limited to fishman?" asked El.

"Not precisely. Humans are capable of learned this too. Like for example, Koala, the wife of the 2nd division commander of the Revolutionary army, Sabo, is capable of using fishman karate. Right now, I'm worried. Even though the power of fishman karate is cut down by a lot when humans use it, it still very dangerous when the person knows what he is doing. This boy just now used a technique that takes months to master, that can show that he is very skilled. What makes it worse is this storm and the fact we are surrounded by the ocean. Fishman karate revolves around water, we could all take him on at once and even I would have trouble beating him." explained Itu as he observed the boy swiftly move his hands as Ray and the others yelled out in pain.

Ray with a eye closed created and shot a blood crystal at the boy who dodged. Calico took this time to attack the boy. He appeared behind him and sheathed his katana. " **Hurricane Dance."**

A hurricane of cuts appeared around the boy as he started screaming. When the hurricane of cuts vanished Ray and Kai charged at the boy. Kai's fists engulfed in a bright light while Ray's was covered in hardened blood. " **Hot n' Cold Combo!"** They threw swift punches at the boy. Kai stopped punching for a second as Ray punched the boy multiple times, Ray then backed off as Kai threw his combo of punches. The boy grunted in pain as Kai upper-cutted him. He stumbled back but kept his balance.

Ray approached him. "Hey look. I know what we did is wrong but just calm down! Right now, we're in a horrible storm so can we settle this after we cross reverse mountain." Ray stood in front of him watching him keenly.

The boy didn't react. He then opened his mouth to speak. "Let me punch you three once and feed me all the meat you have. Then you have a deal."

"WHAT!" shouted Ray and Kai in unison. "LIKE HELL WE'LL GIVE YOU ALL OUR MEAT!"

Emerald took this as an opportunity to calm the mysterious boy down. "El try to convince Calico to take the kid up on the deal."

"Got it!" said El cheerfully and with a mischievous smile. "Once he's knocked out, my chance to steal and fix his sword will shine bright on me!"

Emerald blinked and just nodded, not knowing how to react. "O~ kay." Emerald walked up to the two boys as they shouted at the mysterious boy. She then grabbed their heads, their attention gained. She could sense the fear radiating from Ray and the slight uncomfortableness of Kai even though he hid that quite well.

"Kai. Shut your mouth if you want to live." whispered Ray in desperation. Kai glanced at Ray and say the fear on his face. He smirked.

"Ha! Your scared of her. She looks like she wouldn't harm a fly! What can she do?"

"You're about to find out." Emerald said as she giggled in a very creepy way. That was when Kai realized, he fucked up. Emerald slammed Ray's head down onto the floor as raindrops stopped falling and formed the words "K.O."

Kai jumped back as far as he could from the sudden movement. Emerald sent an fist encased in emerald to his stomach. She repeatedly punched him in the gut and started laughing sadistically. "This is for what you did back at Logue Town." Emerald slammed Kai onto the floor and picked him up five times. "That is for insulting me." Emerald then made a knife of emerald and stabbed it into his right shoulder. "And that is our greeting."

Luna had covered Sora eyes and talked to Sora to drown out the yelling. El had not trouble convincing Calico as he did not want to receive whatever Emerald did to Kai. Itu shook his head and chuckled. "You were always the one to go for the crazy ones Ray." The boy had crawled to the side of the boat as beads of sweat poured down from his head.

Emerald looked at the boy. "Hurry up and punch these guys. We're getting close to reverse mountain, I don't want to crash into it." The boy shook his head feeling that after what she did to them, if he were to punch them with the special technique he had in mind. They would just die or want to die. Emerald shrugged. "Okay, you're loss."

Emerald stretched. "Okay! After our daily routine, I feel better!"

"You do that as a daily routine!" shouted the boy as his eyeballs popped out. Chris who had been in the kitchen to avoid the rain looked out.

"What's going on?"

"Tell you later Chris. We'll very close to reverse mountain." said Emerald. "Oh yeah, what's your name. I have to address you by something so that it would be easier to tell you what to do to keep this boat safe."

The boy didn't want to but he could feel the murderous aura around Emerald. "I'm Ado D. Echo."

"Well Echo, are you good at steering ships?"

* * *

 **A/N:** Again I don't know what happened. My fingers started moving and this is the mess I created. Thanks for reading and see you guys later! Please review!


	35. A Skeletal Musician!

**A/N: Hey guys! Well... I just broke a rule... I am not trustworthy. So it's obvious I can't follow a specific rule that I have set for myself as a writer so that will be off. I really have no reason for missing a day, I just didn't feel like writing yesterday so yeah... I am not trustworthy. So much so, I said it twice. Another thing is that I have set up a poll that is unnecessary but it's really bugging me. Just find it on my profile and you will know what it is about. Anyways with that out of the way, let's get Boppin'!**

* * *

 _ **A New Legend**_

 _ **Entering the Grand Sea! part 5**_

 _ **The Skeletal Musician!**_

* * *

"Be careful! This has to be precise!" shouted Emerald as thunder roared above. The storm has gotten worse, much worse. El was working her ass off trying to prevent ship form splitting in two. The deck was so wet and slippery that you would slip from just walking normally on it. The crew was running around and falling frantically trying to do the things Emerald commanded as fast as possible. Even the mysterious boy, Echo, was helping out. "There! You see that path where that powerful stream is going up the mountain? Steer the ship there!"

The crew that looked in front of the ship saw the powerful stream that actually flowed up the mountain through an old passage. "We're going through that! That's going to rip the boat apart at this condition!" shouted El in panic.

"You're a shipwright aren't you?!"

"Yeah."

"Then do something so the boat doesn't rip to shreds!"

"O-okay!"

"Emerald, we have a problem!" shouted Sora. Emerald turned her attention to Sora signifying him to tell what it was. "There is a HUGE chunk of ice in front of the passage!"

"Damn it! How did we not see this earlier...? Uh... Someone, ah err j-just destroy it!" shouted Emerald out of frustration, rubbing her hair frantically.

"I got it! Kai help me!" shouted Ray both of his hands turning into spinning blood drills. " **Blood Drills!"**

"Don't tell me what to do you bloody Armadrillo!" shouted Kai as a bright hand formed on the palm of his hands. " **Light Dragons!"**

Ray and Kai jumped on the giant ice block and pounded or exploded giant bits of it. Ray was pounding faster and faster. "What the hell is a armadrillo you dumb Pidgin!" Kai started forming the light in his palms faster. The light shot out of his hands at a very fast speed that exploded upon contact on the ice.

"It was supposed to be a combination of words because you look like an armadillo digging but you have drill hands!" Ray glared at Kai but pounded the ice harder. Kai glared at Ray and produced the exploding lights faster.

"I bet I can break this ice faster than you!" shouted Ray.

"In your dreams!"

"Turd face!"

"Vampire!"

"Kizaru!"

"Akainu!"

"You did not just call me Akainu!"

"I just did!"

"Bitch-made night light!"

"Boogey man!"

"Glass reflection!"

"Antarctica!"

"Sun!"

"Generic Main Character!"

"You did not just break the 4th wall!"

"I did!"

"Generic "Villain that turns into a good guy later" character!"

The crew that had watched them sweat-dropped. "What's a 4th wall?" asked Sora.

"No idea." answered Luna watching them bicker. Emerald then walked next to her.

"Ray! Kai! Hurry the hell up! We're like 10 seconds away from hitting the ice!" Ray and Kai glared at Emerald before glaring at each other!

"SHUT UP, YOU WHORE!" Ray's eyes turned red and black and Kai's turned White and Black. Ray's right drill-hand turned gigantic and the light beams became swirled with black. Ray smashed the gigantic drill into the ice as Kai shot out the beam that seemed to actually distort time and space. The ice cracked into many small pieces immediately. They jumped off the ice and onto the boat before the ice completely shattered. Their eyes turned back to normal and they started bickering again.

The one's that witnessed what happened became generally confused. Emerald however bottled up the feeling of killing them and decided to let it build. The boat sailed through the tiny bits that used to be a giant piece of ice. The boat started to tilt upward as they entered the passage. Ray and Kai stopped bickering as the crew walked up to the front of the caravel. "We're about to enter the Grand Line... Finally." Ray put on a growing grin.

After that, hell overtook them. The caravel immediately picked up speed. The crew were hanging on for dear life, some out of fear, some out of peer excitement. Rain and thunder crackled a few feet away from them. "Wait! If we get hit by lightning, then that's it! We're dead!" realized Chris as she screamed that out. Ray then snickered as he let go and stopped hanging on.

"LIGHTNING CAN KISS MY ASS! IF WE GET STRUCK, IT DOESN'T MATTER! WE WILL BREAK THROUGH THIS STORM EVEN IF WE GET HIT A MILLION TIMES!" shouted Ray as lightning and thunder boomed. The clouds got closer and then everyone's except Ray and Itu's hearts stopped as lightning crackled. They were fine though, they had avoided it barely. They headed into the dark clouds. Everyone tense. Ray's cheers of excitement ran through the sky. Soon enough they broke through the clouds into the bright and open sky. They then felt the ship and themselves afloat as they had reached the top. Everyone stared at awe below and above them. "See! I told you we would break through that lightning bull shit!"

"Language!" shouted Luna covering Sora's ears. Ray glared at Luna.

"Don't ruin this for me!" he hissed.

They then felt themselves and the ship drop down. The Flaring Moon then hit the powerful stream. They descended at a very fast pace, picking up even more speed. The crew felt the pressure pushing them back.

"We're almost there guys!" shouted Chris in excitement. The ripped through fog and exited. They hit the water below as a giant splash that could've been mistaken as a wave stopped the boat. They slowly drifted away from the mountain as a flock of seagulls flew overhead.

"The... Grand Line... We're here..." whispered El before seeing a crack on the boat from her peripheral vision. "Ah! Crack, it's the end of the world unless I fix that!" El began fixing that crack up.

They ignored her as a giant cliff was visible to there right, with a rope ladder leading to the top, and a giant light house. Then the beautiful sound of a violin started playing. Soon singing was heard. " _Yo ho ho ho~"_

"Singing?" commented Kai.

"I've heard this song before." Ray said as he slowly walked toward the cliff. Emerald followed also saying she recognized the song. "Wait! No... It can't be..."

"What?" pushed Kai and Chris getting lose to Ray and Emerald. They smirked. "Emerald... You want to "surprise" him?" Emerald nodded.

"Who are you talking about?" questioned Chris and Kai, eager to know.

"Let's dock the ship here. You guys follow us quietly." The anchored the ship near the rope ladder and Ray started to climb it. Soon the crew followed. The song became more clear as they got closer. " _Going to deliver Bink's Sake~"_

When the crew got on the cliff Ray told them to stay there. He then started creeping closer to the light house and Emerald followed. The crew waited for a moment but curiosity was killing them all and they creeped with them.

A tall man wearing a gold and black tuxedo with a gold crown on his head was playing the violin and it was clear that the singing was coming come from him. An afro was also visible and if you look at his fingers, you will notice they are very thin. Ray and Emerald snuck up right behind them, making the scariest faces they could make. Ray tapped his shoulder. The man stopped playing and singing and turned around. "BOO!"

"Ah!" The man shrieked as he recoiled, revealing his face to the crew, a skull stared at them. The crew that followed them took faces of complete shock as they realized who it was.

"FORMER STRAW HAT "HUMMING" BROOK!"

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and see you guys later! Please review!


	36. Embarking on the True Adventure!

**A/N: Hey guys! So now we have entered the Grand Line! Now I will admit I was going easy on Ray and the crew, but not anymore! Now I will make Ray's life a living hell. I will make him suffer and-**

 **Ray: Your going to what?**

 **Me: *Turns* Nothing, Nothing! Just get out of here, 'kay!**

 **Ray: *stares suspiciously* Okay.**

 ***Door closes***

 **God damn Ray. What was I talking about again...? Eh, who cares! Let's get Ridin'!**

* * *

 _ **A New Legend**_

 _ **Entering the Grand Sea! part 6**_

 _ **Embarking on the True Adventure!**_

* * *

"OH MY GOD! THIS IS NOT HAPPENING, BUT IT IS! IT IS THE "HUMMING" BROOK! ONE OF THE SECOND PIRATE KING'S CREW! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" shouted Chris appearing next to Ray and Emerald in a split second, stars in her eyes as she admired Brook. "Can I have your autograph?"

Calico also appeared next to Chris with his katana unsheathed. "Humming" Brook, I challenge you to a duel!"

"Eh." Brook made as he turned his head toward Calico. El was next to meet Brook up close, almost reacting the same way Chris had. "Oh." Brook turned toward El. One by one the crew got up to Brook, asking him questions, asking him to a duel, fan boying or girling, or anything else.

"My, oh my, so many guests. I haven't even made tea yet!" They hear Brook say as he started twirling in pace for whatever reason. "Though I don't have to worry about being lonely anymore! Anyone would come to this lighthouse! Though I have never met so many people at once for a very long time. It makes my eyes tear up... Oh, I don't have eyes, for I am all bones. Skull joke! Yohohohohohohoho!"

Ray laughed hard and Emerald faced palmed as she sighed deeply. The rest of the crew just blinked. They then heard a loud roar coming from all directions. "W-who making all that noise!" asked Sora as he tried to block out the sound with his hands. A giant whale loomed over the crew, a horrible drawing of the straw hat insignia. "W-WHAT'S WITH THAT WHALE!" shouted El as everyone took a step back except Ray, Emerald, and Brook.

"Ah, that's my good friend-" started Brook before being interrupted.

"Laboon~!" shouted Ray as he ran as fast as he could toward the giant whale. The crew blinked as they watched Ray run toward the giant whale. The whale looked at Ray and made several happy sounds. The crew blinked again. Ray began talking happily. The crew was surprised to see the whale was docile toward Ray. They blinked twice. "Ehhhhhhh!"

"Well 58 years is a lot of time for a whale to grow. I bet he could take on two sea kings now. Yohohoho!" He walked up to the crew and Emerald also met with the crew. He looked at the ladies of the crew. He bent down to meet with most of them at eye level. Nothing happened and the tension was getting to most of them. Emerald was busy balling up a fist and covering it in emerald as she knew what he was going to say. "May I see your panties, ladies?" he asked politely.

This shocked El, Luna, Charity, and Chris. Emerald was the first to answer. "Brook. You never learn do you? Or maybe you have forgotten. Well either way, we shall teach you a lesson. Right ladies?" The girls nodded as Charity rose a leg and Chris took out her dagger. El balled up a fist and Luna was ready to drop kick Brook. Brook started sweating as he back up a step. "In other words..." Brook was then sent flying into the lighthouse in a comical manner, with magical red bumps on his head.

"NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS!" They shouted in anger as they started stomping on Brook, their faces red with anger. Sora hid behind Itu.

"I can't trust Luna anymore..." He whispered in fear. Itu chuckled as he patted Sora's head.

"You can, just don't piss her off. Just don't piss any girl off. Remember that, it might save your life Sora."

* * *

"Well it's been a while Ray-san, Emerald-san." said Brook as he took a sip of tea. "I see you have become wanted pirates."

"Heh heh, yeah! I even built this big of a crew already!" said Ray confidently. Emerald banged his head.

"I helped too!" she shouted before taking a light pause. She then started pounding Ray down.

"Yohohoho! You still have no mercy Emerald-san!" said Brook chuckling. Emerald glared at Brook. "Shut it!"

"So this is "Humming" Brook..." said El in wonder. "I was expecting him to be more... serious."

"Have you never met a Straw Hat?" asked Ray in a know-it-all voice. "Don't answer that."

"Yes. "Black Foot" Sanji, remember. He was pretty serious, well except when he acts like a pervert." answered El. Ray slumped as a depressing aura surrounded him. "I said to not answer that."

"So how has the job to guard this place after the first pirate king's crew member been so far?" asked Emerald.

"It's been so much fun! I've meet so many people everyday and I always get to be with Laboon!" said Brook cheerfully. Laboon made a sound of happiness.

"I have a question." Chris said raising a hand briefly. Everyone turned their attention to Chris. She pointed at Ray and Emerald. "Why are you guys acting like you know "Humming" Brook?"

"Oh yeah we haven't the four of you." said Ray, gaining Echo's attention, who had been silent the whole time. "Well we used to be slaves and we kind of got saved by the Straw Hat crew. We also got to stay in their crew for a month."

Itu's eyes widened when he had heard Ray say he was a slave. That was all he thought about for that day. Chris's mouth dropped open before she grabbed Ray's shirt and shook his violently. Ray shouted as he was shaken. "YOU GOT TO STAY IN THE SECOND PIRATE KING'S CREW FOR A MONTH! YOU LUCKY SON OF A- AND YOU AREN'T EVEN ACTING LIKE IT'S A BIG DEAL! YOU SHOULD BE HONORED TO BE IN THE SECOND PIRATE KING'S CREW FOR A MONTH YOU UNGRATEFUL BASTARD!"

Kai stopped Chris and gave her a rock which she grasped so hard that a crack formed on the surface. Kai glanced at Ray. "Now you owe me."

"I don't owe you shit!" shouted Ray getting in Kai's face.

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

A dust cloud formed between them as "mighty" shouts of a fight between men were heard. The crew ignored them, already used to them fighting. Brook laughed in joy. "That brings back a lot of memories... Yohohoho!"

"Haha Yeah, Roronoa Zoro and Sanji would always fight." said Emerald with a chuckle. Calico appeared next to Emerald. "Did Roronoa Zoro win?"

They ignored him as Emerald asked a question. "Hey, Brook." Brook turned his attention to Emerald. "Do you have a log pose that we can have?"

The crew paid attention to their conversation. "What's a log pose?" asked Sora.

"Take a look at this." Emerald tossed the compass she usually used to Sora who caught it. The crew gathered around it. The compass was out of control, spinning around.

"The compass is spinning out of control! Is it broken?" commented Luna. Emerald shook her head.

"No, you see the Grand Line's magnetic fields are very different from the blues. Regular compasses don't work here but these log poses record the magnetic fields of islands and also leads you to the next." explained Emerald.

Brook laughed. "That's right Emerald-san. And yes I do have a log pose." He grabbed his crown and pulled it off and grabbed a weird looking compass. He then handed it to Emerald. Emerald took it. "Thanks!"

"Hey, Brook. I've been wondering this and if you don't mind me asking but did you guys disband after the second pirate king Luffy's death?" asked Chris, talking fast. "You don't have to answer if it's too personal.

Brook looked up to the sky. "Yes and no. We all are still in touch and we all are still friends. Our adventure has ended but our friendship hasn't." He chuckled. "I still remember how many times Zoro has been asked to a Warlord after becoming the best swordsman in the world or how many marines have hunted Robin down after she found out the truth about the 100 year void. When Luffy-san died... we merely split up to prevent us all from someday being captured..."

Chris blinked before nodding. "Oh I see! Great to hear that the Straw Hat pirates are still on the roster!"

Ray punched Kai in the face before stretching. "I feel better now! Okay, guys! Let's continue our adventure!" Ray ran toward the boat before stopping. He waved. "Oh yeah! Thanks Brook!" The crew ran toward the ship and jumped on except for Echo. Ray cocked his head to the side. "Hey, Echo! What are you doing? Hurry up!"

Echo made an "Eh" sound. "What are YOU talking about!"

"We're going on our next adventure! Hurry up!"

"I'm not part of your crew!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh come on! You know you want to be part of my crew!"

"No I don't!"

"Well you're on a cliff and in the Grand Line. Where are you even going to go?"

"I- um... Damn it! I have no where to go..."

"Yeah! And who knows what other pirates will come here. So come with us or just rot away with Brook!"

"ESCUSE ME!" shouted Brook in an offended tone.

Echo looked at Brook and shivered. "Okay! I'm coming!"

"WAIT A SECOND! DID YOU JUST SHIVER AT ME!?"

The sails unfurled as the ship sailed to their next destination. The crew waved as they shouted "Thanks!" and "Good bye!" Brook smiled as he looked at Laboon who was shedding tears as he watched the ship leave. He then looked down on 6 wanted posters. "Ray-san and Emerald-san seem to have become pirates and I think they will go pretty far." Brook said to himself before chuckling. "I mean you did train and teach them like you left your soul in them, Luffy-san..."

* * *

 **Crew Members:**

 **Talon D. Ray - Co-Captain**

 **Nampu D. Emerald - Co-Captain**

 **Calico Johnny - First Mate**

 **Elliot Lefurgey (El) - Shipwright/Blacksmith**

 **Blade Luna - Spy/Night Watchwoman**

 **Sora Banaki - No position**

 **Blanch Coddle (Charity) - Cook**

 **Chris - No position**

 **Kai - No Position**

 **Itu - No Position**

 **Ado D. Echo - No Position (For now)**

* * *

 **A/N:** This chapter failed horribly. Yeah... Thanks for reading and see you guys later! Please review!


	37. Declaring Competition Against a Warlord!

**A/N: Hey guys! First ark of the Grand Line... You know I never thought I'd reach this far... Okay I'm not going to continue this as it is not important. What is important though is that I changed Ray's nickname to "Crimson Death" instead of "Hell's King." Let's get Yo-yoin'!**

* * *

 _ **A New Legend**_

 _ **The Frostolian Kingdom! part 1**_

 _ **Declaring "Competition" Against the Warlord: Floe Frazil!**_

* * *

"... And I'll use my "Blood Blaster" technique to make it even stronger!" It had been four days since The Dark Blood Pirates had left Reverse Mountain. Emerald, surprisingly most of the crew, was leading them to their next island like she had before. It was like she knew how to use the weird and confusing log pose. She even guided the ship through the chaos that is the Grand Line. Right now however, the bright blue waters were calm. The sun shining brightly as it greeted them warmly. Right now Ray, Kai, and Echo were coming up with combination techniques.

"No, no! You shouldn't, the risk that your blood crystals could interfere with Kai's explosive light is to much of a chance in a life or death situation." said Echo, putting Ray down. In the past four days, it had seemed that Echo had adjusted to the crew quickly, though he had tried to kill Sora many times. "Instead, you should use he explosion as a cover. When the light explodes, and it hits the opponent Ray could use the smoke as a camouflage and unleash a flurry of slashes or punches with your "Blood Knuckles" or "Blood Scythes" techniques."

"That could work." agreed Ray. Kai nodded his head and reached out a hand to pat Echo's head. Kai ruffled up his hair. A tick appeared on Echo's head.

"You're lucky, it's not raining." he growled under his breath.

"What should we name it?" asked Ray in wonder.

"How about Flashing Slashes or Bright Fists?" suggested Kai.

"Ohhhhhhhhh! Those are really good! Hey, at least your good for something!" said Ray with a laugh.

"What did you say Boogey Man?!"

"You heard me Kizaru!"

"Blackbeard!"

"Shut up!"

"No you shut up Ray!"

"I didn't say that, Idiotic Baby toy!"

"What the hell does that mean?!"

"I don't know!"

"You want to ask Charity for something to eat!"

"Sure!"

"Let's go then!"

"Okay!"

Echo sweat-dropped. "You guys have a very weird relationship..." Just when Ray and Kai were going to walk over to the kitchen, glaring at each other. Charity was twirling over to Ray and Kai with a very tasty looking snack. Their eyes lit up as drool started to slip from the corner of their mouths.

"Here you go, Ray-Khun, Kai-Swan! ( **Those aren't typos and yes I'm giving Kai the famous -swan suffix).** They each took one and munched on it fast as they glared daggers at each other. Charity offered one to Echo, who took it happily, thanking her. she then twirled over to Calico who groaned deeply. He opened one eye to look at Charity, who had broken his meditative state of Enlightment.

While Calico was distracted by Charity, El took his katana and left a note. When Charity left, Calico closed his eyes. They shot open as he looked to where his katana was. A note there. "Oh shit." He took it and read it. " _Note 4 out of 1,000: Come for this sword, you'll have to go through the minefield of deadly traps I have set up. Thank you and good day!"_

"Cursed woman!" he shouted as he jumped to his feet and ran toward El's door and barely touching it before it squeaked open. He pushed it open to be greeted by absolute darkness. He entered as he felt multiple stings on his feet. He jumped back in pain and looked down. Mouse traps were clamped to his feet. He took them off as he cursed. "I rather go through what ever El had left then getting tortured by that whore of a co-captain because the curse on my sword kills El."

Luna was doing everything in her power to gain Sora's trust. "Come on, Sora. It's a barrel of fish! You love fish and I'm giving you this for your trust, I know you want it!" Sora peeked out from the mast and shook his head. "I'm not going to hurt you!"

"I don't want to suffer like how Emerald makes Ray suffer." Sora said in quiet whisper. Luna sighed as she had run out of ideas. "You're not going to hurt me because I said that, right?"

"I now know how Ray feels. It hurts." Luna crouched in a corner and poked at the deck. Sora felt bad, but that was gone as his thoughts were taken to the barrel of fish.

"Now my chance!" he whisper shouted. He slowly crept toward the barrel of fish, keeping a close eye on Luna. He grabbed the barrel and slowly dragged it. "Slowly... Slowly..."

The smell entranced Sora as fish replaced his eyes as he looked at the fish. He bumped into something that snapped him out of his thoughts. He slowly turned his head to see Luna. "Where do you think you're going?" Sora laughed nervously.

"Uhhhh, ITU HELP ME! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Sora let go of the barrel and ran toward Itu and hid behind him. Sora's screaming gained his attention as he patted his head. He had been watching the sea and was thinking about how Ray mentioned he used to be a slave. It made his blood boil. Luna returned to the corner.

"I'm becoming Emerald..." Luna said in a sad voice.

"What was that!?" Emerald shouted, pissed off. Luna ignored her as a depressing atmosphere surrounded her.

Chris was helping Emerald navigate and that's pretty boring so let's move on.

The ship then rattled violently as the ship started moving faster. Everyone stumbled and freaked out. "What's going on?!" shouted Chris as she looked around. Her answer and everyone else's were immediately answered as a ship a bit taller and bigger than the Flaring Moon crashed the tail of the caravel. El of course ran out of her room, tossed the beaten up and bloodied Calico his sword, and ran out. Calico turned his had slowly as he cursed El. He took a step backward and a fist made of rock smacked him across the face. He fell on the floor and groaned. "Fuck... that... woman..."

El didn't ask questions as she ran to the back of the ship and tried to fix it. The ship that crashed into them stopped moving and the Flaring Moon sailed away from the ship softly. The crew ran to the back of the ship and up at the ship. A jolly roger was seen swaying in the air. Five men walked to the front of the boat and made eye contact with the crew.

"You bastards! I'm going to kick your asses!" shouted Ray and made one step before being restrained by Itu. "Let go of me! I need to kick these guy's asses for what they did the Flaring Moon!"

"Calm down, Ray. It was probably just an accident." said Itu, unknowingly going to eat those words in a few seconds.

"Hey, little shits!" This aggravated Ray, Kai, Echo, Emerald, Calico who had crawled there, Charity, and Chris. "Get the hell out of our way or we'll smash your ship in pieces! We have a delivery to make in three days and if we're late, we get no funds, and if we get no funds, the boss will end our lives!"

Sora joined in with the group that was aggravated. Luna still trying to gain Sora's trust just squeezed herself into that group. Itu was calmly observing the five men. "Everyone, judging by their appearances, they are at least as strong as marine captains and soldiers." Informed Itu.

Ray smirked devilishly. "Then let's give them a full course marine meal." Charity twirled next to Ray with hearts.

"So cool..."

* * *

"I bet I can take out more than you!" shouted Ray as he cut down three goons. Kai glanced at Ray as he punched two goons with light before shooting a light explosive at a group of goons. "In your dreams!" After that statement, the religion based duo was at it again.

Calico was easily cutting down 10-15 goons at a time but he made a "tch" sound when he saw Itu barely even swing his scythe and a giant blue flying slash flew across the boat, taking out a good 20 goons.

Emerald and Chris were surprisingly working well together but that was trap. In their minds, they were competing against each other. In Chris' mind, she was going to make Emerald make so many emeralds that when she sold them, she would earn so much money. In Emerald's mind... Let's not explore her mind.

Charity was only kicking the very few girl goons overboard, yeah not very fun. Let's move on! Sora had copied Luna's devil fruit power and fought while trying to stay away from her. Luna was fighting out of depression.

Echo was reigning hell. "Be more creative! Then you will have the strongest techniques at your disposal!" He shouted as he went "KA-POW" on a goon's ass. It was very clear to the crew that he was good at making techniques for himself and other people. He was a technician that could make very strong and useful techniques for anyone.

El was busy fixing up the back of the Flaring Moon. She finished it quite fast and decided to join the battle. When she got on board the boat, bodies piled up were in the middle of the deck with Ray sitting at the top. "Sorry El. Too many of us were up here already."

El was disappointed but it didn't matter to her when the ringing of a transponder snail was heard. It was soft and quiet. It came from what seemed to be the leader's jacket pocket. Ray jumped down and took it out to reveal a mini transponder snail. "Pello, pello, pello, pello." It rang softly.

"Ray, you shouldn't answer that." said Emerald with concern.

"Hello." Ray said as he received the call.

"Why did you answer!?" shouted Emerald in anger.

"It's me, Frazil. What did you call me for?" answered a female voice.

"You called me." answered Ray.

"No, before you called me. What is it? I'm very busy right now!"

Ray paused before answering. "Are you the boss?"

A slight pause came from the other end. "Who is this?"

"Ray."

"Ray? And who is this "Ray?"

"Talon D. Ray."

"Talon D. Ray... And why are you on one of my cargo ships?"

"They said they were going to destroy our ship so we destroyed them."

"I see... Well Ray, do you know who I am?"

"No."

"Well I'm one of the warlords of the sea, Floe Frazil."

"So."

"I am also the owner of a very famous company that sells ice."

"Okay. Why should I care?"

"You should care. Anyone... ANYONE who interrupts my business will be destroyed!"

"Okay."

"But first I must confirm. Are you seeking out to destroy my company?"

Ray paused for a second. A tick mark appeared on his forehead. He started to mumble. That got the crew worried. He then took in a deep breath. "You said you were a warlord right?"

"Yes."

"Then yes I am going to destroy your company... No I'm going to destroy your very EXISITANCE!"

"You're going to destroy me. Are you serious?"

"I'm very serious. Just because you're a warlord is the only reason why I want to destroy you."

"You want to destroy me because of my title."

"Yeah! You're a coward! And now that I'm a pirate, I can finally do these kind of things!"

"*Chuckles* You seem like a very funny person. I would love to see you in person, in fact why don't you come here."

"I don't know where you are."

"One of my henchmen has a compass that points to where I am."

"Great."

"I look forward to meeting you, "competition."

"Same."

The snail made a sound that signified the end of the call. Ray dropped the snail as he stiffened his right hand. A loud cracking sound resonating. He looked up at his crew. "Guess what guys. We have a little "competition" to beat. So Emerald, please take us to our destination." Ray said hysterically.

It creeped out the crew as most of them had never seen Ray look so... like how he did. Even Emerald was a bit hesitant to protest. Ray glared at the henchman. "I know you guys are still conscious. Give me the compass and no one dies, no not hurt, DIES! So I suggest giving it to me before I cut your guy's heads off."

The one at the top groaned before falling down and landing at Ray's feet. He groaned again as he reached inside his pocket and fished out an hourglass looking compass. Ray took it. He looked at it and smirked. "Have you guys ever been to a kingdom?"

The crew made a confused sound. Ray tossed Emerald the compass. "Also, might want to wear some jackets when we get there." Ray jumped onto the Flaring Moon. Emerald looked down on the wood at the bottom. Carved letters were visible there.

" _Frostolian Kingdom?"_

* * *

 **A/N:** Well, we get to battle a warlord and get to go to a kingdom, yeah! And I swear, I didn't steal this from One Piece, I literally thought of this a couple days ago without the thought of Alabasta in mind. Oh yeah, **Thomas Drovin** the creator of Charity is also the creator of Frazil! Thank you so much, man! Thanks for reading and see you guys later! Please review!


	38. The Winter Kingdom!

**A/N: Hey guys! So you guys think I'm bat shit crazy to think that Ray can beat a warlord. Well that means Oda is too. Because he did the exact same thing. I don't know, I'm always spouting nonsense when I have nothing to say. Let's get Iggin'!**

* * *

 _ **A New Legend**_

 _ **The Frostolian Kingdom! part 2**_

 _ **The Winter Kingdom!**_

* * *

"We're here! Finally!" shouted Ray as he landed on the crunchy snow below. The clouds were resting up in the sky as snow gently fell like small angels. Tons and tons of houses were visible. People were also walking in the streets in front of them. In the distance, a large castle made of ice and snow sat in the middle of the kingdom. "Man, it's pretty cold!"

"Well duh! You're only wearing a vest and shorts!" shouted Emerald jumping down with him. She wore a green puffy jacket and long blue jeans.

"Hey! I like the cold!" Ray said sniffling and his teeth chattering. Emerald grabbed Ray's arm and threw him on the ship. "Go change to warmer clothes!"

On the deck everyone wore warmer clothes. El wore a red scarf and long brown pants instead of her usually attire. Charity wore gloves and jeans and a jacket over her tunic. Calico begrudgingly wore boots and long black pants. He also wore a black hat that suited his detective looks. Echo wore a light leather jacket but didn't seem to be affected by the freezing temperature. Chris wore a thick black jacket, blue scarf, gloves, boots, and long navy blue pants. Itu didn't wear anything except his usual attire the only exception being a blood red sweater. Kai wore a leather jacket, sunglasses, jeans, and sneakers. Sora wore a light brown sweater, a hat, gloves, boots, and long pants. Luna wore a jacket and long pants but other than that, that's the only difference in her attire. Luna seemed a bit entranced by the snow. It freaked Sora out.

Ray walked out wearing new clothes with a grumpy face. He wore red sweater with a black jacket over it. A hat and a scarf was also part of his attire. He wore long pants and boots. "Happy? But I'm telling you this right now, when I fight that Warlord I'm taking all this off. Yes, I am wearing a T-shirt and shorts under this."

"Yeah, yeah. I don't care what you do during your battle. Right now, let's worry about who will guard the ship." said Emerald brushing Ray off.

"I'm going. I need to kick all of the Warlord's asses, and this Warlord is the first! And besides I kind of did just challenge her so yeah..." explained Ray.

"I'll go with you." said Calico as he jumped off and landed next to Ray. "I do have to have the power to defeat a Warlord if I want to defeat Roronoa Zoro."

"Well if my prince charming's are going, I'm going too!" said Charity jumping off and twirling around Calico.

"I'm not letting Mr. Demon Turd get ahead of me so I'm going no matter what!" shouted Kai as he punched Ray in the face. That started a nasty fight that Emerald broke up in a nasty way.

"I can't let these two idiots go alone so I guess I'll go to keep these guys in check." said Emerald holding Ray and Kai by their necks.

"I guess the rest of us will stay and guard the ship." said Chris sighing as she hugged herself as she started chattering.

"Hey, Itu! Make sure you guard the rest of the crew and ship with your life!" shouted Ray as he stated walking toward the kingdom.

"Will do!" said Itu with a laugh.

Chris shouted at Ray for his indirect insult. Ray waved her off as he snickered. The crew followed Ray.

* * *

Talking surrounded the crew as they looked around. "This place is a pretty cool place. Get it? Cool because this place is-" Ray said before being cut off.

"We get it." Emerald said with a smile. Ray pouted and crossed his arms.

Ray's group walked through the streets getting closer to the castle but on the way there, a large crowd was gathered in the middle of road. This piqued the group's interest as they squeezed through the onlookers. When they got to the center, the sight made them confused. The sight pissed off Ray for reasons unknown to him.

In front of them, a cart was on it's side with large pieces of ice dumped out onto the snow. A girl with a shotgun was pointing it at what seemed to be guards or more preferred term to the group, the warlord's goons. The girl was no older than Ray's age. She wore earmuffs, scarf, and thick clothing. She had long white hair, brown eyes, and pale skin.

"Get back or I'll shoot!" she shouted which caused the goons to recoil a bit. One goon was trying to calm her down but it didn't work. Another pointed a gun at her and that was when Ray took action. "Come on guys, we need to save her!"

"Wait!" Emerald shouted but it went ignored. She sighed deeply.

Ray bit off the flesh on both of his thumbs. Ray tapped the shoulder of the one with the gun. He turned toward Ray and Ray took this chance to punch him straight in the jaw. The goons became alert of Ray's actions and shouted at him. Kai slammed two of the goon's heads together, knocking them out. The last goon cursed to himself. The girl took this chance and hit him in the back of his head with her shotgun. The people watching backed up away from the group and they girl. they even started shouting. Footsteps ran toward them as a wave of goons ran toward the group. Ray was prepared to fight but his attention was gained by the girl.

"This way, hurry!" She slipped into a dark alleyway. Ray looked at the group. Kai shrugged and mouthed "We should follow her." Ray sighed and followed the girl. The group followed him. The girl slipped into small spaces that led them into another part of the kingdom... Town... I don't know. She looked around to see no one except the town folk. She walked normally with the group following behind her. She stopped in front of a house. She entered at invited the group in. They walked in and she closed the door. She sighed a breath of relief. "Good..."

"Well this is quite sudden." said Ray scratching his head.

"I know, but you guys seem like out siders and I really don't want you guys to be caught up in my shenanigans." said the girl setting the shotgun next to the door.

"So... Uh, we're going to go then..." said Ray and walked toward the door.

"Wait! I'm pretty sure the kingdom guards saw you! There are tons out there and they will find you!" shouted the girl in panic.

"Eh, I did kind of declare "competition" against a warlord that was here so I kind of have to go so..."

"Wait you declared competition against a warlord that was here...? You don't mean Queen Frail do you?"

"Yeah."

"Are you crazy!?"

"No."

"You're going to end being a product if you go back out there!"

"A product?"

The girl recoiled a bit as she clenched her teeth in nervousness. "Yeah... A product."

"What do you mean?" asked Kai who sat down on the wood floor that was covered with a violet carpet. "Does it have something to do with why you attacked those guards are whatever their called."

"Yes. Well allow me to explain." she said as she sat down on a couch. The group sat down on a couch that was set across from the couch the girl sat in. "But first let me introduce myself. I'm Hazel. What're your names?"

"I'm Ray."

"Calico."

"Kai."

"Nice to meet you Hazel, I'm Emerald."

"I'm Charity.

"Well how should I start...?" Hazel said in wonder.

* * *

 **A/N:** This failed... Wow reading this again I can see how rushed this is and yet I can't think of anything to make it better... Thanks for reading and see you guys later! Please review!


	39. Raiding the Castle!

**A/N: Hey guys! So I would like to thank NightHunterDeath for beta reading the previous and future chapters. Now let's get Uddin'!**

* * *

 ** _A New Legend_**

 _ **The Frostolian Kingdom! part 3**_

 _ **Raiding the Castle!**_

* * *

"How should I start?" said Hazel in wonder. "Ah, well Queen Frazil is one of the 7 Warlords of the sea."

"Yeah, we know that." said Ray causing Emerald to strike him in the shoulder. "OW!"

"Well she owns a famous company that sells "organic" ice." Hazel said as she paused for a second.

"And?" ushered Ray, pushing her to continue.

"Well she gets her ice by freezing the people who live in this kingdom." said Hazel almost in a whisper.

"What!?" shouted Ray, Kai, and Charity in surprise.

"Is that part of the reason why you attacked those goons?" Calico asked in confidence.

"Yeah..." Hazel said, casting her eyes downward. "The people that were turned to ice this time was my family."

"How can she turn people into ice!?" shouted Ray clenching his teeth to prevent ripping the coach apart. "And why is she turning people into ice?"

"It's her devil fruit power. She ate the Hie-Hie no mi. The devil fruit that originally belonged to Aokiji." Hazel answered. "And she's doing it for her company."

"Why doesn't she just take ice from the island?" Ray said rubbing his hair in frustration.

"We don't know, except that she says that "it's to keep the ice she sells to always be organic." explained Hazel.

"Changing subject a bit. You keep referring her as a queen, is she a celestial dragon?" asked Emerald.

"No, she isn't. You see this kingdom is not really a kingdom, like a fake or "lower" kingdom than the real kingdoms." explained Hazel.

"Why don't you guys just leave!?" asked Ray, hints of anger in his voice.

"We wish. If we do, we'll get hunted by queen Frazil." Hazel answered her voice getting quieter bit by bit. "Her reasoning behind this is that apparently from the second we are born here is when we pledge loyalty to queen Frazil. When we leave, she inquires that we are betraying her and that we have become her "competition."

Ray stood up, his hands clenched into fists. He walked toward the door. Charity and Emerald made sounds of surprise. Kai and Calico didn't react. "Now I have a solid reason other than my grudge and goals to destroy this Warlord! We're busting into that damn castle, guys!" he opened the door and ran out.

"Wait you idiot!" Emerald shouted after Ray. Calico ran out and Charity followed him with hearts in her eyes. Hazel had an out-stretched arm toward the door with her mouth open but no sound came out. Kai looked at her and smiled.

"Calm down. We're not going to lose. Uh, thanks for the info... It really got Ray pumped and that's good because... I'm going to leave. Thanks again!" Kai shouted as he ran after them. "Wait for me, you bastards!" The faint shouting reaching Hazel's ears.

"I have to go after them! They're going to die!" Hazel breathed out as she grabbed her shotgun and ran out of the house in a panic. "I can't become the reason for why people became products twice in the same day!"

* * *

"Queen Frazil, we think we have spotted the ship your "competition" Ray came from." said a goon kneeling before Frazil. "It appears he's a pirate.

"Good. Please be a dear, and go send Sophia and Romeo there." said Floe with a charming smile.

"Y-yes ma'am." The goon stuttered and quickly left the room.

When the goon left, Floe rested her head on her hand. "Talon D. Ray... Where have I heard that name before...?" She closed her eyes.

* * *

" **Blood Scythes!"** Ray slashed a goon as he ran. He glanced his surroundings, hearing his friends attack goons too. Two goons ran at him as he ran at them too. The swung their weapons which were swords at Ray. Ray ducked, avoiding the swords and then stood back up, slicing the two goons with a cut leading from the torso up to their chest.

While slicing the two goons, Ray jumped into the air and the goons decided it was a good time to attack him. One goon came at him from the right and Ray side-kicked him in the neck. He landed and kept on running. His started to breath heavy from all the running.

Calico had no problem unsheathing, cutting, and unsheathing goons he passed in a split second. Charity couldn't really attack anyone as they were all male. Emerald was shooting chucks of emerald at the heads of the goon that ran at her. The ones that got close to her were the unlucky ones as they got to feel her trade mark punch she used against Ray. Kai wasn't attacking anyone as he ran his fastest just to keep up with the group. He ran so fast that he almost tripped multiple times.

"There they are! The ones that attacked our friends while they were delivering the ice to Queen Frazil! Get them! We need more people!" One goon shouted, to which Ray decided to shut up. Passing people quickly got out of the street Ray and the others were rampaging through. "They're heading toward the castle!"

A large mob stopped in front of Ray's path and he cursed to himself. "Mother fuckers! I blow all of you away!" Ray's blood scythes turned into a long staff of blood that spiraled around his arms. He cocked but his arms back before jumping into the air in an attempt to slow down but not stop moving. " **Blood Beam!"**

Ray pumped his arms and slightly crossed them. The twirled staffs of blood shot forward. The blood intertwined, becoming a spiraling beam. It shot forward and hit three goons before bouncing off of the goons and hitting two more before falling to the ground. Ray covered his fist in blood and punched a goon in the jaw. He then twirled on his heels and sent a powerful punch to another goon's right temple. Ray semi-twirled again and the goon he was facing received an upper-cut.

He looked a head to see the castle a couple meters away. He ran faster, almost tripping. The group behind him groaned as they picked up the pace. Kai's jaw opened immediately in disbelief. "Well fuck you too, Ray!" he shouted as he picked up the pace by a little and tripped. He fell face first into snow, his sunglasses flying way from his face and landing a foot a head of his face.

Kai groaned as he got up. He noticed his glasses in front of him and grabbed them. He looked a head to see the group about to enter the castle. "I need to get going." He was about to run before someone stopped him.

"Hold on a minute, bud." Kai turned his head to see man wearing sparkling white clothes. Everything he wore was white. He had long blond hair that was styled into a pompadour. He had long sideburns that ran down from the side of his face. He had green eyes and a cleft chin. He was walking toward Kai moving his arms up and down like he was dancing at the same time. Kai watched him and shook his head. Kai turned and was about to run before the man spoke again. "Didn't I tell you to wait for me, bud."

Kai turned to see him stop a couple feet away from Kai doing a pose with his right index finger up in the air and his left hand on his chest. "Listen. I like your dancing but I have something important to do right now." Kai turned but this time he felt a finger poke his back, it felt like he was being stabbed. Kai grunted in pain. He glanced behind him to see the man pull his finger back. Kai landed on his knees, glaring at the man.

"Sorry, bud. No can do. I have to take you to queen Frazil for the trouble you caused her." He said twirling before doing his previous pose. Kai jumped forward and landed before swiftly getting back up and twirling to face the man. "Oh, you intend to fight me, bud. Well than let us dance. He twirled and then actually started dancing.

Kai sweat-dropped. "This bozo is kidding, right?" The man stopped dancing and cocked a brow up.

"What did you call me, bud? My name is not "Bozo," it is... Sugar Daddy!" He said as he got into what Kai guessed was his signature pose. "Now let us dance!" Sugar Daddy started dancing again and Kai sighed.

"Fine. But let's hurry, I have somewhere to be." said Kai, cracking his knuckles.

* * *

"Is this the ship?" asked a female voice. "For a pirate crew, that is a small number of crew members."

"Must be a rookie crew. I guess this will be easier than we thought, well let's go. I don't want to have queen Frazil waiting. You know she hates waiting." a male voice said.

"Yeah." the female voice said in agreement.

* * *

 **A/N:** The beginning sure sucked. Thanks for reading and see you guys later! Please review!


	40. Encounter! The Warlord Floe Frazil!

**A/N: Hey guys! I don't know if this is going to be the third chapter I work on in a row but whether I can carry on or not will depend on the part of my brain that determines if I want to be lazy or not. Also if it doesn't, well I'm still keeping this as a A/N. Let's get Juggin'!**

* * *

 _ **A New Legend**_

 _ **The Frostolian Kingdom! part 4**_

 _ **Encounter! The Warlord Floe Frazil!**_

* * *

"Queen Frazil! Intruders have entered the castle and is wrecking havoc!" shouted a goon in panic as he entered the room. "I think it's your "competition!"

Floe stood up with a smirk on her face. "Thank you for informing me. I shall go down there myself and meet my "competition." Floe walked toward the door that the goon entered. The goon stepped to the side and saluted. Floe passed the goon and the goon let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

Ray punched a goon that was coming to him by his left before punching another that came to him by the right. Goons came at him from all sides. Ray took care of three but failed to see the two coming up behind him. Calico made it in the nick of time, quickly slashing the two goons. Ray didn't look back. "Thanks, Calico."

"No problem, captain." Calico answered back as he blocked a slash. Emerald shot a chunk of emerald at that goon knocking him out. Charity of course couldn't kick anyone as they were all male.

They ran through a corridor where an army of goons were running at them. "Calico! Let's use that technique that Echo suggested!" shouted Ray behind his shoulder. Ray and Calico stopped as well as the group. No one knew Kai wasn't with them as they were too focused on not getting hurt to even care.

Calico unsheathed his katana. Ray's right hand became a blood drill that spun quickly. Ray cocked his fist back as Calico placed his katana near Ray's blood drill. When the goons got close enough, Calico swiftly moved his katana before sheathing it. A hurricane of cuts surrounded the blood drill but the hurricane never hit Ray's bare skin but it grew, huge. The goons stopped moving as they stopped and stared at the hurricane in awe and in surprise. Ray pumped his arm forward carrying the hurricane. The goons all got hit by the giant hurricane, the drill spinning faster, making the hurricane spin faster. " **Hurricane Drill!"**

The hurricane soon dispersed, leaving no trace of consciousness except that of the group. They began running again and just ahead they could see some sort of giant room. They entered the room to see a wide space. Nothing was in the room except red carpet, and tons of chandeliers. The group stopped running as they took a look around.

Then footsteps could be heard. The group looked in front of them, into another corridor. Several footsteps were heard. The silhouettes of three people were seen. They then stepped foot into the room. Soon Ray's group was now facing three people. One man stood to the right.

He wore a very puffy coat with a hoodie that he was wearing and long pants. He also wore boots. He had brown eyes and bushy eyebrows. the thing that caught Calico's eye, was the sword strapped to his back. The man was smiling in glee and when his eyes met Calico's, it vanished.

The one on the right was a woman. She had long slender legs. She wore a green sweater and jeans. Her hair was tied into a ponytail. She also had blue eyes. Her eyes met Charity's and she smiled sweetly. Charity was caught off guard and almost had the mind set that she was not an enemy, but she stopped herself from being fooled.

The one in the middle had long silvery white hair that sparkles like ice in the sunlight that reaches her shoulders. Red Eyes, pale skin like new fallen snow and a hourglass figure that made her very attractive. She wore a sparkly blue Jessica Rabbit like dress gloves and shoes that gleamed like icicles. She smiled at Ray and Emerald.

"So which one of you is Talon D. Ray?" The one in the middle asked. "Might it be you, sweetie." She pointed toward Ray who bared clenched teeth.

"Yeah. I'm here, "competition." Ray snarled.

"Now I know where I recognize you! Your that rookie "Crimson Death!" Floe said with a snap of her fingers.

"Yeah, whatever! I'm just here to destroy you! **Blood Blaster!"** shouted Ray shooting three blood crystals at Floe. Floe giggled before taking off one glove and placed it in front of the in-coming blood crystals. The blood crystal froze instantly, inches away from her hand. They fell as light clanks echoed around the room. " **Blood Scythes!"**

Ray ran toward Floe and was just about to slice her. She just put on her glove as the man to the right stopped Ray. "Easy boy! Now need to be all angry. Chill down, will ya?" Ray then felt a powerful kick to his abdomen. The leg stayed there for a brief moment before he shot back and crashed into the wall behind the group. The woman that stood on the right lowered her leg.

"Your attacks are a bit too spicy." she said with her sweet smile. Charity became pissed for two reasons. One, she kicked Ray. Two, she used food lines. Only she and Sanji could use food related lines.

Ray stood up and coughed before walking next to Calico and Charity. "I think you guys know who to go after. Emerald, you can help or not, don't care just don't get in my way." Ray ran toward Floe again, Calico ran toward the man who frowned seeming Calico. Charity ran after the girl with a fiery hatred. Emerald didn't know what to do.

* * *

" **Light Fist!"** shouted Kai throwing a punch at Sugar Daddy who side stepped, still dancing.

" **Dancing Arts: Pointing Smack!"** Sugar Daddy made a gun sign with his right hand and slapped Kai with it. It felt like Kai was hit with a hammer. Kai flew and crashed into the ground. Kai groaned as he attempted to stand up. " **Camel Step."**

Sugar Daddy lifted his right leg and held it up before smashing it down on Kai's back. Kai let out a grunt of pain. Kai glared at Sugar Daddy and muttered the words. "Bastard." Kai lifted his head and slammed it onto the snow. He then used his head muscle to lift the top part of his body. His hands then smashed the snow. Sugar Daddy released his foot, letting Kai go. He jumped to his feet as a bright light shone on his palm.

" **Light Explosion!"** A bright flash flew out of Kai's hand passed Sugar Daddy as he side-stepped.

"Oh. That was hot, bud!" Sugar Daddy said in a buttery voice. "I can feel your burning passion!"

"You're creepy!" shouted Kai in annoyance.

"Hey, wait up!" shouted a female voice. Kai looked to his side to see Hazel running up to him. She then stopped when she saw Sugar Daddy. "Oh no! It's one of Queen Frazil's original crew members!"

"Original crew member? This warlord has a crew!?" asked Kai in confusion.

"Mmmm, the warm sensation of confusion! It powers my soul! **Soul Tingling Clap!"** Sugar Daddy appeared behind Kai and slapped both of his hands on the side of Kai's ears. Kai yelled out in pain as his ears rang for a couple of seconds. Kai fell to his knees before he could fully hear again. "The cold sensation of pain! I was feeling too hot, and now this cold sensation makes me feel better! **Ice Cold Tap!"**

Sugar Daddy dug his foot into the snow and flung it onto Kai's back. Kai jumped at the cold sensation. He then felt a hard kick to the back of his head. Kai flew forward and landed in front of Hazel.

Kai groaned as he got up. He glared at Sugar Daddy. "You can't win!" shouted Hazel. Kai sighed.

"Listen. I don't know what this warlord implanted into your mind, but she isn't the strongest person. I can handle myself just fine." Kai rose a clenched fist up to his face. "Let me show you my Zoan half of my devil fruit."

Kai transformed into his Zoan half and Hazel recoiled in shock. Sugar Daddy stopped dancing and stared in awe. "I can feel your burning passion and a cold sorrow! This is a once in a life time chance! It resonates with my very soul!" Sugar Daddy did his pose after that statement.

"This power radiating from him... Is nothing I have ever seen!" said Hazel mentally.

"Hazel. I want you to go to Ray and the others." Kai said. Hazel made a shocked noise. "They're going up against a warlord and in case they lose, someone needs to be there so they don't die!"

"O-okay, but how am I going to get past Sugar Daddy?" said Hazel hesitantly.

"I'll create an opening for 25 seconds. When I give you the signal, you run as fast as you can inside that castle. Got it?" said Kai as both darkness and light formed around his hands.

"Y-yeah!" shouted Hazel.

"Okay, then. **Duel Wielding: Light and Dark Boxing!"** Kai blasted forward, surprising Sugar Daddy. He then unleashed a barrage of punches. Sugar Daddy ate them all as he slowly dragged backward. "Go, now!"

Hazel ran toward the castle as fast as she can. Sugar Daddy glanced at Hazel but couldn't move because Kai punched every limb. Kai's muscles were burning. He started to slow down due to sheer tiredness. Sugar Daddy could now slowly move his limbs. Hazel was just a couple steps away but Sugar Daddy had got the chance to smack Kai to the side. Though it was already to late.

"Hey, you said you like dancing right?" Kai said, gaining Sugar Daddy's attention. "Well I'm about to show you a performance that will give you a heart attack from the sheer excitement!"

"Ohhhhhhhhh! My soul is already tingling in excitement! Show me this, performance!"

* * *

 **A/N:** I DID IT! I DID THREE CHAPTERS IN A ROW WITHOUT A BREAK! YES! Thanks for reading and see you guys later! Please review!


	41. A Lit Performance! Kai Vs Sugar Daddy!

**A/N: Hey guys! I don't know what is going on with me today. This is the fourth chapter in a row that I'm writing. I guess I'm really excited to show you guys what I have in plan that involves Ray's and Floe's fight. Well let's get Jelloin'!**

* * *

 _ **A New Legend**_

 _ **The Frostolian Kingdom! part 5**_

 **A** _ **Lit Performance! Kai Vs. Sugar Daddy!**_

* * *

" **Dark Symbol: Dark Abyss!"** Kai swiped at Sugar Daddy who dodged while dancing. Sugar Daddy twirled and smacked Kai behind his head. Kai fell forward and hit the snow face-first.

"Cold like eating ice cream!" Sugar Daddy said with a pucker.

Kai got back up and made a gun sign with the hand that had the light symbol. " **Light Symbol: Bright Gun!"** Pellets of light flew toward Sugar Daddy who dodged expertly.

"Bud, your gun is too hot!" Sugar Daddy exclaimed as he did a twirl. Kai rushed toward Sugar Daddy and sent a fast punch toward Sugar Daddy. " **Light Symbol: Bright Flash!"** Sugar Daddy dodged and twirled before landing a vicious side-kick to Kai's right ribcage. Kai squeaked in pain as he shot to his left.

"Your performance is getting hotter, bud! Mmmmmmmm! I can feel the my soul vibrating!" said Sugar Daddy dancing toward Kai. Kai jumped his feet as he saw a leg coming his way. He ducked and then tackled at Sugar Daddy. Sugar Daddy hopped to the left and rose his right leg up high, before drop kicking Kai in the back. " **Twinkling Star!"**

Kai flapped his wings as he took flight. "Get ready to be bedazzled by this! **Chaos Orb!"** Kai combined two orbs of darkness and light before shooting it down. Sugar Daddy stood as he watched the orb.

"So... shiny and elegant. The colors blending together perfectly, yet so imperfectly. It's simply gorgeous, bud!" exclaimed Sugar Daddy doing his pose. The orb crashed down upon Sugar Daddy. When it exploded, Kai waited for the smoke to clear. He then saw Sugar Daddy dancing, with burns and cuts. Though his movements seemed to have slowed down.

" **Angel's Descent!"** Kai swopped down fast and stomped the snow covered ground, Sugar Daddy avoiding the attack.

"Now that was bland, Bud!" Sugar Daddy twirled and slapped Kai's forehead before twirling to the opposite direction sweeping Kai off his feet. Kai fell onto the snow with a grunt. Then Sugar Daddy rose his foot up and slammed it down upon Kai's abdomen. Kai coughed bile as it dug deep into his organs. Sugar Daddy let Kai go again. Kai rolled away from Sugar Daddy before getting back up.

Kai didn't attack and so Sugar Daddy decided to attack this time. Sugar Daddy twirled and sent a smack toward Kai. Kai ducked before swinging his right fist that was coated in light. Sugar Daddy side-stepped but this time Kai sent his Left hand and struck Sugar Daddy by the chin. " **Dark Symbol: Dark Abyss!"**

Sugar Daddy flew onto the ground before jumping to his feet. He touched his chin. "Ohhhh! I felt a cold tingle here! Tell me, bud. How were you able to strike me?"

Kai chuckled. "Well, "Bud," You attack and dodge in correlation with your dance that you keep repeating. I've been watching your movements and now I know you're exact movements!"

Sugar Daddy stopped dancing and held his head down. Kai got into a fighting stance in-case he would snap. He then heard a sob. Sugar Daddy rose his head to reveal a single tear running down his face. "That was... Beautiful, bud! I can't hold in the tears!" Kai sweat-dropped.

Kai rushed toward Sugar Daddy and swung his left fist. Sugar Daddy stepped back but Kai had anticipated that. He shot a beam of light at Sugar Daddy which struck him and exploded. Sugar Daddy stumbled back and Kai was about to unleash his finishing move. Kai flew up his symbols glowed brightly. Light and Darkness exchanged as darkness surrounded his light symbols and light surrounded his dark symbols. He then shot downward as the darkness and light turned into gray claws. " **Chaos Claws!"**

Kai swiped his right hand and struck Sugar Daddy in the chest. He then swiped his other claw before the other. He pace fastened before it looked like blurs were striking Sugar Daddy. Sugar Daddy took it all. Even though Kai's muscles burned and ached, he didn't slow his pace. At that time, a faint click was heard. His muscles started to hurt and he released a roar. Kai stopped for a second as he pumped both claws back and then shot them forward, the claws penetrating Sugar Daddy's clothes and skin. Time slowed as Kai's claws slowly kept pushing forward. Then in the next second, Sugar Daddy was sent flying back. He crashed into the snow as Kai left his Zoan form.

Kai was breathing hard. He was leaning his top body weight on his legs while staring at Sugar Daddy. Sugar Daddy stood back up. "Not bad, bud! My soul has been shook so violently by the warmth of you passion and the coldness of your sorrow that, it broke. Wonderful performance!" Sugar Daddy fell onto the snow as he fell unconscious.

Kai fell on his butt as he sneezed. "ACHOO!" He rubbed his nose as he took in a deep breath of cool air. He looked toward the castle. "Just this once, I'll let you take down the boss... Ray." He fell onto the snow as he felt his forehead burn up.

* * *

" **Blood Knuckles!"** Ray shouted as he threw a barrage of punches at Floe. Floe dodged them with impeccable accuracy. " **Blood Scythes!"** Ray squatted before jumping up with his arms close together. Floe stepped backwards, avoiding the attack, and chuckled.

Ray glared at Floe. "What's so funny?" he growled in anger.

"What's funny is that you think you can defeat me. I can easily avoid one attack and freeze you, and then you would become my product!" Explained Floe. A tick appeared on Ray's forehead as he jumped up. He cocked his right fist backward as it turned into a blood drill. " **Blood Drill!"**

Ray thrusted his fist forward. Floe side-stepped, avoiding the attack. "Come on "Crimson Death." Entertain me some more."

Calico blocked an attack before jumping back. "What's with the mean looks?" asked Calico in an attempt to make small talk.

"I am the one and ONLY SWORDSMAN!" muttered Calico's opponent. He then swung his sword to which Calico blocked but that proved fruitless as he was knocked back. "I, Trevor, am the one and only swordsman!"

Calico blocked Trevor's reckless but fluent attacks barely but kept getting knocked back.

Charity sent a barrage of kicks toward her opponent who blocked them all. "Your attacks have no flavor. Maybe you should add some sugar?" A tick appeared on Charity's forehead and sent an attack aimed at her combatant's neck.

Her combatant used one foot to kick away Charity's kick and sent two swift kicks to Charity's side and head. Charity stumbled to the side before regaining her balance. "Your kicks are too sweet that they are classified as unhealthy!" Charity sent a kick to her combatant's shoulder successfully. " **Épaule!"**

"Your a cook too. Well this is quite the surprise. Tell me, what's your name? I'm Rosie." said Rosie holding the shoulder that was kicked.

"I'm Charity, and I don't appreciate you using food lines!" Charity returned to kicking Rosie.

Ray sent attack after attack but Floe kept avoiding his attacks with a smug smirk. Floe yawned and took off one glove. "Well I'm bored, and I have some important things to do, so I guess this is where we have to part ways, "Crimson Death."

Ray snarled as he sent a swift punch toward Floe who dodged Ray's attack. She then moved her pale hand and touched Ray's chest. Ray stopped immediately as he started screaming in pain. Ray's body quickly turned to ice. Calico and Charity were alarmed by this and went to help Ray but their opponents took this chance to pin them down. Calico and Charity fell and Emerald ran toward Floe. By the time she had reached them, Ray was frozen solid. Emerald attacked Floe out of anger but ended up joining Ray.

Rosie and Trevor carried or dragged Calico and Charity to floe who froze them into solid ice. At that exact time, gunshots were fired. Two bullets hit and broke Floe. Floe was surprised but was quickly building herself back together. Trevor and Rosie jumped back as Hazel appeared, and surprise and worry plastered on her face. She threw her shotgun at them as she used her jacket to grab one person she was able to save. That person was Ray. She took him and ran out as fast as she could. Trevor and Rosie went after her but Floe ordered them to stop.

"No need. I was thinking of visiting the town anyway. Break these three with us." ordered Floe as she put her glove back on. "I want to punish the town."

* * *

 **A/N:** No the two people beside Floe weren't Romeo and Sophia. Those two were sent after the guys at the ship. Thanks for reading and see you guys later! Please review!


	42. Battle at the Flaring Moon!

**A/N: Hey guys! I have nothing to say so let's get Puddin'!**

* * *

 _ **A New Legend**_

 _ **The Frostolian Kingdom! part 6**_

 _ **Battle on the Flaring Moon!**_

* * *

Ray woke up on a bed in spacious wooden room. Ray's first reaction was to cross his arms and shiver. He was still wearing his clothes. His second reaction was to look around. He recognized nothing familiar. His third reaction was remembering what transpired and jumping out of bed. He looked around to find a door. He ran toward that door like his life depended on it. When he grabbed the handle, the door opened and a man wearing the usual doctor's attire walked in. Ray stumbled back as he did. Hazel followed the what Ray presumed to be a doctor.

"Oh, you're awake." said Hazel with a sigh of relief. "I thought you died."

"Yeah that's cool, but can I hear it later. I have to save my friends, their still back there and who knows what that Warlord did to them!" Ray shouted as he attempted to move past the duo.

"Wait." The doctor said as he stopped Ray. "You were frozen solid a couple minutes ago, your body isn't well enough to go back."

"Listen buddy, I have a thing about me where if my friends have a chance at dying, I usually go there even if I die." Ray said with a hint of sarcasm as he tried to walk past them again.

"Well as a doctor, I'm not going to let one of my patients die." The doctor said stopping Ray once more.

Ray sent a quick death glare at the doctor, which caught him off guard but still kept a tight grip on Ray's arm. "Well- *screams*"

The trio looked out of the door that led into another sizable room. The doctor's grip had loosened and Ray was able to pry free and run toward the screaming. The doctor and Hazel followed him in a panic. Ray found another door and that led him outside. Outside, he was greeted with people running away from something. They all had faces of horror, sadness, and anger. Ray looked toward the opposite direction of where the people were running away from. Frozen bodies laid there as Floe, Rosie, and Trevor calmly walked toward the people. Hazel and the doctor had caught up with ray at this point.

Ray slowly walked toward Floe and her two crew mates. While he did, he took of his pants, which took away any seriousness that the people watching him away. The shorts he wore beneath his long pants were there, and the people watching sighed a breath of relief. Ray threw his long pants away as he walked toward Floe who noticed him.

"Oh, you thawed out of my ice..." she said with a hint of amusement.

"What the hell are you doing!? Why are you freezing these innocent people?" Ray asked in a shout.

"Well they saved you, and you were my "competition," so that means they were traitors and joined your side. So they are not innocent in my eyes." Ray shot a glare at Floe. "Oh yeah, I brought you a present."

Rosie and Trevor them threw/kicked four bodies of ice toward Ray. They looked human-shaped and Ray shot four staffs of blood and caught them before they were able to hit the ground and crack. He looked at them to realize it was Calico, Charity, Emerald, and Kai.

"Here, have some free organic ice. They're fresh." That phrase made Ray snap. He dragged the frozen bodies toward Hazel and the doctor.

"Can you thaw these guys out?" Ray asked in a calm voice as he stared at the doctor. He nodded and took two and told Hazel to take two and bring theme inside. Ray walked toward Floe and stopped a couple yards away from her. Ray took of his jacket and threw it into the winter wind. He also took off his sweater to reveal a T-shirt. He threw that away too. "I'm going to kill you." He growled.

"Oooooooooo, now don't you look cool." Floe said in a mocking tone.

Ray glanced at the people watching them. "Hey! Do any of you have any matches?"

* * *

" **Karakusagawara Seiken!"** Echo shouted as he punched the air, pointing toward his enemies. The duo that stood before them consisted of a man and a woman. The man wore pink armor. He had black and white messy hair, brown eyes, and held a giant and thick spear. The girl wore a dress of sorts. She had long black hair that was tied into twin ponytails. She held rifle.

Echo's punch ripped through the air as an invisible shockwave pushed anything in it's path away. The duo jumped out of the way and the woman quickly aimed before firing. Itu swung his scythe and cut the bullet in half. Chris ran at the man with her dagger drawn. She stabbed at him but he dodged expertly and swiped his spear, smacking Chris with the side of it. Chris flew to the side and smashed into Echo. El came up as soon as Chris was hit, surprising the man. " **Kamisoritorunedo!"**

El hooked her left blade around the man and twirled upward, slicing the man. The man yelled out in pain which caused the woman to glance over there. Though she couldn't do anything as she was being overwhelmed by Itu. Itu spinned his scythe around to the right, the blade getting blocked by the rifle. He then quickly twirled his blade to the left. Itu was attacking so viciously and fast that if she were to let one little cut hit her, he would take that and release an attack that would render her dead wit one slash.

"This man... Why is he so strong? He's only supposed to be a rookie!" said the woman mentally. Itu wasn't trying. He just threw out simple attacks that looked like concentrated attacks. If Itu had really tried, he would've ended the fight with his first attack, though he would also attack his crew if he did try. It would be unintentional but he couldn't risk it. So he threw simple attacks. Until his opponent slips up, he would keep attacking like how he was now.

After El's attack Sora, after copying Luna's devil fruit power, flew fast toward the opponent. A faint click was barely audible. Sora head butted him in the abdomen. Though it was covered in armor, the impact broke the armor, but at the cost that Sora would be knocked out. Sora's attack caught the man off guard.

"Romeo! Watch out!" shouted the girl, being able to at least warn her partner of an in-coming attack.

Romeo looked around and spotted several daggers flying at him. Romeo jumped to the side. Then he saw Chris, her dagger inches away from the broken part of his armor. " **Runa Gekido!"** Chris stabbed Romeo once and held it in for a second before pulling it out and stabbing multiple places a fast pace. Making her arm seem like a blur. A faint click was heard. Chris stopped her assault and stepped to the side as Echo was about to upper-cut Romeo.

" **Gosenmaigawara Seiken!"** Echo sent a swift and powerful upper-cut to Romeo's chin and sent him blasting upward. A faint click as heard. While in the air, Romeo looked forward to see Luna grab him. She then flew up high before wrapping her wings around him and started rocketing downward. She let go of him on the deck, slamming him, and almost breaking the ship apart.

" **Casket of the Forgotten."** Luna said as she landed softly on the deck. They watched Romeo as he slowly started to get back up.

"Luna, you want to do the honors?" asked El.

"Mhm." Luna replied as she took to the skies again. She stuck her right leg out and then dropped. Her leg smashed Romeo's head. A faint click was barely audible. " **Angel's fall!"** Romeo grunted in pain as his head slumped forward.

The woman, we can assume is Sophia, watched her partner fall. That slowed her movement as Itu made a light cut on her right arm. Time slowed down as Sophia turned to look at her arm. At that moment, Itu rose his scythe and then twirled it vertically once before the second made a deep cut that led from her neck to her waist. " **Reap."**

Sophia fell on her knees as blood gushed out. She then fell as a puddle of blood formed under her body. He looked toward the crew to see shock on their faces.

"D-did you just k-kill her?" asked El in a confused and shocked voice.

"Yeah." answered Itu with a chuckle. "The less enemies we have, the easier time we have to defeat them if they return for revenge."

The crew were wary but didn't argue or say anything. "Now we wait for Ray and the others to come. I still can't believe they sent two people after us, well this serves them right for underestimating us." said Itu cleaning his scythe with a white piece of cloth.

* * *

On a hill, quite the ways away from the ship or the kingdom. A man with a camera chuckled. "Who knew Talon D. Ray would recruit the "Grim Reaper" into his crew... And he's even fighting the Warlord "Frigid Frazil." Knowing his skills, I expect him to win. I'll have to report this." He got up and as a giant bird flapped bird that was resting next to him picked him up and flew away from the island.

* * *

 **A/N:** You guys might remember this man from chapter 5. Thanks for reading and see you guys later! Please review!


	43. The Final Battles Begin!

**A/N: Hey guys! Hey guys, guess what! You know that A/N back on chapter 29 or 30, yeah the doubt is back, yay! You know probably I'm going to change chapters 2-5, I don't know. Uh... Dinin'!**

* * *

 _ **A New Legend**_

 _ **The Frostolian Kingdom! part 7**_

 _ **The Last Battles Begin!**_

* * *

"Thanks!" shouted Ray as he caught the pack of matches and put it in his short's pocket. He then turned to Floe who had a cocked brow. " **Blood Blaster!"** Ray shot five blood crystals toward Floe who held a hand out. The blood crystals froze and fell at Floe's feet. Floe took of her other gloves and stuffed it inside her pocket.

"Do you seriously think you can defeat me?" asked Floe, her voice starting to get a bit irritated.

"Yeah, I do!" answered Ray, blood gushed out and floated above Ray, taking the shape of a tiger. "And I have a technique that CAN defeat you!"

Floe took in a deep breath and let it out. Tension building up, being released in that breath. "Really! We are on different levels! I am a Warlord of the Sea! You- *chuckles* You are just a mere rookie! I have more experience, I have an admiral's devil fruit, I have my most powerful crew members standing beside me!" Floe said, her mood clearly snapping in anger.

"I- Yeah, yeah, yeah. Don't care." Ray said, interrupting Floe.

Floe glared at Ray before extending a hand at Ray. "Then why don't I show you our differences in power! **Ice Block: Pheasant Beak!"** A pheasant made of ice shot out of her hand as it flew toward Ray. Ray jumped out of the way, avoiding the icy attack. The blood that was shaped like a tiger followed him. Ray smirked as he shot four more blood crystals. Floe froze them and they flew to the floor. She bent down to pick them up and threw them into the air. She blew on them while they were in the air, and it turned into a jagged sword. She grabbed it. " **Ice Saber!"**

Ray ran toward Floe again, activating his blood scythes. Floe swung the ice sword when Ray close enough. Ray blocked it with his scythe-arms but he noticed the blades becoming frozen. Ray detached the blades and jumped back as Rosie attempted to kick Ray. "I am the only one who uses sharp weapons other than Queen Frazil!" Trevor shouted swinging at Ray summoned another blade on his left arm and blocked the attack. He then shot two blood crystals at Trevor with his right hand.

The blood crystals hit Trevor in the neck and chest. Trevor stumbled and Ray cover his fists in blood. He jumped at Trevor but was kicked away by Rosie. Ray landed on the snow, dragging it with his hand. The tiger still following Ray. Ray slapped his free hand on his collarbone, it stung.

" **Ice Block: Partisan!"** Ray looked up to see a several spears made of ice fly at him. Ray stood up and dodged one but the others hit him. Two grazed his arms and one struck his chest and shattered. Ray grunted it pain as fell back. Ray's chest felt cold, very cold. It was numb but at the same time it still hurt. Ray gasped for air as he felt his breath leaving him. Ray clutched his chest. Ray glanced at the trio. A foot was all Ray could see. A sharp pain met his face as he shot back, dragging snow with him. Ray stopped and tried to get back up, wincing as sharp pains met his body. " **Ice Pick."**

Ray felt something cold penetrate his shoulder. Ray shouted out in pain as his hand snapped forward and grabbed it. He plucked it out of his body and looked at it. It was a dart made of ice. He threw it away as he got to his knees. His knees were freezing to him wearing short sleeved clothes. He glared at Floe who wore a sadistic smile. She then created multiple darts and threw them at Ray. They hit his shoulders, biceps, thighs, neck, and anywhere except his face. They were so cold, it felt like they were burning hot. Ray plucked tow out of his body before he had to fall on back to avoid a slash.

Trevor slashed at Ray in a fury. He then stabbed down, aiming for Ray's face. Ray rolled, the picks still in his body getting pushed deeper. Ray clenched his teeth. Trevor kept attacking Ray, but Ray toughed the pain out for a split second, allowing him to kick Trevor away. Ray then took out the picks on his thighs. The blood tiger was floating above him.

Ray went for the ones on his biceps but his arm was kicked away. Then a foot violently stomped on an ice pick that was lodged into his side. Ray yelled out. Rosie giggled before going to stomp on another. Her foot was stopped by another.

"Oh. Oh hey, cooking pal!" she said cheerfully, her face facing the pissed off face of Charity. "What'd you stop me?"

Charity glared at Rosie. "You're attacks are too spicy. It might kill someone." Charity pulled her leg away and at that second, she kicked at Rosie. Rosie blocked it and blocked the other kick, Charity sent her way. Charity then started to cause Rosie to get away from Ray.

Trevor went to attack Ray as he panted heavily and plucking out a pick out of his left shoulder. Ray's eyes widened in surprise but Calico stopped Trevor. Trevor started yelling at Calico and Calico sighed. Trevor pulled back but Calico took this chance to step forward and slice Trevor from the waist to his shoulder. Calico then sheathed his sword and while Trevor was concentrated on his new cut, Calico tackled him. Trevor made a surprised noise as he stumbled before falling.

Ray breathed out a thanks to both Charity and Calico as he pulled out all but the one pick in his side. He laid there for a moment before getting to his feet. He had a hand on his side as he carefully tried to pull it out. Ray panted heavily as so much pain greeted him as he pulled it out of his body. Ray pulled it out and he screamed loudly. Ray threw the bloody ice pick away as he bent down and placed both hands on his side. "Forget me." Ray's head shot forward to face Floe's. A blue ridged blade flew at Ray. Adrenaline pumped through his veins as he jumped back.

Floe flashed a sadistic grin. "No more playing around. Now, I'll destroy you."

Ray stared intensely at Floe as he covered his side wound with blood and hardened it. He felt better. It still hurt but now that it's sealed, it didn't hurt as much anymore. Ray sneezed before smiling confidently. "No, it's the other way around. I'm going to destroy you!"

* * *

 **A/N:** I can't wait to show you guys what I have in mind. Thanks for reading and see you guys later! Please review!


	44. Swords and Legs!

**A/N: Hey guys! So I have nothing to say so let's get Puin'!**

* * *

 _ **A New Legend**_

 _ **The Frostolian Kingdom! part 8**_

 _ **Swords and Legs**_

* * *

"Die! Die! DIE!" shouted Trevor as he slashed viciously at Calico. Calico just blocked but for the most part dodged the attacks. He watched Trevor keenly. His attacks were becoming to violent and random. He could see so many openings yet he didn't go for them. Calico thought of this as a game. He would like to Trevor get pissed off more, maybe even lose control or lose his sanity. "Stop moving!"

Calico also made some rules. His first was that he had to end the fight with one slash. His second was to piss Trevor off so much that his eyes would roll into his head. His third was not to get hit. If he broke any of these rules, he would let Trevor do whatever to himself.

"That's not how you hold a sword properly." stated Calico a smirk growing on his face. Trevor's face contorted as he swung faster. This has surprisingly put Calico in a tough spot. Calico could only go so fast and so long, he also didn't know where Trevor was going to strike. "You're a small fry."

"What did you say!?" Trevor's face started to become red as he attacked so fast that it seemed like ten swords were attacking Calico at once. Calico's was quickly getting tired at he needed to get away. Calico spotted an opening and jabbed Trevor's side with the handle of his katana. Trevor squeaked in pain as he momentarily stopped his attacks.

Calico of course didn't consider that as breaking the rules he has set for himself in this fight. His rules were to end it with one slash, not strike. Trevor glanced at his side before looking at Calico. His face became that of an angry bull in an instant. An idea popped into Calico's mind. Trevor jumped at Calico and Calico moved to the side. Trevor landed on his hands and knees before jumping to his feet. Calico quickly looked around before spotting barrels with red pieces of cloth on them. Trevor slashed at him and Calico blocked the attack. It was strong and Calico was knocked back a couple feet. Calico got to his feet in time to dodge another attack. "Attacking aimlessly isn't going to do you any good!"

Trevor roared in anger as a small puff of smoke released through his nostrils. "How dare you criticize me, you fake swordsman!" Calico was thankfully next to a barrel with red cloth. He took the red cloth as he chuckled to himself. He then held it up in the air next to him. Trevor was confused at first before realization hit him. "You bastard!"

Trevor charged at Calico. Just when Trevor was about to strike Calico, he moved out of the way, leaving the red cloth as Trevor's face took it. Trevor stopped as he took it off his face, he turned as steam slowly came out of his ears. He slowly stopped toward Calico who was enjoying what he was doing to this man. "Oh, are you going to cry mister bull? Go ahead, no one's going to judge ya!"

Trevor didn't react except his face started to become dark red. A vein revealed itself on his forehead. Calico knew Trevor was going to lose it. e just needed one last push. Calico chuckled to himself as he was ready to drop the bomb he had been thinking of the entire ten minutes. "Mister bull. You say I'm a "fake" swordsman. I think YOU are. You can't even hold your sword properly. Whining about it isn't going to make you better. I mean I could've ended this a long time ago but I have decided to make a game that involved your stupidity, your recklessness, and your techniques, no their not even techniques. Your just swinging it around thinking it's going to do anything. You should just give up being a swordsman, you'll get hurt if you continue."

Trevor stopped moving, a couple meters away from Calico. He looked at Calico to reveal tears. "Your right, I should just quit, no I should just die! No one's going to miss me anyways." Calico mouth slowly dropped open in disbelief.

"Huh." said Calico as he watched Trevor fall to his knees as he placed the sword near his neck. "Your trying to trick me, right?"

"*sob*" Trevor then jerked his hand as Calico shouted for him to stop. No blood spilled as Calico took a step forward. Trevor smirked evilly as he stood up and swing at Calico. Calico using his sharp senses was able to block it but his katana was knocked out of his hands. "Shit!"

Trevor than threw a fist at Calico. Calico took it and flew a couple feet. Calico stared at Trevor as he laughed. "You thought I was going to give up sword playing! If I leave, then there will be no more swordsmen!" Trevor stabbed down on Calico. Calico rolled out of the way and avoided the stab. Trevor pulled his sword out and took a step toward Calico, but Calico smacked Trevor with his sheath. Trevor stumbled back as Calico got to his feet. Calico went for his katana but Trevor slashed at Calico. Calico dodged by ducking. He then smacked Trevor with his sheath again using the momentum of standing back upright. Trevor grunted in pain. "Ugh!"

Trevor stumbled as he held his chin. Calico then grabbed for his sword. He grabbed it and when he turned, Trevor released a flurry of slashes at Calico. Calico blocked them all, the illusion of 15 swords attacking Calico, visible. " **15 Sword Style Illusion: Boulder Rain!"** Calico blocked them all but his movements started to get sluggish. Calico at this point had enough. He spotted an open spot and went for it. That spot was the hand and the handle of the sword. Calico put most of his strength into this as he smacked the handle of the sword, knocking it out of Trevor's hand.

Trevor made a sound of surprise as he stepped back. Calico shot a death glare at Trevor as he swung his katana low. The katana hit the snow, elegantly dragging and slicing the snow. Trevor kept moving back but he slipped on the snow and started to fall backwards. Calico's eyes flashed a blue gleam. Calico's katana was covered in snow but it still moved a gracefully and fast. Calico's katana then cut Trevor from his left thigh to the right side of his collarbone, the snow seeping into his wound. Calico's katana flew into the sky with no blood on it. He then sheathed his sword, he slowed down when the sword was almost completely sheathed. " **Avalanche Dance!"** Calico sheathed his sword completely as blood covered snow squirted out of Trevor's wound.

Trevor landed on the cold snow below, his eyes rolled into his head. Calico took in a deep breath before letting it out. He then glanced at Trevor. "Horrible acting." Calico muttered. "If you want to be a good swordsman, go learn how to use a sword and practice. I guarantee, you will be an excellent swordsman."

* * *

Charity exchanged kicks with Rosie. Each one of their kicks, vicious and wanting to hurt or kill each other. " **Collier!"** Charity kicked at Rosie's neck. Rosie snapped her head to the side, avoiding the kick. Rosie then sent a barrage of kicks at Charity. Charity blocked to kicks before the others got her. Charity flew into a wall of a house. She grunted in pain as she glared at Rosie who attempted to drop kick Charity. Charity took this time to quickly shoot a kick at Rosie's chest. " **Poitrine Shoot!"**

Rosie stumbled back but tripped. Charity lifted up a leg up high and hooked her foot around Rosie's neck. She then slammed Rosie's head onto the ground hard. " **Reception!"**

Rosie made a squeak of pain. Charity released her, contemplating whether or not she was defeated. A foot met her eyes as she fell into the air a bit before smashing into the cold snow. Charity groaned as she lifted her head to see Rosie getting up. She snapped her neck as a cracking sound resonated. "Is that how you treat your customers all the time?" Rosie said rubbing her neck.

Charity jumped on her hands before jumping to her feet. "No. Usually owner Sanji does." Charity and Rosie ran at each other as they both jumped up and exchanged kicks in mid-air. They blocked each other's attacks as they slowly fell. They broke off as they landed on the ground. Charity didn't waste time as she sent a kick at Rosie thigh which caused Rosie to fall forward. " **Cuisseau!"**

Charity then sent a hard kick upward, smashing Rosie in the face. She then launched Rosie up as Charity's leg rose up 180 degrees. " **Anti-Manner Kick Course!"** Rosie clenched her teeth in pain. As Rosie fell, she glared at Charity. She then started kicking downward with both of her feet. Charity, not being fast enough, couldn't dodge the attack and took all the kicks. When Rosie's assault stopped, Charity was laying on the ground, her hair covering her eyes. Rosie landed and placed a foot under Charity's back. She then launched her upward. Rosie jumped in mid-air, getting higher than Charity. She then flipped and left one foot out.

Using the momentum of the flip, her foot dug into Charity's abdomen. Charity clenched her teeth to prevent a scream or bile from escaping her mouth. Rosie's foot stayed there, slowly digging deeper. Then Charity shot downward like a comet. The force was so powerful that Charity bounced up. Still in the air, Rosie stuck on foot down and lifted up her other leg. She then started spinning fast. She shot down and her foot drove into Charity's stomach. It felt like a drill was piercing her body.

Rosie then jumped off as Charity coughed blood and bile. Charity took in deep breaths as she laid there. "Your still conscious... that's a first." Rosie said walking up to Charity. She then rose one foot and slammed it down on Charity's chest. Charity immediately clenched her teeth. Rosie lifted her foot up as Charity grabbed her chest and gasped for air. Rosie made an impressed sound. "Your one tough cook. As a prize for making it this far, I'll treat you to one of my finest dishes."

Rosie placed a foot under Charity's neck and boosted her up. Charity was now standing, her legs were wobbly. Rosie then side-kicked Charity in the chest, before switching to her other leg and side-kicking Charity in the back. Rosie kept doing this, hitting different spots every time. Her pace picked up as Charity's body was falling back and forth. Rosie then stopped for a moment, one leg raised up toward the sky. " **Snow Banquet**!" Rosie slammed her foot down on Charity's head, Charity coughed as her vision blurred. Charity stood there for a moment before falling forward onto the snow.

Rosie giggled. "Looks like I have another satisfied customer!" She turned and started to walk away.

Charity head was ringing but she placed a hand on the ground before the other. She quickly stood back up, facing Rosie, her hair covering her eyes. Rosie glanced behind her to see Charity standing again. Charity briefly remembered a move that Sanji had taught her. She moved her hair out of the way and stared at Rosie with a determined look. She then dashed forward, the suddenness of her movements surprising Rosie. Charity then sent a barrage of kicks at Rosie. " **Basse Côte, Longe, Tendron, Flanchet, Quasi, Queue, Cuisseau, Jarret!"** Charity swiftly kicked Rosie hard on her legs, ribs, back, and stomach, before kicking Rosie up into the air. Charity then jumped up and sweeped her leg forward, hitting Rosie's torso. " **Veau Shot!** " A faint click was heard.

Rosie coughed as bile came out of her mouth. Rosie shot back and landed hard on the ground. Charity landed as she wiped a bit of blood of the corner of her mouth. She then walked up to Rosie who seemed barely conscious. "Now that is what you call a full course meal." Rosie said chuckling. "Finish me off."

Charity shook her head. "Nah, how about we start over? Become friends and share recipes." Charity extended a hand toward Rosie who stared at it.

Rosie smiled. "Okay!" She reached out a hand to grab Charity's but Charity pulled back and swiftly dropped kicked Rosie on the head.

"AS IF I WILL EVER BECOME FRIENDS WITH YOU! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO RAY AND FOR SAYING FOOD LINES!" shouted Charity as she turned and started to walk off.

Rosie stared at Charity in disbelief, her hand still in the air. "She actually finished me off..." Rosie fell unconscious as her hand hit the freezing snow.

* * *

Above the island, a man on a bird put his camera away. "I almost forgot about her. Thank god I didn't. Okay let's go, Pierre!" The man and the bird flew off as the final battle began.

* * *

Ray shot five blood crystals at Floe who froze them. Floe then swung her ice sword at Ray who dodged the swipes. Ray covered his hand in blood as he punched at Floe. Floe dodged but didn't anticipate the blood crystal Ray shot immediately afterwards. This time, it hit Floe. Floe body cracked a bit. She looked down in surprise. She looked up and glared. Ray had decided to drill her face with his blood drill. Ray smashed Floe's head off. He then shot seven blood crystals at Floe's body. Chucks cracked off. He watched as Floe started to rebuild herself. She had a face of anger.

"You annoying brat!" she shouted. Ray sighed.

"So you're going to rebuild yourself every time I destroy a part of you. Well, I might as well use one of my trump cards." sighed Ray as he took out a match. The blood tiger behind him glared menacingly at Floe. Ray lit the match. "Okay Frosty! Are you ready you ready to be destroyed?"

Upon hearing the word "Frosty," a vein revealed itself on her forehead. Ray smirked, knowing he had hit the right key to piss her off. "Now watch, this technique is going to be the one that destroys you." Ray lifted the match and it hit the blood tiger. The flames spread throughout the tiger like it was oil. Soon the tiger was flaming brightly. Ray threw the match on the ground and stomped on it. " **Burning Blood Mode**!"

* * *

 **A/N:** I know you guys who are knowledgeable in science are like, "Blood isn't flammable!" I know, I will explain in the next chapter of how Ray can do this... using faulty and anime logic. You know, I was deciding on "Burning Blood Mode" or "Flaming Blood Mode" but I chose one and I think I made the right choice. Also, no the man is not Gan Fall. Thanks for reading and see you guys later! Please review!


	45. Burning Blood Mode!

**A/N: Hey guys! I found something funny. I swear an hour after I posted the last chapter I found out about this new One Piece game called "One Piece Burning Blood." What a coincidence, huh. Let's get tinin'!**

* * *

 _ **A New Legend**_

 _ **The Frostolian Kingdom! part 9**_

 _ **The Destructive Power of the Burning Blood Mode!**_

* * *

The flaming blood tiger roared behind Ray as he stood with a determined look. Floe placed a hand over her mouth as she chuckled. "This is your secret "technique." I actually thought you had a smart and decent plan! Though, the fact you can light your blood on fire is interesting." She said as she formed an ice dart.

Ray didn't answer as he quickly checked how many matches he had. "11 matches..." Ray muttered before putting back into his pocket. He then felt something cold graze his cheek. He looked up to see more darts fly at him. "Those things won't hit me anymore."

Ray shaped his hands into the shape of claws. He rose them and the claws of the flaming tiger's followed his. As the ice picks got close, Ray quickly swiped his hands down, the tiger's hitting and melting the ice darts. Ray looked up at Floe, his body hunched forward, the tiger above him growled. It made Ray look like he had a spirit animal above him.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh, now don't you look even cooler~." said Floe in a mocking voice before leaping into the air. She then created several ice spears before they all shot at Ray. " **Ice Block: Partisan!"**

Ray hopped to the side. He then hopped around different directions avoiding some of the spears. One spear was to close to dodge. He swiped his right hand and the flaming tiger smashed the ice spear. Ray glanced at Floe, above his flaming claw. He then dashed forward toward Floe. Floe stood there with a cocked brow. Ray jumped up and swiped his hand toward Floe, the flaming tiger's claw following Ray's movement. " **Tiger Claw Combustion!"**

Floe started breathing heavy and jumped back, avoiding Ray's attack. Ray struck the ground, the snow turning into water around him, some were evaporating. Bits of fire rose up from the ground before calming down. Ray snapped his head up, the tiger did as well. Both looked extremely menacing. Floe was breathing hard as she felt her strength slowly evaporate into nothing.

"Feeling a bit hot, frosty?" asked Ray with a smirk.

Floe shot a death glare at Ray. Floe's body turned to ice before she appeared in front of Ray. Ray took a step back in surprise. Floe touched Ray's shoulder. " **Ice Ball!"** Ray quickly started to become in-cased in a ball of ice.

"Oh hell no!" shouted Ray as he swiped his arm at Floe. Floe glanced at the tiger before it struck her on her side. Floe screamed in pain as her body shattered and melted. Ray then had the flame tiger smash his cage. Ray saw a hand reach out at him and he jumped back. Floe resurrected herself, a face of struggle to keep control.

" **Fire Claw Chain!"** Ray shot his right arm forward as the fire tiger's claw shot forward but it kept stretching at a fast speed. Floe slammed a hand down on the floor, ice spreading across it fast.

" **Ice Time Capsule!"** Ray not taking any chances jumped up as the ice passed him and the tiger. He landed and almost slipped. "This is my terrain!" Ray glanced at Floe as she spoke. "You can not defeat me in this battlefield! I am my strongest in places where the sun never shines!"

Ray grinned. "Then I'm going to have to change that. **Flame Circle!"** Ray jumped into the air before slamming his hand down on the freezing cold ice. The tiger's fiery strike cracked the ice before it cracked more. A mini explosion came to life near the tiger's hand, an expanding ring of fire surrounded Ray and Floe.

The ice shattered and melted. Floe revealed clenched teeth has she looked around. She panting heavily, the heat of the fire starting to become unbearable. "Here I come, Frosty!" Floe looked toward the direction of the voice to see Ray running at her. He leaped into the air his hands shot forward as the tiger's did too. " **Tiger Claw Combustion!"** Floe, being surrounded by fire and with her strength quickly depleting took the attack.

Floe screamed out in pain as he body smashed into pieces of ice. Floe resurrected herself and Ray attacked her again. "Hey, Frosty!" A tick mark appeared on her forehead as she could barely contain her anger. She tried to fight Ray off but he kept destroying her icy attacks. "Frosty!"

Ray had somehow appeared behind her with blood scythes that were on fire, a match fell at his feet. " **Flame Tornado!"** Ray slashed Floe in the chest and kept spinning. The flames started to surround Ray and Floe. Ray stopped spinning as he appeared above her, his flaming blood scythes vanishing. Floe then split into a couple of pieces.

Calico and Charity had met up with Emerald who had been observing Ray in caution. The doctor and Hazel were shock. "H-h-how is he able to light his blood on fire?!"

Emerald shrugged. "We don't know. It might be because his blood isn't normal anymore. All we know is that his blood has pure hydrogen in it." Emerald answered.

"How is he alive with pure hydrogen in his blood!?"

"Like I said, I don't know."

"His blood scythes were flaming, but he dropped them after one attack. Why?" asked Calico, his interest piqued.

"So he doesn't get burned. I mean he has a high chance of getting burned already but having flaming weapons attached to your body will be guarantee. Oh course we have found I way for him to keep some sort of weapon on fire without him getting burned. That's the flaming tiger."

"Why a tiger?"

"He said he likes tigers."

"Are tigers his favorite animals?"

"I think so."

"Aren't you supposed to know him?"

"Yeah."

"You don't seem to much."

"That's not true! I know almost everything about him... like his favorite color which is red!"

"My favorite color is orange!" shouted Ray after shattering Floe for the umpteenth time.

"That's what I meant to say."

"You really know nothing."

"Yeah, as I think about it now, he never really told me anything other than the general stuff he tells everyone."

"Take this, Frosty!" shouted Ray smashing her again. Floe resurrected herself as she was ready to snap. Ray went to attack her again. "Okay! One last hit, and this should end it! **Burning Prey Combo!"**

Ray leaped into the air but he then felt something very cold, colder than the ice Floe usually used, push him back. Ray landed on the ground. He then heard a roar. He looked behind to see the flaming tiger get blown away, the blood spilling on the ice and freezing instantly. Ray hugged himself and shivered. With chattering teeth, he looked up ahead to see Floe, her arms spread out. The fire circle had also been blown away. Snow slapped his face as his vision got clouded by the immense blizzard like storm.

"Come inside, quickly!" shouted the doctor urging the crew to some inside the building. Charity and Calico didn't hesitate but Emerald didn't budge. "What are you doing? You're going to be turned to ice if you don't come inside!"

"But Ray's still out there!" shouted Emerald in protest. The doctor grabbed her arm and pulled her inside before slamming the door shut. "Let go of me!"

Emerald was thrown inside and Calico grabbed hold of her so she wouldn't move. "What's with the sudden blizzard?" asked Calico.

"Queen Frazil is mad..." said Hazel in a quiet voice. "And when she's mad, everything turns to ice, even lava."

Ray squinted his eyes, the snow covering his vision fully. He couldn't even see his hand that was in front of him. "Now you have done it brat!" Ray looked around for the source of the sound, he felt his skin started to freeze. "I'm going to freeze you and claim you as a trophy!"

Ray then felt his left arm get touched barely and felt it go numb. It had froze into solid ice. He looked at that side before feeling a presence facing forward at him. He looked forward to find red glowing eyes that he knew could see him. Ray clenched his teeth as he growled in both hesitation and anger.

* * *

 **A/N:** I don't really have anything to say so thanks for reading and see you guys later! Please review!


	46. Ray is Frozen?

**A/N: Hey guys! So I was planning to use something I have planned for Ray to win but I have a feeling if I use it, you guys will just get the idea that I'm going to use that certain type of technique to win every boss battle, so I'll save that for another ark. Also sorry for not updating yesterday, I had too much homework. Let's get ghitin'!**

* * *

 _ **A New Legend**_

 ** _The Frostolian Kingdom! part 10_**

 ** _Ray is Frozen!? The Final Battle Approaching!_**

* * *

Frost started to form on Ray's arm as his teeth chattered. He looked around the powerful blizzard to see nothing but white snow and darkness. He then felt three sharp objects pierce his already numb skin. "Ah!" Ray squeaked out. He moved his free hand near the spot that was pierced and could barely feel the sharp objects. He pulled them out. Ray looked around, his breath revealing itself in front of him. "I swear, if I die of frostbite... Ooooooooo."

" **Ice Saber!"** Ray heard through the roaring winds of the vicious blizzard. It came to the right of him. He hopped to his left and could feel a freezing cold blade graze his right arm. Ray turned to his right and ducked, the blade's shining, bright blue color standing out in the blizzard. He could see the blade when it is very close to him, which he was thankful for. If he can see it, he can dodge it as long as it isn't right at his face. Though he may be able to dodge, he had no chance of attacking.

Ray's muscles felt tired. His strength was quickly depleting. The coldness was starting to get to him and the saber had slashed his chest. It felt like he was stabbed 36 times in the chest and had pepper sprinkled over it before rubbing sandpaper on it. Ray didn't feel like screaming, no more like he couldn't. His lips had froze. Ray lunged forward but met two ice picks to his right arm and collarbone. Ray took a step backwards. He then felt cuts form everyone on his body. Something then grabbed his already frozen left arm and pulled him closer to Floe.

He couldn't see Floe. " **Ice Time."** He was pulled into a hug and his body started turning into ice. He tired to move but couldn't. His vision was getting blurry as his breathing became shallow. He then felt nothing as everything around turned black. This was a strange feeling. It felt like he was floating in a dark void. It felt strangely calming.

* * *

The blizzard had calmed down and bodies of frozen people littered the streets. One of those bodies were Ray's. Floe let go of Ray and looked at him before chuckling to herself. "Competition, destroyed." She said kicking him over. The heavy snow that had gathered in the blizzard breaking his fall and saving him from cracking. Floe took a look around and found her crew frozen solid. She smiled. They had failed her and thus they were traitors.

A scream had caught her attention. She looked over to see that same girl that did not do anything back at the castle. She ran toward them, a face full of worry. Four more people had followed her out of a house. Some yelling for her to get back there. Floe watched as the girl got closer and screamed at her.

"Calico, Charity, help me get Ray and defrost him!" She shouted as she tried verbal intimidation to have Floe back up. Both immediately went over to them. Calico doing only because she was co-captain and has given an order he had to follow, and Charity because she wanted to help Ray.

Floe frowned as she watched them. It pissed her off thinking that they could win. " **Ice Block: Pheasant Beak."** The bird made of Floe's ice powers formed from her hand and flew gracefully at the trio.

Emerald placed a giant emerald shield in front of them but upon impact of the bird, it broke. A rain of ice picks then flew at them. Calico unsheathed his katana and sliced them all, the ones he did not get got swooped up in the hurricane of cuts that he had created a second after slicing a couple dozen ice picks. " **Hurricane Dance!"**

Emerald ran toward Floe with an emerald Excalibur. She swung at Floe who had created her "Ice Saber." Floe blocked the swing, and to her surprise it broke and Emerald sword had just cut the tip of her hairs. Emerald swung at Floe at a consistent pace. Floe was dodging them while studying Emerald. Her calculations were interrupted as Charity and Calico made a beeline for Ray's frozen body. Floe made an ice pick and flicked at Emerald's right shoulder. Emerald squeaked in pain as the sword fell onto the snow. She grabbed her shoulder before pulling the ice pick out.

Floe turned into solid ice before appearing in front of Calico and Charity. Calico attempted to slash her. Charity attempted to kick her. Floe threw a pick at Charity's leg and blocked Calico's sword with her "Ice Saber." Charity winced in pain as her kick became twice as weak and made contact with Floe's collarbone. It cracked. Floe glanced at her collarbone before glancing at Charity. She grabbed Charity's foot and it started to freeze.

Calico was quick to react as he slashed at Floe. Floe was forced to let go of Charity's leg and jump back. Calico grunted in annoyance as he appeared behind Floe and was sheathing his katana. " **Avalanche Dance!"** Floe split in two as snow filled her cracks.

" **Santen Découpage!"** Charity using her other leg sent three fast side-ways kicks to Floe's Neck, chest, and stomach. Floe's broke into even more pieces as they scattered across the snow. Emerald plucked out the ice pick and dashed toward Ray. Floe had already started to recreate herself. Charity and Calico were not about to let her fight back yet so they kicked and sliced her up again.

Emerald reached Ray and touched him before retracting her hands. "Ah, cold!" Emerald created emerald gloves and picked Ray up that way, though it was much harder. "Okay. Let's get you to the doctor so he can defrost you and then we can finish this together."

Calico and Charity kept breaking Floe and slowly started to anger her. Floe stopped trying to recreate herself and formed above the snow in front of Emerald. Emerald made a sound of surprise as she stopped. Calico and Charity looked behind them to see Floe there. "Shit!"

They ran their fastest toward Floe. Though Charity needed to spin on her frozen leg, the friction melting the ice. Her leg also started to take a red tint but she stopped and she started panting. She also touched her leg and winced. "Still can't do it." She then ran toward Floe with Calico.

Floe reached out a hand toward Emerald. Emerald took step back before coughing up a piece of emerald and spitting it. The emerald chunk hit Floe's face which distracted her for a moment. Emerald took this chance and ran past her. Hazel ran toward Emerald. Floe was following Emerald and threw ice picks at her. Emerald was struck with some ice picks and she fell. Her legs and back were penetrated with them. She tossed Ray's body toward Hazel who had caught it. She turned on her heels and ran back to the doctor.

Floe followed her but then she couldn't feel her legs. Her top body fell and hit the snow. She glanced at them to find them cut off and then spotted Calico. She recreated her legs but the second she did, Charity sent a flying spin kick to her neck. Floe's head fell off. Emerald who had plucked out all of the ice picks that Floe impaled into her then sent a blur of punches. Her fists in-cased in emerald boxing gloves. Floe's body shattered into tiny pieces.

Floe resurrected herself and a tick was visible on her forehead. At this point, Hazel had reached the building and the doctor had dumped Ray's body into very hot water. Floe wanted to go and sabotage their mission but she wanted to teach these kids a lesson first. She sent a dangerous glare at the trio.

Calico moved his thumb upward, his thumb lifting the blade out of the katana by mere inches. He had determined and hesitant face. Charity rose up one leg to her chest. Emerald created many pieces of emerald as they floated above her.

"You kids won't give up will you?" Floe said in a agitated and worn out voice.

Emerald shook her head. "Nope. I really didn't want to fight you but for what you did to Ray, I have a reason to."

* * *

 **A/N:** This was supposed to be the last chapter of this ark but I wanted to add some tension, even if it's just a tiny speck. Thanks for reading and see you guys later! Please review!


	47. The Burning Tiger Strikes Again!

**A/N: Hey guys! I have nothing to say so let's get gorgin'!**

* * *

 _ **A New Legend**_

 _ **The Frostolian Kingdom! part 11**_

 _ **The Burning Tiger Strikes Again!**_

* * *

" **Emerald Shower!"** The chunks of emerald that floated above Emerald's head blasted forward toward Floe. Floe waved her hand in front of the emeralds but instead of them freezing solid, they smashed her hand into pieces. The emerald chunks smashed her body, though she didn't feel any pain.

She recreated herself behind the trio, but Calico, as sharp as he is, made a quick slash behind them, slicing her in half. Floe didn't waste too much time to recreate herself as she landed on the cold snow that felt like a bath to her.

She appeared a fair distance away from them. " **Ice Block: Partisan!"** Giant spears of ice that were clearly bigger than the ones she previously created in the battles against them, flew at them with fast. Charity and Calico jumped up into the air. Several quick gleams appeared near the ice spears, Calico now behind them. They shattered in mid air. Charity side kicked one in-coming ice spear before jumping on another, that spear crashing to the ground. She did a front slip and using the momentum from the spin, she managed a powerful drop kick on another.

" **Ice Block: Pheasant Beak!"** The bird made of ice energy flew at the afloat duo. Both of them still processing that another attack was approaching them, were smacked by the wings of the bird. Both of them coughed and grunted as they were carried toward a house. They smashed into the wall of the house hard. As they slid down, the giant pile of snow that had gathered on the roof that was hanging on barely fell and smacked into both of them.

Two shiny green disks flew at Floe. Floe dodged both of them as she saw Emerald create another pair of disks. Disks flew at Floe but she dodged all of them. " **Emerald Disks!"** Floe grabbed hold of one, her fingers touching the smooth surfaces of the disks. She started freezing the disk to notice it was freezing slowly. Frost covered the disk before it started to turn to ice. Her neck and face then smashed to pieces. Her eye with a tiny crack could see Emerald's fists in-cased in emerald boxing gloves.

Floe resurrected herself behind Emerald. Emerald, feeling the cold sensation near her back, turned to be met with two sharp pains on near her ribcage and waist. Emerald's movements were stopped momentarily as she winced in pain. " **Ice Block: Partisan!"** Two fairly thick spears struck Emerald in her abdomen. Emerald screamed out in pain as she was knocked off her feet. " **Ice Time: Capsule!"**

As Emerald touched the ground, her back froze to the frozen solid ice. Emerald tired to move but she couldn't produce any movements except for a turn of the neck and wailing of her arms. " **Ice Saber."** The ridged blade made of pure ice formed in Floe's hand. Without hesitation, she stabbed the blade down, it pierced Emerald's right shoulder. Emerald screamed out in pain as frost formed a circle around the blade on Emerald's skin. "Oh, I missed your head by accident, sorry. This time I won't miss."

Floe pulled the sword out and aimed it above Emerald's head. "Shoot me toward her, Charity." Floe glanced behind her to see Calico and Charity climb out of the rubble.

"'Kay." answered Charity hearts quickly forming in her eyes before they turned to normal. Calico grabbed the handle of his katana, ready to pull it out of it's sheath.

Calico backed up a bit and Charity stuck out her right leg. Calico ran at Charity before jumping up. Calico briefly landed on her leg as Charity moved her leg upward and unleashing a flying side-kick. " **Armée de L'Air..."** Charity muttered.

Calico flew toward Floe at a very fast speed. Floe watched Calico and was about to counter-attack when she felt a nudge on the back of her head. She glanced behind her due to reaction to only get hit by another object on her forehead. More hard objects slammed into her. Emerald shot emeralds to keep Floe distracted as Calico approached closer.

Calico, when he was close enough, unsheathed his katana and did a circle slash that started from Floe's right shoulder to crave a round circle that ended on her left shoulder. Calico landed on the ground, his feet barely touching Emerald's head. He slowly sheathed his sword. " **Disastrous Shot!"** The clank of his katana's handle smacking the back end of it's sheath resonated as a light blue slash in the form of a circle formed on Floe's mid-section. It pushed backwards, as her body near the hole cracked and shattered. The giant chunk of Floe's body flew out of the shattering body, it spinning clock-wise fast.

Calico quickly detached Emerald's back from the frozen ground as Floe resurrected herself. " **Brochette!"** Charity leaped into the air and stuck one leg out. She then spun quickly in mid-air. Her foot smashed onto the still recovering Floe. She shattered to pieces again as Charity stopped spinning.

Floe rebuilt herself a couple of feet away form the trio. She had an unreadable face. "Why do you attack me?" Floe asked.

"Eh." answered Calico.

"Why do you attack me when you know I will just resurrect myself?"

"So we can stall for Ray to come back here and finally kick your ass... Or melt you..." answered Emerald before pondering.

"Are you blind? I can just freeze him solid, I can freeze all of you solid if I wanted to!"

"Then why don't you do it?"

"Where's the fun in that? I rather torture you before turning you into my products."

"Ignorant."

"Excuse me!"

"If you do that, we won't be stopped and then when you freeze us, it would be too late."

"You think your smart, huh?"

"Yeah, I like to think I'm smart."

"You just fast forwarded your fate." said Floe as she leaped into the air. The trio watched, getting ready to smash spears as they had mostly studied her to find that she likes to use that technique. " **Ice Star!"**

The trio stopped for a moment not knowing that attack. They then felt very cold wind hit there skin. A second later, a powerful blizzard smashed into them. Calico and Emerald had a bit of trouble keeping their balance. Charity had trouble not to sneeze. Then around twenty giant, thick spears smacked into the trio. Frost covered their skin as they were knocked off their feet.

" **Ice Time: Capsule." T** he trio had their backs frozen to the ground, this time unable to move any limbs. The blizzard disappeared to reveal three giant birds fly at them. They yelled out in pain as the sharp beak pierced their abdomen and explode into powder snow. the powder freezing their abdomens solid.

"No complaining. You did become my competition." Floe said as she rose both of her arms into the air. A small piece of snow appeared in the middle of the space and started to turn giant fast. It soon became a giant ball of ice and snow, mostly ice. " **Ice Block: Avalanche!"**

Floe threw the giant ball of ice down upon the trio. It stopped moving as it shattered. Fire filled the cracks of the ball as it a mini explosion occurred inside of the ball. " **Twin Claw Combustion!"** The ball split apart as Ray appeared in Floe's line of sight. Ray lunged at the surprised Floe, his arms swinging behind him.

" **Xros Flare!"** Ray swung his arms in a circles as the flaming claws of tiger behind him made an X-shaped scratch on floe's mid-section. Fire blasted out of the scratch as Floe screamed in pain. Floe was knocked back. She landed on her feet, a hand touching the burnt scratch Ray had given her. she glared up at Ray, with frozen hatred. ( **Sorry, it wouldn't make to much sense if I said burning hatred).** Ray landed on his arms and legs, the tiger above Ray and Ray snarling at Floe.

 _"No complaining. You are my competition... that I'm going to burn to a crisp."_

* * *

 **A/N:** Regarding the part about Floe's ice taking longer to freeze Emerald's emeralds is because emeralds are solid. It would make sense that liquids and organic matter to freeze but solids would take longer. Thanks for reading and see you guys later! Please review!


	48. I'll Destroy You!

**A/N: Hey guys! So are you guys ready for the end of this ark? No... okay. Yeah I know, this story is basically a "There is a bad guy that the main character will fight in like the second chapter of the ark." kind of story... so... Oh yeah, so I had this other technique that I was going back and forth about whether I should use it in this ark and I have made my decision, but you will have to read to find out. I'm evil... I'm lame. Let's get nubbin'!**

* * *

 _ **A New Legend**_

 _ **The Frostolian Kingdom! part 12**_

 _ **"I'll Destroy You and Continue My Adventure!"**_

* * *

" **Flame Claw Combustion!"** Ray leaped into the air his right arm cocked back. He swiped forward, the flaming claw ripping through the air toward it's opponent. Floe unleashed a tiny blizzard at Ray, knocking him out of the air. Said person landed on his feet and skidded backwards. The tiger seemed to roar in pain as the icy wind blew at it.

Ray glared at Floe with determination. She also shared the same determination in her glare. Ray lifted one foot and tried his best to keep his balance as he stomped his raised foot down onto the snow. The tiger slammed a paw down and fire ravaged around the burning fire. Ray created a blood crystal and lit it on fire. " **Blaze Shot!"** The flaming blood crystal ripped through the powerful wind and snow and hit it's mark on Floe's torso. The mini blizzard sopped and Ray dashed forward.

" **Ten** **Phoenix Feathers!"** Ray crossed his arms in an X shape and swiped them forward. Fire generated from the tiger's claws and shot forward in the shaped into ten thick flying slashes. They all rotated counter clock-wise.

Floe created ten ice spears and shot them forward. " **Ice Block: Partisan!"**

The attacks clashed with one another. The flaming slashes cut through the ice spears but vanished just before it hit Floe. Ray slammed his hand on the snow as he landed. The tiger behind him slammed a paw down on the snow. Fire spiraled around the claw before blasting forward surrounding Ray and Floe. " **Flame Circle!"**

 **"Ice Pick!"**

Ray crossed his arms in front of him and so did the tiger. Though the tiger's arms wrapped around Ray. The ice picks melted upon hitting the tiger's fire. Ray dashed forward toward Floe. " **Flame Claw Combustion!"** Floe replaced herself with a ice replica and appeared behind Ray as he slash at nothing.

" **Ice Block: Pheasant Beak!"** Ray turned his head back as the tiger roared before vanishing. A small bird speeding toward him. The tiny bird slammed upon his back and he yelped out in pain. It was small but it felt like he was stabbed with a knife that was in a freezer for a week.

Ray took a step forward before he turned to face Floe. " **Ice Age!"** Ray's eyes widened as his surroundings turned from blazing hot flames and snow to a windy, icy landscape. Everything around him was frozen, even his friends. He cursed to himself, knowing that they can only be frozen for a limited time before they would die.

He glared at Floe who seemed to have snapped. " _I need time to create another fire tiger, what's worse is that I don't know if I have enough blood too..."_ Ray shot three blood crystals at Floe who swiped her hand in front of them, freezing them. Ray tired the direct approach using his fists that were covered in blood. He even wrapped his legs in blood.

He jumped up and punched at Floe who dodged. He then tired a side-kick. Floe grabbed it and it started to freeze. Ray, out of pure panic, kicked his other foot under Floe's chin. Floe head shattered and her grip loosened enough for him to free himself. Ray was lucky as the freezing hadn't reached his legs. He had the thin covering of blood to separate which shattered the ice. The blood fell to the floor as Floe had finished recreating herself.

"Why do you keep getting back up and fighting!?" Floe hissed.

"So you don't hurt my friends or any of these people!"

"Foolish!"

"You're foolish, Frosty!"

"How dare you!?"

"How dare you! You're _killing_ people for your own stupid company!"

"All of those people betrayed me!"

"That's not even a reason to do that!"

"You brat-"

Floe stopped as she closed her eyes and inhaled through her mouth and let out through her nose. She opened her eyes again, a calm but fiery atmosphere around her. "What is your dream? What do you strive for? Fame, power, money... What is it?"

"To find the One Piece and become King of the Pirates."

"You won't to find the One Piece and become King of the Pirates! Ha! Just because the second Pirate King found the original, it doesn't mean he created another one! Even if it's real, thousands of pirates, rookies or big shots, are all looking for the same thing as you! What make you think you can find it?"

"I don't know what makes me think I can... But... I'll still keep believing so that I have a reason, a goal to keep on adventuring and meeting new friends!"

"Stupid. Ignorant fools like you coming up with these stupid, ignorant phrases such as that. "Work hard and you'll achieve your dream!" or "Keep believing and you'll certainly come out on top!" Look where I am! I had a dream once! I have worked hard and believed but that dream never came true! So I laugh at fools like you who believe that crap! People like you piss me off."

"The reason why you never achieved your dream is because you used people!"

"Huh?!"

"Using people won't get you your dream! What will is having friends that will always be by your side, ready to help you when you most need it!"

"*chuckles* You are more of a moron than I thought! You piss me off so much that I can't help but be happy! So happy in fact that I just want to grind your very existence into nothing!"

Floe spread her arms out as a very powerful blizzard struck Ray head on. Ray crossed his arms over his head but was knocked off his feet, frost covered his body. He quickly got up but was kicked in the back hard. His back immediately became numb as he tumbled forward. He regained his balance as he looked around. Darkness surrounded him. "Die!" Ray looked to his right, the source of where the voice was. He saw an incoming blade at the right moment to dodge the swing. He started dodging. "Die, die!"

Ray kept dodging his breathing becoming heavy. He was starting to get tired. What he was mostly getting tired of was not his muscles, what he was tired of was Floe.

He saw kept dodging, his movements slowly getting sluggish. Then from the corner of his eye, he saw the gleam of the blade further away then he thought. He took the chance. He quickly wrapped his hands in blood and slapped a hand toward the incoming sword. He caught the flat sides of the sword. The sword immediately started freezing his hands but he didn't care. As soon as he grabbed it, he yanked it down and smashed it onto the icy terrain. Floe was surprised as she was dragged down too. The next second Ray curled his other hand into a fist and punched Floe in the face. "I'm getting really tired of your bullshit..."

The blizzard vanished revealing Floe's body, missing her head. Ray kneed her in the abdomen before jumping back. Her body broke. Ray took out a match and lit it. Floe had recreated herself. Ray rose a clenched fist up to his face. "I'm going to end this now!" Ray's transformed into his Zoan half, which shocked Floe.

"A Zoan user? I thought you were a Paramecia!" She shouted in surprise.

"News Flash! I'm both." Ray answered before quickly lighting his horns on fire. He then lit his wings, blood armor, and blood rings on fire. "The fruit I ate is the duel type devil fruit; **The Demon-Demon no mi: Model Diablo!"** Ray threw the match down on the floor and stomped on it.

Floe remained shocked before chuckling. "Ha! It doesn't matter. I-"

" **Burning Fist of Diablo!"** Ray punch slowly pumped forward. Floe's face melting, not even cracking. The flaming rings shot forward and blasted Floe back, far. Her head and neck were completely melted off though she started recreating it. Blood rings replaced the flaming one but Ray moved his arms to where the fire on the other blood rings touched the blood rings on his other arm, which lit it on fire.

Floe glared at Ray before creating a mother load of ice spears. They floated above her, 20-30 spears, ready to attack. " **Ice Block: Partisan!"** The spears shot forward. Ray leaped and kicked one ice spear before jumping on another and shot it toward the ground, he then blasted upward and wrapped himself in his flaming wings. " **Red Torpedo!"**

Ray shot forward and spun. Fire started expanding and engulfed the spears. He crashed into the ground, melting a good chunk of the ice. He got up and looked around. He saw Floe jumping at him. " **Ice Saber!"** She sliced his collarbone and chest. He winced as he stumbled back. Floe's saber then split into many darts and shot at Ray. Seven managed to hit him but he covered himself in his wings which melted the Ice darts. The wings hugging him also melted the ice darts that hit him.

" **Ice Block: Avalanche!"** Ray looked up to see a giant ball of ice and snow fly at him. It smacked into him as he grunted in pain from the impact. He skidded back but stopped himself and the ball. He wrapped his wings around it and a couple second later, it melted. " **Ice Ball!"**

Ray was then slammed into a giant ball of ice. Not a second later, he broke the ball of ice. " **Ice Block: Pheasant Beak!"** Five birds made of ice energy flew at him. The first hit him in the chest. Ray clenched his teeth in pain. He grabbed it and it melted due to his hands being on fire. The other four came at him from different angles. He punched two of the birds and back flipped. He landed on one more but the last one escaped his flaming feet. It looped backwards and smacked him in the abdomen. Ray coughed and yelled out in pain as it exploded.

" **Ice Star!"** Ray was hit with a semi-powerful blizzard. The flames barely holding on. Ice spears landed around him. Most of them smacking him. The blizzard stopped and Ray was in a kneeling position, panting.

He glanced upward as Floe walked toward him. "Now die, you scum." She placed a hand on the icy terrain but Ray wasn't about to let it go her way.

" **Flaming Fists of Diablo!"** Ray shot forward and landed a low uppercut. Floe screamed in pain as the rings shot forward and blasted her back. Ray followed her and gave another punch to her mid-section. She was blasted back again.

She started to recreate herself, successfully recreating her head. " **Blazing Blows!"** Ray kicked Floe in the face with both his feet before rapidly kicking her whole body. He stopped when he started kicking air.

Ray gave her a second and when she recreated her face and torso he lunged at her again. " **Shaolin Tiger Combustion Strike!"** Ray thrusted forward his right hand that was shaped like a tiger's claw. He shattered and melted Floe. He gave her another second.

She recreated herself fully and just before she could do anything. Ray blasted forward and carved a pentagram with his wings. " **Burning Pentagram!"** Floe shouted in pain as this time, blood started to draw from floe's melting body. Ray then blasted upward.

He cocked his open right hand back as a ball of flaming blood floated above his hand before expanding into a size a bit bigger than a basketball. Floe's cravings on her chest and stomach that Ray carved glowed as symbols started from his below his right eye and expanding to his the nails of his right arm. The symbols covered the ball and the symbols became aflame. The fire spread on his symbols. Floe watched, writhing in agony.

"You froze, cut up, and sold innocent people! You striked fear into the hearts of these people. You even hurt and froze my friends... _my crew_! I'm going to make sure you never freeze people ever again! I'm going to make sure I destroy your company. I'm going to destroy you and continue my adventure!" shouted Ray as loud as he can.

" **Blood Ritual: Burning Torture!"** Ray threw the ball down and it sky rocketed like a comet. It then exploded into tiny little pieces. Floe watched as the little pellets rain down. The little pellets soon stabbed her body. She hollered and screamed in pain. It felt like she was being tortured endlessly. She started to wish for it to stop, it didn't. She was melting and bleeding.

She was on the verge on blacking out when it stopped. Her body had tons of holes. She didn't bother trying to regenerate, she couldn't regenerate. Her vision blurry as the dark cloudy sky behind Ray who was glaring at her, it gave her a chill. "I was defeated by a rookie... No, I was defeated by a demon..." Blackness then took over her vision.

Ray landed on the ground and checked on Floe. She was unconscious, at least he hoped she was. "Huh, five minutes left... That's a new record." Ray muttered. He then turned to his friends who were frozen solid, better hurry and bring them to the doctor.

* * *

 **A couple days later...**

"Hurry up, Ray! The marines are coming for us!" shouted Emerald on board the ship. The crew also waiting on the ship for Ray who was running and dodging bullets flying past his face. A mob of marines chasing Ray. "I don't want to deal with them!"

"Raise anchor!" Hollered Ray. Emerald groaned as Calico and Sora lifted anchor. Kai lifted the anchor. The ship started to sail away from the island. Ray picked up the pace but a bullet grazed his left knee. "Oh shit!"

A commotion started behind him. He glanced back to see a crowd of the townspeople blocking the marines by creating a line and started shouting insults at Ray. Ray sweat-dropped. "I'm sure you guys can do something better than that." He waved at them when he saw Hazel.

He then ran a bit faster and when he was at the shore, he jumped up and blood springs appeared under his feet. " **Blood Booster!"** He shot forward and barely landed on the railing on the ship where most of the crew were. He stumbled a bit but Emerald and Sora grabbed him. He turned as the townspeople started waving with fists in the air. The crew sweat-dropped. "You can do better than that."

The marines pushed past the people at this point and started chasing them by ship, though one batch stayed behind to retrieve Floe. Ray turned toward the wide open sea and sniffled. "I'm cold."

Half of the crew dropped on the deck at that statement. Emerald smacked him over the head. "Then why are you wearing short sleeved clothing!?"

Ray, ignoring her, took in a deep breath. "It doesn't matter though! Right now I just want to get the hell out of here because it's cold so let's set sail!"

The crew sweat-dropped and fell again at that statement. Emerald face-palmed and sighed as the ship sailed to it's next destination and by did this next destination turn into karma for Ray.

* * *

 **A/N:** I know this ark is lame. Sorry guys. Thanks for reading and see you guys later!


	49. A Bountiful Experience! part 2

**A/N: Hey guys! So... uh... Yeah, I have nothing. Let's get puddin'!**

* * *

 _ **A New Legend**_

 _ **Bountiful Experiences! part 2**_

 _ **The Dark Blood Pirates, A Rising Threat!**_

* * *

As the bright sun that painted the horizon a beautiful yellow, oranges, and reds, the crew was slowly waking up to the world around them on the Flaring Moon. Dome of the pirates got out of the bedrooms, covering their eyes from the sun. Even up in the Crow's nest there was life. Luna was slowly waking up, rubbing the tiredness out of her eyes, and opened them to the bright beam of light that hit her eyes and stung them, causing her to close them again. She hated waking up, it irritated her, especially when she was having a good dream. She opened them again and looked around to see the crew starting to exit their rooms on the small caravel. "Good. Their still alive..."

Just as Luna said that, something landed on her lap. Out of curiosity, she looked down to see a rolled of newspaper, a faint squawk ranged out in the distance. "Oh... It's just the newspaper." She opened it up to see a list of bounties. "Oh, hey. Isn't that our bounties... or at least Ray's, Emerald's, Calico's, and El's." Her eyes scanned the paper before they slowly grew. "I have a bounty... HA! Take that El! I have a bigger- Oh wait, I don't... Dang it!"

"What was that?!" shouted El glancing at Luna who shortly glared before noticing Sora hiding behind Itu. She hung her head down as she threw the paper down toward the deck. "The newspaper's already here."

Before anyone could go and grab it, Ray bolted out of his room, a toothbrush still in his mouth. "MMHMHMHMMMMM!" shouted Ray as he opened it and studied the newspaper.

"Go back to the bathroom." Emerald said grabbing him by the hair and throwing him back into his room.

"Did you have to throw him?" asked Chris and Kai as they sweat-dropped. The kitchen door slammed open as Charity stomped out. She stomped toward Emerald who was rolling her eyes. Charity then started spouting threats at Emerald. Emerald getting annoyed slammed a chunk of emerald down upon Charity's head, knocking her out. "Did you have to knock her out?" asked Chris and Kai again.

Ray dashed and swiped the paper from Emerald's hands with a gleeful smile. "Let me see!" Emerald was about to smack Ray when the crew got in her way. She didn't want to end up smacking an innocent person so she held it in.

"What are you so excited about, Ray?" asked Calico, yawning.

"Well I mean we did, I mean I did take out a warlord of the sea." said Ray in a mocking tone. "And who wouldn't recognize us, I mean me as a threat yet. Surely my bounty rose up to the 100 millions." As ray finished talking, he took out eleven posters. He then started to throw away posters one by one. The crew went to catch them as they wanted to see theirs.

"My bounty rose up!" announced El as she looked down at a poster. "I now have a bounty of 23 million!" She lifted her paper up to show the crew, no one paid attention.

"Not bad." muttered Calico, examining his poster. "34 million beli now. That's a feat."

"I still hate this nickname..." said Emerald with clenched teeth. "Well mine seemed to have skyrocketed, and I didn't even do anything. I guess I'm lucky. 91 million beli, awesome!"

"Itu, Itu! Look! I have my first bounty!" shouted Sora hoping up and down with a smile on his face. Itu looked down to see it. Sora's picture was him, laying on the deck with a large bump on his head and swirls covering his eyes. Though one of his hands were shaped into a peace sign. It read, "Cat Boy" Sora Banaki, 15 million beli. Itu sweat-dropped but congratulated Sora.

Itu looked down on his. The picture that reminded him of his rage back then. He couldn't let anyone see it. He looked at Ray, he seemed like he didn't see Itu's bounty. He folded the piece of paper and threw it out into the sea. Not wanting to tell them his bounty, his worth... that rose from 250 to 265 million beli.

El peeked at Luna and smiled mischievously. "Remember out bet~?" she asked. Luna jumped and snapped her head toward El before growing scared.

"N-no..."

"Well let me jog your memory."

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"Hey, Luna." asked El as she approached Luna. Luna looked up toward El and asked her what she needed._

 _"What do you want?"_

 _"Do you want to make a bet?"_

 _"Why should I?"_

 _"You're not going to ask what it is?"_

 _"I don't want to know what it is."_

 _"Really? Well I mean I was~ about to suggest that I would help you get Sora's trust again if you won, but I guess if you don't want to accept it..."_

 _Luna glanced at the floor as she tried to decide what decision was best. She glanced at Sora who was running around the deck. She sighed. "What was the bet again?"_

 _El smiled. "Well pretty simple. When you get your bounty, if it's higher than my second bounty, you win. If it's not, I win!"_

 _"Don't you want something in return?"_

 _"Yes, yes I do."_

 _Luna had a bad feeling in her gut._

 _"But first, let's shake on it!"_

 _"What!? You didn't even tell me what I have to do if I lose!"_

 _"It's not that bad."_

 _Luna hesitated but shook El's hand._

 _"Good. No backing out now~! If I win, you have to wear this!" El pulled out the same very revealing clothes she wore before they arrived at Baratie. "You have to wear this and dance the same dance I did back before we got to Baratie in front of the WHOLE crew INCLUDING Sora."_

 _"Are you insane!?"_

 _"No."_

 _"Yeah, not happening!"_

 _"Nope. We shook on it. Don't tell me you have no pride?"_

 _Luna took in a deep breath and let it out. "But what if that doesn't fit?"_

 _"Oh no, this is another pair that I made that should suit you perfectly!"_

 _Luna sighed as she started to fake cry. El started laughing evilly as she walked away. "Good luck!"_

 ** _End Flashback_**

"Now what's your bounty?" asked El with the same mischievous smile.

Luna hung her head down. Her bounty clearly showing itself to El. The picture showing was Luna's foot connecting with Romeo's head, the top of his head clearly showing little ripples. Her bounty read, "Fallen Angel" Blade Luna, 19 million beli.

"Come on, let's get you all changed up." El said helping Luna to her feet. Luna could see El's bounty in her hand. She didn't need to ask.

Echo had a semi-satisfied look on his face. "I'm getting closer to my dream with this bounty..." His bounty showed him sending an upper-cut to Romeo's chin. Massive vibrations were visible going on his face. It read, "Ruthless Fighter" Ado D. Echo, 20 million beli. "It's not too much, but it should be a good start."

Chris just stared at her bounty. No expression on her face. Her bounty barely showed her face as it was almost covered by the blur of her arm that was stabbing Romeo multiple times. It read, "Fast Assassin" Chrisandra Poppins, 18 million beli. "What the hell type of nickname is "Fast assassin?" she asked, bluntly.

Kai was pissed off. "Why do I have such a low bounty!?" His bounty showed Kai being masked by the blur of his hands. Though for some reason, if you looked closely enough, you could make out all of his facial features. His bounty read, "Corrupt Light" Kai Parker, 26 million beli. "God damn it! Mine's is like 14 million beli behind Ray's first bounty and god knows what his second bounty gave him!"

Charity looked at her bounty and shrugged. She didn't really care much about her bounty. Her bounty showed her "Veau Shot" make contact with Rosie's torso. Her bounty read, "Black Leg V2" Blanch Coddle, 22 million beli. "Though I'm pretty sure they could've have just gave me a better nickname."

"What's your bounty, Ray?" asked Emerald walking over. The crew started walking over to Ray. Ray was on his knees, his hands holding his poster loosely. His head was flung back with his mouth gaping open. His eyes showed no emotion as they looked at the clear sky above. "Let's see..." Emerald said glancing over Ray's shoulder to the poster. The crew did the same.

Everyone's eyes grew in disbelief. Kai burst out laughing as he slammed against the floor as stray tears escaped his eyes. "Now that is beautiful!"

Ray's bounty read, "Crimson Death" Talon D. Ray, 16 million beli.

Tears escaped his Ray's eyes as he dropped the paper and clumsily walked to his room with his head hung low. On the way to his room, El and Luna walked out of El's. Luna hung her head down low as stray tears escaped her eyes. "Go on, Luna." El said. Luna started dancing El's "Alabasta" dance as the crew turned their attention to Luna. Sora was then scarred for life and will most likely never trust Luna again. El noticed Ray slumping over to his room. "Hey, Ray! Look over here!"

Ray turned his head toward El and Luna. He groaned as he turned his head forward and grab the handle of the door that lead to his room. He then opened it and entered before slamming it shut. El was confused. She then heard a thump landing next to her. She looked to see Luna slumped on the floor. "I feel Ray's pain..." she muttered. Luna then got up and slumped to her room.

Emerald grabbed the newspaper. "Okay, ignoring what just happened... Ah, here's the article!" Emerald said, gaining most of the crew's attention. "In the Frostolian Kingdom, where the Warlord and owner of the famous Ice company Floe Frazil resided in, was recently arrested due to the murder of hundreds of people and selling them to buying customers."

"How did they find out?" asked Chris. Emerald shrugged.

"Marine Captain George Fall and his group of marines had defeated Frazil and captured her, he was promoted for saving countless lives. Also the Dark Blood Pirates were also seen on the island, we don't know if they were working for Frazil but please keep on eye out for them." finished Emerald.

"That's such a big lie!" shouted El in anger.

"They have to lie." piped up Itu. The crew looked at him in confusion. "What would the world think if some pirates came and defeated an evil Warlord? The world would slowly go into chaos and even the World Government will lose the World's trust. Besides, I'm pretty sure they know we defeated Frazil and got our bounties raised, that's more than enough."

"Yeah, it makes sense." said Calico with his eyes closed.

"But why would they lower Ray's bounty?" asked Emerald in confusion. Just as she said that, two posters floated in front of her. She grabbed them. This time she slumped to her hands and knees. "God damn you, World Government..."

Kai picked up the two posters. He then fell to his knees. "God damn you, World Government..."

El picked up the two posters. Sora picked up Emerald's. "You have a 91 million beli bounty!" shouted Sora in surprise.

"What!" shouted half the crew as they looked at Emerald's bounty.

"No, she has a 36 million beli bounty." corrected El. They ran over to El to check the poster out. "I guess they made a mistake."

Emerald held up a clenched fist up to the air. "Now you're going to toy with my feelings! Fuck you, World Government!"

"And Ray has 92 million beli bounty." said El. "I guess they made a mistake on that too."

Kai held a clenched fist up to the air. "Why are you playing with my feelings?! Fuck you, World Government!"

Ray appeared next to El and snatched his poster. He scanned it before a giant smile came across his face. "BOOM!" shouted Ray in happiness. "IT'S NOT 100 MILLION BUT IT'S CLOSE SO I'LL TAKE IT!"

Emerald and Kai stated slumping to their rooms as the Flaring Moon sailed to it's next destination where karma will spare Ray and reveal itself to Ray in a more powerful form.

* * *

 **A/N:** Now I know what you guys are thinking. "Why does Kai have such a high bounty!?" It's mostly because of his devil fruit. Now about Itu, you guys need to understand. This is partially essential for an ark that will probably come around chapter 100 if this story... if goes that far... Thanks for reading and see you guys later! Please review!


	50. The JellyFish Fishman!

**A/N: Hey guys! I'd like to address some things for people who were a bit confused about the last chapter. The World Government made a mistake on Ray and Emerald's bounties but fixed it at the end. El was the one who made the bet with Luna. Itu threw his poster away because of secrets that he is keeping from the crew. Now we got that out of the way, let's get jumpin'!**

* * *

 ** _A New Legend_**

 _ **Attack on Wood Island! part 1**_

 _ **The Jellyfish Fishman!**_

* * *

"Ow!" shouted Ray in pain. His winced as he glanced at his shoulder. A red sting visible. He looked around, glancing around the shore. "Damn it! Where did that bastard go?!"

"Watch out!" Ray turned his head upon hearing the voice come from behind him. Flying blood, a body with several holes in them, and a flying scythe met his vision. The body fell onto the floor, spazzing as a puddle of blood formed beneath it. Yelling that quickly turned to grunts and deep breaths reached his ears until he heard nothing coming from him.

Ray looked up from the body in panic to see his enemy, wavy tentacles swaying around. Watching them, watching him. "My mission is completed." He heard his enemy mutter. The enemy turned around and started walking away. "I will take my leave... I have no business with you."

"Hold on, asshole! **Blood Blaster!"** Ray shouted shouting several blood crystals at his enemy. They passed through his enemy, holes appearing in it's skin. Immediately afterwards, the skin healed itself. Ray's enemy didn't stop and Ray ran at his enemy, blood covering his fists. He hopped up and punched down. He was stopped in mid-air. His breathing stopped. He coughed, a bit of blood and bile escaped his mouth. He glanced down. A tentacle, lodged into his chest. He looked up at the face of his enemy. A blunt expression painted on his face. His vision got blurry. He was expecting to here a voice talk to him, none came. The tentacle retracted but then got stabbed a several more times. His vision got more blurry. The assault stopped as he fell to his knees. His vision became dark as he fell to the ground.

* * *

"OH SHIT!" shouted Ray as he sat up. He had a hand to his chest as he took in deep breaths. He looked around, not knowing where he was. Wood, beds, and anything else that was littered across the room revealed itself as he scanned his surroundings. He was in male's dorm room. Everyone else had seemed to be up and out of bed. "It was just a dream... Thank god."

He jumped out of bed and washed up. He put on his usual attire and left the room. Out on the deck, the crew were doing what Ray assumed was their usual thing. El this time was fixing the deck and was trying to snatch Calico's katana. She was polishing Itu's scythe, Chris' dagger, and Luna's daggers. "That's got to stressful... yet she still does it..."

On another part of the deck, Luna was up in the Crow's Nest. Keeping a close eye to the sea around the ship. Ray noticed she was stealing glances at Sora who was munching on fish while talking to Itu. He could feel the sadness in her eyes. He also felt rage. He shivered as he saw glare aimed at Itu. "Now she's becoming jealous... I'll show up for your funeral, Itu."

"Ray, get out of the way!" Ray turned his head toward the voice that came to his right. He saw Echo yelling out and Kai smirking smugly, stifling a laugh. He saw nothing coming at him. He then felt some invisible force push against his side. He immediately knew what it was. He cursed to himself and at Echo and Kai. He then blasted toward the edge of the boat. He caught the ledge and was now hanging.

Two pairs of footsteps ran toward him. He breathed a loud sigh. He looked up to see the face of Kai who grabbed his hands, lifted them, and threw him overboard. Ray had his mouth open in shock. "Well fuck you too!" Ray shouted as he landed in the water. His energy depleted as his breath escaped his lungs.

Sora had saw Ray fall and jumped in after him, Itu was too late to save him. Sora also suffered the same fate as Ray as his breath escaped his lungs. Luna was charging toward her fate to suffer the sea's wrath as she flew toward the sea. That was a rational mistake on her part.

Charity zoomed past the crew as they approached the railing of the caravel. She jumped into the sea and seconds later Ray was in her arms. Echo had jumped in and came up with Sora, and was punching him hard in the face and chest. Itu, not wanting to get wet, was contemplating whether or not he should jump in and save Luna. Calico didn't bother. El felt bad and was going to go save Luna but then she got distracted by a tiny crack on the deck and went to fix it.

Charity had pulled Ray onto the deck and Echo had pulled Sora onto the deck and stomped on his head. Itu walked over and placed a hand on Echo's shoulder. He turned to look at Itu. "Do you want to go train with me?" Itu asked, with a smile. A smile propped onto Echo's face as he said "sure!"

Itu was merciless. Echo was on the ground basically bleeding to death. Itu didn't use his scythe. "Good training session." Itu said as he walked toward Sora.

"No mercy." muttered Kai and Ray. They looked at each other and put on smug looks. At that moment, before they could open their mouths, Emerald knew, that they were about to cause chaos, and she wasn't even on the deck.

"Oh their fucking up again!" Emerald shouted, flipping over a half finished map in frustration. She stood up and opened the door. Her senses were correct. Ray and Kai were fighting, Echo who had heard the sound of fighting, joined in despite him bleeding to death. The caravel was getting destroyed and El was working so fast that anyone would think she had super speed. Calico became irritated and unintentionally joined in on the fight. Itu took Sora and entered a room so that he wouldn't get caught up in it.

Chris had pulled Luna up and gave her CPR. A fountain of sea water escaped Luna's mouth. The next second, Luna jumped up and looked around. She then looked down onto her clothes and sighed out of frustration. "Great-" One word was all Luna could say before a sword and fist went flying at her. Startled she jumped out of the way and threw a dagger. It lodged itself into Charity's shoulder somehow. That pissed Charity off as she started attacking Luna.

Chris met up with Emerald as they scanned the situation. "I'm going in." said Emerald her hands balling into fists that were trembling.

"Good luck." Chris said.

Not a second later, Everyone involved in the fight were knocked to the ground. Each of them, knocked out by the ruthless Emerald. Her fist was steaming from the punches she had to deliver. "Don't fuck up again. Or I'll break open all of your skulls."

"I had no idea... you were a demon too..." Ray said weakly.

"Shut up!" Emerald shouted, stomping on Ray's head.

* * *

"What's the name of this island again?" asked Ray out of boredom. The crew had landed on an island and it was Ray, Itu, Chris, Sora, and Calico's turn to guard the ship. The other had gone shopping or exploring.

"Wood Island." answered Chris with a roll of her eyes.

"Why is it called Wood Island?"

"It's called that because if you look at it from a bird's eye view, it would look like a wood log."

"Okay."

"What are you looking at Ray? You've been staring at that rock for the past ten minutes." pointed out Chris.

"I don't know if I'm seeing things but I think I see an tentacle slithering around it."

"Tentacle?"

"Yeah."

"That's weird."

"I know."

"So it's been there for ten minutes?"

"Probably."

"Maybe it's an assassin hired by the Gontempest Family." joked Chris.

Ray chuckled and glanced at Chris. "Sounds plausible."

Ray looked back at the rock to see no tentacle. He then felt five painful stings to his chest and he was pushed back. Ray fell back and this alarmed the crew. Ray gasped for air as he tried to look at his opponent. His eyes widened and he quickly jumped to his feet, despite the wounds on his chest telling him no.

It was a jellyfish and looked to be male. He had transparent frill on the top of his head, making it look like he had another jellyfish resting on his head. He has yellow eyes with black pupils. He also had a short round body with pale jellied skin but to cover his transparent skin. He wore a green and white striped T-shirt as well as black shorts which covers his lower body except his tentacles that were slithering around beneath him.

"My name is Jellicoe, an assassin working for Count Gontempest. I am here to take "Grim Reaper's" life as I believe he is the one who killed Count. If any of you were to intervene, I will kill you without hesitation." the jellyfish known as Jellicoe stated.

"Your bounty name is "Grim Reaper?" asked Ray, ignoring Jellicoe.

Itu nodded. "Yeah."

"That so cool!"

"Can you guys keep it down, I'm trying to meditate." said Calico.

Sora walked up to Jellicoe who eyed Sora. "Are you a fish?" Sora asked.

Jellicoe didn't answer. Sora just stared at him and Jellicoe stared back. Somehow Ray had gotten into a fight with Calico and Itu was spectating them. Chris couldn't believe her eyes. "Guys! There is an enemy on our ship and you guys are acting like he isn't there!"

"That's cool!" shouted Ray, clearly not paying attention.

A tick appeared on Chris' forehead. "Okay! Fine! If you guys won't take this seriously, then I will!" Chris drew her dagger and ran at Jellicoe who glanced at her.

"I'm Sora! Nice to meet you." Sora said, reaching out a hand. Jellicoe stared at it. Chris sent a thrust of the blade at Jellicoe who grabbed her arm and threw her into a door. "Are you a fishman?" asked Sora. Jellicoe nodded.

* * *

 **A/N:** I decided to go with the weird approach on the last part there. Jellicoe is awesome fish created by **Thomas Drovin** who also created two other OCs... Thanks for reading and see you guys later! Please review!


	51. The Ax-Wielding Killer!

**A/N: Hey guys! So I'm saying this in advance. I have no sense of style, I don't know that many types of clothing, and Google doesn't help much. With that being said, let's get Nijjin'!**

* * *

 _ **A New Legend**_

 _ **Attack on Wood Island! part 2**_

 _ **The Mysterious Group and the Ax-Wielding Killer!**_

* * *

"There! Get him!" A boy with silver hair shouted. He was around the age of eighteen. His unique tangerine colored eyes faintly glowing in the darkness. He was skinny and lean with a little bit of muscle on his arms and legs. He wore a dark blue T-shirt with dark brown trousers. He also wore red and black sneakers. A sword was strapped to his back. "Cut him off! She's going down alley C!"

"I know! I can see him!" Another man with iron gauntlets shouted. He was a couple years older than the boy with silver hair. He had black messy hair with calm ocean blue eyes. He was tall and muscular. He had a short growing beard and mustache. He wore clothes that would fit a lumberjack. He banged his arms together as a smirk grew on his lips. He stood firmly in the middle of the dark alley, their target was trying to escape from. Up ahead, his target was running full speed at him. " _H_ _e's not crazy enough to think she bolt past me, is he?"_ He watched as his target ran at him, full speed. He cocked his right fist back, the gauntlet glowed a bright red.

The running man looked up at buff man. He closed his eyes and bared his teeth as he ran faster. The buff man sighed. "Well... criminals be crazy." He threw fist forward, it connected with his face. His fell to the floor, a large burn and fist mark on his face. The boy with silver hair jogged up to the duo.

"Nice!" he said lifting a hand in the air.

"Do you want your hand to become a cooked filet?" asked the burly man.

"Good point, Hugh." The silver haired boy said, retracting his hand.

"Aren't you going to stab him through the heart yet, Trip?" a new voice that belonged to a woman asked. The two men looked up, their gaze aimed at the edge of one of the buildings. A woman around her mid twenties was gazing back at them, leaning from the edge of the building. "I'm waiting. I want to see some blood." She said with urgency and eagerness.

"Alright, alright." Trip sighed, grabbing the hilt of his sword. In the next second, he pulled it out and quickly cut the man's head off. Blood spilled onto the concrete floor as Trip quickly slashed his blade to the side, the blood sliding off of the blade and onto the floor. He then slid the sword back into his sword strap. "There. Happy?"

"Oooooooooo~ Blood~" cooed the woman as she jumped down. "Is it warm?" She asked poking at it.

"Creep." Trip said, moving his arms up to the back of his head.

"Thank you!" the woman replied in a cheerful and sarcastic tone.

"Trip. Celine. We still have some work to do. You know what will happen if we don't kill them in time." said Hugh, gaining their attention.

"You worry to much. We are trained assassins, we can take out anybody, except for our boss of course." Trip said with a laid back tone.

"I don't want to take chances." said Hugh, letting out a yawn. "I also want to get this done so I can get more sleep. My eyes are killing me."

"Guys! Guys!" The trio looked toward the source of the voice. "Guess what I found?" The exuberant young male in the center of their group. He had strawberry blond hair and chocolate brown eyes. He appeared to be the same age as Trip. Wearing a plain white T-shirt and brown leather shorts, completed with black combat boots, was his treasured weapon. A metal bat that had a small button at the bottom of the bat. On the bat, a carved name with well drawn flames were around it. It read, " _Blazing Crusher_."

"What is it, Trevor?" asked Trip with a roll of his eyes.

"Let me guess..." blurted Celine. "Uh... You found a... dead body!"

"Did you find some food?" guessed Trip, hope clearly visible in his eyes. "Please tell me you did!"

"Nope, I didn't find food or a dead body. I found something better!" Trevor said, shaking form eagerness to tell. "I found members of the new rookies, the Dark Blood Pirates."

Trip and Celine's faces turned into disappointed expressions. "What's so great about that?" asked Trip.

"I was getting to that part!" shouted Trevor and pouted a bit.

"Just tell us! Stop wasting our time! I'm about to fall asleep, damn it!" Hugh exclaimed, slapping himself to stay awake.

"They're fighting our other targets in the middle of town." finished Trevor.

"What...?" said the trio in unison. "WHAT!"

Hugh turned on his heels as he started running toward town. "We need to go, NOW! Our targets are going to KILL THEM!"

Trip ran after Hugh. "Right behind ya, buddy!"

Celine followed Hugh and Trip. Trevor stood there, smiling. "Also... They're whooping our target's asses!" Trevor's smile vanished as he realized he was all alone. "Where did they go?"

* * *

" **Karakusagawara Seiken!"** Echo punched thin air. The air started becoming dense as it flew toward it's target. His target of course thought Echo was a joke. His face pushed in from the sheer pressure of Echo's attack. Echo's enemy started regretting his decision to fight the kid. He blasted back and smacked into wall of house, defeated.

People were running away from Echo and the crew as they fought a gang of thugs. They ran for their lives, calling for marines to come and save them. After all, this island was home to a marine base that the well-known marine _Commodore Kumo Cloud_ commanded.

" **Party Table Kicking Course!"** Charity leaped into the air and landed on one of the thug's head on a hand-stand. The several thugs that were girls charged at her. Charity spun and kicked the face of any girl thug that came to attack her. This attack didn't last long as a males started attacking her. Charity jumped off of the thug's head that she spun on and snapped a quick kick to the thug's stomach. " **Flanchet Shoot!"**

Kai snuck up behind a thug that tried to attack Charity who avoided the thug's attack. Kai's dagger was in his right hand. He then cut the thug's neck. The thug grunted as he fell to the floor. Two thugs were alarmed by Kai's presence and went to attack him. Kai side-stepped to avoid a fist that was thrown at him. He then stabbed the dagger into the thug's chest. The thug coughed as he stumbled back. Kai glanced behind him to see the other thug swing his sword horizontally. Kai ducked, avoiding the attack. He then unleashed a bright back kick. " **Light kick!"**

The thug stumbled back and Kai ran forward toward the thug that he stabbed in the chest. His fists covered in a bright light. " **Light Fist!"** He sent a swift punch to the thug's face, knocking him out. He then turned on his heels and sent a bright flash toward the thug behind him. It connected and a mini explosion occurred.

Luna threw a dagger at a thug and grazed his neck. Blood squirted out before the graze turned into a decent cut. Luna took out another dagger and lunged it behind her. A loud scream that came from right behind her pierced her ears. She winced at the pain it gave to her ears. She didn't have to look behind her to know he stabbed the thug's eye. She pulled the knife out and used the momentum to throw it at another thug, hitting him on the back of the head.

"Since when did thugs go into groups of thirty!?" shouted Emerald in annoyance.

"I'm not a thug so I don't know!" answered El.

"Move, Amigos!" The crew looked up into the sky, a man in the air was falling down toward them, a weapon was in his hands. The crew moved out of the way, not because the flying man told them to, they moved out of the way so they don't get squished by him. The thug looked at the man and laughed at him. The man clutched his axe with an iron tight grip with his right hand. When he was close to the ground, he spun and sliced a thug's head off with the weapon using the momentum. Luna covered Echo's eyes upon instinct.

The man landed on the headless body, blood staining his arm that clutched the weapon that was an ax. He then lunged forward and sliced another shocked thug from his waist to his collarbone. The man spun on his heels and rotated counter-clockwise, his ax outstretched. The ax lodged itself into the gut of a thug, he quickly pulled it out and lifted it into the air before slammed in down on top of an attacking thug. The thug fell to the ground as the one who had tons of blood gushing out of his stomach also fell.

The man pulled the ax out lunged it behind him, blocking the attack of a thug. He then twirled to face the thug and lodged his ax into the thug's neck. He pulled it out and used his other hand to rotate the ax to strike a thug to his right. Five thugs came up to his left side, all with swords and about to strike the man. The man, knowing he did not have enough time to pull the ax out and cut them all, pulled his ax out and threw it into the air. He then sent a swift punch to a thug's abdomen and grabbed the thug and used him as a meat shield. The thug cried out in pain. The man dropped him and snatched to his right, just in time to catch the ax.

He then crashed his ax down toward the little group of thugs. He grazed one of the thug's arm, but he shifted his ax and attacked another spot. He kept slicing, none stop. He kept getting faster and faint yellow slashes that shaped into a ball started surrounding the thugs. The man stopped, the ball of slashes still remained. He then sent a horizontal slash across each of their abdomens. " **Catastrophic Jaula!** **"** the ball of slashes exploded into thin air. Giant and deep cuts formed around the thugs as they yelled out in pain.

The remaining thugs had been massacred.

Just then a thug jumped the man. A sword raised above the man's head. He glanced back in surprise. El took out her hook-shaped swords and ran at the thug. She leaped and stabbed the hooks of her blades into the thug's back. He cried out in pain. Using the momentum of her run, she did a quick front slip, bring the thug with her and slamming him down onto the floor. She unhooked the thug and took out a piece of cloth that no one knew she had and started cleaning her blades.

The man turned to face El. "Ah! Gracias, amigo!" He exclaimed with a laugh. El smiled.

"Ah... no problem..."

Now having a close look at the man who popped out of nowhere. El could finally get a close look at him. He was tall and muscular, with tanned skin, shaggy black hair, and a full, bushy beard. He placed his ax on a belt. El could see some sort of tattoos that were on his arms. He wore rough, utilitarian clothes. He had a strong Spanish/Mexican theme to his appearance. "My name is Agure Tenoch! What is yours, señorita?"

Before El could answer, yells and shouts were hollered at them. El looked over and so did the crew. A group of people were running over. "What are you thinking?!" shouted one of them at El. El was genuinely confused. Before anyone else could talk, more shouting were directed at them. A horde of marines were running at them. "Ah! It's the marines and they have that blasted Commodore with them. We need to go!"

"Señorita and amigos! Follow me!" shouted Tenoch running toward an alleyway. The group of people followed him. El looked at the crew and they shrugged. They followed Tenoch and the group into the murky alleyway.

* * *

 **A/N:** Wow! This took longer than I thought! Agure Tenoch is the awesome character created by **Never-Ending-Donkey** and Commodore Kumo Cloud who will make an appearance in a couple of chapters is the amazing character created by **Dha3000.** Thanks for reading and see you guys later! Please review!


	52. The Start of Insanity

**A/N: Hey guys! Having nothing to say, let's get yeffin'!**

* * *

 _ **A New Legend**_

 _ **Attack on Wood Island! part 3**_

 _ **The Start of Insanity.**_

* * *

"Why do you have twelve tentacles?" asked Sora. Jellicoe didn't answer. He didn't need to. He had only one job and that was to avenge Count, and he was going to complete it. "Why don't you talk?" He looked down at Sora, he was slowly getting on Jellicoe's nerves.

Jellicoe pushed Sora out of the way before dashing toward Itu. Itu blocked two tentacles with his scythes and spinned it. The scythes sliced off one tentacle before Itu shifted it to slice off another. He kept shifting his scythe, cutting off tentacles. Itu noticed Jellicoe didn't react at all. Itu slowed his attack, that was a mistake. Jellicoe's tentacles immediately grew back and he jabbed Itu over his body multiple times. Itu yelled out in pain, feeling sharp pains injecting into his body. Ray got into action shooting several blood crystals at Jellicoe. It passed Jellicoe, leaving several holes that immediately healed themselves. Jellicoe glanced at Ray before getting back to attacking Itu.

"What the hell! Bullets and sharp objects aren't working against this guy!" shouted Ray in frustration.

"Ray! Try throwing him in the air!" shouted Calico, from the crow's nest.

"Okay!" Ray covered his hands in blood and threw a punch at Jellicoe's light bulb head. His fist passed Jellicoe's head. "What the-!" Jellicoe wrapped a tentacle around Ray and slammed him on the ground and jabbed Ray three times before turning toward Itu who sliced Jellicoe's tentacles. Ray touched the spots he was struck on. They stung and hurt a lot. He looked at Itu to notice he was moving slower. Jellicoe took advantage of this, grabbed the scythe and striking Itu in the chest. Itu grunted as he stumbled back, letting go of his scythe.

Jellicoe rose the scythe and was about to swing it down before he felt something slash where he presumed they thought his neck was. He glanced behind him to see Chris for split second before she vanished out of view. " **Crimson** **Thunder Storm..."** Jellicoe glanced up toward the crow's nest to see Calico falling toward him, and his katana unsheathed. He then felt his skin get pierced, though it didn't hurt. Calico landed behind Jellicoe, sheathing his sword. The soft clank of the sword resonated throughout the brief silence. " **Dance!"**

Nothing happened except for Jellicoe feeling his stab wounds. Chris took this as an opportunity to strike again. Running at him from the side, her blade gleamed a black shine. She swung only to have her arm caught. Jellicoe shot out three tentacles, fast like a shotgun. They jabbed Chris so fast that it didn't look like they jabbed her at all. She let out a croak as a bit of saliva left her mouth from the impact. She didn't go flying as Jellicoe prevented by holding on to her arm. She dropped her dagger and Jellicoe dropped her.

Ray bared his teeth as he went in to attack again. Calico joined him. " **Blood Hurricane!"** Ray shot a staff of blood at Calico as he performed his "Hurricane Dance " attack. The staff of blood got carried by the hurricane of cuts, creating a red and white hurricane. Jellicoe walked out of the hurricane like it was just a breeze. He walked up to Calico who slashed at him. He sliced off one tentacle but Jellicoe shot out four tentacles at Calico. Calico closed his eyes upon instinct to feel nothing. A light chuckle entered his ears. He opened his eyes to see Jellicoe letting out a chuckle. Calico was certainly confused before a sting in the shoulder and ribs cut him off from the confusion. Then he was grabbed and thrown aside.

Calico crashed into the mast of the ship with a grunt. He glared at Jellicoe. He hated losing and most of all hated being made fun of. He was about to attack when Ray spoke up. "Take care of Chris!" Calico stopped and let it sink in. He couldn't go against the captain card. He cursed Ray out as he grabbed Chris and her dagger and retreated to the side.

Ray sent a flurry of punches at Jellicoe, all of them passing him. Ray stopped and did a sweep with his leg, only for them to pass Jellicoe's tentacles. He was jabbed in the chest and Ray stumbled back. Then his arms and legs were grabbed as Jellicoe jumped on him. Using his other eight tentacles, he jabbed non-stop and fast at Ray's chest. Ray let out a yell of extreme pain. It felt like he was being stabbed a hundred times. Jellicoe stopped his attack and slammed Ray onto the deck. Ray was screaming and he rolled. He got to his hands and knees and threw-up. He coughed afterwards as he slammed on the floor and clawed at his chest. He tried taking deep breaths and glared at Jellicoe.

Jellicoe turned toward Itu who was running for his scythe. Jellicoe intercepted Itu and jabbed him hard with two tentacles. On for each of his sides. Itu squeaked out in pain before he felt something slam his head. He crashed into the ground and was immediately picked up, tentacles wrapping his arms, legs, and torso. He then felt a sharp and lasting pain in his abdomen. He coughed out saliva. He glanced at Jellicoe to see him continuously jab his chest and stomach. He soon started coughing up bile and soon blood. Each jab getting pushing in deeper. He felt his skin started to ache and slightly rip. He started screaming.

Ray witnessed this and looked around the deck to see Sora watching in horror. "C-Calico! *Inhale* *Exhale* G-G-Get So-Sora!" If Ray were to survive this, he wouldn't if Luna learned Sora witnessed what he dreaded the most. He tried getting up, but his body refused. He saw Calico grab Sora and cover his eyes. He turned toward Jellicoe and Itu. He froze from shock. All he saw was blood flying, a tentacle, and a limp body. Jellicoe had stabbed through Itu. Jellicoe dropped him. Ray's mind went all over the place, his heart was racing, he remembered the dream, he forgot about Calico and the others. He didn't know how to react. Angry, sad, he didn't know. A smile then crept up onto his lips. Ray slowly rose, his vision going blurry. His body burning in pain, that suddenly felt pleasant.

 _"Don't talk back to us, shitty brat!"_

 _"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Please stop!"_

Jellicoe looked at Ray rising. His interest was mildly piqued seeing as he can now stand when just seconds ago he was rolling on the floor like a dying cat that had it's lungs pierced.

 _"Cry some more, sh_ _itty brat! No one's going to save you!"_

 _"It hurts..."_

Ray stumbled over to Jellicoe, a small giggle leaving his smiling lips.

" _Look!"_

 _"Stop! Please, I beg of you! I'll do anything, just don't-"_

 _*Gun shot* *Gun shot*_

Ray glanced at Jellicoe, a face of a insane person painted on Ray's face. Hate, resentment, happiness, and bloodlust in his eyes. Blood flowed around him.

" _What do you think you're doing, shitty brat!?"_

 _"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die!"_

Jellicoe eyed Ray as he approached. Then, he suddenly he ran, full speed at Jellicoe. The blood formed into scythes. Jellicoe was caught off guard and felt his head get pierced. Ray kept slashing, slowly pushing Jellicoe to the edge of the boat. "Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die!" Ray screeched. Soon Jellicoe fell into the water and Ray stopped, hanging over the railing, watching the water. He could Jellicoe swimming around. Ray reached inside his pocket to pull out a small bag. He ripped it open to reveal tiny explosives that were similar to El's. His blood scythes covered some of the explosives and shot into the water, not slowing down. They struck the surprised Jellicoe and exploded under water. "Die! Die! Die! Die! Die!" Ray chanted.

Jellicoe yelled out in pain underwater. " _How the hell did he know?!"_ He glared up at Ray through the water. " _I have to eliminate him."_

* * *

 **A/N:** If you guys are confused. I'm sorry to say but this will be explained as the story goes on. Also those little chat with italics, yeah those are bits and pieces of Ray's past. Question for you guys, is Ray becoming to overpowered? So thanks for reading and see you guys later! Please review!


	53. Sorry guys and gals

**Hey guys! So... Yeah, I am not going to continue this story. Why? Because of recent events that caused all motivation to write this story die, and besides this fanfic was horrible. I want to apologize to the people that sent in OCs that I did not use or didn't use too much for not using them. I might come back to this story, but that's unlikely. So for the 12-14 people and whoever else who have read and followed this story, thanks for reading it. Bye!**


	54. I give up and thank you!

Hey guys, it's Tyiinva here and I have sad news (Probably happy for all of you). I have decided to give up on fanfics! I may return, but probably not. I would like to thank you all for reading this fanfic and leaving reviews if at all. So yeah... Thank you once again and... I guess, goodbye!


	55. Almost Reaching Madness

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in a while, I kind of just lost motivation to update this story due to several events that just made me not want to update, some being recent. Now about Ray having bombs similar to El. I explain that in this chapter. Let's get Gordin'!**

* * *

 _ **A New Legend**_

 _ **Attack on Wood Island! part 4**_

 _ **Almost Reaching Madness.**_

* * *

 _"What's wrong? Are you sad because I killed your little girlfriend?"_

 _"I..."_

Jellicoe swam around in the ocean, glancing behind him, seeing the blood covered bombs swimming at him at a high speed. It was smart, he had to admit. Everywhere he swam, they followed, even when he made sharp turns. It was starting to annoy him. They started moving faster and faster, slowly catching up with Jellicoe. Focused on the bombs behind him, he didn't notice the ones in front of him. The smashed into him, exploding upon impact. Jellicoe stopped and drifted back. He then felt powerful explosions to the his back. He opened his mouth and an air bubble escaped. He hated to be exploded. He regained his balance in the water and darted upward toward the surface.

He stabbed through the water, breaking through the surface. He snapped a tentacle toward Ray who took it. Ray coughed before quietly giggling. Crazed eyes met Jellicoe's. Ray lifted his left arm and side swiped the air to the right. Jellicoe glanced to his right to see several bombs covered in blood flying toward him, fast. They slammed into him, exploding. A grunt of pain escaped his lips. He then felt another explosion blast him back toward the sea.

"Bleed! Suffer! Die! Explode! Explode! Explode! Explode! Rip apart! Disappear!" Ray shouted swiping his hands as blood covered bombs rushed in on Jellicoe and exploded. Jellicoe was sent flying in different directions, grunts turning into yells of pain, as blood started dripping down from his body. "Why aren't you screaming!?"

Ray stopped his attack momentarily as he formed little blades on one of the bombs. Jellicoe was pissed. It had been awhile since he was this pissed, since he was exploded that many times. He knew that the kid was treating him like a rag doll, though there was something off about him, but he pushed that thought away as he shot a glare at Ray. A tiny bit of yellow ooze slipped out of the tips of Jellicoe's tentacles.

Jellicoe lunged at Ray and sent two tentacles at Ray. Ray smiled, a smile that sent chills down Calico's back who had been spectating. He was unnerved... by his own captain. He was different, something had changed. His skills apparently had jumped a level and he was spouting out things he normally wouldn't say. He even seemed to enjoy pain. "Masochist and sadist combined..." muttered Calico at those thoughts.

Ray crated a small blood shield that blocked both tentacles. At that moment, Ray started to feel cold. Even with his crazed mind, he was smart enough to know that he was starting to use to much blood. It didn't matter though, he already covered the rest of the bombs El had made him with his blood, and he had full control over them.

Ray was shot back as the shield was pushed back by the force of the tentacles. The tentacles retreated and Ray wasted no time on assaulting the fishman once more. Ray sent 2 bombs each from both the right and to the left. They smashed and exploded into Jellicoe. Ray was puzzled as to why he wasn't screaming, it pissed him off.

"Hey! You're supposed to be suffering!" shouted Ray. "I want to see your face contort in pain!"

"Shut up." Jellicoe stated, his face seemed to be getting red. "If anything, I should be the one telling you what you are telling me."

Jellicoe slammed his tentacles onto the wood deck, cracking it. Jellicoe feel into the air thanks to that action. Jellicoe cocked his tentacles back before they all shot forward like bullets shot from a shotgun.

Ray shivered due to the coldness he was feeling. Ray placed his right hand behind his back just on time as the tentacles made contact with his body. They felt like sharp knives cutting his skin. Ray coughed as he shot into a wall. Ray laughed maniacally, his legs wobbled. Something foreign was coursing through his body. He could feel his body stiffing. He fell to the floor and couldn't move. Jellicoe paralyzed him. The paralyzed captain also felt pain in the parts of his body he was struck, stinging pain.

Jellicoe dragged himself over to look at the new prey he had caught. He jabbed Ray out of anger. This rookie had made a fool out of him. Treated him like some small-fry. He wanted his death to be as painful as possible.

Ray wasn't worried. He had his unnaturally powerful immune system. He just had to tough out whatever Jellicoe was going to do to him for several minutes. Tentacles jabbed Ray at a fast pace. Ray screamed. With every jab, he could feel his sanity returning. The pain flooding out whatever memories that fueled his craziness.

Ray was wrapped in a tentacle and was smashed into the deck multiple times until Ray smashed through the wood. He was thrown upward a few seconds later, it felt like a powerful slimy explosion had made contact with his right side. He smashed into a wall of the ship, bursting through it.

Ray wriggled in pain. Blood seemed to build up from his right arm and a bit in his torso. Ray got colder as he lost more blood. Black started seeping into his vision. By now, Ray's sanity has returned. He twitched. " _Yes! The paralysis is starting to go away!"_

Jellicoe slithered toward the wall Ray had burst through. It seemed as though Ray was blasted into a dorm room of sorts. Ray slowly rose, tumbling thanks to blood loss. The paralysis had worn off to the point where Ray can start moving. Ray was amazed that he could still move even after how much blood he had lost.

Ray looked at the blood covered bombs. He only had five more. He looked up to see Jellicoe making his way toward him. He looked a bit beat up. Ray had to make this quick or at least give the remaining bombs to Calico. A sharp pain resonated throughout Ray's body. Ray couldn't finish of Jellicoe, he knew that. In fact, Ray was about to collapse any second.

He levitated the bombs. Ray had to give them to Calico. His eyes met Calico's and he shifted them toward his bombs and toward Jellicoe. Calico took a moment but nodded his head. Ray hoped Calico understood. Ray shot all the bombs forward. They scraped Jellicoe as they passed.

"You missed." Jellicoe said. Ray tumbled onto the ground. He rose his head showing a smirk.

"With certain elegance and strong concentration, you can control whether you cut an object or not." Jellicoe turned behind him and his eyes widened. Calico was mere seconds away from slashing Jellicoe in half, but what was surprising, he that the bomb were in between the sharp and flat side of the blade, which was physically impossible to Jellicoe. "I guess you can call it a swordsman's sixth sense. **Volcanic Slash!"**

Calico slashed Jellicoe. It seemed as though Jellicoe split in half. A few quick seconds after the slash. The bombs went off. Calico was blasted back thanks to the recoil, but Jellicoe stood where he stood. When the explosions ended, Jellicoe stood there. After a while, he fell.

Ray smiled before blackness overtook him.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, this is awkward. Let me explain. So after searching through my word docs. I found that I had a 53rd chapter in the making. It seemed to be almost done so I decided, why the hell not, and completed it. Though this is the last chapter I will ever probably make. I know this sucked and I know that the sword, bomb thing is impossible but why not. So yeah. Thanks for reading and hopefully I'll see you guys next time if ever!**


	56. Once again Another Update

Well... It's near Summer Vacation and school is cooling down on work. So now I have time. I also got my motivation back by, believe it or not, by Pokemon. Yeah... So I rebooted this story and um... I know this is confusing and weird but please try to cope with it. I'm at that stage where I'm understanding things more and having doubts in myself. So yeah... You can read that if you want. Don't have to. So yeah... Oh yeah, I won't be accepting character OCs, I'm creating my own.


End file.
